Fill My Little World
by Hongkongphooey
Summary: After two disastrous relationships Bella Swan swore off men forever and threw herself into her work. Until one day she agreed to do a favour for a friend. Her quiet world is about to be turned upside down. AH set in England
1. Rude Awakening

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction, please be kind. **

**Before we start, this will be set in England, with English characters. Sorry it is all I know.**

**Right down to business…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer**_

_**I do own a musical Hong Kong Phooey pyjama case, I wonder if she has one of those?**_

_**This storyline is mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission.**_

Chapter 1 The Rude Awakening of Sleeping Beauty

I knew today was going to be a bad day.

Do you ever get one of those feelings? When you wake up and think "I should just stay in bed?"

Well as soon as my alarm went off - and I swore at it and knocked it on the floor together with the rest of the contents of my bedside table - I just knew it was going to be bad. Monday. I hate Mondays. Doesn't everyone? And this Monday is due to be even worse than usual. It's the day I agreed to do something I know I am only going to regret…big time.

I have this friend, Jasper Hale. We met at University. Jasper was in his final year of a business degree and in one of my lectures. We bonded over our mutual dislike of the lecturer and have been great friends ever since.

I agreed to do him a favour today. Jasper has his own firm and he's quite successful. I've been helping him out for a while from home and I go in once a month to help with the payroll. But this week he's short staffed and in dire need of some extra office help, which is where I come in. You see, numbers are my thing. I prepare accounts and tax returns for people. It's easy. I can do it mostly from home and I don't have to get involved with office politics. And working from home leaves me more time to indulge another passion of mine, my horses.

So, on this grim Monday morning I'm facing a whole "day at the office." Yuck. I'm sure you are all wondering what all the fuss is about, and to a normal person it wouldn't be a big deal but this is me. Bella Swan. Painfully shy, blushes whenever someone so much as says "hello" to me. Which is why I'm happy in my safe little cocoon: my cottage, the stables and the occasional trip to the pub. Ok maybe more than occasional, but whatever, they know me in there.

After my spat with the alarm clock, I haul myself out of bed, and go in search of sustenance. I hate dragging myself out of my lovely warm bed but when you have horses in your life, early starts come with the territory. After tea and toast I throw on my casual gear and head over to the yard.

It looks as though the morning staff have everything under control. I would hate to have to be up at dawn, mucking out every morning. I've been there, done that thank you very much. Luckily for me my horses are done for me most mornings, in return for the other work I do around here.

I quickly check on my two, all is well. I have a quick chat with the stable girls, then pop over to the farmhouse to say hi to Rose, my landlady, and all round best friend. She also happens to be Jasper's twin sister, which is how we met.

_Procrastinator, thy name is Bella._

Of course Rose calls me out on it the minute I wander into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She shouts, over the din of the television and her kids having breakfast. Rose is a powerhouse. At five feet ten tall, she has the figure of a supermodel, piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair that's always immaculate. She's a great friend, incredibly loyal and to be honest, a little bit scary.

"Nah it's okay, I have plenty of time," I say, and helping myself to another cup of tea, plonk myself down at the kitchen table. Rose's ex husband, Royce, left her for his secretary. I know, it sounds like a cliché and is hard to believe. She managed to wangle a fat divorce settlement though, enough to buy this place, do it up, and now the stables run as a thriving business.

We have spent many a long evening sitting around the kitchen table, putting the world to rights with the aid of a few bottles of wine. I was so lucky when she took me under her wing and let me move from my shared flat into the cottage in the grounds. I am slowly doing it up. It's my little haven, and I hate leaving it, despite Rose's constant nagging to get myself _out there_. No thanks. Not again.

When I can't put things off any longer, I head home and try to make myself look smart. Rummaging through my meagre wardrobe, I manage to find a suitable office outfit of black trousers and plain fitted top. I am not supermodel skinny but I have an okay figure, I suppose. I am tallish at five foot six, with a pretty good boobs and a "horse rider's bum" that puts J-Lo to shame. However I tend to live in comfortable clothes – jeans, my riding gear or track bottoms. But today I am trying to look reasonably presentable. I put my long dark hair up in a messy twist, at least it seems to be behaving today, and put on a little makeup. I don't usually wear much, I'm lucky that my pale complexion is pretty clear, I can get away with a little eyeliner around my brown eyes and some clear lip gloss.

I head to my car, and get ready to do battle with the traffic. Ugh! I hate commuting, another reason to work from home. But I love my car. It's an old red Ford, that looks like nothing on earth, but it runs great, and it's mine. Plus I rarely have passengers so there's no one to complain if it's a bit messy on the inside.

I make it to the office in a reasonable time, and I even manage to find a parking space. Hmm nothing awful has happened so far.. I walk in to the office and sign in, trying not to roll my eyes at Jessica, the receptionist, who is making eyes at the visitors who are currently signing in. She is all sickly sweet friendliness when she has an audience.

"Hi Bella. What brings you to the coalface? Surely it's not time for you to pay us again?" _In other words "what are you doing here?"_ To put it bluntly, Jessica not only likes to dress in revealing outfits, and flirt with every male that crosses her path, she is also incredibly nosy and the source of all the office gossip. I usually avoid her as much as possible.

I grit my teeth and plaster a fake smile on my face. "I'm here to help out, Jasper mentioned you were short handed this week." Instantly she is picking up the phone to Lauren, her partner in crime, aka Jasper's PA, who could have helped out but claimed to be far too busy. Hmm, busy doing what I wonder? Every time I see her she seems to be filing her nails. I must have zoned out a little as Jessica is waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hellooo, earth to Bella? Lauren says you can go on up now." I thank her politely, blushing profusely as usual, and make my way upstairs to start the day.

Hopefully I can make my way to the quiet corner office I usually use un-detected. No such luck. Lauren is waiting for me, insisting on going through Jasper's instructions even though they are perfectly straightforward. Finally, she wanders off to annoy someone else. I sink into my chair, relieved to have made it this far, relatively unscathed bar one minor run in.

I read through Jasper's instructions, because, to be honest Lauren's nasal voice was so annoying I couldn't really concentrate. Looks like it's mostly processing paperwork and running reports. Phew I can manage those. Maybe I can keep my head down and get through today with minimal interactions. Maybe I thought wrong! Within half an hour there's a knock on the door ...

"Hiding away already I see?" Jasper pops his head around the door. He's such a good-looking guy, six feet plus tall, with messy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and the cheekiest grin I have ever seen. Such a shame he's not my type, we'd make a great team. Well if I was in the market for a boyfriend that is. "Really Bella, you don't have to be such a hermit. We don't bite here, well not all of us," he winks.

"Oh you know me," I reply. "Yes I do," he remarks, "but you're not hiding in here all day. Come over to my office later. I'm going to be out most of the day but I'll be back later this afternoon. Please come and see me before you go home, so we can catch up?"

I agree and get back to work. The morning passes quickly as I knuckle down. I want to get through this as quickly as possible so I can slope off home to my sanctuary. A while later, I venture to the kitchen in search of caffeine therapy. I chat briefly with Angela, who runs HR. She's good company, even if she is constantly trying to encourage me to socialize. I grab my coffee and head back to my hidey hole.

I eat my lunch at my desk and plough on. By three o'clock I am mostly done and decide to go see Jasper for a bit. It means encountering his harpy PA but I don't mind. However when I get to his office, all is quiet. Even Lauren's desk is empty. Hmm, maybe Jasper isn't back yet so she's probably off gossiping somewhere. I decide to leave Jasper a little note and head back, so I can finish my work and go home.

I step into his office and write a note on a Post-it to explain how I've finished my work and gone home and will be back in tomorrow. As I turn, I notice movement in my peripheral vision. My heart starts to pound, _surely I am imagining things?_ I turn around slowly and nearly faint with shock, for there is someone else in the room! How on earth did I not notice?

Asleep on the sofa in Jasper's office is a man, a good-looking specimen of a man. He looks tall, his feet are hanging off the edge of the sofa. He's dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket and scruffy trainers. His hair is the most peculiar colour, not red, not brown, but somewhere in between. His jaw has a light covering of red-gold scruff.

And then I realize that I am standing, gawping, when he could wake at any moment. Shit! I need to get out of here before he wakes up and catches me standing over him like some deranged stalker. I finish my note and turn round and prepare to escape. Then it all goes wrong. I manage to trip over the edge of the desk and stub my toe. Forgetting where I am, I let loose a string of expletives.

"Crapshitbollocks! Ow ow ow!" I am hopping on one foot, so consumed with the pain in my toe, that I don't notice the rustling behind me until I hear a velvety, although slightly croaky voice.

"Well that's what you call a rude awakening!" Then I hear his quiet chuckles. My face is burning with mortification as I slowly turn around. I want to disappear, as I look at the rudely-awakened gorgeous stranger in front of me.

Hang on, did I say gorgeous? I don't use words like that, _what's wrong with me?_ I take a deep breath and prepare to explain, hopefully without making an even bigger arse of myself.

"IwasjustdroppingoffanoteforJasper, didntmeantodisturbyousorry," I gush out, while staring at my feet. I bravely raise my head, hoping to sidle past him and make my escape.

Sleeping Beauty rubs his eyes and takes a long look at me. I am blushing so much I feel like my cheeks are on fire. And I make the mistake of looking at his eyes. His deep green long lashed eyes. It's so unfair how guys get these lovely long thick lashes, I think to myself. Then I realise he hasn't said anything back to me, he is just staring. And staring. I start to worry that there is something on my face. I have to get out of here. He seems to snap out of some sort of trance.

"Pardon?"

"I said I'm sorry to disturb you. I just dropped in to leave Jasper a note. I should be getting back."

I don't give him a chance to respond, I quickly march out of the office and scuttle away as fast as my legs can carry me.

Once back in my office, I finish my work, clear my desk and prepare to go home. I'm just signing out of the computer and waiting for it to shut down when there's another knock on the door. It opens and someone clears their throat.

"Ahem."

I look round and see Jasper leaning against the doorframe. And then I see he's not alone.

Damn damn _damn_.

Sleeping Beauty is standing next to him.

"I hear you had a bit of a fright earlier. Edward here wanted to apologize for frightening you, although he says you gave him quite a shock with your colourful swear words."

Jasper is grinning his head off. _Bastard._

"Sorry, I hurt my toe." I mumble, suddenly finding the pattern on the office carpet very interesting. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I didn't know you were there."

Sleeping Beauty aka Edward extends his hand to me, smiling.

"Nothing to apologize for, we were only teasing. Jasper and I go way back. Sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Edward Cullen. Jasper tells me your name is Bella?"

"Umm, yes." I take his hand. When I feel his warm, firm handshake I suddenly get a tingle shooting through my fingertips and up my arm like an electric shock. We both recoil, startled.

"Sorry, must be static." I mumble. This is beyond mortification. Edward seems to have recovered, and is again watching me, with a crooked smirk on his face.

"Edward's been travelling." Jasper explains. "He only flew in this morning. That's why he was catching up on some sleep earlier. We're going out for drinks later, fancy joining us?"

"Umm, I'd love to but I really have to get back." I mumble, gathering up my things. I really need to get out of here, my heart is racing and I can feel a cold sweat coming on.

"Next time Swan." Jasper folds his arms and gives me his mock-stern look. "We will drag you out if we have to."

"Okay, okay." I hold up my hands in mock defeat. I smile at Jasper and say my goodbyes. He reminds me that he still needs me tomorrow and I head for the door. I walk briskly, mercifully making it past reception without being spotted by Jessica.

Once in my car, I take a deep breath and try to calm down. _What the hell was that?_ I can't remember the last time a man affected me like that. Bar the occasional drunken fumble on a rare night out, I've successfully avoided any potential romantic interludes. Not without good reason, the breakup with He Who Must Not Be Spoken Of was too horrible and painful for words. I calm myself, put some loud music on the stereo, and head for home.

All goes well on the trip home and I'm soon in the sanctuary of my cottage. Off with the office clothes and into my riding gear. It's still light, which means I have time to put in some work on one of my horses. I dash over to the yard to get started.

I'm lucky enough to have two competition horses. One is called Charlie's Darling, we call him Charlie for short. My father thinks it's hilarious that he shares his name with a horse! Charlie is an older, established eventer that was handed down by a friend to help me get started. Unfortunately he's having tendon trouble so is confined to box rest. I check on him, and despite being a bit bored he seems in good spirits.

Then it's off to the paddock to catch my youngster. I bought him as a foal, so had the joy of naming him myself. So I chose Just Fork It, after the little village of Forks where my Dad still lives. As it's a bit of a mouthful we just call him Freddie at home. He's very keen but really headstrong and an hour or so of working with him is just what I need, I can try to push the embarrassing encounter earlier from my mind. There isn't enough daylight left to be able to go out for a long ride so we head to one of the paddocks for some schooling.

An hour or so later, I'm sweaty, tired and very much in need of a drink. So I head to Rose's kitchen. We often share a bottle of wine once her kids are in bed, which they should be fairly soon. I give my usual tap on the door and call out as I enter ...

"Hey Rose, I really need a drink. You won't believe the day I've had..." I freeze in my tracks.

Standing in the kitchen, nursing cups of tea are Jasper, and, because the universe clearly hates me, Edward. Immediately I realise I'm sweaty, red faced and probably smelling more than a little of horse. I wonder if it's really possible to die of embarrassment?

I knew today was going to be a bad day...

**A/N**

**Some important messages:**

**Thank you to everyone who supported and encouraged me to post this story.**

**Big thanks to my prereaders annetteinoz, sscana and afoolishmortal. Also thanks to cosmogirl7481 and quietruby for giving me a kick up the arse to start writing.**

**Even bigger thanks to EMCxo, beta and hand-holder of awesomeness.**

**This should update weekly, but I do have two small children so sometimes RL will get in the way.**

**See you next week…I hope**


	2. Well Hello Prince Charming

**Hello again everyone! Let me just say how totally thrilled I am by all the interest in my little story. I hope you are all still reading this time next week.**

**You lucky things are getting this update a little early, due to an impending visit from my in-laws, normal service will be resumed next time.**

**Right, here we go again with Chapter 2…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer**_

_**This storyline is mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission.**_

**Chapter 2 Well Hello Prince Charming**

Why do things like this keep happening to me? I am lying in bed, mentally running through my day of embarrassing incidents. Today has been exhausting and I thought I would crash out like a light, but no such luck. My brain has decided it wants to torture me.

After yet another awkward moment, this time in Rose's kitchen, I tried to make a bolt for it. But this time Jasper and Rose decided to tag team me and stop me from escaping. Damn twins. They're freaky like that. Rose offered me tea, and Jasper found me a chair. I was trapped.

I tried not to peek at Edward, I really did. But my stupid brain betrayed me again. Of course the one time I risk a glance, he happened to be staring right at me, dammit. I felt my face heating up again. Why did he keep staring at me like that? It was so unsettling.

I attempted to catch Rose's eye in the vain hope she could get me out of this. No chance. She seemed to be enjoying watching me squirm. As Jasper and Rose engaged in conversation, Edward shifted his attention to me.

"So, Bella, Jasper tells me you lead a very busy life around here?" Before I could stutter out a couple of sentences, we were interrupted by a noise upstairs from one of the children. Seizing my moment, I leapt from the table and with a cheery "I'll go!" bolted up the stairs. Rose's eldest, Riley, couldn't sleep so I happily settled in to read a story, or two, or three. When he was finally asleep, I tiptoed downstairs, and to my luck found just Rose sitting at the table. Talking to _her_ was no problem, I recounted my day and she tried to keep the laughter to a minimum. Funny though, she never exactly disclosed just why Jasper came over and why Edward was with him. We shared a glass of wine or two, before I returned home. I opened my laptop and managed a little more work before falling into bed, hoping to zonk out straight away.

Well that didn't work did it? It is now past midnight and I am still wide awake. I toss and turn and just as I am actually contemplating counting sheep, I eventually fall asleep. But my dreams are haunted by a certain green-eyed, messy haired, handsome stranger, so I don't get a good night's rest. I wake when the alarm goes off, feeling just as tired as before I went to bed.

I have agreed to go into Jasper's office again today so I drag myself out of bed and get started. This time I go straight up to my hidey hole, only to find there is a note from Jasper sitting on my desk. "_Bella, come see me as soon as you get here, I need to discuss something with you asap._" I sigh heavily, he's probably going to nag me for sneaking off yesterday. Hmm I'll just check my email first. I haven't even finished logging on to the computer before my phone rings.

"As soon as you get here means now, Bella!" It's Jasper. Damn, is he spying on me or something? With another sigh I drag myself over to Jasper's office. No sign of Lauren so I give a courtesy knock and in I go, grumbling to myself as I stomp through the door. Well, I was summoned here like a naughty child.

"All right, I'm here, what's all the fuss about?" As I cross the threshold I get an inkling that something's up. _Oh no not again_. Yep Jasper is not alone. Standing next to him is...

Edward. Not just Edward, Edward in a dark suit. Oh my giddy Aunt. I almost clutch my chest like a swooning heroine in a romance novel.

Edward in a suit is a sight to behold. The contrast of the dark fabric against his pale complexion and unusual hair is striking. And he's clean-shaven too, wow. Such a contrast from his rumpled appearance yesterday. My jaw nearly hits the floor and I try my hardest not to drool. I try to compose myself and notice that both of them are standing there smirking at me. Bastards.

I take a deep breath. _Control yourself_ _Bella. You are not going to blush again._ "Jasper you sent for me?" I adopt my submissive employee voice while giving him a filthy look. He's still smirking. I want to hit him.

"Yes, as I keep missing you. I've been trying to tell you this but haven't had the chance because you keep disappearing on me. Edward's going to be my new partner. He's buying into the business. You know I've wanted to expand for a while now, and have been looking for new investment." Well knock me down with a feather. That's what all this was about. I thought Edward was just an old friend visiting or something. Jasper is now beaming. I am so pleased for him.

Jasper's firm does something with computers. Something so clever I have no idea how it works. He built it up from nothing bar a little help from his family, who provided his initial investment. Although Jasper did a business course at university, he's a bit of a computer geek at heart. He's a real hard worker and a great friend. I would do anything for him. He looks so excited about this development and it's easy to forgive him for any awkwardness I am feeling right now.

Jasper is now in full flow, telling me all about how Edward grew up with Jasper and Rose, then his family moved away when he was a teenager. They have recently been reunited and Edward was looking for an investment opportunity. I listen, nodding in all the right places.

Edward steps forward.

"Jasper has told me a lot about you, Bella, and how you have been such a great help to him. We are hoping you can still help us out in the future?" He's smiling at me, expecting some sort of response. I had better get myself together.

"Well, um, of course, if you still need me, wouldn't you want someone full time?" I stammer, blushing furiously.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement." He is so smooth, all charm, and has such a winning smile. I can feel myself smiling too. No wonder he's successful. Hmm he seems to have a strange effect on me. It feels like he's pulling me in with some sort of tractor beam. I try and force my eyes to look away from him and focus my attention on Jasper.

"So what did you need me to do today? You didn't leave me any instructions?" I ask him. Hoping there will be lots to distract me from the sex god in the room. _Sex god?_ What am I thinking? I need help.

"Have a seat now." Jasper gestures to a chair. "We can go over some stuff I'd like you to help us with. And if you can, Edward needs our latest figures to go over."

Unfortunately, or fortunately for my inner perv, Edward doesn't seem to be going anywhere at the moment. Bugger. It's difficult enough to concentrate with him in the room but when he takes the chair next to mine and sits down, it's almost impossible to focus. One of his long legs keeps brushing against mine. Focus Bella focus. Avoid the tractor beam and try not to stare at those long, muscular thighs...

The meeting is purgatory. My senses are being overwhelmed by the man sitting next to me, the scent of his cologne, his warm hand that brushes against my fingers when we reach for the same piece of paper. Thinking about it, isn't he sitting a bit close for a business meeting? If this was Mike from the sales floor with his sweaty palms, I would be almost hyperventilating right now in my need to get away. Actually I remember the last time, when he put his greasy palm on my knee. Ugh. Good job I don't wear skirts. I manage a couple of sly peeks at Edward and each time he seems to be smiling at me. Maybe Jasper told him about my shyness? He seems to be going to great lengths to put me at ease. Or maybe he's just a natural charmer. Probably the latter.

We bring the meeting to a close, thank goodness, as I have so much to be getting on with. I explain that I will get as much done as I can, and should have the figures ready for Edward by the following day. They both seem fine with this. But just when I think I can make my escape, Jasper wants one more thing.

"Come to lunch with me Bella? No excuses this time. C'mon, I'm dying to have a proper catch up with you." I realize resistance is probably futile, and give in gracefully.

"Fine, what time?" We agree on one o'clock and I wander back to my office, stopping off for a coffee on the way; I need one. Although thinking about it, catching up with Jasper over lunch should be fun. I work away all morning and at one o'clock on the dot, there's a knock on my door.

"Ready?" Jasper is leaning on the doorframe, all smiles. Then I realize his bloody shadow is with him again. "You don't mind Edward joining us do you?" Damn. I can't say no without looking like a bitch and there isn't enough time to fake an emergency and get out of this. _Take a deep breath Bella. It's just lunch, you can cope, Jasper will be there, you are not going to panic._ Having given myself a stern talking to, I manage a smile.

"No problem." I grab my coat as it's still not that warm out – spring hasn't quite sprung here. We make our way downstairs and it almost comes to a fight between the two of them to hold the door open for me. This doesn't escape Jessica's beady eyes. Uh oh, I fear the Spanish Inquisition later. Mentally I remind myself to try and sneak back in through the back entrance.

We make our way over to Jasper's BMW, and I try to duck in the back but Edward won't hear of it, insisting I sit up front. Jasper seems delighted I have joined them and is chattering away. He wants to know how everything is going for me. I tell him things are good – I have another competition coming up soon. He wants to come along if he can. I had forgotten about our extra passenger but he suddenly reminds me of his presence.

"Competition, Bella? What's all this then?" Edward seems genuinely curious.

"Bella here is something of a rising star in the equestrian world," Jasper replies. "She has two competition horses and works really hard at it." Shit I can feel myself blushing again already. Jasper then proceeds to totally embarrass me by waxing lyrical about my prowess. Edward seems captivated, and before I know it I am the centre of the conversation. Crap. Luckily we have just pulled up at our favourite pub, which wins me a temporary reprieve. But not before Jasper has disclosed to Edward about how the company sponsors me and invited him along to my next competition. Oh bloody hell, that's all I need.

Jasper and I love coming here. The atmosphere is relaxed and informal, with big flat screens on the walls showing sports. Even though there are plenty of people here it doesn't feel overly crowded. Oh and the food is great. We find a table and after pulling out my chair for me, and asking what I'd like to drink, Edward disappears to the bar. _What a gentleman_.

Finally I have Jasper all to myself for a few minutes. But before I can get a word in, he leans in and winks at me.

"I think you have an admirer there, Bella." I stare at him dumbfounded. Is he pulling my leg? Surely Edward was just being friendly? Then I remember Jasper knows him better. I suddenly have an urge to start quizzing him about Edward, hoping he will tell me more. But I don't get the chance as before I can speak, Edward is back with our drinks. Of course with his looks, he doesn't have to wait for service. I seriously need to get a grip on myself, and away from this "does he fancy me nonsense." We are not back at school.

We order our food. The sandwiches are excellent, so I go for my usual, chicken salad with chips on the side. I have never been one of those girls who just orders a salad to look dainty. I like my food too much.

The boys are talking business so I tune out for a while, letting my thoughts wander back to what Jasper mentioned earlier. Why do I seem to care whether Edward might be interested in me? I don't "do" boyfriends. Not after the last fiasco. After getting my heart smashed to smithereens and the pieces trampled on, I have no desire for a repeat performance. And as I know only too well, men are not to be trusted. Suddenly I am startled from my inner musings.

"So Bella, what do you think? You'll tag along, won't you?" Oops Jasper is speaking to me. What have I missed?

"Sorry, what? I was miles away." _Good one Bella, could you make yourself look any more awkward?_

Jasper explains that there will be drinks tomorrow night, to celebrate Edward's partnership. I agree that I will try to be there, confident I can find an excuse before then.

Lunch is over all too soon and we head back. I manage to give the guys the slip as we get through the door and dash back to my office. A few hours later, all is under control and I make my exit home to work on things there. The rest of my day is the same as the one before, exercise horse, work on laptop etc. I decide to forgo Rose's kitchen, I am tired and I can't be doing with any more surprises today. I work away on the laptop until well after eleven, deciding to try and tire myself out that way. Hopefully, I can get a good night's sleep tonight.

Wednesday dawns, and the weather is promising. I did manage to sleep well last night so I feel more refreshed. I'm staying at home today to get some more work done with the horses and the vet is due later; hopefully to give Charlie a clean bill of health and the go ahead to start working him again. As soon as I arrive at the yard though, one of the girls tells me Rose has been looking for me. That's weird; she never does this as I usually pop in and out of her kitchen several times a day. Perhaps she just wants an early morning chat or something?

The house is quiet, maybe Rose isn't back from the school run yet? I wander into her kitchen and put the kettle on for a cup of tea. I think I'm going to need one.

"Right, Bella!" Rose is here, "We need to have words." _Uh oh, what have I done?_ We rarely have disagreements to be honest, so this is worrying me. We grab our drinks and sit down at her large kitchen table.

"I've been talking to my brother and he told me something very interesting. I wanted to catch you before you get started. Is there anything you might want to tell me?"

"Er, not really. What's up?" I ask, but have a sinking feeling an inquisition is coming on. Scary Rose is in the building.

"Well I think you may have been holding out on me Bella. Not willing to share your thoughts on Jasper's new partner?" Rose won't let me dodge eye contact even though I am trying.

"Oh Edward? Yeah he seems very nice. I went to lunch with him and Jasper yesterday."

"Beeeellaaaaa." Rose is not buying the nonchalant act. "Spit it out. Come on, I know him, he's downright gorgeous isn't he? I nearly swooned when they turned up here yesterday. And listen, Edward's single and Jasper thinks he has a bit of a thing for you, he said he was asking all sorts of questions about you yesterday."

"Well I did make an arse out of myself." I mumble. "He probably thinks I'm not all there."

"Stoppit." Rose grabs my arm. "I won't have you putting yourself down like this. It's about time you realized what a catch you are. You can't keep letting what happened in the past dictate your life. I know you keep saying you haven't got time and you're not interested but it's been years, you can't stay single forever!"

"_You_ said he was gorgeous, Rose." I reply. "Why aren't you interested in him for yourself if he's so special?" Hah. I have turned the tables on her. Go me!

"Nope, he's not really my type. I like my men a bit more rugged thanks." She winks at me. "And there's another reason I summoned you here. We're going out with them tonight. I expect you smartened up and over here by eight tonight. No excuses."

Oh holy crap. _How on earth am I going to get out of this one?_

**A/N**

**Some important messages:**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or recommended this story.**

**Especially to Quietruby, who has sent a lot of readers my way. If you aren't reading her story "A Matter of Trust" well, go read it now!**

**Big thanks to my prereaders annetteinoz and my lovely hubby, for reassuring me people will actually want to read this. **

**Even bigger thanks to my beta, xoEMC, for making this story so much better.**

**Finally a quick shout out to my fellow Brit Authors, please look at their stories if you get a chance.**

"**Say Hello Wave Goodbye" by afoolishmortal**

"**My Elevator Love Letter" by pearl421**

"**A Form of Escapism" by flubbles**

**Next update will be end of next week. See you then…I hope**


	3. CinderBella's Big Night Out

**Hello again, and welcome to all my lovely new readers! **

**Well I am truly stunned by the amount of you who have this on story alert and favourites. And my reviewers, well, you guys rock as the saying goes.**

**Without further ado, I'll get down to business as I know some of you were keen to know what happens next.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. **_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission.**_

**Chapter 3 CinderBella's Big Night Out**

I look Rose in the eye and play innocent.

"Out? Where?" Rose gives me her "don't be ridiculous" look. "Come off it Bella. Jasper called earlier to let me know all about the drinks tonight. He also said you would probably try and get out of it." Rose is grinning evilly at me. "So I have made it my mission to make sure you go. I have even got a babysitter so I can tag along. There will be no fighting me on this one. You. Are. Going."

I feel like a sulky child. "Fine," I grumble, looking down at the table and not at her. "If I have to."

"Great," Rose beams at me. "That's settled then. What are you going to wear? Actually I am coming over to raid your wardrobe later, we can get dressed up." Rose is very excitable. She doesn't go out very often apart from our visits to the local pub.

I have a busy day ahead of me, so I say my goodbyes and head back to the stables. I arrive just in time to greet the vet. Kate is an absolute hoot. She is down to earth, honest and has a dry sense of humour. After telling me her latest filthy joke, we get down to business. She gives Charlie a thorough once over and announces he is ready to start gentle road work. I am so happy I could hug her, but manage to restrain myself.

I put in some much needed schooling with Freddie, grab a quick lunch, then take Charlie out. A quiet hour around the lanes is just what we need and Charlie is happy to get out for some exercise. All goes well and now I am finally persuading Freddie to behave, I feel much more confident now about the upcoming events on my calendar.

I manage to get some work done at home as well, and by late afternoon I am feeling tired. Usually a long bath, a bit of crappy television then bed would be on the cards, but tonight there is the dreaded Big Night Out ahead. Rose has been over here and ransacked my wardrobe and my outfit of black cropped trousers, sparkly halter top and blister-inducing shoes is all laid out.

I grab a quick dinner (hooray for my freezer) and start getting myself ready. Before I am finished, there is a knock on the door. It's Rose, already dressed to the nines, make up immaculate. How does she manage this with two kids in tow? _Hmm I bet the sneaky madam did this to make sure I don't duck out. _

A short while later I am, according to Rose, ready to go. She has even splashed out on a taxi into town, which from our small village, can cost more than an evening's worth of drinks. We hop into the waiting taxi and head off. Rose is still excitable, and can't stop asking me questions about what I think of Edward. She seems disappointed in my lack of response. She reaches across and takes my hand.

"Seriously, Bella. Edward is a really nice guy. Try and get to know him a bit better. It never hurts to broaden your horizons a little."

I agree to at least try to talk to him and she lets it drop for now.

All too soon, we arrive at the hotel and make our way to the bar. Jasper spots us immediately and comes bounding over, a huge smile on his face.

"You two made it! Great!" And I notice him whisper something in Rose's ear. Probably congratulating her on her strong-arm tactics in getting me here.

Jasper seizes me by the arm and promptly leads us over to where everyone else is waiting. All the staff have been invited. I spot Jessica and her partner-in-crime, Lauren, are dressed up to the nines, in low cut tops and painted-on trousers, together with the usual half-ton of makeup. I decide not to approach them, that's a conversation I can do without. Jasper seems to be looking for someone, I can see him craning his neck as he tows me along.

"There he is!" He nudges me. And points. He is trying to lead me to Edward. _Could he be any more obvious? _

"Edward was really hoping you could make it, go say hello."

Jasper ever so (not) subtly shoves me forward. As I approach I notice Edward is flanked by two tall, impressive blonde women. They look a similar age to me, but are stunning and dressed to kill in obviously designer clothes. Instantly I feel small. As if Edward would even notice _me_ with those two around. They are both hanging on his every word. Although I can't help noticing that he looks a little uncomfortable. Jasper shouts out Edward's name over my head. Instantly his eyes swivel in my direction and his face breaks out into a huge smile. Shrugging off the two blondes, he steps forward to greet me.

"Bella, so glad you made it!"

I prepare to shake his hand, but before I can do that his arm is around my shoulders and he leans in to kiss my cheek. _Whoa, what is this?_ I can feel my cheeks burning, and I can also feel the death stares from the blondes at the bar. Edward takes my hand and leads me forward. Glancing around, I note that Jasper and Rose are nowhere to be seen. _Great! Thanks for abandoning me you two._

Edward is leaning closer again so close that I can almost feel his lips brushing my ear.

"Now what can I get you to drink?"

I ask for a glass of white wine. I suspect this is not the sort of place where drinking pints would go down very well. Once I have my drink, Edward steers me to one of the plush sofas and we sit down together. Again, a little close for my liking. I have this thing about personal space. I have my little bubble and I don't like someone stepping into it unless it is someone I know well. I can feel Edward's warm thigh brushing against mine. I take a big sip of my wine, I have a feeling I might need this to get over my nerves. It has been so long since I had contact with a man like this. Edward turns towards me, about to start a conversation, when we are rudely interrupted, by an unpleasant, shrill sounding voice.

"So Eddie, who is your friend here? You haven't introduced us." _Oh great._ Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee are back. I feel Edward tense next to me, then he does something completely unexpected. His arm snakes along the back of the sofa and I feel his warm hand on the top of my shoulder.

"This is Bella, a dear friend of mine," he announces. _Dear friend? Where did that come from, I only met him on Monday?_ He still shows no sign of letting go of my shoulder. I can feel a nervous sweat breaking out over my back.

He turns to me. "Sweetheart, this is Tanya and Irina, they work for me back at my office."

_Sweetheart?_

Then he leans even closer and whispers in my ear, "I promise to explain later, but please humour me?" I meet his pleading eyes, and give a tiny nod. He beams back at me. I turn to the two blondes, whose inquisitive stares have now turned to all-out hostile glares.

I can feel a warm sensation on my shoulder. I realize Edward is caressing my skin, ever so gently, with his fingertips. His feather light touch is bringing goosebumps to my skin. It's been so long since I was touched like this. This is embarrassing, the effect he is having on me. I finally realize what is going on. Edward is trying to make it look like we are some sort of couple. Whatever the reason, he wants these two to back off. I decide to play along, after all it's only a game and I know all too well how uncomfortable unwanted attention can be. I glance up at him, and he locks eyes with me and gives me a tiny wink.

I down the rest of my wine, it appears Dutch Courage may be needed tonight. Accidentally on purpose, I lean across Edward to place my empty glass on the table. He instantly offers to fetch me another but I decline, saying I need to pace myself. As I lean over, his hand slides down my body and I can feel his warm fingers graze the bare skin of my back. I think he is just trying to put on a show for the two pests who sadly show no sign of leaving just yet. In fact Tanya plonks herself down on the sofa next to me. Unfortunately for her, all that achieves is to squash Edward and I closer together. Irina is standing awkwardly beside us, with nowhere to sit down. _Why_ _won't they just go away?_ I feel like they are vultures circling and at the first opportunity they will hop right into my place. I don't want to move right now but then, unfortunately, my bladder decides to tell me that I really need the Ladies. Damn nerves.

At that moment, Rose passes us. I catch her eye and she does a double take, noticing Edward's arm firmly draped over my shoulders. He's almost clutching me to him like a security blanket.

"You okay, Bella?" Rose is leaning over, looking a little anxious, she probably can sense that I am a little uncomfortable. Mother Hen Rose. I lean forward and whisper into her ear.

"Um Rose, have you got a minute?" I ask. I quickly excuse myself to Edward and hop out of my seat. I take Rose's arm and steer us, hopefully, in the direction of the Ladies. For some reason I can't help glancing back, to see if the vultures have moved into my seat but Edward is nowhere to be seen. Hmm he moves fast.

Once we are in the safe territory of the Ladies, Rose turns me and gives me a full on stare.

"So are you going to fill me in then? You have been holding out on me haven't you? I thought you hardly knew Edward? And then I find you all cosy with him." Rose looks a little hurt that I haven't confided in her. "And he had his hands all over you. Have you finally got over your personal space issues?"

"Not really," I reply. "I promise I will explain in a second Rose but I really, really, need to go." I am almost at the crossing legs and hopping stage.

"Oh I see, I thought you just wanted a quiet place to chat about Edward," Rose winks at me. "I did wonder why you leapt up from where you were, I would have stayed put if I were you."

I do my business, then emerge from the cubicle with trepidation. While washing my hands, I explain what I think just happened, how Edward seemed to be using me as some sort of shield from the blonde pair. Rose actually rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh for heaven's sake Bella, are you blind? Did you really think that was all it was about?" Rose is looking at me like I am one of her children.

"Honestly, yes." I reply. "What else would it be about? He did whisper in my ear and ask me to play along with him. Surely that's all it was, a favour? Getting the blondes off his back?"

Rose looks at me pensively.

"Well Jasper is convinced he is keen on you. Let's get back out there before all your good work is undone." Rose takes my arm and steers me back into the bar, and in the direction of where we came from. She is so good at this. I am always losing my bearings in places like this, and end up wandering into the wrong people, or out the exit door.

As we near our sofa, I notice that it is again occupied. Edward is back, looking even more uncomfortable. This time he is in the middle with Tanya and Irina either side of him, hanging on his every word. While I am watching, Tanya throws back her head in a fake laugh and puts her talons, sorry, nails, on Edward's arm. He flinches as if he's been bitten. I notice Jasper is sitting in one of the plush chairs alongside them. Edward is desperately trying to talk to him. He glances up and spots us and I swear his face lights up.

"Here you are, I was wondering where you had got to," He beams at me, and gestures to the table next to him. "I got you another drink."

I smile gratefully, "Thank you."

I go to take it, but notice the identikit blondes are flanking him like bookends and there is nowhere for me to sit. Edward extends his hand to mine and gently pulls me closer but the bitches show no sign of moving. Edward lets out a little sigh, and, catching my eye, gives me a tiny wink. Then before I can gather my thoughts, there is a sharp tug and I end up sitting on his lap. _Oh no!_ After all my ex's snide comments, I hate sitting on men's laps. I always worry that I am too heavy. I feel Edward's arm snake around me and I am snuggled in against his chest.

"Sorry," he smiles at me and looks anything but. "You were too far away."

I notice Jasper and Rose exchanging a meaningful look. _I wonder what that is all about?_ But I can't really concentrate on anything else. Edward and Jasper have resumed their business talk, and I think Rose is talking to either Irina, Tanya or both but I have no idea. I can't concentrate. Not when I am surrounded by the tang of Edward's cologne and a hint of his own, masculine scent. Not when his arm is wrapped around me and his fingers are openly stroking my bare skin. I could get used to this, I muse. Then I give myself a stern talking to. This is just a game, you are helping him out of a tricky situation that's all. Don't get too comfortable.

The rest of the evening passes quickly. Jasper and Edward regale Rose and I with tales from their past. They really have had some fun escapades, usually while drunk. Excluded from most of the conversation, Tanya and Irina eventually concede defeat and sidle away, not without glancing longingly at Edward as they depart. Once they are gone I move to leave Edward's lap but he seems reluctant to let go of me. And before I can successfully carry out my manoeuvre, Rose sits down beside us, effectively blocking my exit. _Sneaky cow_. She is so in trouble for this.

Several glasses of wine later and I am feeling all warm and fuzzy. I can't help but notice a couple of strange things. One, Edward doesn't seem to want me to leave his lap, even though he doesn't "need" me there anymore. Two, his arm has never left my side and I am sure I have felt his fingers caressing my back gently from time to time. Weird. I glance at my watch and realize it is almost midnight. Where has the evening gone? I am so comfortable here, and feeling a bit sleepy. I feel a yawn coming on and unfortunately am unable to stifle it in time. I could just drop off now, his chest is like a firm, divinely scented pillow. Except this pillow is now rumbling with chuckles.

"Are we keeping you up Bella? Hope we aren't boring you?"

I feel another blush coming on. Seriously, I seem to have had a permanent red face this evening. Before I can stammer out an explanation, Rose comes to my rescue.

"Bella has to get up early for work. She's had a very long day today. And I have to be up early tomorrow with the kiddies. So folks, I am afraid we will have to call it a night."

I smile gratefully at Rose. Edward shifts me to one side and helps me to my feet. Such a gentleman.

"That's no problem, sorry we kept you girls up so late."

I glance round and notice almost everyone has gone home. Jasper and Rose are super stealthy. They mention something about calling taxis and before I know it, Edward and I are alone in the hotel foyer. He turns to me and gives me another of his warm smiles.

"Thank you Bella, it was so nice to see you tonight. I'm really glad you came along. I hope you had fun? I certainly did," he winks at me again. "And thank you so much for your help tonight. Those two stick to me like glue at these things, I have terrible trouble shaking them off." He shudders theatrically. I return his smile, but I can't help feeling a little disappointed, for some strange reason.

"Bella," Rose calls "taxi's here!"

I turn to take my leave, before I can, I feel a slight tug and I realize Edward hasn't let go of my hand yet. I glance up at him and he is still gazing at me.

"I should let you get home to your bed," he murmurs. "Busy day tomorrow?" He reaches up and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. His fingers trail down my cheek, leaving a warm tingle in their path.

"Yes, busy as usual," I reply. I don't seem to be able to move away from him. Stupid tractor beam again.

"I really should get going."

I wrestle my eyes away from his and turn to leave, but as I do this I fail to notice he is leaning in to kiss my cheek, and his farewell peck ends up on my lips instead. Electricity shoots through me, and although his lips are only on mine for a brief second, I can feel the tingle shoot right down to my toes and I gasp in surprise. We both pull back, startled and I feel like I'm burning up with humiliation. He only meant to kiss my cheek. This is beyond mortifying!

I had better apologize and get the hell out of here. "Sorry, sorry." I mumble and turn to scuttle away, but he won't let me go. _Why?_ I glance up at him and his eyes are burning. Not with anger I hope. He reaches out and strokes my cheek again.

"Don't," he murmurs. "Don't be sorry. I'm not sorry at all."

Our eyes lock again and I am unable to resist his gentle pull. His eyes are darting from my eyes to my lips, and I notice the tip of his pink tongue dart out to moisten his lips. My heart is racing.

_Surely he doesn't really want to kiss me . . . does he?_

It seems he does. He leans in and I close my eyes and feel his warm mouth press gently against mine. His arm tightens around me, as he pulls me into an embrace. His lips are soft and gentle, but insistent, moving with mine. I feel the warm tingles again and my arms reach up around the back of his neck, into his silky hair. He lets out a little moan as I gently pull. I haven't done this in so long. I thought I had forgotten how, but I am doing this, I am kissing a hot man. Then the tip of his tongue presses against my lower lip, asking me to open up for him. I seem to have lost all control and am just about to yield to him when…

"Isabella Marie Swan. Put that man down. You don't know where he's been!"

Edward and I break apart, startled. Rose is standing in the doorway, hands on hips, pretending to glare at me but I can see the smugness plastered all over her face.

_Damn. I am so busted. _

**A/N**

**Some important messages:**

**Big news, I now have a Twilighted thread! **

**Huge thanks to solchrystal aka ange de l'laube for this.**

**Please drop in and say hello. I will also be posting teasers there. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or recommended this story.**

**Especially to Quietruby, Flubbles and Snowqueen's Icedragon who all sent readers my way. **

**Big thanks to my prereaders annetteinoz and my lovely hubby, for again reassuring me that I am not talking nonsense.. **

**Huge hugs and snogs to xoEMC, my Beta Queen who makes this story a better place to be.**

**Now I told myself I wasn't going to beg for reviews, so I won't. **

**But I would really love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and how you found the story. Please? Damn I did beg didn't I? Never mind. Oh and if you review I might, just might send you a teaser for Chapter 4. And it will be different to the one I post on the Twi thread.**

**Finally, some recs from more new(ish) authors:**

"**Practice Makes Perfect" by Rhian0000**

"**An Angel Closes Her Eyes" by tg10781**

"**Ame Soeur" by ange de l'aube**

**Ok I'll shut up now. See you next week **


	4. There May be Something

**Hello again and welcome back!**

**Well you all seemed to enjoy last week's update, so let's get down to business.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. **_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission.**_

**Chapter 4 There May Be Something There That Wasn't There Before**

Before I can say anything other than a brief awkward "goodnight" to Edward, Rose has me by the arm and drags me off to the waiting taxi. I have barely sat down before the third degree begins.

"Well, Bella, that's not what I meant by try and get to know him better. I thought you two might have a chat before you shove your tongues down each other's throats." Rose is trying to look cross with me, but to be honest, she is failing miserably.

I am trying to explain myself, but struggle to find the words. My head is still spinning from Edward's kiss. And to be honest I still can't get my head round how the whole thing happened. One minute we were saying goodnight and the next... well, words fail me.

Rose is still staring at me expectantly.

"Spill Woman!" She insists. "Before I torture it out of you. At least tell me if he was a good kisser?"

She gives me a knowing wink.

"Definitely," I respond, "I think my wits are still scrambled."

"Woohoo!" Rose is now grinning from ear to ear. "Go Bella, you got some!" I think Rose has had a little too much wine. I decide to goad her a little.

"Well I would have got some more if we hadn't been so rudely interrupted." I give her a fake dirty look. "We were only just getting started."

"Yeah right, Bella." Rose isn't buying my mock outrage. "What else were you going to do, let him shag you against the wall? I don't think the hotel staff would approve."

"Okay you're right." I concede. "It was just a little kiss, but it was really nice. Sort of sweet."

"Never mind the details." Rose is back to interrogation mode now the giddiness has eased off. "How did you end up snogging him in the first place? Last time I checked you were just at the talking stage, although you did spend most of the evening sitting on his lap."

"You know why that was," I retort. "He was using me as some sort of blonde-bimbo-repellent-device."

"You didn't seem to mind though." Rose winks at me. Damn she has me there. No I didn't mind. _Not like me at all._

"So what happened after Jasper and I left?"

"We were just saying goodnight," I tell her. She snorts. "Then I..." I don't want to tell her the rest. It's too embarrassing.

"Then?" Rose is still pushing. "You tripped and landed on his lips?" She isn't going to let me wriggle out of this one. "C'mon Bella, tell me."

"Okay. I thought we had said our farewells so I turned to go. But he was leaning in to peck me on the cheek and because I moved his lips ended up on mine and..."

Rose interrupts me by cracking up laughing. _The rotten cow._

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't help myself. That has to be the most awkward clinch ever. You really have excelled yourself this time." She is still smirking. "What happened next, it didn't look like he was trying to fight you off?"

"Well I apologised but he said he wasn't sorry, he pulled me closer and then it sort of happened." That's all of it, out. Hopefully she will stop torturing me now.

"And it was good?" She is still pushing for details. "He certainly didn't run away screaming. I think you're in there. Told you he was keen on you."

"Well maybe it was just the drink, you know, he might regret it in the morning when he's sober." This has been worrying me ever since it happened. It feels good to get my fears out in the open.

"Bella! Stop that right now." Rose is glaring at me. "I'm not having any more of your self-doubt nonsense. Besides, did you even notice what he was drinking?" Rose shakes her head at me.

Thinking about it I realise he tasted sweet, not overly of alcohol or beer. How did I not notice this at the time?

"Umm he didn't taste of drink." I muse out loud. "So he was sober all night long?"

"Finally she gets it." Rose gives me a patronizing smile. "I thought you weren't that out of it. Now you can stop all that nonsense. He. Likes. You. Now deal with it woman. What are you going to do?"

"Do?" I blink at her. "Why do I need to do anything?"

"You like him, don't you?" Rose is still smiling at me. "Come on, admit it. I'm not letting you go until you do."

Engrossed in our conversation, or should I say interrogation, I have failed to realise we are home already. Rose pays the taxi driver and takes my arm, leading me to her kitchen.

"Um, I have work with Jasper in the morning." I try to wriggle out of this as there are more questions coming. To be honest, I just want to go to bed, replay the kiss a few times in my head, and crash into a nice deep sleep.

"Actually you don't." Rose gives me another evil grin. "Jasper isn't expecting you until the afternoon so you can sleep in for once." She steers me into the kitchen and goes to pay the babysitter. I put the kettle could be a long night.

Soon we are settled at the kitchen table with cups of tea. Then Rose gives me her take-no-prisoners look.

"Right, where were we? Oh yes, we were discussing what you are going to do about this gorgeous man who is very keen on you and was trying to stick his tongue down your throat before I dragged you away."

Yep that just about sums it up. I am trying to think of a witty way to respond when there's a noise from my bag.

Startled I grab it and rummage. My phone is flashing. I have a new text message from an unknown number. I frown and consider not opening it. It's probably a wrong number at this time of night. Not many people have my mobile number, apart from some clients and close friends. Before I can stash it back in my bag it is yanked from my grasp by Ninja Rose. _Damn that woman is stealthy._

"Oho, what's this then Bella?" She peeks at my phone. "Aren't you going to read your message?"

"It's probably a drunk text from a wrong number," I reply. "I didn't see the point in bothering."

Well that's not entirely true. I was going to have a sneaky read before I went to bed, then delete it. Other people's conversations can be interesting.

"Okay, let's have a look then." Rose is still being evil. "Shall I open it for you?"

"If you want." I concede. After all it probably isn't for me anyway. Who cares who reads the thing, if it gets Rose off my back.

"Ooooh Bella, I think you do want to read this after all." Rose is beaming. She hands the phone back to me and suddenly I find myself smiling too.

***Hi Bella. Hope you got home safely. let me know? I had a lovely night and hope to see you again soon. Edward.***

I sit there holding the phone, stunned. Edward was thinking of me and went to the trouble of finding out my number so he could check I got home safely. _How sweet._ I am pulled from my inner musings by Rose waving her hand in front of my face.

"So Bella, you are going to text him back, aren't you? What are you going to say?" Oh crap. I can't do this nonsense. I have no idea what to do. I am such a dunce when it comes to this sort of thing, and I can't remember the last time I even tried.

"Um I don't know, that I got home safely?" I stammer. "What do you think?"

Oh no, you can do this yourself. I will advise though." Rose is amused. "Come on give it a go. He won't bite." I grab the phone and hold it in my hand like it's a loaded gun. What to say? I type in something eventually.

***I am home safely thanks for asking. I had a nice evening too.* **

Before I can send it, Rose grabs the phone again.

"Ah ah Bella, that's just boring. Let me have a go." And she is typing away. Oh heck what is she up to? "That's better." She hands the phone back to me.

***Safely home. Can't wait to taste your lips again.***

_Aargh, she can't be serious_? I erase it quickly before she gets chance to send it.

"Rose, that's just too much," I grumble, fuming. "If you're going to be rude I will just take it home and do it myself."

"Okay Bella, I was just teasing. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Rose sighs. "You have another go and I won't interfere, I promise."

I take the phone back and try and think of a better reply. _Why is this so hard?_ Finally, I think I have it right and send the message before Rose can intervene again. _Ha!_

Rose lets out a big sigh.

"I just hope you gave the poor man a little encouragement."

Just like that she changes subject. "Right then, are we opening another bottle or going to bed?" Rose looks like she wants to stay up and chat some more. I agree to another glass of wine if we leave any more Edward talk for another day.

Once we are on a safer subject, I feel more relaxed. We chat for a while until I am unable to keep my eyes open any longer. I stagger to my feet and make my way back to my bed. Kicking off my uncomfortable shoes, I manage to scrub the makeup off my face before I collapse on my bed. Just as

I am about to close my eyes I remember I have left my phone in my bag. I grab it, so I know where it is in the morning, and as I do, I notice there is another new message, again from Edward.

***Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams.***

I fall asleep with a big smile on my face.

For the first time in a while, I am not woken by my alarm. I rub my bleary eyes and glance at the clock. It's gone ten in the morning. I can't remember the last time I slept this late. I haul myself from my bed and go in search of tea and toast.

I pick up my phone, just to have another sneaky peek at Edward's texts. Whilst I am doing this, my phone beeps again. It's another one! _Hmm, I wonder what he has to say this time._

***Hope you are having a good morning.***

Oh, that's so thoughtful. I really ought to respond**. **I send him a quick **"my morning is good thank you, hope yours is too"** and drag myself away from my phone before I start obsessing over it.

As Jasper doesn't want me in this morning, I spend the time at home, and manage to get quite a lot done. The time passes quickly and I finish getting the figures that I promised Edward ready. I phone Jasper to let him know and to ask for Edward's email address so I can send them over. It turns out he

doesn't need me for the rest of the day so I can stay here.

I send a brief email to Edward then sign off. As I am up to date on most of my work, I think it's time to get out with one of the horses and blow off some steam.

I take Freddie to the lower paddock for a bit of schooling but as both of us seem to be struggling to concentrate, I then decide to try him over a few of our jumps. This turns out to be a bad idea, as he is fighting me the whole time. Suddenly he throws his head back too far and there's a crack as he hits me in the face. I feel the tingle, then the pain, then blood pouring down my face. _Ow, ow, ow!_

We head back to the yard and I quickly untack Freddie, turn him out in the paddock and go in search of Rose's kitchen to clean up.

"Oh Bella, what happened this time?" Rose takes one look at me and marches me to the bathroom. I quickly try and explain about Freddie but I can't get many words out. With a muttered, "Let me just get you some ice," she vanishes in the direction of the kitchen.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, I let out a groan. I managed to stop the bleeding but my nose is swelling and I look like I've been punched. Oh well, thank goodness there is no one else around to see me like this.

Rose still hasn't reappeared with the ice so I decide to go in search of it myself. I get back to the kitchen just as Rose finishes rummaging in the freezer. She appears to be holding one of the children's ice packs, the bright pink kind that goes in a lunchbox.

"I couldn't find any ice cubes," she shrugs, "It was either this or some frozen peas."

I press the ice pack to my nose and instantly feel the relief. Hopefully I won't end up with a black eye...this time.

Rose joins me at the table and hands me a mug of tea.

"Right, Bella, you know what I am going to say. You can't let him keep doing this. I think we need to take some action..." but Rose is interrupted

"Take some action about what? And what the hell happened to your face Bella?"

Edward and Jasper come storming into the kitchen. And they do not look pleased.

_Oh Bloody Hell, ground open up and swallow me now! _Luckily Rose comes to my rescue.

"Calm down you two, don't start. Bella just had a mishap while riding that's all. It's her horse we need to take action with."

"Oh that's a relief," Jasper instantly relaxes. "I thought for a minute that awful ex of hers was on the scene again!" _Oh no Jasper, don't open that can of worms_. I need to change the subject pronto.

"So what are you two doing here?" I try and act nonchalant although due to my nose being stuffed with tissue, it comes out as "So bot are you two dubbing 'ere." _As if I couldn't make an even bigger idiot out of myself._

"Don't you read your emails Bella?" Jasper winks at me. Edward is still looking tense however.

"Well not since this morning," I mumble. I daren't speak too loud in case my nose embarrasses me again.

"Edward sent you a note. Saying we were going to pop in later. He needs to discuss a couple of things with you. That'll teach you to check your messages more often." He folds his arms and smirks at me. _Smug bastard._

"Well, Bella has been busy out with the horses so she wouldn't have had time to check." Thank you Rose, again. "Why don't you let her go get cleaned up then you can have your little meeting."

Before anyone has chance to say anything else, I mumble a quick "Catch you in a bit" and dash home.

Once safely through the door, I lock it and dive upstairs. I quickly wash my face again and change into some clean clothes, throwing the bloodstained ones in the wash. I take a deep breath to compose myself and am just about to head back to Rose's when there is a knock on the door.

"Impatient buggers." I mutter to myself as I run downstairs. I open to door to find a nervous looking Edward on my doorstep. He offers me a gentle smile.

"May I come in?" He asks.

"Um, sure," I reply. I step back and let him into my cosy kitchen, which now feels very crowded.

"Would you like a drink?" I offer, although I am not entirely sure what I have in, apart from tea.

"No thanks," Edward smiles again. "We just had tea in Rose's kitchen. Any more and I'll be awash."

Hmm so Rose's tea-pushing skills are still in action then. I show Edward through to my small lounge, where my laptop is set up. He looks around eagerly.

"This is a lovely little haven you have here, Bella, very cosy. I can see why you prefer to do your work from home. It's very serene." _Well it was, until you arrived._

"Thank you," I murmur. "So what did you need to talk about? Was there a problem with what I sent over earlier?"

"Not at all," Edward replies. "I just like discussing things in person. Well some things anyway." He seems a little awkward, and I swear he's blushing a little. Then it dawns on me. _Oh no!_ Does he want to talk about what happened last night? Maybe he is regretting it already?

"Look, I..." He is stumbling for words now. _What is going on?_ He takes a deep breath.

"I wanted to apologise for last night. I hope I didn't embarrass you or anything. It's just Jasper said you were single and I thought you seemed to like me." _Oh hell,_ _could this be any more awkward? _Suddenly I have a huge lump in my throat.

Before I can reply, Edward is speaking again.

"I have gone about this all wrong, haven't I? Look Bella what I wanted to say is that I really enjoy your company and I'd like to get to know you better. Maybe we could get together and have dinner or something?"

I make the mistake of looking into his eyes; his burning green eyes. Damn tractor beam again. Before I know it, I blurt out a reply.

"Yes, um that would be nice, Edward." _Shit._ _What the hell?_ Why did I just say that? _I don't date!_

Edward is beaming. He takes my hand in his.

"Really?" He seems incredulous. He probably didn't think I would be this much of a pushover! Damn I should have played hard to get, if I knew how to do it.

"Yes," I reply, more certain now. I can do this...maybe.

"Well that's great." He visibly relaxes. "Look I'm away tonight, and for most of next week. How about next Friday? I can let you know details nearer the time?"

"Let me just check my diary," I respond. I almost sound like I know what I'm doing.

"Well I am free Friday, but I have a competition Saturday morning so I need to be back early, if that's okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't keep you out too late," Edward winks. He stands. "I'd love to spend more time with you now but I really need to get going." He looks almost apologetic.

"Oh that's okay, don't let me hold you up," I mumble. I get to my feet and show him to the door. However he lingers there and seems reluctant to leave. He turns to face me.

"Is your face very sore?" He asks, and gently touches my cheek. His fingers feel so warm.

"It's not too bad," I whisper. I can feel my face heating up. He is standing _very_ close.

"Good," he murmurs, and before I can catch a breath he is leaning in. I close my eyes, I'm far too shy to look at him. I feel his lips ever so gently press against my forehead, then a feather light brush against my sore nose. I can't help but let out a little sigh, which comes out as a sort of strangled squeaky noise.

Edward pulls back instantly with a contrite look on his face.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" He looks so concerned. I need to put the poor man at ease.

"No it's fine, really," I reply.

"Oh good," he sighs with relief. "Where was I?" All of a sudden there is a wicked glint in his eye.

He leans in again and I close my eyes. This time his lips land on mine, it's soft and gentle and over all too soon. Unfortunately.

He takes a step back, and with a cheerful "I'll be in touch," heads for the car, where Jasper is waiting. _Shit he must have seen all that._ Oh well, there's no hiding it now. With cheery waves, they drive off.

I lean against my door for support. _What a day! _My face is really starting to hurt so I go in search of painkillers. While rummaging through my bag, my phone beeps again. I grab it, wondering who is texting me this time. Perhaps Rose wants a blow-by-blow already. Wouldn't surprise me.

***1 new text message from Edward Cullen***

Already? They haven't even been gone five minutes? _Heavens he's keen. _I open it immediately.

***Next week can't come soon enough for me, Bella***

_Oh my goodness! What have I done?_

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or recommended this story.**

**Especially to Quietruby, Flubbles, Afoolishmortal and Snowqueen's Icedragon who all sent readers my way again. **

**Big thanks to my prereaders annetteinoz, forbidden fruit-81, pearl421 and my lovely hubby, for reassuring me this was worth reading. **

**As usual, the biggest thanks to my Beta xoEMC, no one wields a red pen and makes sense of my punctuation muddles like she does.**

**The response to this story has been truly heart warming, and the reviews really do mean a lot. I read them all and remember, reviews = teaser for Chapter 5. Apologies if you didn't get one last time, but I thought I would crack on and give you the whole finished product instead. **

**It is great to meet so many fellow Hong Kong Phooey fans, thank you those of you who shared that with me. Also, has anyone picked up on the theme running through the chapter names yet?**

**No new recs this week, just reminders to please support my fellow Brit Authors – Afoolishmortal, Flubbles, Pearl 421 and Rhian0000.**

**Finally, some news. EPOV is coming folks, and it will be a collaboration between myself and my husband, if I can persuade him not to put too many explosions and car chases in it. Watch this space.**

**Til next time**


	5. Someday Part One

**Hello again and welcome back!**

**I know you're all keen to find out what happens next, but first I have a few important announcements. **

**This chapter was a bit of a beast, to be honest, and ended up twice as long as I intended. So I have decided to split it into two parts. Today's post is Part One, and Part Two will be posting in a couple of days, most likely Friday.**

**Now I hate to do this, but I have to give a tiny warning of sorts. We are toning down the funny a little. Before you all start shouting at me, please be assured FMLW will not be an angst fest, but there are a few important developments that I had to get across.**

**Right I'll stop waffling and get on with it. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I do own some lovely gluey models of "houses" courtesy of my little boy. And more than one England World Cup flag. **_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission.**_

**Chapter 5 Someday My Prince Will Come Part One**

_What have I done indeed? _

After Edward drives off, I manage to pull myself together and go to tell Rose the good news. To say she's happy is an understatement. The woman is almost bouncing off the ceiling.

"Bellaisgoingonadate! Bellaisgoingonadate!" She keeps repeating, like some sort of chanting loony.

"Easy, tiger." I grab her by the shoulders to try and get her to calm down. "I have no idea how or when it's happening yet. He might change his mind."

Rose's demeanour goes from giddy to murderous in seconds.

"Bella. Don't. Even. Go. There." Rose glares and sits me down at the table. "Of course he isn't going to change his mind. You're being ridiculous now. So tell me everything!"

"He's calling me next week, he wants to take me to dinner on Friday night," I mumble.

"Oh for heaven's sake Bella." Rose eyeballs me across the table. "Tone down the excitement, I can't take it."

"Well Rose," I retort, "You know what a disaster my love life is, surely you can understand why I might be a bit wary, after last time?"

The last date I had was with Alec, a blind date I went on to get Jasper and Rose off my back. He was a friend of a friend. Oh dear. It was not a success. He was easy on the eye I suppose. Then he spoke. It all went downhill from there. He was arrogant, rude and extremely handsy. How I escaped without braining him with my handbag escapes me.

"That was different," Rose insists. "Jasper and I know Edward, he's not an arsehole."

"What exactly do you know about him?" I ask her. "He must have had girlfriends, surely?"

"Well when we knew him before, there was never anyone serious. He never mentioned anyone. It was so funny when we were younger, the girls were all hanging around like vultures but he never gave them the time of day. Too wrapped up in his studies." Rose shrugs.

"And now?" I ask her. The last thing I want is to get my hopes up, then dashed.

"He's not mentioned anything to Jasper, but you know how it is, boys don't talk about that kind of thing, not like we do." Rose gives me a knowing smile. "Give him a chance, eh?"

"I suppose," I concede, "I've just no idea when it comes to this sort of thing." I shrug.

"You'll be fine," Rose reassures me. "Just go with it, if it feels right."

I realise, yes it does. Edward seems nice, and it's just a date. If it doesn't work, I can walk away can't I?

"Okay," I finally calm myself, and go back to work.

The next few days pass in a haze. I am busy with work, and spend the weekend with the horses and then visiting my Dad, who I haven't caught up with in ages. Nothing really changes back home but that's just the way he likes it. He and my stepmother, Sue, are happy, and it's good to spend time with my extended stepfamily.

I get home Sunday evening and share some wine with Rose. She's anxious to find out if Edward has been in touch, and surprisingly (to me) I have to tell her he has. He's sent me at least one text every day, sometimes several. Nothing much, just wanting to know how I have been getting on. It's sweet, and not at all intrusive. Just, nice. I could get used to this.

I try and get on with my usual routine but by Tuesday my nerves are starting to take hold. I wake early that morning from a nightmare, one I haven't had in ages.

_I am back at my last job, where everything went wrong. I have to walk back in and face my colleagues and their whispers that I am the loser who thought she had a boyfriend who cared, not one who would make a fool out of her. But then I realise, I'm not in the past. This is Jasper's company. I walk in and they're all whispering._

"_Look at her, who did she think she was? As if Edward would really be interested in her. Didn't she know it was all a game?"_

_They're all whispering and pointing. And Jasper and Edward are laughing along with them_

I wake up in a cold sweat. I feel sick and my heart is pounding. I go and get a glass of water and try to stop the shaking. I haven't had one of these in a while. Then I look in the mirror and my first boyfriend Jacob's parting words come back to me.

"_You're a fool Bella. Look at that fat arse of yours. Who wants that sitting on their lap. You're lucky I took pity on you. No one else will ever want you."_

I try to shrug the memories off but it's no good.

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

_I can't do this._

I wait until it's late enough for Rose to be awake, then wash my face and go to see her. She takes one look at my pale face and red rimmed eyes, pulls me into a quick hug then hands me a cup of tea and sits me down at the table. She looks horrified.

"Oh Bella, what was it this time? The dreams, again?" She pats my shoulder.

"I can't do this," I blurt out. "I have to make an excuse or something. Surely Edward will understand."

"Yes, you can," Rose insists, "and you will. Edward will be hurt if you cancel on him without an explanation. Tell me what's got you all worked up."

I mention my dream, that I was back working at AFM, then how it changed to Jasper's firm. The laughing, the pointing. Then I tell her about everything else.

"Oh, Bella." She gets up and hugs me tight. "Why do you still let that twat get to you? You know he was full of shit, right? Right?" She takes my hand and looks into my eyes. "You've been doing so well lately. Don't let one silly dream set you back."

I try and take her words to heart and go back to work. But the jitters won't leave me alone. Edward has still texted me every day, but not said anything specific, we still have nothing planned.

Mercifully Tuesday night passes without another nightmare.

Wednesday arrives and this time during the day there's nothing from Edward, other than a simple **"good morning."** I can't help but start to obsess over this. _What if he's met someone more interesting than me? What if he's bored with me already? _By late afternoon I'm a nervous wreck. I go and see Rose. Hopefully she can talk me down from the ledge this time?

She takes one look at me and sighs heavily.

"Oh Bella, stop it. You look like someone's just kicked your puppy. What's wrong now?"

I explain that I'm a little anxious. Edward still hasn't confirmed our date and there's been no word from him at all since this morning.

"Bella. Stop being a plank. He could be in meetings all day. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten. Jasper spoke to him yesterday and he said he was looking forward to seeing you."

"He was?" I look over at her stunned.

"Yes, now stop the lovesick idiot act. Stop sitting there with a face as long as the motorway and start planning what you are going to wear."

So I go back to my place and do just that. An hour later and I think I've got it. Then my phone rings..

I glance at the display.

***Edward Cullen***

***Calling***

I am almost too nervous to pick it up, I have butterflies just thinking about talking to him. But I pluck up the courage.

"Hello?" I say shakily.

"Hi Bella," Edward's voice is like velvet, and it calms me instantly. "How have you been?" He sounds tentative and a little nervous. _Hope he's not calling to give me the brush off._

"Fine, thank you," I respond politely. "And yourself?" I try and swallow the nervous lump in my throat. I can do this

"Oh I'm okay, bit of a busy week though." Edward replies. There's an awkward pause, then suddenly he's talking.

"I'm terribly sorry but I'm going to have to postpone our date on Friday. I have a client dinner that could drag on. I would meet you for drinks after but I know you can't have a late night. How about we take a raincheck and reschedule when my diary is a little less cramped?"

Silence.

_Oh crap, he's waiting for me_. To be honest I stopped listening when he said postpone, that was when my heart crashed into my boots.

"Look, it doesn't matter Edward." I sense an easy out. "Some other time, maybe?"

Another awkward silence, then I am literally saved by the bell. My doorbell to be precise. Hmm, that's odd, no one ever rings the bell except the postman.

"Sorry Edward, someone's at my door," I apologise. "I have to go."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon I hope."

And just like that we end the call.

I want to throw myself down on my bed and howl but I settle for chucking my outfit on the floor and stomping on it. Then I remember there was someone at the door. Oops. I run downstairs, hoping whoever it was is still there. Actually with the mood I'm in, I hope whoever was there has buggered off.

I open the door and there is a delivery man standing there. He's staggering under the weight of one of the biggest bouquets of flowers I have ever seen. Hmm. _Must have the wrong house. _No one ever sends me flowers, well unless I'm in hospital or something.

"Ahem." The delivery man clears his throat. "Isabella Swan?"

"That's me," I reply.

He hands over the flowers eagerly, as they seem heavy. I thank him and totter inside. I dump them in the sink while I hunt for a vase. _What am I thinking? _I don't own a vase. I'll go over to Rose's in a while. She's bound to have one. In the meantime I wrestle with the wrapping and pull off the card stapled to the top. I open it and instantly there's a lump in my throat.

"**So sorry I can't get to see you this week. I can't wait until we meet again. Edward"**

Instantly I feel bad for being so abrupt on the phone. He really was regretting cancelling. I sigh. I had better thank the man, so he doesn't think I'm a bitch. I call his phone but it goes straight to voicemail. He must have called between meetings. Now I feel even worse. I send him a text.

***Thank you for the flowers, they are lovely. It was very thoughtful of you. Hope to see you soon.***

I am just about to run over to Rose's when there's a knock at the door. Then I hear her.

"BELLA! Let me in."

I oblige and Rose is standing there, grinning. I should have known. Of course she was totally watching from the window.

"So who are they from then?" She looks smug as hell. She knows, I bet.

"Edward," I say, blushing, "but you knew that didn't you?" She looks embarrassed. _She did know, sneaky cow._

"Well, he may have mentioned something to Jasper earlier. I think he asked if you liked flowers. So let's have a look then. Hmm, mixed bouquet. Not roses. Nice. Not cliché at all."

"Did you know he was going to cancel?" I try not to sound glum.

"Cancel?" Rose looks at me puzzled. "No, I had no idea. He must have good reason. Hmm, I reckon that's why he called Jasper about the flowers. Wanted you to see he's sincere. He's a keeper Bella."

"You think?"

"I _know_," She replies. "Now let's go put these in water."

I spend the rest of Wednesday evening drinking wine with Rose once her children are asleep. She reminds me about the party coming up for her and Jasper's birthday. They are going to turn thirty. As their parents are away, they have decided to have a bash at Rose's place as the kids will be staying with Royce that weekend. She's very excited and I offer to help with as much as possible.

Thursday is more of the same – work, horses, work, television, bed. A couple of text messages from Edward are the highlight of my day. He hasn't called me again but has acknowledged my thank you for the flowers. No more mention of any plans though, so I can't help feeling a little disappointed.

This week seems never-ending, and part of that I know is down to my date with Edward being cancelled. I throw myself into work, getting everything done so I can spend Friday afternoon working the horses and getting my things ready for Saturday's competition. We have to be ready to leave by 8am.

Late afternoon, I get a call from Jasper. There are some documents he wants me to drop off, and as he's at a loose end, he suggests I head into town and meet him at a bar. Rose is dropping off the kids with their father for a weekend access visit so she gives me a lift into town. She offers to pick me up later but I decline, I can grab a taxi home as one way shouldn't be too expensive. I realise Jasper is unlikely to let me go home alone but I like to be prepared.

When I meet him, he is full of apologies. Apparently he arranged the client dinner that Edward is attending with him tonight. And now he feels guilty for Edward not being able to see me. I assure him it isn't a problem.

"You are going to go out with him, aren't you?" He looks at me beseechingly. "Don't use this as an excuse not to go through with it. He was really annoyed with me when he realised he wasn't going to be able to see you."

"I never said I wouldn't go, we just haven't rescheduled yet," I mumble.

"Oh good." Jasper beams at me. "I'll tell him later you were asking about him if you like?"

"Oh please," I pull a face. "What are we, twelve?"

"All right, I give up," he replies, holding up his hands in mock surrender. And we are back to normal chat.

A while later, my phone rings. It's Heidi, one of my former flatmates. She often pesters me on a Friday to join her and my other ex flatmate, Gianna, for after work drinks. Usually I make an excuse that it's too far to trek into town but Jasper nudges me and urges me to go for it, especially as I am already on the spot. I agree to meet them at six. When I tell them where I am, they agree to meet me here. Phew. I hate walking into bars on my own.

Jasper stays for a while. As it nears six, he leaves to meet Edward before their client dinner at seven. I can't help but feel a little pang of envy. I was supposed to meeting him tonight after all.

Luckily I'm not alone for long. The girls arrive and are full of chatter about their latest boyfriends. It's comforting, and although I was never one for dating, I used to enjoy living vicariously through these two. Their escapades crack me up. Then they turn the tables on me.

"So Bella, is there anything new with you?" Heidi winks.

I shrug.

"Well, I did kind of meet someone last week..."

Instantly it turns into twenty questions. They want to know everything conceivably possible about Edward, and what has happened between us. When I tell them that we've kissed, they almost combust with excitement.

"Bella Swan, finally. You go girl! So when are you seeing him again?" Instantly Heidi is on my case.

These two are ten times worse than Rose. I explain about tonight's cancelled dinner date.

"Damn," Gianna fumes. "So where is he having this client dinner? Maybe we could meet up with them for drinks later?"

I tell her I have no idea, although that's not quite true. Jasper nearly always takes his clients to a particular hotel. I've never been there, but it's supposed to be nice. Then they suggest we trawl the local hotels until we spot them. _Oh_ _hell, these two are trouble!_ I need to get home and fast, before they get out of control.

I look at my watch. It's after eight. The time seems to have run away with us.

"Sorry girls," I announce. "I need to get home. I've got an early start in the morning."

"Oh no you don't Bella, you don't get away that easily."

Before I know it, they are grilling me for clues about where Jasper takes his clients. I just don't have the strength to stand up to them and have now had several glasses of wine. I mention several hotels, thinking if we go to the wrong one first, I can give them the slip and go home. Unfortunately this plan is thwarted. The girls insist on a taxi as they refuse to walk in heels. When Heidi tells the driver that we are going on a hotel crawl, he announces that there is a cocktail night on. And of course, it happens to be at the one hotel I was planning on not going to. Both girls clap their hands and insist we head there immediately, all other plans forgotten. _Honestly, these two have the attention span of a goldfish. _

We go straight to the bar and the girls order cocktails. Within half an hour two men have joined us and the girls are in full flirt mode. I am starting to feel uncomfortable and rummage in my bag for my phone. I decide to nip to the Ladies, thinking I can call Rose and ask her to come and get me. I hate bothering her but I know she'll help out, or advise what to do. I wander out into the corridor, phone in hand, but before I can get past the doorway, I bump into Jasper.

"Bella!" He beams. "What brings you here?"

Instantly he is full of concern. "Do you need a lift home? You can join us for drinks if you want, our business is nearly done."

He gestures towards the restaurant and I spot Edward, sitting talking to two suits. Luckily he has his back to me so I've not been spotted.

"The girls fancied some cocktails." I gesture towards our table. They seem oblivious to where I am – this is why I don't go out with them often. Jasper comes to my rescue.

"Give me five minutes Bella, then we'll come meet you." Jasper goes over to their table, and their clients stand and shake hands. I'm so transfixed that I fail to spot someone approaching me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." _Oh no, not now, that's all I need!_

I feel sick. I know that voice.

With a click clack of heels, she's in my face.

"What brings you here then? Surely Loser Bella isn't trawling hotel bars picking up men..."

_What the hell is she doing here?_

**A/N**

**Yes I left it there. Sorry. Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me. I know you were all looking forward to the date, but remember, it's not cancelled, just postponed as Edward said.**

**Fancy a chat about just who is in the bar with Bella? Drop in on the Twilighted thread / aka The Stables. Link is on my profile.**

**Once again, a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or recommended this story. Especially those new readers who took the time to write me a little review for each chapter so far. Thanks so much peeps.**

**Thanks to Afoolishmortal and pearl421 for pre-reading.**

**Huge, huge thanks to annetteinoz, and my awesome Beta Queen xoEMC who have been a tremendous help making sense of the constant re-writes of this beast of a chapter. I truly couldn't have done it this week without you.**

**Big congrats to those of you who guessed the fairytale theme I am trying to run through the chapter titles, if I can keep it going.**

**If you like some Britward please support my fellow Authors – Afoolishmortal, and Flubbles. Also Rhian0000 is writing some truly fabulous Canon Edward at the moment. Take a look.**

**Right I'm off to watch more World Cup Footy. Til next time**


	6. Someday Part Two

**Welcome back again. Hope the ending from part one hasn't driven you too mad.**

**So who was she? Well, its time to put you out of your misery. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I do own some 20+ year old mix tapes that I rediscovered recently. And they still work. **_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission.**_

Chapter 5 Some Day My Prince Will Come – Part Two

_FLASHBACK—Two years ago_

_I opened the door to let myself into the flat I shared with my live-in boyfriend, James. I'd come home early from a night out with Heidi and Gianna as I had a headache. He was supposed to be out on another client dinner... _

_I had met James through work. I was in accounts. I never thought the tall, blonde handsome sales rep would look twice at me. Blonds weren't really my type but I was so flattered by the attention he paid me. He swept me off my feet and courted me relentlessly. A few months later, against my and Rose's better judgement, we ended up living together. Things were good for a while, then the cracks started appearing. _

_He kept disappearing for so-called "client dinners" and although he thought he was smart, actually he was pretty thick. I processed his expenses at work. I knew about his client meetings and soon I was convinced he was seeing someone else. I was so out of my depth with this. I knew I wasn't happy and talked things through with Rose. She had been worrying about me, but I didn't want to admit defeat after only a few months. So I tried to soldier on._

_As I got home that night, I heard James laughing. And there was a woman with him. I opened the door to find a trail of discarded clothes down the hall to our bedroom. Then I heard James speaking, _

"_She really is a stupid bitch. She totally hasn't cottoned on. I can do whatever I want. She pays all the bills too. I'm totally onto a good thing here. Why would I change anything?" _

_Then I heard her._

_Victoria Preston. _

_She and James were the company's two stars-they brought in the most commission. _

"_Well she must be pretty dumb. I mean whatever would a rising star like you see in the mousy frump from accounts? And she has no idea what you get up to. What a silly cow."_

_I was unable to move, my cheeks and ears burning, as they continued to mock and sneer. James had been using me from the start, and they knew I would fall for it as I was such a loser. Victoria didn't want to be tied down and James thought it would be handy to have someone keep him while he had his fun. Someone like me._

_I didn't think. I ran. Ran to my car and drove to Rose's, crying all the way. I was shaking so badly I could barely drive. I pulled up in Rose's yard. I was so exhausted and ashamed, I curled up in the car right there. Rose ended up carrying me into her kitchen. She called Jasper over and between the two of them they got the story out of me. They took care of me from then on. I called in sick the following day and Jasper went and retrieved all the belongings I cared about while James was out at work._

_Unfortunately I had to go back to work to give in my notice. I was only there a week or so but Victoria and James made my life hell. They told everyone what a fool I was. Some of my colleagues were kind, but I counted the days until I could get out of there._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Despite Jasper wanting to hunt them down at the time, we have never laid eyes on the pair of them since. Until now.

"Hello, are you deaf as well as thick?" Victoria is poking my shoulder. I snap my eyes back to her.

"I – I'm here with friends," I manage to stammer out. _Oh please Jasper, where are you?_

"Friends?" Victoria's claws are still on my shoulder. "What friends do _you_ have?"

I'm struggling to keep the panic from setting in, but I can feel my heart racing and a cold sweat on my back. I need to get out of here.

"Excuse me, I..." I glance around frantically, searching for an escape route. "I just need the.."

"Bella, are you okay?" _Finally_ Jasper is here, and by my side. Before I can speak, Jasper does a double take.

"Bella, is this...?"

"Yes," I whisper, before he can say it out loud.

"Been telling tales again, have we?" Victoria scowls at me. "Just like the ones you told on James? You know we lost our jobs because of your whining, don't you?" I didn't know, I left in such a hurry.

"No, I had no idea," I mumble.

"Well, we did. They called it cutbacks but I know it was your little snivelling act that did it. We were forced out. We haven't been able to work together since. What about you? I guess you found some other place to take you on, of course all companies need little bean counters like you. Unfortunately."

I try to respond but Victoria's vitriol has left me speechless. Jasper steps in. His voice is quiet, but has an element of menace to it.

"So you bloody well should have lost your jobs after what you did, and you know what, Bella said nothing about you two. She has some integrity, unlike others I could mention. Bella works for herself now. She has her own business, and she's bloody good at it." He offers a gentle smile and pats my shoulder, but I can still see the concern etched on his face. He meets my eye and I think he is trying to persuade me to stand and fight.

"Please, like she could ever be a success," Victoria mocks me. "Next you'll be telling me she's actually found a real boyfriend. Come on."

"Actually, she has," says a cold, clipped, but familiar voice. Then there's an arm around my shoulders and a gentle squeeze. I do a double take. Edward has appeared next to me. _Where did he spring from? And how much has he heard?_

"Sorry to keep you waiting darling." He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips.

Victoria is staring at us dumbfounded. She looks at Edward, then at me, then at Edward again.

Finally she regains her composure and snorts.

"Really? What on earth does he see in a loser like you? Is this some sort of pity fuck?"

"I beg your pardon?" Edward's frosty expression turns to a furious glare. Eyes flashing with anger he turns to Victoria.

"How dare you say such a thing!"

He lets go of me and gets right in Victoria's face. Even with her heels, he towers over her and his stance looks quite menacing. His face is pinched with fury.

"I suggest you watch your mouth around my girlfriend, before I do something I regret." He steps back and pulls me into his embrace.

"Well, I'd say it was nice to see you Bella, but it would be a lie."

"That's your last warning. I suggest you leave before I have you thrown out of here." Edward's intimidating glare finally hits home.

"Well, I'm sure you'll manage to screw this up somehow, you never could hold onto a man after all."

With one final insult, Victoria stalks off.

"Are you okay?" Edward turns to me, his eyes are now soft and full of concern. "Bella, you're trembling."

"I just need some air," I respond. "Please excuse me."

I run for the nearest exit door. I find myself at the back of the hotel, in a small garden. Luckily there is nobody around. I collapse on the nearest bench. My breath is coming in heaving gasps. I lean forward and try not to pass out.

What a night! _Well Edward has really seen who I am now._ He'll soon lose interest. It was kind of him to take pity on me in the bar like that. Now I am finally alone, I let the tears come. No one, except my family and Rose, has ever seen me cry.

I am startled out of my self-pity by a commotion behind me. The door bursts open and suddenly Jasper is by my side.

"Here you are, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Jasper pats my shoulder awkwardly.

I breathe deeply and try and get a grip on myself. Then something dawns on me. Jasper said "we" didn't he? That must mean..._oh no_. I cover my face with my hands.

Then someone is kneeling in front of me, gently pulling my hands away from my face and two warm thumbs softly wipe away my tears. I look up, blinking. It's Edward. _Please let me be hallucinating? This can't be real. _I shut my eyes again in disbelief.

"I am real, Bella," he murmurs. _Shit did I say that out loud? Great._ _Now my humiliation is complete, Not only am I bawling in public I'm now talking to myself as well._

"I AM real," he states, and leans closer and rests his forehead against mine.

Slowly I open my eyes and stare into warm green.

"I'm right here," he whispers, and softly presses his lips to mine. He moves slightly and sits down next to me on the bench. Then he pulls me into his arms. I feel my rigid posture crumble as he wraps me in a warm embrace, gently rubbing my back.

"Shh, it's okay now," he softly croons as he comforts me.

A little while later, I finally feel under control. I glance up from Edward's chest. Edward's chest that is now damp from my tears.

"Sorry," I mumble, but he smiles, and gently strokes my face.

"Don't be." He takes my hand and helps me to my feet. "Come on, let's get you home."

Jasper is hovering, looking nervous.

"Bella, are you okay?" He tries to give me a brief hug but Edward won't relinquish his grip on my hand. I manage to meet his eye and give him a brief nod.

"I'm taking her home," Edward says firmly and Jasper nods in return.

Edward steers me away from the hotel to the car park. With a quick, "Catch you later," Jasper disappears towards his own car, leaving me alone with Edward. He leads me over to a sleek, silver Volvo. He unlocks the car and opens my door. Once I am seated he heads round to the driver's seat.

I feel awkward in this confined space. I look across and notice Edward's rigid posture. His hands are clenched on the wheel. He seems angry. _Is he frustrated with me, and my lack of courage? Maybe he's had enough. _I look back down at my feet.

"Bella?"

I glance up and he's gazing at me.

"Yes?" I ask nervously. He looks so tense.

"Feeling better?" he asks, but his voice sounds strained.

"A little," I manage to stammer out.

"Good," he responds, but his demeanour is anything but. "Let's go then." He starts the car and we pull away with a flourish.

The silence in the car seems deafening but I don't know what to say. Edward still seems on edge and I don't want to make things worse. I sit, brooding, as the streets flash by and give way to countryside. Then Edward clears his throat.

"So Bella, are you ready to talk now?" He still sounds very tense. "Do you think you could explain to me who that awful woman was?"

I blurt out the whole sorry tale, and I thankfully I don't break down again. Edward listens patiently, only interrupting once or twice with a polite question. By the time I finish, my cheeks are burning with embarrassment. Then there is silence.

I lean back against the head rest. The stress from earlier has left me exhausted. I let my eyes drift closed.

"Bella?" Edward barks at me suddenly.

"Yes," I reply, startled by the harsh tone of his voice. I look across at him, Edward no longer looks uncomfortable, he looks downright furious.

"Distract me please." Edward pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Distract you?" I ask, puzzled.

"Talk to me about something else, anything else, so I can calm down."

"Calm down?" I ask, I don't understand why he's so worked up.

"Yes, calm down. At the moment I am tempted to turn this car around and hunt down that awful pair. They should be strung up for what they did to you," he fumes.

I am stunned. He's all riled up because of what they did to me. _Why is he so concerned about this?_

I try and think of something quickly.

"Ok, um, did you know about this party Jasper and Rose are having?" I think this might be a safe topic.

"Party?" This works, he seems to relax a little. "No, tell me all about it. Did my invitation get lost in the post?" He teases.

I tell him the when and where, and am surprised when he says he wants to come. Maybe out of politeness for Rose and Jasper. They are old friends after all. _I hope he doesn't feel obligated because I mentioned it. _

Edward asks a couple of polite questions about my competition in the morning. Things aren't quite so tense now, just slightly awkward. He turns the stereo on.

I feel my eyes getting heavy. I relax into the soft leather seat and let the quiet classical music wash over me. Then the next thing I know we are pulling up at home. Damn. First I snot-sob on the poor man, I then fall asleep on him. Way to make an impression. If he's got any sense he'll run away as fast as his legs can carry him.

"Stay there," Edward wags his finger at me sternly. Then he opens my door and helps me out of the car. I still feel a little groggy from my impromptu nap. He takes my hand and leads me to my door.

_Hmm, he doesn't seem to be going anywhere._

I rummage around in my bag for my keys, but before I can open my door they are plucked from my shaking hand.

"Allow me." Edward smiles and takes over. He unlocks the door and pushes it open. Then he hovers on my doorstep, looking at me. He seems to be waiting for something.

"Um, would you like to come in?" I ask awkwardly. I regret these words as soon as they are out of my mouth. _What if he says no?_

"Not tonight." He offers an apologetic smile. The rejection stings. I knew I shouldn't have offered.

"Oh, that's okay, nevermind," I mumble, but my cheeks burn with humiliation.

Edward touches my hot cheek gently.

"Actually I'd really love to, but not tonight, Bella. It's late. Another time though, definitely." He winks at me.

I shuffle awkwardly on the doorstep.

"So, um, goodnight then," I mumble, looking at my feet. "Oh and thanks for bringing me home," I add. His hand moves to my chin and tilts it to look at him.

"Goodnight, Bella," he breathes, leans in and I close my eyes. His lips press softly to mine. Then his hand moves to the back of my head and twines in my hair, pulling me to him. The kiss soon escalates, and then I'm lost. Lost in the feeling of his lips moving with mine. My hands have a life of their own and reach up and grab the hair at the back of his neck. He groans softly and I feel the tip of his tongue brush my lip, asking for access. This time there's no Rose to stop us and I give in. My lips part and then his tongue is in my mouth. I try not to panic. It's been so long since I was kissed like this.

Our tongues stroke each other for a little while, then he's stopping and it's all over. _Did I do something wrong?_

He kisses me softly on the lips twice more, then pulls away.

"Now that's a proper goodnight," he grins at me, and ruffles my hair. "Now get some rest young lady, you've got a busy day tomorrow." With one last smile, he turns to walk back to the car. He takes a few steps, then he halts and turns to face me.

"Just so you know, I AM real, I AM still here and I am NOT going anywhere."

I stare at him, gobsmacked.

With a wink, he gets into his car and drives off.

I walk inside, still dazed and start getting things ready for the morning. After a glass of water, I go to bed but I'm sure I won't sleep straight away. My head is spinning after Edward's kisses and declarations. He still wants me. He still wants to know me. My neurotic behaviour hasn't scared him away. Well, not just yet anyway.

Surprisingly though, I do sleep, almost as soon as my head hits the pillow. All too soon, my alarm goes off and it's time to get going for the day. I move on autopilot through breakfast and getting Freddie's stuff together. Today I am riding him in a novice competition approximately an hour away from here.

I manage to get us ready on time. We are soon loaded in my friend Jane's lorry and on our way. The drive takes just under an hour. We don't talk much on the way as it's early and we're a little on edge, just like we usually are before a competition. We arrive and drive through the gates to our allotted parking space.

I jump down from the cab and have a brief look around. Not that many people here yet. Good. I can get my bearings before the crowds arrive. I head over to the official's tent to collect my number and a course map. Soon I am engrossed in this, planning the simplest route in case Freddie decides to tow me round again. I get back to the lorry and Jane persuades me to grab a cup of tea with her and try to relax. She's an old hand at this. I am new to the sport and still get terrible nerves before I get started.

Then we head off to walk the course. I have no time to moon over Edward, once I see the size of these fences! I try and pace out distances so I can work out the best line to take. Jane can sense I am nervous and keeps conversation to a minimum, only intervening to help me plot my route. Luckily for her, she's competed in this particular event many times and almost knows the course backwards.

We get back to the lorry. While we've been gone Jane's two teenage grooms have unloaded the horses and are walking them around for us. I check Freddie over. He's managed the short journey fine and is eagerly looking around, excited. I sigh. I had better get changed so I can work him in and get him settled.

I dive into the back of the lorry to get changed. I am already wearing most of my outfit, I just need to slip into my back protector, change my boots and put my number on.

I hop on Freddie and ride him round in circles, and over a couple of practice fences. Then someone calls my name. Rose has arrived. She offers me a quick good luck and heads off to find a good place to watch from.

All too soon, I am called to the start. A light drizzle is just starting to fall. At least I have a nice early draw, so the course won't be too churned up and muddy. I head to the start, trying to squash my nerves. Then they count me down . . . three...two...one and we're on our way. Freddie is fighting for his head all the way to the first fence, which he bounds over in a blur. We are off down the hill to the next, a simple post and rails fence but it's jumping into a small wood, and the darkness can freak horses out. Luckily for me Freddie doesn't balk at this and hops bravely over. The next few fences are fairly simple, and despite him trying to pull my arms out, we manage without mishap.

Then it's time for the water, it's nothing like the Badminton Lake, but still scary. Freddie hates water and he's extremely suspicious, jumping in cautiously with a big splash. As I push on, I notice what look like some familiar faces at the small crowd surrounding the fence. I shake my head. _No it can't be...can it?_

Then I am forced to concentrate as Freddie pulls his head down, and charges round the rest of the course. This time I can't bring him back under control. The rest of the course passes in a blur, then we are shooting through the finish and it takes three wide circles before I can pull him up. My arms and shoulders are aching like mad.

We are both puffing as we hack slowly back to the lorry. Waiting for us with wide, if concerned smiles are Jane, the girls, Rose, Jasper and wait a minute, Edward! _What is he doing here?_

The girls take Freddie and I jump down onto jelly legs. I remove the saddle and we help sponge him down. Jane waves me off while they take care of Freddie and Rose slips an arm around me.

"Wow Bella, that was a fast round, let's go and check your score."

Before I know it she tows me away, the boys following behind. We get to the score tent and I am in second place! I only expected to get round and get experience for Freddie, not to win a prize. Of course there are still lots of riders to go, but I am definitely in with a chance.

Jasper claps me on the shoulder.

"Well done you, we were watching. That deserves a drink." He leads me over to the refreshment tent. Edward is at my side. I study him, realising he looks a little pale. Definitely out of his comfort zone.

Soon I am gulping down a refreshing beer. Jasper and Rose are in fine spirits, chatting away about my brilliant round. Edward is still a little quiet. Then he turns to me and asks.

"Is this the kind of thing you do all the time Bella?" He is still looking a little pale, no, more like green_. _

"Well, mostly," I tell him. "Sometimes it's a little more complex but this is the gist of it."

"Don't you get nervous? You're so _brave _I could never do this." Wow, this is the first time I have ever seen him so uncomfortable.

Then Rose interrupts us. Jane has joined her. They are concerned over Freddie's pulling and they think I need to change some of his tack. As we are in full flow, Jasper and Edward take a step back and talk amongst themselves. Jane suggests I come and stay over at her place for a couple of days next week, and she'll do some intensive work with us. I accept immediately. My work diary is fairly quiet, nothing that can't wait, and I know how busy she is. We agree for me to arrive on Tuesday.

As we finalize the plans, Jasper and Edward come back over.

"Sorry, we have to get going. We just stopped by to watch you do your thing Bella." Jasper hugs me and heads off towards the car, saying he'll be in touch soon.

I follow them outside. I am still stunned Edward came to watch me, and I don't want him to go.

He turns to me and gives me a brief peck on the lips. I'm a bit taken aback as I am sweaty, and more than a little mud-splattered. Amazingly, he doesn't recoil in horror.

He strokes my cheek.

"I'll be in touch Bella. I promise we _will_ have that dinner soon. You were amazing today."

And with another brief kiss, he's gone again. I take a deep breath to compose myself. Rose reappears beside me. I try, but can't wipe the goofy grin from my face.

"Wow, Bella, you really have made an impression on him. I'd say he's totally smitten. You're a lucky girl."

And for once I can't disagree. Maybe it's my temporary adrenalin high, or Edward's kisses are messing with my brain. I do feel lucky, and dare I say it, _happy._

**A/N**

**See, I told you everything would be okay, didn't I?**

**We have had a blast in the Twilighted thread over the last couple of days. Come along and join in the fun! Link on my profile.**

**Once again, a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or recommended this story. I read every review and try to respond to as many as I can. If I didn't get to you this week, I am sorry. **

**Normal service will resume for next week. I shall update Wednesday. I will also post a teaser on the thread at some point.**

**I notice almost 300 of you have this on alert, or favourites so I must be doing something right. I'd still love to hear from more of you. Please? And remember, review = teaser for chapter 6.**

**Thanks to Afoolishmortal and pearl421 for pre-reading.**

**Huge, huge thanks to annetteinoz, and my awesome Beta Queen xoEMC who have been a tremendous help making sense of the constant re-writes of this beast of a chapter. I truly couldn't have done it this week without you.**

**If you like your Britwards please support my fellow Authors – Afoolishmortal, and Flubbles. Also Rhian0000 is writing some truly fabulous Canon Edward at the moment. Take a look.**

**I'm off to get ready to cheer on England in the big match later. See you next week. Rose is having a party and you're all invited.**


	7. CinderBella You Shall Go

**Welcome back again. Well what can I say? Thank you so much for all the reviews. It was lovely to meet so many new readers. **

**Right then…it's party time. Get your frocks at the ready. There may or may not be something mildly citrusy ahead…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. **_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission.**_

**Chapter 6 CinderBella you shall go to the Ball**

The following week passes in a blur. I am away for most of it with Jane, and arrive back late Thursday evening. It's been an exhausting couple of days, but mostly successful. Even though I seem to have spent a high percentage of the time falling off Freddie, and have the bruises to show for it.

Edward has been in touch frequently. We haven't managed to talk as much as we'd like, as we have both been busy, but he is still insistent on our yet to be finalised dinner plans. He also seems enthusiastic about the party, having mentioned it several times. Just before I go to bed on Thursday night, the following text message arrives.

***Goodnight Bella, I can't wait til Saturday. E xx***

Friday is spent in a haze of frantic food shopping and cooking for Rose and Jasper's party. They made noises about having it catered but I wanted to help. I thought preparing a few dishes for my friend's party might cover up the fact that I couldn't afford to get her an expensive present. And it helps with my nerves. I hate parties. At least this one is on home turf. I can cope with that. And if I can't, I have an easy escape route across the yard to home.

Saturday dawns and I'm up early as usual. I work my horses then it's back to Rose's to take over the party preparation. I want to make sure she has time to go off and pamper herself before her big night. I wish she had told me more about who was coming though. I spend the day preparing more food and making sure everything is set up just right. Jasper has disappeared to "get the drinks sorted". Uh oh. _That sounds like trouble._

Rose arrives back late afternoon, with her hair and nails immaculate. Instantly she is contrite over how much preparation I have done.

"Right then, that's it Bella," Rose is ushering me to the door. "You've done enough, now go home, relax and put on the outfit I chose for you. You shall go to the Ball. No excuses."

I go home and run myself a hot bath. I have had a long day and enjoy the relaxing time. I wonder how long I can realistically stay in there? Eventually the water turns tepid, so I have to give in. I wrap myself in my robe and relax on my bed. I'll get ready shortly. I turn on the television and relax in front of an old film.

I awake with a jolt to the sound of my phone ringing. _Damn!_ I look at the time. Last time I checked it was 6pm. Now it's gone 8.30 and my hair has dried all crinkly. _Crap! _I grab my phone, just as it rings off. 6 missed calls and multiple text messages, all from Rose.

***Bella where are you? are you ready yet?***

***Bella, hurry up, people are asking where you are***

***Come on Bella! Edward is here and asking for you* **That one gets my attention.

My phone starts to ring in my hand. I answer this time.

"Hello," I croak out. Then recoil instantly from Rose's tirade.

"BELLA, where the HELL are you. This isn't funny! You promised me you'd be here. And Edward is looking for you. He seems really upset that you're not here."

"Rose I'm so sorry, I fell asleep, I'll be over as soon as I can."

"You. Fell. Asleep. Seriously is this the best you can do?" Rose sounds seriously pissed off with me.

"YES," I shout back. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I had a bath and then started watching..." Rose interrupts me.

"You fell asleep?" Now she sounds like she's holding back laughter. I wish she would make up her mind. "Only you, Bella," she sighs. "Well, never mind, I'll try and stall Edward for now. He's threatening to go home if you don't show up soon. Just get here as soon as you can."

"Okay," I mumble and put the phone down. I drag on my outfit and try and do something with my hair. It won't behave at the best of times and falling asleep on it really hasn't helped. I decide to put it up, and even search out some silver earrings and matching necklace that Rose got me for my last birthday.

I slap on a little makeup, mascara and lip gloss, and rub a little of the shimmery lotion Rose has been trying to get me to try into my shoulders. There. That should do it. I put on my uncomfortable shoes and trudge over.

I hate walking into parties on my own. I really should have got here earlier before people arrived. Then I could have hid in the kitchen or something. I let myself in through the kitchen which is mercifully empty and head in search of a drink. I don't get very far before I am accosted.

"BELLLLAAAA!" It's Rose. Drunky Rose. Already. Uh oh. She grabs my arm and forces a strange looking drink on me. I take a tentative sip. Ugh. I resolve to ditch it at the first opportunity.

"Come on, let's find your man, hopefully he hasn't run away." She drags me to the back room and out onto the terrace where most of the guests have congregated as it's a warm evening. I spot Edward straight away, he's leaning against the wall, looking grumpy. Well I'd be grumpy if I was him, Jessica and Lauren (_thanks Jasper for inviting them_) are all over him.

Unfortunately I am accosted multiple times by Rose and Jasper's friends, all wanting to know how I am and how the horses are doing but all I want to do is go over to Edward and say hello. He's looking sexy as ever, jeans, leather jacket and a snug white tee underneath. Clutching a beer, he's totally rocking the mean and moody look. I want to lick him. _Down Bella! _

I take a sip of my drink for courage, trying not to grimace, and start my approach. I've almost reached him but there are a few people still blocking my path. I'm just about to call his name, when Lauren grabs his arm.

"Eddie, come dance with us!" He looks around briefly, but fails to spot me. Then he chugs his beer and follows after her. _Damn, damn, damn_. _Well Bella, you've only got yourself to blame_, I tell myself, and shrug. I might as well just go back home as soon as I can. I head to the kitchen to discard this revolting drink. When I get there it's a scene of devastation, empty bottles, cans and plates of discarded food everywhere. I sigh. _Oh well, better make myself useful._

I round up the empties and grab a black plastic sack for the rubbish. Half an hour or so later the kitchen is looking semi-decent. The dishwasher is full and gurgling away to itself, and the bins are bulging. I am just wiping the surfaces when there's a movement behind me and a soft voice in my ear.

"I thought I might find you hiding in here...perhaps we should rename you CinderBella?"

I turn around, startled. There is Edward, looking slightly amused but a little hurt. Bless him, he came to return his empty bottle to the kitchen. He really is a sweetie. His mother must have trained him well.

"I'm not really much of a partygoer," I feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. "I did spot you earlier but you had company." I try and keep the jealousy out of my voice.

Edward visibly shudders.

"I'd much rather you had come to my rescue." He really is standing very close to me all of a sudden. He takes my hand.

"You look lovely tonight," he murmurs. He reaches up and trails his fingers along my cheek. I feel the pull and couldn't move if I wanted to. His fingers carry on their journey, along my jaw and down my neck to my bare shoulder. I feel all tingly. Then they trail down my arm and he takes my other hand. With a gentle tug, I am very close to him indeed. His warm green eyes are burning into mine.

"Come for a walk with me? Please?" He asks. _What?_ That was unexpected. "I'd really like to spend some time with you and I can't hear myself think in here. Maybe you could show me these horses of yours?"

I look up. He's waiting for a reply. I have to shake myself from my stupor, I feel almost drunk on him.

"Um, okay." I lead him towards the door but he hesitates, frowning at me.

"Don't you have a jacket?"

"Er no," I reply. There didn't seem any point as it was such a short walk.

"Hmm, okay then."

Edward follows me out of the door but before we can get very far, he tugs me back. As I turn, he shrugs out of his jacket and hands it to me. "Don't want you getting cold." He remarks, with a shy smile. I take the jacket, which is miles to big for me, and slip it on. Hmm it smells of Edward, delicious. He takes my hand again, instantly. I lead him down to the yard. It's a mild night so most of the horses are turned out, but I am keeping Charlie in, not risking his leg too much. I head for his box to say hello.

I make the introductions, luckily Charlie doesn't do anything too embarrassing for once. He has a habit of farting, or slobbering on people. I swear he does it on purpose. Edward looks a little nervous around him. He gives Charlie a tentative gentle pat on the nose. Charlie snorts at us and goes back to his supper.

I quickly show Edward the rest of the yard and the mostly empty boxes. The tack room is security locked so I don't venture in there.

"What's in here?" Edward gestures towards the last door on the left. It's the feed store. I open it and show him, he seems impressed by the tidy labelled bins and detailed feeding charts on the wall for each horse. Rose and I try and keep this room immaculate.

"So that's it really," I turn to leave but before I do, Edward pulls me back slightly.

"Wait a sec," he turns, and ever so slowly, walks me back against the wall. _Oh my._ He is very close now. And we have total privacy, no one is going to interrupt us out here.

Edward is smiling, a cheeky lopsided grin.

"Gotcha now, haven't I." He winks at me. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

He lets go of my hand but leans against the wall behind me, effectively trapping me there. He leans forward slowly until his forehead is gently touching mine. His lips are so close I can almost taste him. Slowly, so slowly he moves closer and gently strokes his nose against mine. I can't take anymore of this. I am going to melt. I close my eyes and his lips gently touch mine. Once, twice, three times. Then he pulls away slightly. I blink up at him, bewildered.

Then in a split second he cups my chin and his lips are on mine. Hungry. No longer gentle. I can't help myself and I reach up and twine my fingers in his hair. He groans softly and his kisses are even more insistent. Then I feel it. His tongue, tracing my lower lip, asking for access. I can't resist him and I part my lips. Instantly his tongue pushes into my mouth. It's warm and wet and I melt into a puddle of mush. Death by Edward. _What a way to go._

We carry on in this sensual dance. His tongue explores my mouth, then twines with mine. His hands move down the wall to my hips, squeezing gently. I respond by tugging on his hair. He moans and pulls me closer. I've never been kissed like this before. All my previous kisses must have been from frogs. Not a prince like this. I am almost panting and I feel a little light headed. I need to come up for air.

Luckily Edward seems to realise this at the same moment. He pulls back and I reluctantly separate my mouth from his. But before I can take a breather, his lips move along my jaw, and he leaves a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down my throat. I can feel the tingles all the way down to my toes. Then he pushes his tongue into the hollow at the base of my throat and I almost collapse. A strangled moan leaves my lips and I am tugging on his hair, pulling him closer. He grunts in approval and kisses, licks and sucks his way up my neck. He places soft kisses in the little hollow behind my ear, then moves to my earlobe and sucks it into his mouth.

I whimper. I can't take much more of this. He could do just about anything he wanted to me at this precise moment and I'd totally let him. I can feel his hot breath on my skin, his hands snake around my back and pull me to him. He is trying not to press me into the wall too much. _What a gentleman_. Then I feel something that's not very gentlemanly at all.

He has pulled me so close our bodies are flush together. And I can feel him. All of him. Hmm Edward feels very pleased to see me. None of my previous boyfriends had anything much in the trouser department, and from what I am feeling Edward is more than generously endowed. _And he's hard. _Then I feel his warm fingers slide under the hem of my top. His fingers softly caress the bare skin underneath. His touch is gentle, tentative, but I feel a trace of panic. This is escalating quickly and I'm nowhere near ready for anything like that. After so long, I wouldn't know where to start.

Edward's lips are trailing down my neck again, back to my collar bone. _He seems to have a thing for my neck._ I am now pleased I wore my favourite top. It sits just off my shoulders, and looks pretty good, I think. Edward seems to like it. He eases his jacket down over my shoulders, exposing more skin. Then he starts peppering kisses all over my shoulders and moves my bra strap to one side so he can explore more freely. His kisses are gentle and butterfly soft. Hmm, maybe he is slowing this down for us.

Or maybe not. He starts nuzzling and kissing my skin more eagerly, and then he starts nipping and sucking. My knees feel weak and I think I might faint. I'm going to have to slow this down somehow, but I don't want him to stop. _Oh what to do._ Do I push him away or grab his head and shove it into my cleavage?

I gently tug on his hair to try and manoeuvre his lips back away from the danger zone. He comes willingly, kissing his way back up and his lips find mine. Long deep kisses slowly give way to softer, tender ones. Then he pulls away completely, with a rueful grin on his face, and gently touches my cheek.

"Okay?" he murmurs, still stroking my cheek. His voice is all husky and his eyes are still burning into mine and if I'm not careful I'll get sucked right back into that tractor beam again. "Bella?"

Now he looks concerned. _Shit, I should answer the man._

"Okay," I breathe, still gazing at him. He gently pulls me into an embrace. I snuggle against his chest as we slowly bring our breathing back under control. I can feel his fingers tracing soothing circles on my back. This feels so nice. Like home. I don't want to move.

"So, umm maybe we should be getting back?" Edward asks gently. I murmur my agreement and he takes my hand and leads me back outside. Hand in hand, we walk slowly back to the house. We don't say much on the way. My knees are still a little weak and I can feel the aftershocks from our steamy clinch. I think I need a drink and a lie down.

Always the gentleman, Edward opens the door for me and we make our way in through the kitchen.

Unfortunately the room is no longer empty. Rose is here chatting to Jasper and a couple of other people I don't recognize. The house is quieter, it seems like quite a few people have left. Hmm just how long were we out there? Rose smirks at me as she leans against the kitchen units, arms folded.

"So where have you been?"

"I've just been showing Edward the stables," I mumble, staring at the floor. I feel like everyone is staring at me. I notice Jessica and Lauren through the open doorway, their eyes lock on to the sight of Edward and me. I think Jessica's eyes nearly pop right out of her head.

"Let's go and get a drink Bella," Edward takes my hand and leads me through the kitchen and effectively away from the inquisition.

The drinks are set up in Rose's dining room. Edward grabs us a couple of beers, raising his eyebrow to check that's okay. He then takes my hand and leads me back to Rose's lounge. Hmm, he seems to be towing me around like a man on a mission. I wonder what his next move is. We reach a cosy sofa and he pulls me down beside him.

He turns to me, and with a small smile, slips his arm around my shoulders. Instantly I feel very warm and go to give him back his jacket.

"No keep it on, it looks good on you," he winks at me. I snuggle into his side, feeling cosy. I could get used to this. I haven't just cuddled with a guy in so long. It feels good I look up into his warm green eyes and can't keep the goofy smile off my face.

Our little bubble is soon interrupted though. Jasper and Rose reappear and join us on the sofa. It's a squash but it means I am squeezed even closer to Edward. _Hmm, I don't think I mind. _Maybe the alcohol is going to my head. As the others chat around us, it's easy to get lost in Edward again-his scent, the warmth of him, his gentle touch on my arm. The way he smiles when he catches my eye. I can even ignore the gentle teasing from Rose and Jasper, who seem determined to find out why we went missing for so long. Between us, we manage to deflect their subtle digs.

More time passes and before we know it, Rose, Jasper, Edward and I are the only people left. Rose gets up and suggests making coffee for everyone. I go to get up and help but she insists I stay where I am. Jasper leaps up and offers his assistance instead. _Could they be any more obvious?_

Edward pulls me towards him and gently nuzzles my ear.

"Alone again, Bella," he murmurs, as his lips gently trace a line from my ear, along my jaw. _Oh no, not again. _If he doesn't cut this out I am going to jump him on this sofa in a matter of minutes. And despite their encouragement, I don't think Rose and Jasper would be very pleased.

He carries on kissing along my jaw, then back to my mouth. Our lips touch gently, and we share a few chaste kisses. Things are gentle and tender. No heated passion like before, but we still don't seem to be able to keep our hands and lips away from each other.

Rose appears in the doorway.

"Bella?" She calls softly. Reluctantly I unpeel myself from Edward and follow her to the kitchen. She turns to face me. Jasper seems to have disappeared somewhere.

"I'm not sure how to broach this..." She looks a little awkward. Hmm, this is new. _Awkward Rose._

"Edward is staying the night, as he's been drinking. Jasper's grabbed the spare room, so Edward's going to sleep on the sofa bed downstairs."

I glance up at her, wondering when this was decided.

"He asked earlier if he could stay." She replies to my question before I have a chance to ask. "Now what I wondered is if you were going to stay with him?"

"Rose!" I retort angrily. "You know how new things are with him. I'm not going to hop into bed with him that quickly!"

"I never said you would be doing _that_," she states firmly. "I just wanted to let you know if you want to stay the night here, well that's cool. If you don't, I'm sure he'll understand. I don't think he is expecting anything like that. Edward's not that kind of guy."

"Okay then," I reply grumpily. "I'll think about it."

I follow her upstairs and we grab some spare bedding. I carry it back down and dump it in an empty armchair next to Edward.

Edward looks up, smiles and opens his arms willingly for me. I snuggle back against him. Warm and content in his arms I start to feel sleepy, and rest my cheek against his chest. He gently strokes my back. Suddenly that two minute walk back to the cottage feels a mile long.

Rose hovers in the doorway, asking if we want a nightcap. Edward declines, and so do I. He yawns and stretches, then pulls me into him for another hug.

"I think I need to turn in," he says, smiling sleepily. "Is that still okay, Rose?"

"Sure, Edward," she returns his smile. "Make yourself at home. I think Jasper's already gone up. I'm going now too. Bella, you know how to turn everything off down here don't you?"

And in a blink of an eye she's gone and up the stairs, turning down the landing lights on the way.

Edward and I are all alone again. He turns to me and locks those gorgeous green orbs with my tired ones. Then he leans closer, so his lips are brushing my ear, and the soft murmur of his voice turns me to jelly.

"So Bella, we really should get you to bed. Where are you sleeping tonight?" He turns back to me and unleashes the full power of the tractor beam. _Damn, that man just doesn't fight fair._

I take a deep breath. _Where do I want this to go?_ I can snuggle up with him now, or I can ask him to walk me back to my place. I'm so nervous about potentially spending the night with him, but I'm not ready to say goodnight just yet either.

Then I look into his eyes and tell him my decision.

**A/N**

**Don't hurt me, please. I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter *wink***

**Come and play on the Twilighted thread. Teasers sometimes appear there. Link on my profile. You can also follow me on Twitter, I'm hongkongfooey73.**

**Once again, a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or recommended this story. I really do love hearing from you. And remember, reviews = teasers. Also more grovelling thanks to Flubbles, Snowqueens Icedragon and JMCullen who all sent readers my way.**

**Thanks to babsiebaby and sscana for pre reading. More thanks to annetteinoz for pre reading and helping me tweak the plot again.**

**Major thanks as usual to my Beta Queen xoEMC for being such a star despite being so busy in RL. You rock, as the saying goes.**

**If you like your Britwards please support my fellow Authors – Afoolishmortal, and Flubbles. Also Rhian0000 is writing some truly fabulous Canon Edward at the moment. Take a look.**

**I'm off to prepare myself for THE big match later. Although I may just hide til its over. See you next week.**


	8. Who's Been Sleeping in This Bed

**Welcome back again. Happy Eclipse Day to all you lucky enough to watch it. It doesn't open in Blighty until next week, so spare a thought for us jealous Brits.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my BetaQueen and Punctuation Ninja, EMCxo, who is having a rather special birthday today. Happy Birthday Em. Hope you have a wonderful day.**

**Now down to business, I did promise to make things up to you didn't I? Here goes.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. If I did I wouldn't be driving around in a rusty car with alarmingly noisy brakes.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission.**_

**Chapter 7 Who's Been Sleeping In This Bed?**

Edward tries but is unable to wipe the huge grin from his face.

"You'll stay here with me tonight?" he asks. "Really?"

Suddenly, I am blushing as red as a tomato. Luckily the lights have been dimmed a little.

"Umm, yes," I reply. Then panic surges through me. _What have I just said?_ What if Edward now thinks I am going to have sex with him? How on earth am I going to do this?

"Hey, Bella," Edward looks concerned. He strokes my face. "Are you okay? You're very quiet."

"I'm fine," I reply, "It's just..." Then Edward's face drops in shock.

"I didn't mean that I wanted to do _that_ Bella," he frantically tries to reassure me. "I'd just like to hold you in my arms tonight, if that's all right?" Now he looks all unsure and vulnerable. I take his hand.

"That would be lovely," I smile at him and he relaxes.

We soon have the sofa bed ready and made up. Amongst the spare bedding I notice a pair of short pyjamas. _Sneaky Rose strikes again._ I show Edward the downstairs cloakroom so he can freshen up before bed, having found him a spare toothbrush. Then I dart upstairs to Rose's bathroom. She's already passed out in bed, and is snoring heavily.

I splash some water on my face and take my hair down. I remove my makeup with some baby wipes, grateful Rose shared that particular secret with me. I find another spare toothbrush and clean my teeth. I slip on the borrowed pyjamas. They seem a little skimpy for my tastes so I keep my bra and knickers underneath. Don't want to risk the embarrassment of anything riding up or falling out during the night.

Once I am satisfied with my appearance I head downstairs. Edward has already climbed into bed and turned down the lights. Bless him he's even looking the other way as I slip into bed with him. I curl up on my side. Instantly Edward turns and his arms wrap around me and he draws me back into an embrace. I feel his warm body curl around mine. Oh heck. He's _naked_ apart from a pair of boxers. I feel his warm skin against mine and I melt. _How am I going to survive this night chastely?_

Edward nuzzles my ear. Then he whispers in it.

"So are you ready to sleep? Can I have my kiss goodnight then?" He kisses my cheek. I can't resist him and turn in his arms.

"Well, I suppose I could stay awake a little longer..." but before I can say any more his lips are on mine. Soft and sweet at first. Then harder, hungrier; his tongue is in my mouth again. I whimper. The effect this man has on me is frightening. Edward's hands are on my back; then his fingers sneak under the hem of my top. I grab his hair, just for something to hold on to. I daren't start touching his naked skin. That's a slippery slope.

Then Edward's lips leave mine and he trails wet kisses down my neck. I can feel his tongue against my skin. He gently pushes me onto my back. I lie back and let his lips explore my neck and shoulders. Then his fingers push the straps of my pyjama top and bra aside. I twine my fingers in his hair, at a loss what to do next. I don't want to encourage him too much...do I? He trails kisses all over my throat, and across the tops of my breasts, then back up my neck to behind my ear. I can feel goose bumps on my skin where his mouth has left a wet trail.

He takes my earlobe in his mouth and sucks, then I feel the stroke of his tongue. I feel intoxicated by him. His lips return to mine for more passionate kisses, then our tongues entwine. I feel Edward push a leg between mine. My top has ridden up slightly and I can feel his hot bare skin against my belly. _Oh! It feels like I am on fire!_

I keep kissing him, over and over. I can't get enough. This has awoken something in me that I haven't felt in so long. Desire. I want to clutch Edward tight to me and feel all of him. I want him to touch me. Everywhere. But there's fear and self-doubt as well. What if I'm terrible at this? It's been so long. All my previous encounters with men were nothing to write home about.

Edward kisses his way across my face and suddenly his warm breath is in my ear. Oh my goodness, he's panting.

"Bella," he growls, huskily in my ear. "Please, tell me you want me to stop."

I'm confused. He's asking me to stop him? _Why?_

"Because if you don't, I'm going to end up taking you right here, right now," he breathes. "Please. Stop. Me. Now. Before I can't."

My head is whirling. I know I need to do the right thing and stop him. Having sex with him on Rose's sofa bed is really not appropriate, however much I am tempted. I take a deep breath.

"I want to stop, Edward. Please?" I say, hesitantly.

"Thank you," he murmurs, tenderly. "Goodnight Bella." And then he gives me a chaste peck on the lips. I move to untangle myself from him, and turn onto my side. I try to leave a little space between us, but Edward's not having any of that. He snuggles up behind me, so we are spooning like before. I feel his warm body against mine and almost have second thoughts.

We lie there for a little while, as we calm down and our breathing returns to normal. Edward gently strokes one of my arms. He falls asleep before I do, my senses still heightened from our passionate interlude. Just as I am thinking I will never get to sleep, the tiredness takes over and I drop off to sleep in his arms.

Slowly, I drift awake. I feel groggy and confused. Where am I? And why is my pillow moving? I'm also roasting hot. Reality slowly washes over me. I seem to be on a sofa bed at Rose's. And I also seem to be wrapped up in an Edward blanket. I am lying on his chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around me, our bare legs entwined. He is still fast asleep. I peek up at him.

God he's beautiful. _It's not fair._ I always wake up looking hideous but Edward's lovely face is perfect, relaxed in sleep. The scruff on his chiselled jaw, his lips slightly parted, there is no sign of any hideous drool or anything. His hair is a total mess, but to be honest, it always is. I drink him in with my eyes. His chest is firm, sculpted, with just the right dusting of hair. Not too much. James was weedy and hairless like a young boy, and Jacob? Well the term rug was more appropriate. Ugh. Nothing like this perfection I am gazing at now. That lickable trail of hair leading down below the waist of his boxers. _No Bella, don't even think about looking at that. _

After I've finished ogling, I decide I really ought to move. I am too warm like this, and other needs have become apparent. The only problem is I am tucked into him so tightly, I can't move. I wriggle slightly, trying to release myself. Edward groans in his sleep and clutches me even more tightly. Oh hell. I am going to have to wake him up. But how? I trail my fingers along his chest, stroking gently through his light dusting of hair. This doesn't work. I stroke his skin a little more firmly, but he still doesn't wake. I can't bring myself to poke him. That's just mean. So I trail my fingers up his chest and lean closer.

"Edward?" I whisper in his ear.

"Umm…Hmmm," he groans, softly and stirs in his sleep, releasing me. I wriggle free and am just about to hop out of bed when there's a warm hand on my leg.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He growls playfully and pulls me back into his arms. He flips us and pins me to the bed. He blinks at me through those impossibly long lashes, grinning.

"I was just going to the..." I squirm uncomfortably.

"Oh alright, I suppose I can let you go...for now." Edward leans in, pecks me on the cheek, then gently strokes my nose with his. Mercifully he doesn't go for a kiss, so I don't have to worry about the morning breath problem. He releases me, and I scurry away upstairs to the bathroom. I wash my hands, splash some water on my face and do a double take when I look in the mirror.

_Oh my!_ I'm a mess. I don't recognise this person in the mirror. My hair is like a wild bush, my face flushed with excitement, but it's my neck that really has me concerned. The skin is covered in tiny red lines, I realise they must be scratches from Edward's stubble. And there are some strange reddish-brown blotchy marks that I don't recognise. Or do I? Could they be? _How embarrassing!_ At the age of twenty eight I have a love bite. More than one actually.

I run my fingers through my hair and try to tame it a little. There. That will have to do. When I get back to Edward he is sitting up, rubbing his eyes a little. He gives me a warm smile, and I sit down on the bed next to him. He takes my hand, stroking his thumb over my knuckles. We don't say much, I just lean into his shoulder. He rests his chin on the top of my head. I close my eyes and just bask in the warmth of him for a while. He kisses my hair.

"I hate to move, but I need to. I'll be right back," he murmurs. He hops off the bed in the direction of the downstairs cloakroom. He pauses in the doorway, and looks back at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Don't go anywhere, please?"

I wait awkwardly, feeling a little foolish just sitting there. I haven't heard any noise from upstairs, so I guess everyone is still asleep. Rose is probably taking advantage of having no children home and sleeping in. Actually, after the amount she and Jasper both drank I don't think we are going to hear from either of them for a while. I decide to pop to the kitchen in search of a cup of tea. Mmm, drinking tea in bed with Edward might be fun.

The kettle seems to take an age to boil. I am standing there daydreaming as I wait, when there are suddenly two firm hands on my bottom, and a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," murmurs a gruff voice in my ear. I need to finish making the tea but suddenly my legs aren't working. I can feel his warm body pressing against mine. I notice he seems to have put his jeans back on. I can feel the fabric against my bare legs.

"C-cup of tea?" I stammer nervously. It's so hard to concentrate when someone is nuzzling your neck. I feel his gentle touch, as he pushes my hair back and plants a gentle kiss behind my ear.

"Yes please," he says huskily. Then I feel him gasp.

"Bella, did I do that? I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Edward has swept my hair to one side. He must have noticed the mess my neck is in.

"It's fine, really," I murmur in response, staring at my feet. Edward gently places a soft kiss on each mark, each one accompanied by a whispered "sorry". _He is_ so_ sweet sometimes._

With one last kiss, he takes a step back. I feel the chill, instantly missing his warmth.

I make two cups of tea, Edward takes his and we go back to bed. He scoots back and pulls me onto his lap, my legs resting over his. We are silent, just enjoying a quiet cuddle when suddenly I feel him tense under me.

"What the hell is that?" Edward points to my thigh. The shorts have ridden up. My inner thighs are covered in bruises, from the many falls I have taken over the last couple of days.

"Riding injuries – I fell off a few times," I mutter, blushing mainly from embarrassment, but also because Edward is staring and staring at my thighs.

Edward's demeanour visibly softens. He traces some of the bruises with his fingers.

"Are they painful?" He asks, fingers still gently tracing them. My senses are on high alert. No one has touched me there in a long time. _Thank heavens I shaved recently._

"Not really," I reply. "Nothing too bad, anyway." Which is true. Falling off is a common occurrence for me, and I am used to the smatterings of bruises I get. I've had one or two more serious injuries but with Edward's reaction to my current bruises, it's probably best that I don't mention those.

I look down at my feet. I'd rather look at the floor than the long fingers that are _still_ stroking my thighs, as if he is trying to commit them to memory. I lean across and grab my cup of tea and offer Edward his. That should get his fingers away from the danger zone. He accepts, and takes his mug from me. We sip our tea quietly. It's still fairly early after all. When we are finished, we set the mugs down and Edward pulls me back to him for another cuddle. _Blimey he's so tactile._

I snuggle in his arms and he plays with my hair. This is a lovely bubble-like existence. I try to relax and enjoy it, as it will soon to be shattered once Rose and Jasper awake. We lay there for a while, just cuddling. The steady rise and fall of his chest is soporific. Add to that the rhythmic stroking of his long fingers in my hair and down my arm and I feel almost mesmerised. This would be the perfect situation to meditate. Then the peace is abruptly shattered by the cursing and crashing of a hungover Rose, trying to reach the bathroom before any number of morning after accidents might happen.

"Umm, I better go see if she's okay." I leap out of Edward's embrace and instantly feel cold. I dart upstairs and hover outside the bathroom. It doesn't look like she has wreaked too much havoc en route here. And I can't hear any throwing up sounds from within. I sit down on her bed, ready to offer my assistance if needed. I hear the sound of the toilet flushing, then running water. Then Rose emerges, and damn it she looks just fine! She does a double take when she spots me sitting on her bed though.

"Bella! What are you doing lurking in my bedroom?" She raises an eyebrow at me. Or maybe she's just squinting.

"I thought you might need a hand, there were a few noises…" I mutter, now wishing I had stayed right where I was before I decided to rush to her aid.

"Never mind, so you stayed, huh?" Rose is now beaming. Apart from her slightly dishevelled hair, she looks absolutely fine. _Really, how is she doing this?_ With the amount she was sinking last night, surely she should have her head in the toilet right now?

"Yeah I did," I smile shyly at her. "Nothing happened though."

"Nothing?" Rose peers at me shrewdly.

"Nothing like _that_," I admit. "Just some kissing that's all."

"Just. Some. Kissing." Rose is frowning at me. "Bella, you need to give me some details here. And what the hell is _that?_"

"What?" I play dumb, but I have a horrible feeling she has spotted my teenage neck decorations.

"That," she points to my neck. "You have a Love Bite. Actually it looks like more than one." She is now grinning at me in triumph. Shit. She is going to enjoy this.

"I know," I respond. "I noticed it just now."

"Just now?" She shakes her head at me. "Didn't you notice at the time? Or were you a bit carried away? Come on Bella, I need more than that. You have to spill the beans." She gives me a pleading look.

"I will Rose, but can we do this later? Edward's downstairs." I try and distract her so I can escape.

"Oh why didn't you say?" Rose winks at me. "Get back down there before he wonders where you've gone." She all but shoves me out the door. I dart back down the stairs and quickly grab my clothes and dash back to the cloakroom to change, before I go in search of Edward. On returning to the lounge, I notice that while I was upstairs Edward has folded the bedding and put the sofa bed back together. He really is very domesticated for a single man.

I find him in the kitchen, rinsing the mugs. He puts them in the sink and turns to me, with a little smile.

"Hi," he murmurs and opens his arms for me. I slowly walk over to him and he pulls me into a hug. I rest my head against his chest. This is so nice. I've never known someone so cuddly before. Cuddles with Jacob always had to lead to something else. And James barely touched me unless he had to. I enjoy a few more moments with Edward before Rose comes stomping down the stairs. For someone so graceful, she really does sound like an elephant at times.

"Morning Edward," she smiles cheerily at him, and winks at me.

"Good Morning Rose," he replies politely, smiling back at her. If she was trying to intimidate him, it didn't work.

"Tea?" Rose asks us. We both reply with "Yes, please," at the same time. She does a double take and tries and fails to suppress another smug grin.

Soon we are seated around the table with our cups of tea. Rose is asking Edward what his plans are for the week. _Nice one Rose, not subtle at all_.He says his work commitments are a little quieter this week, and he hopes to have a bit more free time. Then he winks at me. I find myself squirming. Between the two of them, they are making this table an awkward place to be.

Then I am saved from my predicament. Jasper comes stomping down the stairs. Unlike his sister, Jasper _looks_ like he's had a heavy night. Eyes bloodshot, hair a mess, he wanders over to the kettle and grabs a cup of tea, then plonks himself down heavily in a chair. We all peer at him, trying to keep our amusement at bay. Unfortunately, we fail.

"What are you all looking at?" Jasper peers up from his mug, glaring at us.

"Feeling a bit rough, Jazzy?" Rose decides to torture him with his nickname. "Fancy some breakfast?"

"Actually that's a good idea," Jasper seems to brighten just at the mention of this. Thinking about it, I am pretty hungry too. I get up to rummage through the fridge but Rose beats me to it. She shuts the fridge door before I can even peek inside.

"Damn, I haven't got much in. I was planning to do a shop later, before the kids get back." Rose straightens up and leans against the counter, looking at me speculatively. _What does she want?_

Edward looks up, eagerly.

"Why don't I take you all out for a late breakfast then? As a thank you for letting me crash here last night."

Rose and Jasper both accept, gratefully, well Jasper mumbles something which we think is a yes. That just leaves me. All eyes swivel to face me. Damn. I feel my face heating up _again_.

"Umm...okay?" I manage to stammer out a reply. If everyone else is going, it will be a lot easier for me. "I just need to nip home and change." They all nod in agreement and I head out the door and back home.

The fresh air outside helps clear my head a little. Once home, I run to my room and quickly change into a fresh scoop-neck tee shirt and jeans. I manage to subdue my hair, and put a tiny bit of makeup on. My neck is a total train wreck, so I sweep my hair over it. At least some of the redness seems to have faded.

I am just about to head back to Rose's kitchen, when there's a knock at the door. I open it to find Edward on my doorstep. _Crikey he's keen._ I grab my bag and jacket and head outside to join him. He offers his hand, and leads me to the car. When we get there, he opens my door for me. I get into the car and notice there seem to be two people missing.

"Um, so where are Rose and Jasper?" I ask, trying to be nonchalant but I already know the answer, and _I am going to throttle them for it._

"They couldn't make it after all." Edward smiles again, eyes twinkling. "So I guess it's just you and me. Is that okay with you, Bella?" He gazes at me, eyes beseeching.

"It's okay with me," I reply, and I realise it is. After last night, I really don't want him to go anywhere just yet. And if we're together, we can have some time to talk and enjoy each others company. And if we're in a public place, I will _have_ to keep my hands off him.

No sooner do the words leave my lips than he leans over to kiss me. I think he realises too that this is our last private moment for a while, so we make the most of it. We kiss hungrily, all warm lips and tongue. Edward's hands thread through my hair again, then slide down my back. We kiss for a few more minutes, before we are rudely interrupted by my stomach growling. _Oh the mortification_.

"We had better get going Bella, it sounds like you're hungry." Edward smirks as he gently releases me, and starts the car. And off we go.

It looks like our date has come early. _This is going to be interesting._

**A/N**

**See, that was better wasn't it? They are going on a date see?**

**Come and play on the Twilighted thread. Teasers sometimes appear there. Link on my profile. You can also follow me on Twitter, I'm hongkongfooey73.**

**Once again, a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or recommended this story. I really do love hearing from you. And remember, reviews = teasers. Actually it's now a desperate plea, as FFN stats are still broken, unless you review I will have no idea if anyone is reading this. Please?**

**Thanks to my pre readers annetteinoz and Rhian0000. You have been awesome as usual, and your comments kept me smiling through a tough week.**

**The biggest thanks of all go to my Beta team this week. JAustenlover and EMCxo. I really couldn't have done it without you. I know I say that every week, but it's true.**

**There are some stories out there that aren't getting nearly enough attention. Go look. Please?**

"**My Elevator Love Letter" by Pearl421**

"**Illumination" and "Practice Makes Perfect" by Rhian0000**

**Right, next week. RL is really taking a toll on me at the moment so I'm going to warn you. I may not update on time next Wednesday. I am hoping to, but at the moment, it could be a few days late. Sorry. I'll keep you posted via Twitter and the forum.**

**I'm off to watch Andy Murray try and get some glory for Britain in the tennis. Well here's hoping! **


	9. Adventures in EdwardLand

**Welcome back again and a big Hello to all my new readers. See I didn't keep you waiting too long, just one day late. **

**This week's chapter is dedicated to my eldest son who as well as managing a third place in his school sports day, also picked up an award for "doing ten good things". Sadly I haven't been told what they are…**

**Now I've kept you waiting long enough, let's pick up where we left off.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. If I did, well the possibilities are endless, and I would certainly have seen Eclipse by now.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission.**_

**Chapter 8 Bella's Adventures in EdwardLand**

Edward drives along our winding lane and out onto the main road, heading towards town. My mouth feels a little dry from nerves, which is silly after the closeness we had overnight. I can't help it. Edward turns the radio on, and we listen to a local station. It helps to fill the awkward silence in the car.

"Jasper recommended a cafe bar by the river." Edward glances at me enquiringly. "Would that be okay with you? Or is there somewhere else you'd like?"

I know the place Jasper has in mind. It's lovely. We've had a lazy brunch there before, just the three of us. It's the perfect antidote after a night out.

"That sounds great." I give him a polite smile, and try to squash my nerves. Just the two of us. A date of sorts. I try and relax, looking out the window at the scenery. All too soon we are pulling up in the car park. I can barely get my seatbelt undone before Edward leans in and pecks me on the cheek.

"Stay there," he murmurs, and gently strokes my face. He hops out of the car and opens my door. I could get used to this. Hand in hand, we walk in and choose a table by the window. We are greeted by Xavier, the manager. I remember him from my previous visits here. He's as camp as a row of tents, and completely lovely. Of course he takes a shine to Edward.

"What can I get you?" He eyes Edward like he's on the menu. Ever the gentleman, Edward asks me first, "Bella? What would you like?"

Luckily this is an easy question to answer. I always have the same thing the house special-bacon, eggs, sausages, chips, beans and toast on the side. They serve it all day here. And it's always cooked perfectly. My mouth is watering just thinking about it.

I place my order, noticing the ill-concealed smirk on Edward's face as I do. He probably hasn't seen a girl who likes her food before. I have never been the "order a garden salad to look like I never eat" type. Luckily for me working with the horses keeps me fairly trim.

Xavier focuses his attention back on Edward, who chooses the same as me. With a wink, he then disappears in the direction of the kitchen.

"Feeling hungry then, Bella?" Edward raises his eyebrows but there's still a smirk on his face.

"I am," I mumble. "Are you?"

"Extremely," he grins. And his eyes twinkle at me. I sense the hidden meaning behind them and I feel a tingle. _I don't think he is entirely talking about food_. He had better stop this or we will never get through the meal.

Luckily the tension is eased with the arrival of Xavier bringing our drinks. I have never been so grateful to see a glass of Coke in my entire life. I take a gulp, thirstily. I set my drink down with an unsteady hand and glance up. Edward is gazing at me. Like proper gazing. I shift in my seat awkwardly. _Why is he looking at me like that? _I start to worry. I must have something on my face. He reaches across the table and gently strokes my cheek.

"Relax, Bella." He carries on stroking. "I won't bite. Well, not unless you'd like me to?" He lets go of my burning cheek and the cocky smirk is back. I look down at the table and fiddle with my napkin. _I'm going to combust if he keeps this up._

"So this seems like a nice place," Edward comments, having chosen to stop torturing me for the time being. "Have you been here many times?"

"A few," I admit. "Rose and I found this place by accident, I think. Then we kept coming back as the food was so great."

"Well, it seems very nice," Edward looks around enthusiastically. "I have had so many business dinners in boring hotels lately. It's nice to try someplace new."

"It's lovely here, we sit outside in the summer. It's nice being so close to the river." This captures Edward's attention and he looks out of the window.

"That sounds nice, maybe we could have a walk along the river bank later?"

"Okay," I agree. It does sound nice. He wants to spend more time with me! This is lovely. I am growing more and more attached to him as the day goes on.

Our food arrives, and as usual it is delicious. Edward raises a teasing eyebrow when I ask for extra ketchup, but I notice he uses plenty of it himself. This leads to a long discussion on the merits of ketchup versus the evils of brown sauce. Edward seems to find this very amusing. I feel myself opening up a bit. I haven't been able to relax with anyone apart from Rose and Jasper for a long time.

I devour my food hungrily. I am starving. I realise I didn't eat much at all last night. It's a good thing I didn't drink too much or that could have been really embarrassing. Edward seems ravenous as well. Our food vanishes rapidly and he insists on ordering dessert. Hmm, that's interesting, looks like Edward has a sweet tooth. I must remember that so I can bake for him sometime.

_Careful Bella, you're getting a little too attached here._ _Edward might seem keen right now, but who knows where this is going. _I am distracted from my inner musings by Edward.

"Bella? Are you okay? Where did you go?" I realise Edward is waiting for me to make my choice from the dessert menu. I decide I don't really want anything except some coffee. Edward chooses something full of chocolate. Then he winks at me and asks for two spoons. _Oh this is going to be interesting._

When the dessert arrives, I realise I am still hungry after all. Edward shares with me, wearing an amused smirk the entire time. When we are finished, he gazes at me, still smiling.

"Here, you have a little..." he leans across and wipes a smear of chocolate from my lips. _That's not fair! How did he escape with his perfect lips intact? Lips that I can't seem to take my eyes away from._ Then he leans closer. "Nope, it looks like I didn't get it all," he murmurs, and brushes his lips to mine. He tastes so sweet. Then I feel the dart of his tongue as he licks the chocolate off my lips. Tingles shoot through me. _He is so naughty! And inappropriate._

All too quickly, he leans back. Xavier is hovering with the bill. Edward's smile has now changed to a full-on wicked grin. He catches my eye and whispers "_later_" to me. Edward settles the bill before I even have chance to reach for my purse. I quickly excuse myself to the ladies. I need to calm down a little.

I splash some water on my flushed face. So far this is going well. I head back to rejoin Edward, who is waiting patiently by the exit. He takes my hand and leads me outside.

"Fancy that walk, then?" he asks. It's now early afternoon and the sun has made an appearance. The weather is by no means hot as it's still only spring but it's pleasantly warm, with a light breeze. Perfect weather for a walk.

"Okay." I meet Edward's gaze with a small smile. This is getting easier. We walk along the grassy river bank, hand in hand. It's quiet, with just the sounds of the local wildlife to keep us company. Edward doesn't say much, we just wander, enjoying the tranquil atmosphere. The path winds along, through a small wood, away from the river. When Edward asks if I want to carry on any further, I realise that we have travelled quite far. I was just enjoying the peace and quiet, the lovely scenery and the feel of Edward's warm hand in mine, his fingers stroking mine from time to time.

We are now quite alone in the seclusion of the wood. Edward surveys the situation eagerly, stops, leans against a tree, and pulls me into his arms.

"Alone again, huh?" He smiles at me with a mischievous look in his eye, and slowly licks his lips. I feel my heart rate pick up a little. Yes, we are all alone, although outdoor sexscapades have never been something that appealed to me before. I like my home comforts too much.

Before I can over-think this anymore, I am pulled closer to him. He reaches up with his free hand and cups my chin, then lifts it up. He leans in for a kiss. His lips are soft and slow. I drop his hand, reach up and entwine my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He groans softly and our kiss deepens. I open my mouth to let him in and feel his tongue swipe at mine. I moan and pull on his hair a little.He grunts and pulls me even closer. _He loves this!_

His hands that are resting in the small of my back move lower, slowly lower, until I feel him grab my behind and give it a squeeze. As he does this, he clutches me against him, crushing my body to his. And again I can feel everything. _Everything._

I break the kiss to take a breath. Edward doesn't stop; he moves his lips to my jaw and throat again. He kisses his way around the neckline of my top, lips touching every exposed bit of skin he can find. I feel his tongue leaving a wet trail on my skin. He's found that spot behind my ear again. Good job he is holding on to me so tightly as I feel weak at the knees.

His mouth finds its way back to mine again. His hands travel back up my spine, stroking as they go. His kisses are still passionate, but I feel the pace of them gradually slowing down, becoming softer, gentler. He stops altogether, and rests his forehead against mine. We are both breathing heavily.

Eventually, Edward lifts his head to gaze at me. He gently strokes my face, cradling it in his hands. He has a warm, blissful smile on his face.

"I wanted to do that the whole time we were sat in the bar," he confesses. I can't help but grin goofily back at him.

"That was nice," I word vomit before I can stop myself. _Great line of witty repartee, Bella._

Edward chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"Well I aim to please," he murmurs. Then he steps away from the tree and extends his hand. "Shall we?"

I accept and we head back. Edward doesn't let go of my hand for the whole walk. We get to the car and Edward opens my door, but before I can get in he stops me.

"Can I show you something?" He asks, eagerly.

I blink at him, baffled. He seems very excited all of a sudden.

"Sure," I agree, hoping it's not anything too strange. Edward has seemed almost too good to be true so far. _Knowing my luck he might turn out to be a raging pervert or something._ Still, the decision has been made now. I get into the car and we drive off in the direction of town.

"So are you going to tell me, or is this a surprise?" I manage to get the question out before my overactive imagination runs into overdrive.

"Surprise," Edward taps the side of his nose. "We're nearly there." He makes a sharp right turn at several traffic lights and eventually turns into a smart looking apartment complex. It's not a place I am familiar with. I shudder to think what the rent would be like here. When I lived in town, the house I shared with the girls was very different to this. Edward parks in a numbered space and takes a new looking set of keys from his pocket.

"I've been looking for a permanent place to stay in the area. I'm sick of hotel rooms and crashing with friends. I'm hoping to move in properly soon, but I got the keys early and thought you might like to see it."

"I'd like that," I respond eagerly. It's true. I am incredibly nosey and love looking round other people's homes. Plus, it is only on a rare occasion that I would get the opportunity to set foot in somewhere as swanky as this. Edward is out of the car and has my door open almost before I can finish unbuckling my seat belt. He takes my hand, helps me out of the car and we walk towards the fancy entrance. He opens the main door, using some sort of flashy swipe card.

We walk through an empty minimalist lobby towards the stairs.

"It's just on the first floor." Edward leads the way holding my hand; no, more like towing me along. I follow him up the stairs until we stop outside a sleek front door with a shiny number seven on it. He opens it and stands aside to let me in.

The apartment is very light and spacious. It is the complete opposite of my cozy little home. There's already a sleek leather sofa in place, a flat screen television mounted on the wall and a high-tech kitchen. Very nice, although I'm pretty sure you could fit my whole cottage in one corner of the main living area.

We walk through the main room to a narrow hallway where there are doorways to at least two bedrooms and a main bathroom. The master bedroom is mostly empty except from Edward's travelling bag. The bed looks like it has been hastily made up with a dark blue duvet set. There is another open doorway that leads to a small en-suite bathroom.

I turn to try and exit the bedroom but Edward is blocking my path, a lazy smirk on his face.

"So, what do you think?" he asks, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Very nice," I reply, looking around a little more. "I take it you like it too?"

"I do," he replies. "I hope to move the rest of my things in soon; my parents are storing them at the moment." He pushes off the doorway and walks towards me slowly. I take an involuntary step backwards and my legs bump into the bed. I almost fall backwards but Edward catches me by the arms and holds me tight. It means I don't fall, but it also means he is now very, very close. I look up into his eyes, which is a big mistake. They are smouldering at me again. And they are fixated on my lips. Then I make a snap decision that frankly amazes me.

I kiss him. I actually reach up, place my hands on his shoulders and kiss him, full on the mouth. His lips are frozen for a split second, and then he responds, with his tongue. It traces my lower lip, eventually pushing into my open mouth. I grab his hair and pull him closer. The kiss escalates. Suddenly my legs give way and I am falling backwards onto the bed, taking Edward with me. He laughs as he lands, careful not to crush me.

He doesn't move away. He is lying on top of me, on the bed, and we are kissing hungrily. It's intense. I can't get enough. The feelings Edward has awoken in me are simply staggering. It all feels so new. It's been such a long time since I felt anything like this, and never this strong, I'm sure.

Edward peppers kisses all over my neck and throat, then nibbles on my ear. If he starts that sucking business again, I really am going to be in trouble. I feel his hot breath against my skin, then the cool contrast as his tongue leaves a wet trail behind.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispers in my ear. So far his hands have remained at my waist, but they are teasing around the hem of my top. "Is this okay?" I feel his warm fingers brush my skin.

Edward pulls away and gazes at me anxiously. I realise I haven't answered him. I take a deep breath.

"Yes, it's okay," I respond and surprise myself for the second time. I grab him by the hair and pull his lips back to mine. He comes willingly and soon our lips are locked together once more. But this time his hands do not remain static. They slowly push the fabric of my tee shirt upwards, tracing a gentle path across my belly. Goosebumps appear on my exposed skin. Edward's hands now burrow under my top, caressing my skin, moving ever upwards. They slide up my ribcage, and just as I think he is about to touch my breast, he slides his hands around to my back. I am almost disappointed.

He locks his arms around my back then gently rolls us, so we are on our sides, facing each other. His fingers are back tracing my ribcage, stroking higher. He pauses for a split second and meets my eye. I think he's looking for permission, or for me to tell him to stop.

I give him a tiny nod. I really don't want him to stop. Well, not yet. I'm not sure how far I want this to go but I need something more, well, that's what my body is telling me anyway.

His fingers continue their path until they brush the swell of my breast, still moving. I gasp as he slowly traces my nipple with his fingertips. It hardens instantly under his touch. Edward groans and kisses me even harder, his tongue insistent against mine. His legs entwine with mine. He carries on stroking my nipple, rolling it between his fingers. His lips kiss their way down my neck, lower until he reaches the edge of my top. Then he suddenly pushes it down further and his lips are on the top of my breast. He's frantic to get at my skin and my clothes are just getting in the way.

I gently push him back and sit up. He gazes at me, a little bewildered. Then he sees what I am doing.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asks.

"Definitely," I reply, trying to keep the nervous tremor from my voice as I slowly lift my top and ease it off over my head.

Edward is gazing into my eyes, but then he looks down at my exposed skin. I feel a blush creeping over me. _What am I doing?_ I feel my shoulders hunch a little, my formerly confident posture drooping as I fix my eyes on the bed covers.

"Hey," Edward says. I look up at him. His eyes are bright and hungry. He cups my chin.

"Don't be shy, Bella. You're beautiful. And remember we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

I do want to, badly, but I am frozen. I carry on meeting Edward's gaze, as his eyes continue to blaze with hunger. There's kindness there and that's what gives me confidence.

I take his hands, and gently place them on my bare shoulders. He relaxes and gently strokes down, sliding my bra straps off and onto the tops of my arms. He moves so slowly, as if I am a nervous untamed animal that he doesn't want to frighten away. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, drawing him to me, and we slowly lie back down.

He kisses me softly at first, but I can feel the tension in him. He is holding back. I don't want him to hold back. So I touch my tongue to his lips, encouraging him to move forward. I use my secret weapon and tug on his hair a little. He grunts softly and tears his mouth away from mine. He trails slow open-mouthed kisses down my chin, neck and collar bone, then he slowly kisses the exposed tops of my breasts. With one last push, my bra strap slides all the way down my arm and my breast is fully exposed, the nipple hard and puckered. Edward moves closer until I feel his breath, hot, against my nipple. He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow, to make sure I am okay with this.

"Please?" I all but beg him. He groans. Then his mouth is on me. Hot and wet and enthusiastic. I feel his tongue against my nipple. The sensations washing over me are staggering. I hear a moan, and realise it's me. _Oh god!_

I twine my fingers in his hair, pulling him as close as possible. I don't want him to ever stop what he's doing. He breaks away for a second and I instantly feel a loss, the air chilly against my wet skin. Then I realise what he's doing. He leans over and pushes my other strap down, and then both my breasts are exposed. He kisses his way across to my other breast and lavishes the same attention to my other nipple. As he sucks and licks, his hand moves over and caresses where his tongue has been.

I am writhing underneath him. I don't want this to end but I'm sure I'm not ready for full sex. Not right here, right now. Edward is working up a sweat. He sits back for a second and takes off the snug tee he is wearing. Then he lies back down and our skin touches. He is so warm. I trail my hands down his back and kiss him. His skin is like a drug; once I touch it, I don't want to stop. It's so smooth and firm. I can feel his soft chest hair tickling against my bare skin. Edward trails kisses to my ear.

"Bella," he murmurs, lips brushing my ear. "I can't get enough of you. You're so lovely. I don't want to stop."

I like what I'm hearing, but suddenly just words are not enough. I crush my lips to his. The fire in me is alight and burning. I can't help it when my fingers take on a life of their own and instead of rubbing his back my nails start raking him. The moan he gives tells me all I need to know. _He wants more._ Feeling bold, I break for air, and grab his head and push it down to my breasts as I pant for him. I want his lips and tongue on my nipples again. His mouth closes and my moan increases. I arch my back trying to thrust as much of my breast into his mouth as I can.

"Aaahhhhh," I moan in delight as his teeth nip and pull. His tongue lashes my nipple, just flicking the engorged tip as I feel his hot breath melt the surround. He bites me gently, again. My other nipple is now desperate for attention as my moans fill the room. _I feel so wanton. _I grab his hand and shove it towards my other breast while his mouth still works it's magic. My breasts feel so alive, burning for more of his touch. His other hand slowly strokes down my back, down lower and onto my backside, which he then gives a firm squeeze. Electricity runs between each of his touching hands, coursing through my body. My breathing is ragged, my heart is pounding. My head is spinning. My eyes are closed. I can't see a thing. I can only feel the power his touch has over my body.

"Oh... God, please don't... stop,,," I manage to pant out as his hands caress, his teeth nip, his tongue flicks and swirls across the top of my nipple. He moves across to tease and tantalize my other one; his fingers replacing where his mouth has been. _Oh God_ -I don't know how to stop him, I don't think I want to... _I can't stop myself_.

He leans into me, pushing me onto my back. His kisses are hard on my neck. My breasts are cold, wanting his touch once more. No. Needing his touch.

I feel him, hot and hard, pressed against me. I pull him closer. I can't get close enough to him. I run my hands down his back, and cup his perfect, firm backside. I squeeze, and he responds, thrusting his hips against mine. Oh my, the way he moves is sparking some strange feelings and tingles. I dig in with my fingernails and with a grunt he thrusts into me again.

"Ungh," I am unable to form words now, lost in the sensations. I feel something beginning to gain momentum. _Surely not? _My orgasms in the past have been rare occurrences, unless they were with the help of my vibrating friend that I keep in my bedside drawer. None of my previous lovers ever evoked powerful feelings like this and I have certainly never felt this good fully clothed.

Edward is now panting in my ear. His hips are moving of their own accord, slowly against mine. He starts making little grunts. I feel even more emboldened and lean my head forward and gently bite his shoulder. He moans so loud it almost makes me jump. I can't resist darting my tongue out for a little taste. Mmm-his skin tastes so good. Edward's movements quicken, he shifts slightly and suddenly hits a spot that he wasn't hitting before.

I whimper, I can't take much more of this. The tingles build and build and suddenly everything bursts into flames. I let out a gasp and high pitched moan as waves of pleasure wash over me, so intense. All I can do is grasp Edward's shoulders and ride it out. As I do this he grunts again and speeds his movements. Suddenly his whole body tenses and with a garbled "_Oh Bella, yes,_" he is shuddering in my arms.

He buries his face in my shoulder, as I hold him, gently stroking his back while he comes down. Once he stops panting he lifts his head and gazes at me, eyes soft and full of wonder.

"Wow," he breathes. "That was really something." He strokes his nose against mine. I still haven't found the power of speech yet. Then he sits up, away from me. My arms already feel the loss of him. He smiles apologetically.

"I hate to leave you but I really should go, um, clean up." He's almost blushing as he darts into the bathroom. Phew, at this point I'm so pleased I'm not male. All I have to contend with is some slightly damp underwear. I hear the sound of running water from the bathroom and ponder what has just occurred in this bedroom. And where on earth we go from here.

_What happens now? I have no idea._

**A/N**

**Where do they go from here? Answers on a postcard (well a review), or via the Twilighted thread. The link is on my profile. You can also follow me on Twitter, I'm hongkongfooey73.**

**Now I have rather a lot of groveling to get through this week, please bear with me.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and recommended this story. A huge shout out to the wonderful Sebastien Robichaud who mentioned me in his latest update for his incredible story, The University of Edward Masen. This has brought me so many new readers, thank you so much. Anyone out there who isn't reading his story, really should.**

**Thanks to my pre readers annetteinoz, pearl421 and my new helper VampireGirl69. You have been all been brilliant, as always.**

**Mega thanks to my Beta Team, JAustenlover and EMCxo, without you two, well this thing would be much harder to read.**

**No new recs this week, just reminders to please support my fellow new(ish) authors – the Brits - afoolishmortal, flubbles, pearl421 and Rhian0000 – and the Non-Brits – quietruby and The Bond Girls.**

**I am hoping to have an update for you next week, but it's not guaranteed, just to warn you. I'll try and get it to you as soon as I can.**

**I'm off to enjoy the World Cup Final this weekend, shame England aren't in it, maybe one day?**

**Til next time**


	10. Give Me Your Hand

**Welcome back again folks. Sorry it's been a while. RL has been all over the place.**

**This week's chapter is dedicated to the lovely quietruby and to my eldest son, who both had birthday celebrations at the weekend.**

**Now I've kept you waiting long enough, let's get back down to business. Some of you have been asking questions about our dear Edward, hopefully this should answer some of them.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys for a while. This storyline is still mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission.**_

**Chapter 9 Give Me Your Hand**

While I sit on the bed, and wait for Edward to return, my euphoria slowly wears off. I feel more than a little uncomfortable. What just happened was phenomenal, but I really don't know what to do with myself. Deciding I can't sit here freaking out forever, I get up from the bed and pace the floor. The water is still running in Edward's bathroom. He must be taking a shower.

Remembering that there was more than one bathroom, I head to the spare to freshen up. Unfortunately it looks like it has not been used yet – there are no towels or other supplies evident. _Phew, at least there's some toilet paper_. I freshen up as best I can and then wander back to the kitchen, for want of something better to do. I open a few cupboards. Hmm, Edward hasn't really stocked this place yet. There are tea bags so I put the kettle on. A quick check of the fridge reveals some milk. That's promising. I set about making two cups of tea then realise I've forgotten how Edward takes his. I had better go ask him.

Wandering back into the bedroom, I stop in my tracks. The bathroom door is ajar and Edward is wandering through it. _And oh my!_ Edward is semi naked, clad only in a towel. He has the towel around his hips and is rubbing his hair with another. My knees almost give way. He's simply staggering. Still wet from his impromptu shower, rivulets of water trickle down Edward's torso. I can't take my eyes off them. I want to lick them. Edward chuckles.

"My eyes are up here, Bella."

I look up and the smug bastard is smirking at me. I flush red as a tomato. In fact it feels like I am blushing from head to toe. Frozen in position, I need to snap myself out of this and say something.

"I was making tea," I manage to stammer out. "How do you take it again?"

"White, no sugar thanks." Edward smiles warmly. "I'll just..." He gestures to his belongings.

I leave him to get dressed before I get any funny ideas, like accidentally on purpose unravelling his towel. I go back to the kitchen and finish making the tea. By the time it's ready, Edward has returned. He's dressed in fresh jeans and a dark polo shirt. He looks just as jump-able. He takes his tea from me with a smile and gestures towards the sofa. We sit, side by side, sipping our tea.

"Are you okay?" he asks, as he gently strokes my cheek. "You seem a little on edge."

Suddenly I am biting back tears. _Where did they come from? _I try and force them back. I can't cry now, I just can't. Unfortunately, Edward notices immediately.

"Hey," he murmurs and pulls me into his arms. "What's wrong?"

His arms tighten around me. I feel the warmth of his body. The comfort he is providing makes all my tension disappear. Looking up, I find he is gazing at me, eyes warm and full of compassion. He leans down and gently strokes my nose with his.

"Okay now?" he asks, with a warm smile.

"Yes," I reply, finding myself smiling back at him. "I just had a bit of a moment, sorry."

"You never have to apologise to me, Bella," Edward says, mock-sternly. "If anyone is apologising it really should be me. I didn't take advantage of you, did I? You seemed to be fine with everything at the time." Now his expression has changed to one of concern.

"I'm fine," I insist.

Once I've said it, I realise that I am. Although this was a huge step for me, now that I am sitting here in Edward's arms, everything feels just right. Like our own personal bubble. I don't want to leave. I feel Edward's arms tighten, as he pulls me into him for a cuddle. I rest my cheek against his chest. He gently strokes my hair for a while as we snuggle. He gently tilts my chin upwards so I look at him. His eyes are warm, but still full of questions.

"I could sit like this forever," he muses, "but we really should talk more about this." He strokes my face again.

"I hadn't even thought about doing anything that _forward_ with you yet. But I don't regret it, truly I don't. I just wanted you to know that."

"I didn't mean for things to happen so fast," I stammer out, trying to keep another blush at bay. "I just couldn't help myself, and then things kind of..." I let my head droop, suddenly the pattern on the leg of my jeans is extremely interesting.

"Oh no, you don't, Bella," A firm hand grasps my chin and pulls so I am forced to look at him. "Don't hide from me, please," he pleads.

"I'm..." before I can get another word out, Edward pushes his finger to my lips.

"No apologizing, remember," he chides.

"Okay," I reply. "I just meant to say it's been a while since I was this intimate with anyone, and it takes some getting used to."

"How long is a while?" Edward looks intrigued. Oh hell. This is embarrassing. Time for Bella to admit that she's a big fat loser in the world of relationships. I take a deep breath and brace myself.

"Depends on what you're asking. The last time I had a boyfriend, or the last time I ..." My voice tails off.

"I don't want to pry," Edward frowns, not happy with the discomfort that must be showing in my body language. "Just tell me whatever you are comfortable with. You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to."

I should. He really needs to know.

"Well I haven't been in a relationship for over two years now, and I haven't been, um, intimate with anyone for about the same." There. It's out.

"Really?" Edward looks surprised. "Why? I cannot imagine you ever being short of admirers." He looks genuinely perplexed. I shrug.

"I don't really go looking. I have a lot of friends, well acquaintances, but I've never been one for the bar crawls. Not like my ex housemates enjoy doing. They tried to drag me out, but they would always end up finding men then I'd be stuck on my own, or worse." I shudder.

"No boyfriends, at all?" Edward still seems incredulous.

"Well I did go on a blind date a while back," I admit. "But it didn't go well." Didn't go well is an understatement. I hope I can get away without having to tell the whole story. I decide to try and change the subject, and with a sudden rush of courage ask him, "What about you?"

There is a brief, awkward silence.

"Well," Edward pauses. "There really isn't that much to tell." Now he looks awkward. "I haven't really had a long term relationship before." Now I am the one who is stunned. This can't be possible. _How on earth could this be true?_

"Never?" I blurt out, still in shock. Then clamp a hand over my mouth, astonished at my own boldness. Luckily Edward doesn't seem offended. He takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well it never really happened for me. Sure there have been girls, but no one ever really caught my attention. I've been on dates, but nothing serious." _This cannot be true, can it?_

"So what's the longest relationship you've ever been in?" _Oh great. Nosey Bella seems to have taken over me._

"Well, I dated this girl for a few months, maybe six at the most. She wanted more than I could give so I broke it off." Edward shrugs. "That was about a year ago. Since then I've had a couple of casual dates. That's about it."

I am astonished. _There must be something wrong with him! Maybe he's a commitment-phobe_. I have to try and do some deeper delving. I try to summon some more courage from somewhere.

"What about before?" I ask.

"When I was younger? Well to be honest I was a real geek in school. I devoted a lot of time to my studies, the same when I was at university. I never really had time for a girlfriend. After I left, well I never really settled anywhere for long. I went travelling for a while, then came home. Like I said, I never met anyone that special before. Just flings. Until now."

He squeezes my hand again and I glance up at him. His eyes are burning with intensity. Hold on a minute, until now? _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

"Why me?" I blurt out. I can't understand why he finds me so fascinating. I am just plain old Bella Swan, who gave up on the dating game, just trundling through life.

"Well," he cups my chin with one hand, and strokes my face with the other. "Where do I start? I've never met anyone like you before Bella. You captivate me."

"W-why," I stammer. I can't get my head around this. _Why on earth would this gorgeous man, who has never been interested in any woman before, suddenly want me?_

"Well, it's hard to put into words. I was fascinated ever since you woke me up with those colourful curse words in Jasper's office." I flush, remembering.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I mutter. Edward grabs my chin.

"I said no more apologizing. Hmm, I think you owe me a forfeit for that." His eyes twinkle.

Before I can catch a breath his grip on me tightens and he pulls me closer. I had been perching on the edge of his lap but not anymore. _Oh boy_. Now he's close. Really close. _Look away from the Tractor Beam, Bella_.

"Now, what shall I collect? I know. As you won't stop saying sorry, how about I make sure you can't?"

With an evil grin he dips his head and presses his lips to mine. He kisses me hard. I am stunned by the ferocity of his approach but yield to him instantly. His tongue strokes mine and his hands caress my back. I can't believe we're here again. I return his kisses, threading my fingers through his hair. Edward groans and pulls me even closer. I feel his fingers slide up under my top again, stroking my bare skin. This is dangerous. If I'm not careful we'll be heading straight back to the bedroom. _And who knows what will happen this time?_

Edward's mouth moves to my ear, which he sucks on, then down my neck. He's gentle, no chance of any offending marks this time. He kisses his way down to my collar bone. I feel the gentle brush of his tongue against my skin. I also feel something very hard beneath me. _Again? No way!_ I tremble as he makes a wet trail back to my mouth. He kisses me again, softly this time, slows, and stops. Then strokes my nose with his.

"See, it worked, didn't it?" He is smirking at me now. _Oh hell._ It looks like he now has another weapon at his disposal. _And doesn't he know it._

I say nothing for a few moments, looking down into my lap, trying to calm myself.

Edward grabs my chin and pulls my face back to his. "Hey, you okay? I was only teasing." His face is contrite now.

"I'm okay," I gaze into warm green. "Really, I am."

"So where were we?" _I have no idea_. I pause for a second, hoping Edward will prompt me.

I glance at my watch. _Holy hell_. _How did it get to four in the afternoon?_ Edward notices my not-so-subtle-as-I-thought time check.

"I didn't realise the time. Do you need to get back?"

Much as I'd like to stay, I really do need to get home and prepare for the week.

"I really should," I admit, although I don't want to. What I really want is to stay here with Edward in our own little bubble, and forget everything else in the world.

He takes my hand and we get up slowly. I rinse the mugs in the sink, despite Edward insisting I don't need to. The need to tidy up after myself is ingrained in me. He walks me to the car, yet again insisting on opening my door for me. I climb in and we set off.

Edward is quiet on the drive home. He doesn't let go of my hand for the whole journey. Even when he needs to do something while driving he just does it while holding my hand. His hand feels so warm. I don't want to let go. I look out of the window as we head out of town, towards the countryside. Town streets give way to green fields as we draw closer to my home. I feel a mild sense of panic at the thought of saying goodbye to him. It's been such a lovely day and I have no idea when I will see him again.

We pull up outside my house. Edward switches off the engine and gets out. That's a good sign. It looks like he's not going straight away. I have a least a few more moments with him. He takes my hand and walks me to my door. Unfortunately I have to let go of him while I fish for my key, which he takes from me and insists on opening the door himself. All I can do is stand and watch. We've been here before. This time I'm not going to ask. If he turns me down again, I'll feel so rejected. So there's an awkward silence. I shuffle my feet nervously and prepare to just walk through the door and see if he follows me.

"Bella," I look up from my feet and Edward is standing in the doorway, smiling warmly.

"May I come in?" _Oh thank heavens, he's asked_. Now I don't have to. Suddenly I have a goofy grin on my face.

"Of course," I respond and lead the way. Edward follows as I walk through to the kitchen. I gesture towards the kettle "Tea?" He agrees and I make the tea while he stands in my kitchen, eagerly surveying his surroundings. I love my kitchen, it gets a lot of sun and I like to sit at the small table and work. Soon the tea is made and we wander through to my cosy lounge. Edward settles on the sofa and instantly opens his arms for me. I accept the invitation and we snuggle happily for a moment or two. Then he shifts slightly, so he's facing me. He takes my hand, and rests it on his knee, covering it with his own.

"So what are your plans this week?" He asks, stroking my knuckles softly.

"I haven't got much pencilled in," I say, mentally running through my diary. "Oh, I need to go into Jasper's office on Wednesday to run the payroll." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I wonder if I've made a faux pas. Of course it's now Edward's company too. _Hmm, he's not said anything so hopefully he doesn't mind._

"That's good," he's smiling. "I'm in on Wednesday so maybe we can go to lunch? And I'd still like to have that dinner too. Actually if you're finished early we can take off and spend the afternoon and evening together?" _Oh bless him._ He is so animated and excited - eyes alight with boyish excitement. I can't resist him when he looks at me like this.

"Okay," I agree, smiling back at him. "That would be lovely." I seem to be getting better at this. _Must be the "Edward effect"_. Usually when a man asks me out I turn into a blushing, stammering, backing away mess.

We finish our tea, holding hands and sharing idle bits of chit chat. Every so often I catch Edward's eye and he slips me a tiny smile. Sadly, all too soon, he stands. I realise our little bubble is about to break. He pulls me to my feet - a little too hard. As I stumble, he catches me and I end up very, very close to him. Nose to nose. His hands reach around my waist and he pulls me into an embrace. I lean against his chest, content. I gaze up at him, almost unable to believe my eyes. This gorgeous man is holding on to me like he never wants to let go. I blink furiously and almost pinch myself.

"What are you thinking?" Edward interrupts my daydreaming. "You have the most curious expression on your face." He touches my cheek, and strokes softly.

"I was wondering if you're real." Damn. My inner brain to mouth filter seems to be broken. _Now I really have made an idiot of myself._

"Real?" Edward smirks at me, trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. "Of course I'm real. I told you that before, remember?" He shakes his head, slowly. "Oh Bella, Bella, what am I going to have to do to convince you?"

Before that last statement can sink in his lips are on mine, hungry, demanding. His hands grab me and pull me closer to him. I find myself returning his kiss with equal passion and our mouths duel furiously. Soon we are both panting. Edward turns us so his back is to the sofa and he sits back down. He pulls, and I am straddling him. He breaks the kiss, and tilts my head back for access to my neck. Soon his mouth and tongue are working their magic and I am gasping for air. I grab his hair and pull. I can't help myself. I know he likes it and I love the feeling of his silky hair under my fingertips. He grunts. _It's the sexiest sound ever._ I do it again. This time he moans into my neck.

"Oh God, Bella, what you do to me..."

Now his hands are everywhere, roaming under my clothes. I give in. I can't stop him. I don't know what I want but I know I don't want him to stop. He kisses his way back to my lips and his tongue meets mine again. I moan into his mouth. This spurs him on even more. His hands move to my breasts and they squeeze. I gasp. He does it again. Then he reaches around to my back and unhooks my bra. His eyes meet mine, asking permission. I give a tiny nod. I _want _him. That's all it takes.

He lifts my top off over my head and drops it on the floor, together with my bra. I am semi naked, sitting on his lap. His head instantly dips between my breasts and he starts peppering them with kisses. He takes them in his hand and squeezes, before moving in and taking a nipple in his mouth. He sucks and licks, his tongue flicking my now rock hard nipple. I can't help it. I groan and gasp. He carries on. I can feel his hardness beneath me, and I grind on him shamelessly. _What on earth has possessed me?_ I've never, never done that before. _Oh, but it feels so good._ The friction just where I want it, just like before. _Are we going to do that again?_

Edward is still kneading, sucking and kissing my breasts. He shows no sign of stopping. I throw my head back and lose myself in the sensation. Then I shamelessly grind on him again. I can't help it. I want more. This time when I do it he lets go of my boobs and grabs my hips. _Uh oh, maybe I went too far?_

He grabs me tightly and pulls me closer then thrusts upwards against me. Yes, he wants more all right. I feel unsure all of a sudden. I don't know how to drive this. I'm on top of him and I don't know what to do next. I freeze. Luckily Edward seems to realise I need some help.

He murmurs in my ear, "Bella, stand up gorgeous girl."

I comply, slowly, as my legs are a little shaky. He stands with me, supporting me.

Then he growls into my ear, his voice all rough and husky, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

I pause for a moment. _Do I?_ _If I take him to my bedroom what will happen? Do I want to stop this now?_

_No, I don't._ I decide to embrace my newly found inner-boldness and take his hand.

"Yes." I reply. I turn and lead the way. We walk up my narrow staircase, carefully until we reach my bedroom. The cottage is small, only two bedrooms upstairs, mine and a spare room, and a small bathroom. I lead him across the threshold and into my room. Then I panic_. Now I've got him here_, _what do I want to do with him?_

I walk to the bed slowly and sit down, pulling him with me. He gazes at me, eyes hungry. The passion that cooled ever so slightly on our walk upstairs is now red hot again. He leans in and pushes me back gently onto the bed. I fall back and take him with me. Soon we are kissing, mouths and hands hungry. It's a repeat performance of what happened on his bed earlier. Edward sits back and removes his shirt.

"That's better," he murmurs and moves back in. His naked skin feels searing hot against mine. I run my fingers down his spine, feeling the warm, firm skin, so silky smooth under my fingers. Edward kisses my neck and shoulders, raining kisses over my naked flesh. Soon he is kissing and nuzzling my breasts again, lavishing them with attention. Then he suddenly stops and sits back on his heels. I am stunned and cold from the loss of him. _Why has he stopped? _Then I realise.

His hands travel down to the waistband of my jeans and he hovers over the button. He looks up, asking the unspoken question. Here it is, my last chance to stop him. _Should I take it?_

My inner perv decides no. I find myself nodding and he unbuttons my jeans and removes them. Now I am naked, apart from my knickers. Luckily they're plain cotton, nothing too embarrassing. Not that sexy either though. Edward moves to my side and lies down next to me. He kisses me softly, as I feel his touch trailing down my body. Down, down, down further until he grazes the waistband of my knickers. His fingers trace it slowly, and slide downwards over me. Just a gentle touch but it's enough to make me gasp. No one has touched me there in a long time. He does it again and I moan.

He returns his mouth to mine, kissing me furiously and then his fingers slide inside. I am so wet. Really, really wet. He strokes me softly, spreading the wetness around, as I gasp and pant. Then he plunges two fingers inside me. Those long fingers. I am writhing and moaning under his touch, as he thrusts them in and out, stroking me with his thumb. This isn't going to last long. I feel myself racing towards my second orgasm of the day.

Then I feel his hardness against my thigh. I want to touch him. _But am I brave enough?_ My previous experience in "handling" men isn't great. I don't want to disappoint him. I reach out with a tentative hand and stroke him over his jeans. He gasps. _Oh my!_ I trace the shape of him and realise how long and thick he is. Much bigger than I've ever felt before. I stroke him slowly and he groans. His fingers pause slightly, but he doesn't stop.

He pants in my ear, "Are you sure?"

I can't form words so I keep stroking him, hoping he'll get the hint. He does. He sits back and removes his jeans. I instantly feel the loss of his fingers inside me. He lies back down next to me in his boxers and moves in for another kiss. _Right, Bella, be bold. You can do this._ I tentatively slide my fingers inside his boxers. He hisses. _Oh God._ He's so hot and hard and big, the skin silky smooth. _Focus Bella, you know how to do this._

He slips his fingers back inside me, stroking, probing like before. I free him from his underwear, grip him firmly, and start slow strokes. He moans loudly and thrusts into my hand. _Mmm. I like this_. I like being able to do this for him. I feel so empowered and speed up a little.

He groans in my ear, "So good, so good."

I must be doing something right. I keep going, increasing the pressure slightly. His hips still thrust into my hand. Then his fingers resume their movements, faster than before.

"Bella, I'm going to come," he growls. "I need you to come for me, please?"

He speeds his movements and moves to kiss and suck my breasts. He sucks my nipple into his mouth, hard, and curls his fingers and I am done.

The white heat shoots through me and I am coming around his fingers, trembling and shuddering and murmuring his name. A couple of firm strokes from me and he joins me, spurting hot streams over my stomach. I keep stroking until he finishes. He pulls me close as we slowly come down. I realise I am sweaty, and more than a little bit sticky.

Edward grabs some tissues from my bedside table and helps clean me up, an apologetic look on his face. Then he pulls me back to him for a hug and kisses my nose.

"Bella, oh Bella, what you do to me," he murmurs, tenderly, as we lie there together. After a short while he moves and sits up.

"I hate to leave you, but I really should go," he announces. I nod shyly, and slip some clothes on with my back to him. Now the moment has passed, it feels awkward again. I walk him downstairs. He collects his jacket as we walk to my door.

Edward pulls me to him. We kiss for a few moments before he moves away, leaving one last soft kiss on my lips.

"Goodbye, Bella. I'll be in touch very soon. I promise." He turns and walks to his car.

I lean in the doorway, instantly bereft. He gives me a small wave, hops into his car and drives away. I stand there as I watch him go, thinking over the day's events, stunned, and now a little lost.

_Oh my goodness, what a day!_

**A/N**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I love hearing from you.**

**Come and play on the Twilighted thread. The link is on my profile. You can also follow me on Twitter, I'm hongkongfooey73. Edward now has a Twitter, you can find him as Cuddleward. He doesn't seem short of admirers so far… We are trying to persuade AwkwardElla to get one, but so far she is being a bit reticent.**

**I was recently interviewed by Tazz's Twilight Obsession. It should be up later today. Link will be on Twitter and Twilighted.**

**Thanks again to my awesome pre readers annetteinoz, pearl421 and VampireGirl69. **

**Mega thanks to my Beta Team, JAustenlover and EMCxo, who, as usual, have been immense, even beta-ing from the air. Love you two hard.**

**Some new recs this week.**

"**Radio Edit" by Pinkhoodie85. This is a great story that seems to be flying under the radar. Take a look, Medward is HOT!**

**And something a little bit different. Not a Twilight fic as such.**

"**What happens in NY stays in NY" by ClaireP**

**School holidays start here at the end of this week, so I can't promise regular updates. Although I will need to do something to keep sane. We shall see.**

**Til next time**


	11. Waiting For My Prince

**Welcome back again folks, and hello to all my lovely new readers. Sorry it's been a while again. RL has truly been hell on earth this week.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to a dear friend of mine who passed away earlier this week at the tender age of 37. Farewell N, we will miss you.**

**I'll get straight down to it as I've kept you all waiting. Epic A/N to follow.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. But I do now own several footballer's autographs and a signed photograph of Angelos Epithemiou. One nil to me I think.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no playing with it without my permission**_

**Chapter 10 Waiting For My Prince To Come...Again**

After Edward leaves, I pull myself together and get back into my usual Sunday night routine: plan for the week ahead, catch up on laundry and finally indulge in a relaxing bath before bedtime. Keeping busy helps occupy my mind. I manage to get everything done and am just about to run my bath when my phone rings. Instantly my heart gives a little leap, but sadly it's not Edward- it's Rose.

"Bella, are you home? I thought I saw Edward's car earlier. Aren't you coming over to fill me in?"

From the tone of her voice, I can picture her bouncing with excitement. Actually, a little girl time sounds like fun. I tell her I'll be over in five, grab my phone and keys and head over there.

As I walk into the kitchen, I nearly trip over Rose, she is so keen to greet me. She looks me up and down, peering at me expectantly. I frown at her, about to quiz her on what she is doing, but before I can speak, she grabs me by the hand and tows me to the table. A cup of tea is unceremoniously plonked in front of me and she takes a seat opposite.

"Well?" She raises an eyebrow. I decide to torture her a little, as payback for the brunch date set-up.

"Well, what?" I blink at her, and take a slow sip of my tea. She is not amused.

"Bella, don't you dare. You know I want to know everything and I want to know it now!"

Poor Rose looks like she is going to burst. I decide to put her out of her misery. I tell her about our meal, the walk along the river, and the visit to Edward's new apartment. She interrupts me at this point.

"You went to his apartment? What for?" She gives me a knowing look, and I swear, she winks."

"Um, well, Edward wanted to show it to me," I look down at the table. Rose cracks up laughing. _What is so funny? Oh. Crap_. I walked right into that one.

"So did he...ummm...show it to you?" Rose is trying to reign in her naughty giggles. _Hmm... well actually he did, but I'm not going into details just yet!_

"Yes, he showed me around," I carefully explain, avoiding any double entendres this time.

"And then? Jesus, Bella! This is like pulling teeth. You were gone most of the day. I'm guessing it wasn't a five minute tour."

"We stayed for a while, yes," I admit. As thoughts of what we were doing creep into my mind, a blush spreads across my cheeks. _Oh hell._ Now I really am busted.

"You DIDN'T?" Rose gasps. "Did you? Not that I would have a problem with that. It's just...well...I didn't think you would have just yet." She is struggling to get the words out fast enough. I wait until she stops rambling, before I respond.

"No. I didn't, but we did get closer. Then he took me home and stayed for a while." That's as much detail as I'm giving, unless she drags it out of me.

"So how do you feel about him now?"

The good news is Rose has moved away from one subject, the bad news is she has moved on to another uncomfortable one.

_How do I feel about him? I like him. Very much. It hurt to be separated from him earlier. I'm on pins waiting for his next call. Oh hang on, Rose is waiting for me to answer._

"I...I...I really like him, Rose." It's hard to get these words out, but once I do, I feel much better. Rose is smiling at me. She takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Oh Bella, I'm thrilled for you. I told you he was a nice guy. It's good to see you finally interested in someone at last. So what happens now?"

"I'm seeing him on Wednesday, after work." I confide. Rose seems satisfied with this.

We chat for a while, over tea, before I leave to take my long awaited bath and sink into bed. I feel emotionally exhausted today after everything that has happened. I just want to sleep, so I am refreshed and ready to face the week ahead.

Unfortunately my brain has other ideas. It refuses to let me get to sleep. Images of Edward keep replaying in my head: his smile, his sweet words, his kisses...other things. Then the worrying starts. _He's never had a girlfriend. Why? Why is it me that he wants?_ The self doubt from before, all the nasty little comments Jacob used to whisper when no one was around, come back. Eventually, my brain decides it too is exhausted after all and I drift into a deep sleep. At least the bad dreams leave me alone and I get some rest.

When I wake on Monday morning, I feel better. My day is fairly full. I have lots of work to be done at home. In the afternoon I take a break and work the horses. Both are in good spirits, and even Freddie behaves himself. By early evening I'm exhausted and head home to relax. As I get through the door my phone rings, making me jump. I glance at the screen and smile, it's Edward.

"Hey there," he says, and I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi," I breathe, grinning like a fool. Good job I'm at home and no one can witness this. I go upstairs, and start getting things ready for a long bath, while Edward tells me about his day. It sounds tedious, lots of back to back meetings. He's in a hotel room right now, thinking about ordering dinner. He asks lots of questions about my day, wanting to know every last detail. When I think we are nearing the end of the conversation I walk into the bathroom and start the water.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks. "Is that water I hear running?"

"Yes, I was just about to have a bath," I say. Then there's an awkward pause.

"Oh...so are you um...getting undressed?" Edward's voice has become slightly husky.

"Umm...yes?" I mumble. Well, it is sort of true. I did just remove my socks. I swear I hear Edward groan slightly in the background.

_What on earth is he doing?_

"I had better let you...get in it then." Edward replies, his voice still a little rough. "I need to jump in the shower anyway. I'll call you later to say goodnight, beautiful." He ends the call abruptly, before I can say goodbye.

_Hmm what was all that about?_

Edward seemed in a hurry to end the call. I wonder why.

_Oh wait a minute. He wasn't...was he?_

An image of Edward in the shower pops into my head and I feel a tingle all over. These thoughts entertain me while I have my bath.

I fall into bed later, still thinking of him, and missing him a little, even though it's only been twenty four hours. This time, sleep comes fairly quickly.

Unfortunately I am not so lucky tonight. The dream comes back. The same one as before. I walk into the office, expecting to meet Edward. But instead I am greeted with sniggers, whispers and humiliation. I wake up shaking. It's three in the morning. I decide to get up and have a glass of water, but once I'm up, I'm wide awake. I take my drink back to bed and get a favourite book down from the shelf. Hopefully this will calm me and I can get back to sleep. I notice the screen of my phone is lit. I'm sure it wasn't like that when I went downstairs?

**1 new Text Message**

**From**

**Edward Cullen**

***Bella I couldn't stop thinking of you tonight. Wednesday can't come soon enough. Ex***

I feel comforted by this. _Edward is thinking of me._ I get back into bed and fall asleep. This time I sleep through until the morning. When I wake, I'm a bit groggy from my broken night, but feeling mostly okay. I try and push the dreams and doubts from my head and get on with things. Tuesday passes quickly and before I know it, evening arrives. I decide upon an early night, so I am well rested for my big day ahead, and am tucked up in my bed by ten. Sleep comes mercifully quickly and the next thing I am aware of is my alarm going off.

I rush around, having breakfast and then getting ready. Luckily, Rose helped me pick my outfit yesterday. For once, I don't drag my heels. I almost feel a spring in my step at the thought of going to the office, knowing Edward will be there. He has called and texted me several times over the last couple of days, to finalise plans for today. He's travelling here this morning, and should hopefully arrive in time for lunch.

I walk through the office doors, without feeling any trepidation at facing Jessica. I make it past her with a polite hello, ignoring her giving my outfit the once over, and disappear into the sanctuary of my little office. Hoping that it will make the morning pass quickly, I get down to work immediately. I immerse myself in reports, until I am disturbed by a knock at the door. I look up, startled. Leaning against the frame is Jasper, wearing his usual disarming smile.

"Hey you," he calls, looking far too smug at making me jump. "I wondered if you fancied some lunch?"

"Lunch?" I blink up at him, baffled_. It can't be lunchtime already_. I haven't heard from Edward. I look up at the clock which has ticked round past one o'clock.

"Yeah, you know that thing we do in the middle of the day, we eat, take a break." Jasper smirks, smug bastard.

"I know what lunch is, thank you," I glare at him. "I just hadn't realised it was that time yet." _What do I do?_ I don't want to look like a lovesick fool, hanging around for a would-be date, but I don't want to miss Edward either. Luckily Jasper comes to my rescue.

"I know Edward was supposed to be here by now, but he's running late. He said to go on and take lunch without him. Hopefully he'll be here later." _Wait a minute_. Edward said he was coming here and taking me to lunch. Now it sounds like a group outing. _Did I misunderstand? Have I just made a big idiot of myself? _At least I didn't dress myself up to the nines. He did promise we could do something later, but if he's running late, then it's extremely unlikely he will be able to leave early.

"Earth to Bella," Jasper calls from the doorway, pulling me back to the here and now. "Come to lunch, sweetheart. Take a break- that's an order." He tries to look stern, and fails miserably. I comply, jumping up and grabbing my jacket. Soon we are in Jasper's car, heading to our usual haunt. Jasper is full of conversation, filling me in on how he has spent his last few days. He mentions that Edward has been extremely busy while he's been away.

We sit at our usual table and order. I try and relax, but feel twitchy. _Is Edward going to join us here?_ I await his arrival during the whole lunch. Alas, he doesn't appear. Before I know it Jasper and I are on our way back to the office. He escorts me to my door, ever the gentleman. I say a quick farewell and go back to work.

This time I am unable to focus. My reports are written and the software is busy running. Nothing left for me to do except sit and wait, which is torturous. It gets to four in the afternoon and there's still nothing from Edward. The day's projects are all done, I just need to deliver the payslips to Angela in HR. I debate whether to take them now, or on my way out.

The decision is made for me when my phone rings. I jump instantly, hoping its Edward, but again, it isn't. It's Angela. She's leaving early, asking if I have the payslips for her. Explaining that they are indeed ready, I grab them and wander off in her direction. The office seems strangely quiet as I walk through it. I start getting nervous misgivings in my belly, a feeling that something is a bit off.

I chat briefly with Angela, but not for long as she is keen to get away. As I walk back to my office, I pass the two large offices where Jasper and now Edward (if he ever gets here) work. Unfortunately I am accosted by Lauren as I pass. She is trying to smile, but it looks more like some sort of twisted leer.

"Hi Bella," she says, in that unpleasant nasal voice of hers. "I have a message for you." She's waving a piece of paper in front of me. "Edward called and asked me to pass this on." But as I am about to take it she suddenly snatches it back.

"So why is he calling _you_?" She asks, nosily. "You don't work directly with him, do you?" Her beady eyes are boring into me. I feel ill. I've been more than a little edgy today, and her scrutiny is making me squirm.

I take a deep breath and try not to let her get to me.

"Sometimes I do," I say firmly. "Can I have my message please?" She huffs and hands it over. I dash back to my office, anxious to read it without an audience. Once I am sitting at my desk, I unfurl the paper.

**Bella, sorry I'm running late. I'll be there soon.**

_Hmm_. No wonder Lauren was so intrigued. Bet she was on the phone to Jessica as soon as I was out of earshot. _Ah well_. I decide to stay a while longer. There are a few things I can do here that should take me at least another hour or so. If Edward isn't here by then, well he'll just have to find me at home. If I sit here for too long I am going to go mad with the anticipation. Just when I think I am finished, I realise the file I need is in my car.

_Damn._

I was in such a rush to get here this morning I forgot to bring it in. That means I have to brave reception and Jessica, who will undoubtedly have been filled in by Lauren.

_Double Damn_.

I try and rack my brains as to where the fire escape is. I seriously consider it, then give myself a mental slap in the face for being so feeble.

I brazen it out and walk out the doors without a word. I can feel the staring, the eyes boring holes into my back. I focus ahead and make it to my car. I grab the offending file and march back in before I lose my nerve. I push through the doors and the conversation inside instantly stops. I look up, although I really don't want to, and freeze.

It's my dream. Jessica is standing behind the reception desk, with a smirk on her face. Lauren is next to her, also smirking. A couple of colleagues from the sales floor are lurking and staring. I feel the panic rising.

_What do I do? Try and ignore them? Brush it off? Maybe I'm just being paranoid? _

_Deep breaths, Bella_.

I walk slowly across the floor, intent on making it to the stairs. Someone calls my name.

"Bella?" _Shit_. It's Jessica. _Shit, shit, shit_. I turn around and fake a polite smile.

"Yes?" _See Jessica? I can do this fake thing too._

"You have a _visitor_." She puts an awful lot of emphasis on the last word. _Nosey cow._

"Oh, okay, where?" I look around. There is no sign of anyone waiting for me. Maybe Rose has popped in for a visit? I can't think who else it might be.

_Who would come looking for me here?_

"In your office." She is almost vibrating with excitement. She still looks amused. _Great, glad she finds my life so entertaining._

The panic starts to subside. It seems they are just being excitable over someone coming to see me. It isn't my dream at all.

I climb the stairs, relieved. I open the door to my office and stop dead. Edward is sitting on my desk, long legs hanging over the edge. He has a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi," he murmurs, trying not to laugh. The expression on my face must be priceless.

_And how the hell did he sneak in here?_

"I've been here a little while. I wanted to surprise you. I'm so sorry I missed lunch. Hopefully I can make it up to you now?" He raises an eyebrow.

I shake myself out of my stupor and walk over to him. Once I'm within range he grabs my hand and I am pulled very, very close.

"Hi," I mumble, unable to really manage much else. I look up, and fall victim to the tractor beam, again. Our lips are inches apart.

"Hmm," he hums, and the vibrations travel to my lips. Then his hands are in my hair, and we're kissing. I reach up to grab a hold of him, my legs feel a little unsteady. As I start to lose myself in him, I suddenly realise where we are. _I can't do this here!_ I break the kiss and take a step back.

Edward blinks at me, stunned.

"Is something wrong?" He asks, looking a little hurt.

"N-not here," I manage to stammer, gesturing at the office and my still-open office door. Luckily it looks like there is no one else around.

"Oh, right," he looks relieved. He promptly crosses the room, closes and locks the door, and pulls the blinds.

"Better?" he smirks at me, before pulling me into his arms and backing me into the wall. We kiss furiously, neither of us able to get enough. He presses into me, harder, I can feel his erection nudging my belly through his suit trousers.

_Oh my goodness!_ _He wants me. Right here._

I reach up and grab his hair, pulling slightly. He grunts and thrusts into me even harder. His lips move to my neck, sucking and kissing my bare skin.

I am a mess, legs trembling, body quivering, panting as he works his magic. I'm not sure what we are going to manage to do while propped against the wall, but it feels so good. I've missed his touch over the last couple of days. I even regret that I am not wearing a skirt. It's official, Edward has scrambled my brains. I _never_ wear skirts!

His lips travel back up and he nibbles my ear. I can hear and feel him panting. He takes a step back, turns me around, and walks me backwards until my legs brush against the desk. He lifts me so I am sitting on it, legs on either side of him. He steps closer and moves in again, kissing me hungrily. I melt into him, one hand in the hair at the nape of his neck, the other gripping his shoulder.

He kisses a trail from my lips, down to my collar bone, then I feel him push his tongue into the little hollow there. I whimper at the scrape of his tongue on my soft skin, clutching him closer. Now I'm the one panting. He does it again, and I feel a tremor run through me. He gently blows on the wet skin. I whimper again. _What is he trying to do to me?_ I will melt into a puddle of lust in a moment.

His hand snakes under my top and moves upwards. He caresses my breast, over my bra, rolling my rock hard nipple with a finger and thumb. I gasp, and arch my back involuntarily, thrusting my breast into his hand. He chuckles and carries on touching me, fingers kneading and pulling at my flesh. It's not enough, I need more. He seems to sense this, pushing the neckline of my top to one side so he can kiss my bare skin. He pushes further, and my bra strap goes the same way. He leans closer and his mouth washes over my bare nipple. It's hot, wet and feels so good. His tongue swirls around my heated flesh. I'm totally lost in the feeling, lost in him. _Thank heavens he locked the door!_

I grab his hair tightly, pulling, clutching him to me. He grinds his hardness into me again, grunting. I slide a hand down his back, and squeeze his firm bottom- his very firm, muscular bottom. He grunts again, and I feel him sucking on me, harder. I'm a squirming mess. His hand that was squeezing and teasing my other breast, moves lower, lower and suddenly he's undone my trousers and has his hand in my knickers. _Oh my._

He's hungry, all want and need. I want to touch him, but I can't reach as he's so close. His fingers burrow further, until they are right where I want them. His lovely long fingers are stroking and twisting as he pushes inside me. I'm panting, writhing and whimpering. He just doesn't stop. With some careful manoeuvring I manage to get a hand between us and unzip his flies, sliding my fingers in to stroke him. He's hot and hard and willing, thrusting into my hand.

_Whoa. This is getting intense. Does he want to have sex on my desk?_

He carries on with his movements, firm and deep. _Oh God_! It feels so good. I've never got carried away like this with someone. I'm close to an orgasm. Like a speeding rollercoaster ride, I can't stop. The waves suddenly crash over me and I'm convulsing in his arms, panting and moaning, face buried in his shoulder. He holds me tight to him as I ride it out, murmuring sweet words in my ear all the while. I slowly drift back to the here and now, and realise I am sitting on my desk, half undressed, with my hand wrapped around a man's cock. _Way to go Bella - this is a new one._

I realise that while my need has been met, Edward's certainly hasn't. He's still hard, hot and pulsing in my hand. I stroke him gently, unsure as to what he wants, or needs right now. He cups my chin and kisses me softly, as he removes his fingers from me. Ever so gently, but firmly, he pries my fingers from him, and zips himself back up. I blink at him, startled that he seems to have had enough. It didn't feel like that just now.

He smiles, warmly, and leans in to whisper in my ear, "Later, sweet Bella, later." I almost melt all over again.

I right my clothing, and Edward helps me to my feet. He pulls me into his arms for a hug, and I nuzzle into his shoulder. He strokes my back, gently. It's nice, just to be held for a moment. I raise my face to look at him. He's smiling, warm light in his eyes.

"So..." He winks, cheekily. "Hello."

We both burst out laughing.

"Hello." I smile back at him. He strokes my face.

"Listen, I'm so sorry about today. My meetings overran then I got stuck in horrendous traffic trying to get here. I promise I'll make it up to you later." He winks.

"Oh, that's okay. These things happen." I sympathise. All my earlier worries have flown out of the window now that he's actually here with me.

"So...are we still on for later?" Edward asks, hopefully.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?" I reply. I just want to spend more time with him.

"Well, I'd still like to take you to dinner. I have a few things to do here. How about I pick you up from your place a little later? Save you hanging around here waiting?" Edward still looks a little apologetic. _He's so thoughtful._

"That works for me," I agree. It's a little different from what we planned, but I can go home, and get ready there. Maybe take a shower and recover from our intense encounter.

"I guess I had better get to it."

Edward pecks me softly on the lips and walks to the door. He turns in the doorway and winks at me before he goes.

Once he has gone, I finish my report for Jasper and gather my things together so I can leave. I walk out, through reception, where there is mercifully no sign of Jessica, and out to my car.

Once home, I unload my car and put everything away. I have a little time before Edward is due, so I make a cup of tea and plonk myself down on the sofa. I try to relax but it's futile. Instead, I head for the shower. Ten minutes later, I wrap myself in a towel, sit down and wonder what on earth to wear. Fifteen minutes on, the contents of my wardrobe are strewn over my bed and I'm still none the wiser. Panic sets in. I quickly call Rose for advice. She comes over bearing several dresses. I balk a little.

"A dress? Rose? This is me, remember?"

She is insistent.

"Just try them, Bella, promise me?" She disappears before I can argue with her. I suppose it's worth a try. The first dress is dark grey in colour, off the shoulder and to my relief, not too short. It looks decent on. _Hmm._ It's a possibility. I try the other one which is a deep red. _No. That's not me_. The first one it is. I dress it up with my silver jewellery, and a pair of ballet flats. No heels as I don't own any. That's a sprained ankle waiting to happen. A little light makeup and I am ready to go. Not a moment too soon. I'm just heading downstairs when there's a light knock.

My heart gives a little flutter and I go to answer the door. I'm not disappointed.

Standing on my doorstep is Edward, smiling hugely. He's changed his slightly crumpled suit from earlier and is wearing a dark blue dress shirt, and black trousers. Freshly showered, his untidy hair is still damp and his scent is intoxicating. He takes my hand and kisses it softly.

"You look beautiful, Bella, simply beautiful. Shall we?"

I grab my bag and off we go. I, Bella Swan, am going on a date. _This is going to be an interesting evening._

**A/N**

**Sorry this is going to be a long one. Please bear with me.**

**Sadly, as I write this, two beloved fandom members are undergoing serious health issues. Now I don't like to beg, but please send your prayers (if you say them) goodwill and messages of support if you can.**

**Messages for AllyinPerth/ChampagneAnyone can be left here**

**http:/wishesforally(.)/2010/07/dear-all-we-would-like-to-thank-you-for(.)html**

**Messages for Trayce/Monamour can be left here**

**http:/faithexiststrayce(.)blogspot(.)com/**

**Now on to happier news. FMLW has been nominated for a Golden Lemon Award. Frankly, I'm stunned. Voting is now open and the link is here**

**http:/www(.)goldenlemonawards(.)com/nominations/timetovote/**

**( ) added to comply with FFN regulations. Just remove them and the links should work.**

**Come and play on the Twilighted thread. The link is on my profile. You can also follow me on Twitter, I'm hongkongfooey73. Edward now has a Twitter, you can find him as Cuddleward. AwkwardElla still hasn't got one yet. We're working on her.**

**Grovelling time…**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and rec'd this story. It has been lovely to see so many new readers recently.**

**Thanks again to my awesome pre readers annetteinoz, pearl421 and lemonmartinis. As always, you guys have been a huge help making sense of my ramblings. **

**Last but not least, my BetaMax EMCxo, who worked her magic on this, as always, in record time.**

**Finally some recs**

**First some beautifully written canon Edward and now complete**

"**Practice Makes Perfect" by Rhian0000**

**Two stories that might have escaped your attention and totally own me.**

"**Moving Pictures" by BreakfastatBellas**

"**Strings" by jdbeaner**

**And something a little bit different. Not a Twilight fic as such.**

"**What happens in NY stays in NY" by ClaireP**

**My time is limited at the moment, due to RL issues and school holidays. Next update...hopefully next week but don't hold your breath.**

**Til next time**


	12. Be My Guest

**Finally, we are back! What can I say! **

**Sorry for keeping you all hanging. How can I make it up to you? How about another two-parter? Yes there will be another post before the end of the week.**

**Sorry for the epic fail in review replies. RL has been a nightmare lately, but I promise normal service should be resumed this time. If you have a specific question, please send me a PM and I'll try my best to answer.**

**I'm dedicating this one to Trayce/Monamour who never ceases to amaze us with her tenacity in fighting back, despite all her health difficulties. **

**If you want to leave a get well message for her you can do it here **

**http:/faithexiststrayce(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

**Chapter 11 Part One Be My Guest**

_From last time..._

_Standing on my doorstep is Edward, smiling hugely. He's changed his slightly crumpled suit from earlier and is wearing a dark blue dress shirt, and black trousers. Freshly showered, his untidy hair is still damp and his scent is intoxicating. He takes my hand and kisses it softly._

"_You look beautiful, Bella, simply beautiful. Shall we?"_

We walk to Edward's car, hand in hand. He seems in fine form, all smiles and swinging my arm as we walk along. As always, he opens my door first and leans in to steal a kiss as he closes it. I squirm a little in my seat, butterflies in my stomach fluttering madly. Actually it feels more like they are doing acrobatics. I take a couple of deep breaths and try to calm myself. I have been out with Edward before and it was fine. _Well more than fine actually._

He glances across at me, gives a reassuring wink and starts the car. Within minutes, the scenery outside is flashing past so rapidly it's almost a blur. _Damn_. I forgot how fast he drives. Neither of us says anything, there is silence bar the quiet music playing on the car stereo. I feel the need to say something. _But what?_ I've never been one for small talk. Luckily Edward beats me to the punch.

"So how has your day been?" Hmm, predictable. _I could have come up with that._

"It was long," I reply, which is the truth. It _has_ been long, exhausting to be honest.

"Listen, I really am sorry about earlier."

Edward turns to me, an apologetic expression written all over his face. Unfortunately this means he takes his eyes off the road for a second. This makes me shudder. This is the problem when you are brought up by a policeman. In comparison to Edward, I probably drive like an old person.

"Whatever is the matter, Bella?" Edward asks. "You've gone as white as a sheet." I wish he would stop the concern and get his eyes back on the bloody road. I look down and realise my hands are gripping the sides of my seat tightly.

"I'm a bit of a nervous passenger, sorry," I reply.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Edward shakes his head and slows the car...a little.

"It um...didn't come up," I tell him.

"Well I'm glad you told me. Don't hide things, Bella, I need to know. I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable...in any way." Now I feel bad. _He's so considerate._

"Umm...okay," I agree. The awkwardness is back. _Just what has got into me?_ I have spent time with him before. I don't know what has me so tongue tied.

Edward reaches across and takes my hand in his. He squeezes gently. The warmth from his body travels to mine, tingles shooting up my arm. Instantly I feel better. _How can just one touch do this?_ His fingers gently caress mine, with a slow rhythm. He keeps this up until we are in the middle of the town, and he has to negotiate traffic lights and lane changes. With one last squeeze, he lets go of my hand.

At this point, I realise it might be a good idea to ask him where we are going.

"So are we nearly there yet?" I ask. I pout like a small child, in an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere. Unfortunately this has more than the desired effect – Edwards eyes are transfixed by my mouth, he blinks rapidly and swallows hard. He turns back to face the road.

"Not far now," he replies. He looks a little flustered – breathing hard with his cheeks slightly flushed. A couple more turns, and we are pulling up outside a smart looking restaurant. I definitely haven't been here before, this is very unfamiliar territory. I undo my seat belt and move to get out of the car but Edward leans across and stops me, trapping me in place. He strokes my cheek and leans in for a kiss. His hand cups my chin as he pulls my mouth to his. A few gentle brushes of my lips and he pulls away, smiling.

"Now don't move," he instructs. I do as I am told and wait for him to come around to open my door. He takes my hand and escorts me to the restaurant, pausing to open the door for me again. His manners are impeccable.

As we step inside we are greeted an the over-friendly host. Edward mentions we have a reservation and we are guided to a discreet table in a quiet corner. I look around, curiously. The restaurant isn't all that crowded, due to it being midweek. The atmosphere seems quiet, refined but not too posh like those trendy chic establishments. Thank heavens it isn't one of those. I've never been anywhere like this before. Jake's idea of a meal out was eating in at Pizza Hut, and James only ever took me to client dinners and even then only when he had to.

Edward pulls out my chair for me and we sit. Once we have our menus and the wine list we are left alone for a while. Edward catches my eye across the table and offers a gentle smile.

"Is this okay?" he asks, and then starts a nervous babble. "It was recommended to me, I've never been here before. I usually eat in crappy hotel restaurants as you know."

I return his smile, his nervousness is endearing. And it feels good to know I'm not the only one on edge.

"I've not been here before, but it seems lovely." Edward beams, and reaches for my hand. He starts the gently stroking again and I can't resist gazing at him. Our eyes lock and everything seems to stand still. It's as if there is no one else here but the two of us. He reaches across and ever so gently strokes my cheek.

Then our moment is interrupted by the arrival of our waiter. _Oops._ We haven't so much as glanced at the menu. I feel my cheeks flame with embarrassment but Edward handles the whole thing coolly, explaining we need a moment and just like that, the waiter disappears.

Edward winks at me.

"I suppose we had better look at these." He gestures towards our menus. I look down and study mine. This is one of those places that cook a selection of everything. To be honest I don't feel in the slightest bit hungry. _Hmm, this is new._ I pretend to study my menu a little longer, I haven't the faintest idea what to choose. Before I know it, the waiter is back.

Ever the gentleman, Edward insists I go first. _Damn._ I was going to wait to see what he chose and order the same. Flustered, I choose the first random dish I see. I think it's some sort of chicken and pasta thing. It doesn't really matter as I'm not sure I'm going to be able to eat much of it anyway.

Edward checks that I don't want a starter – definitely not – and makes his selection. Steak. Thankfully he doesn't order it rare. That really would turn my stomach. I let Edward choose the wine, as I am clueless with this sort of thing. The waiter makes a fuss of pouring the first glass, trying to get Edward to try it. Edward refuses, then insists on ordering some sparkling water instead, because he's driving. The waiter flounces off in a huff to get it. Uh oh, that means the whole bottle is for me. _I had better be careful._

I take a sip, it's delicious. Instantly I want to drain the glass but refrain. Not a good idea on an empty stomach. I don't want to end up hammered.

Edward reaches for my hand and holds it in his. I feel myself start to relax. This is getting easier all the time. Again, he is first to break the silence.

"I'm so glad we could do this, Bella. I've been anxious that we would never get here." He has a pleading look in his eye. He looks so vulnerable. That's a strange turn.

"I...umm...I'm glad too. This is nice." I offer him a smile, hoping to reassure him a little.

"I was worried you would get fed up with waiting for me, I have messed you around a little," Edward confesses, a sheepish expression on his face.

"It's okay, I know you're busy. You don't have to apologise to me." This is how I feel. I know how busy he is, and I've not been in the position to make demands on a man before.

"I'm not used to this," he muses. He squeezes my hand and looks into my eyes with an earnest expression. "I'm used to doing my own thing most of the time. Like I said, I've never had a girlfriend to come home to before. This is new territory for me. If I upset you, please, you _must_ tell me." He seems quite worked up about this.

"Okay, I will," I reply. I give him a small smile, meeting his eye and hoping this will reassure him a bit. I remember what has been bothering me from earlier.

"Actually there was something."

Edward's expression turns serious and he tenses immediately.

"What was that?"

"Well, earlier, when you called, I wondered why you left a message with Lauren?"

This has been bugging me. _Why call her and not me?_

"Oh well, you didn't answer your phone. I rang three times and left you a voicemail. When you didn't respond, I thought maybe you were in a meeting, or had left your phone at home or something. So I thought I could leave you a message. I didn't know the best person to ask so when I left a message for Jasper, I thought I'd leave one for you as well."

Edward speaks so quickly I have a job to understand him. He seems anxious not to upset me, but he also seems very sincere. I have no reason to doubt him after all. This time I am the one to squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"It's okay Edward, really. I was just curious, that's all." He meets my eye nervously. He seems so unsure. Honestly we are a right pair of idiots when it comes to this.

This awkward moment is interrupted by the arrival of our food. A steaming plate of pasta is placed in front of me. It looks and smells great and now my nerves have eased, I do feel a little hungry. No, actually, I'm ravenous. I dive in immediately. Any lady-like pretences fly straight out of the window again.

Edward chuckles to himself and starts eating.

"Hungry then, Bella?"

Edward seems to have recovered his cool after his nervous spell. He's smirking at me. I finish chewing and set down my cutlery.

"Very," I reply. I feel my cheeks burning and focus on my plate. I nearly drop my next mouthful when I feel something brush against my leg. At first I think it's accidental but then I glance up and Edward's smirk has transformed to a full on wicked grin. He has somehow managed to slip his foot out of his shoe and his socked foot is rubbing my bare calf.

I gape at him, stunned. _What is he doing?_ He winks at me. His foot travels higher. The wine seems to have made me feel emboldened and I decide to get my own back. I slip my bare foot out of my shoe and try the same manoeuvre. As I've never done this before and my aim is a little off my foot makes contact with Edward, but higher than I'd anticipated. Like much higher.

He gasps as I slide my foot along his thigh. _Ha! Take that mister!_ I move my foot slowly, carefully and soon he is squirming in his seat. Then he derails me. His hand reaches under the table and he starts stroking my bare leg. He raises an eyebrow in a challenge. My move next, I think.

Before I can even contemplate this, we are interrupted.

"Is everything okay with your food? Is there anything else I can get you?"

The annoying waiter is back. I notice he is gazing only at Edward.

_Oh no. Not another one_.

How did I not notice this before? No wonder he has been so enthusiastic in attending to our needs.

"We are fine, thank you." Edward dismisses him and he scuttles off.

I glance down at my half eaten meal. Suddenly it doesn't seem nearly as appetizing . I resume eating, now that Edward has stopped teasing me, and soon I am finished. I look up and Edward's plate is also empty.

"So how was it?" Edward gestures to my empty plate.

"Good, thank you, and yours?"

"Excellent." He smiles, and leans forward. He whispers, "Want to know a secret?"

I can't but smile in return. He looks so cute with his boyish grin.

"Okay," I agree.

"I've never taken a woman out for dinner before."

I nearly fall off my chair.

"Never?" I can't believe this. _I thought he said he had a girlfriend once?_

"Nope." He grins, sheepishly. "Not like this anyway. Whenever I've gone out it's always been as part of a group, or for work. This is a bit new for me."

I shake my head in disbelief. He's as inexperienced as me? How can this be? I gaze at him, stunned, and am about to ask him another question when we are interrupted once more by Edward's new friend, brandishing a dessert menu.

Once our plates have been cleared, I pretend to peruse my menu but to be honest I couldn't eat another thing.

"So...are you still hungry?" Edward is peering over the top of his menu, eyebrow raised.

I ponder this..._am I_? Well not for food anyway. I just want to spend some more time with him.

"I couldn't eat another thing," I reply. This is true. I feel stuffed. "How about you?"

"I'm not hungry either - for food that is." He winks at me. _Oh my_. He did _not_ just say that?

Within a flash, Edward pays the bill and escorts me out, one hand placed on the small of my back. We are soon at the car and after ensuring I am seated, Edward hops in and starts the engine. He turns to glance at me.

"Where would you like to go now, then?"

"Um...well I'm not sure." I haven't thought about this. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, it's still early. We could go for a drink, or a walk maybe? It's still light."

He seems so keen. But to be honest, all I want to do is relax. Suddenly inspiration hits me.

"Um...I have some drink at home. Maybe we could go back there for a while?"

Edward agrees eagerly, nodding.

"That sounds wonderful, if you're sure you wouldn't rather go out?"

"Actually, I'm quite tired, and it is a work night after all?"

"Then your place it is." Edward smiles and off we go.

The drive home is much less stressful. Edward chats away about his afternoon, how he had a long catch up with Jasper and outlines his plans for the rest of the week. It seems he's going to be around for at least a few days. He's happy to be back, and mentions how his family has missed him. He's hoping to reconnect with them now he's going to be around more. No specifics are mentioned, but I know from Rose that he has a younger sister.

Soon we are pulling up outside my place. Edward does what seems to have become his usual routine. Opens my door. Helps me from the car. Walks me to my door. Takes keys from my fumbling hands and opens the door, then follows me inside. I go straight to the kitchen and open the fridge.

"I have beer, or wine?"

Hopefully this will be okay. I don't have a copious selection of alcohol, but I don't want him thinking I'm a lush with a secret booze stash either.

"A beer would be great, thanks."

I grab him one, pour myself a glass of wine and we go sit down. Soon we are seated, cosily on my sofa, with the television on in the background. I select a random music channel, as I want to concentrate on Edward, not what's on the screen.

He slips his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle into his chest. This feels good. No, not just good, it feels great. The closeness is back, just like it was on Sunday. He gently strokes my arm, then takes my hand in his other one. He squeezes gently and lets our joined hands rest in his lap. I enjoy the comfort of being held like this.

I relax in his arms, as we chat idly, Edward makes a few random comments about some of the music videos on the screen. He seems to be a bit of a music buff and remembers the most bizarre, obscure facts about the artists. I want to tease him about this, but I am so comfortable that I start to feel a little sleepy.

Suddenly I awake with a jolt. I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder! I glance at the window and it's dark outside.

_Shit! How long was I out? And please, please let me not have drooled on him?_

"Welcome back, sleepyhead." Edward is smirking at me.

_Phew! At least he looks amused. _

He makes an effort to take me out and I fall asleep on him. A less patient man would be pissed off. James or Jacob definitely would have been. Edward takes my hand and pulls me back from the edge of the sofa.

"Hey...come back." He pulls me back into his embrace. I lean into his warm, firm chest. He cups my chin and pulls it upwards.

"Perhaps I had better help you to stay awake..."

Before I can answer his lips are on mine. I've been craving this all evening. His kiss is gentle to begin with, until his tongue gently swipes along my lower lip and I open up for him. Suddenly, I am lying flat on the sofa and Edward is on top of me. I am lost in his passionate kisses, which leave my mouth and travel down my neck to my shoulders. One of his legs pushes between mine and my dress rides up, as the neckline slips down my shoulder. Edward's lips blaze a hot trail over my newly exposed skin. I feel the rasp of his tongue.

My fingers are in his hair, and I am panting and writhing and totally out of control. _What is it about this sofa?_ Edward shifts slightly and I feel him, hard, and right where I want him to be. My hands slide down his back, and before I can stop myself, I give his backside a squeeze. I can't help it. It's so firm and toned and just...well words fail me. This drives Edward on and he grunts and returns his lips to mine. His tongue is in my mouth, dominating, possessing, one hand now sliding up my thigh, under my dress, exploring.

Now he's the one panting, well breathing hard anyway. He breaks away from the kiss, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'd say you're awake now?" He teases and strokes his nose with mine. He looks so adorable and playful. I can't resist him. I grab his face and kiss him. He looks a fraction stunned but responds almost instantly. This kiss isn't exactly gentle but certainly not as heated as the last. I cup his cheeks, holding his face to mine, until eventually we break apart. Edward sits back and pulls me upright, then stands, taking me with him. He holds both my hands. Suddenly a wave of dread washes over me.

_Is he getting ready to leave? Have I just wasted my precious time with him by sleeping?_

He pulls me closer to him, squeezing my hands gently.

_Oh hell. I don't want him to leave. But I don't want to look like a clingy loser either. _

I look down at my feet.

"Hey, Bella," Edward calls to me. "Where did you go?"

He pulls my chin back up so I can't avoid his gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no," I stammer, wondering how on earth I am going to get the words out.

I decide to use avoidance tactics. I grab his face and kiss him hard. He responds after a beat, arms wrapping tightly around me, tongue exploring my mouth. I throw as much as I can into the kiss, hoping to convey how much I want him to stay. My hands move to his hair and I pull, hearing him grunt as I do this. His hands slide down my back and then it's his turn to do the backside squeeze. We kiss until we are gasping for breath, then pull apart, both a little taken aback.

"So..." He caresses my cheek. "What was that all about?"

_Oh._ It appears my distraction tactics only worked temporarily. I take a deep breath and blurt it out.

"I don't want you to go." I try and twist away from his gaze, but it's futile.

"Go? You think I'm going somewhere?" He looks puzzled.

"Well, I thought you were about to say goodnight and ..." I gesture towards the door, cheeks flaming.

Edward stares at me, stunned. Then he smirks and shakes his head.

"I'm not going anywhere yet, sweetheart, unless you want to kick me out?"

He cocks his head to the side and does his best pouty expression. He looks like a little boy caught with his hand in the sweetie jar.

"No, I don't."

And with that his expression changes to a beaming smile.

**A/N**

**Yes I know I left it there. Before you come after me with pitchforks, I promise I will make it up to you with Part 2.**

**Epic thanks to my merry team of helpers. **

**Firstly pre readers Annetteinoz and JAustenlover and BetaQueen EMCxo. You three have been immense with your help in getting this chapter put together. I truly couldn't have done it without you.**

**Also huge thanks to AquariumJenn and ForbiddenFruit-81 for being a huge support and encouraging me to keep on writing during a very tough time. Thanks you two.**

**Just a reminder - voting is still open in the Golden Lemon Awards and the link is here**

**http:/www(dot)goldenlemonawards(dot)com/nominations/timetovote/**

**Some new recs this time**

"**Edroar The Angry Lion" by Tropical Sorbet**

**This story has me in stitches, and I can promise you've never seen a Mike Newton quite like this one.**

"**Going Down" by TexasKatherine**

**Hot hot hot and funny too. **

"**Sweet Tooth" by MacFlan**

**Again, hilarious. Are you sensing a theme here?**

**See you later this week for part two...I think you might like it.**

**HKP**


	13. This Bed is

**I'm back. Twice in one week just like I promised. Sorry for leaving you all hanging like that. Let's get down to business...**

**This one's for my beloved girls Trayce/Monamour and AllyinPerth/ChampagneAnyone who are both well on the road to recovery at last. **

**Lemon warning dead ahead folks...it's about time.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

**Chapter 11 Part Two This Bed is Just Right**

"I only stood up as I was going to suggest we took this somewhere more...comfortable."

Edward gestures towards the stairs.

I feel like a total twit. _What an overreaction!_ All I can do is nod, mutely.

He grabs our drinks and we go upstairs. Edward sets them down on my bedside table, slips off his shoes and sprawls on my bed, smiling . He pats the space next to him. I kick off my pumps and flop down by his side. He pulls me into him and we snuggle again.

"So...?" Edward raises an eyebrow. "Now you have lured me to your bedroom." He winks. "What are you going to do with me?"

He lays back, arms behind his head, smirking. The cocky so and so.

_I'll show him._

I pounce on him, tickling him mercilessly. He laughs at my surprise attack, then he grabs hold of me and flips us, pinning me to the bed. He grins, evilly.

"Now you're at my mercy, my lovely Bella." He advances, waggling his long fingers. Soon I am curled in a ball, a hopeless giggling heap. We tickle each other until we are breathless. I finally manage to escape Edward's clutches, using the excuse that I need to use the bathroom.

When I return, Edward is sprawled on my bed again. I snuggle into the crook of his arm, and he passes my drink. He clinks his beer bottle with my glass.

"Cheers!" We both chuckle, and take a gulp of our now lukewarm drinks.

"So...I was wondering..." Edward has another question for me. I turn towards him.

"Yes?" I wonder what he wants. He seems a little unsure of himself again.

"Well, you said earlier you wanted me to stay, can I stay the night? It's getting late, and I'd really like to...if that's okay?"

Bless him, he looks so vulnerable again. Of course I want him to stay too.

"I'd really like that. Of course you can stay Edward."

His face lights up, as if he's won the lottery. He cuddles me close to him, stroking my hair. I start feeling sleepy so before I doze off on him again, I decide to get ready for bed. I stand, grab my pyjamas and head back to the bathroom.

"I'll just be a moment," I call over my shoulder.

Once in the bathroom, I quickly wash my face and clean my teeth. I change into my usual pyjamas, loose cotton jersey bottoms and an old football themed t-shirt. As Edward is staying, I hunt him out a spare toothbrush from the drawer. I run a brush through my hair, and go back to rejoin him.

He's sitting on my bed, hair rumpled, but a picture of gorgeousness as always. He kisses my cheek and excuses himself.

While he's in there, I take our empties downstairs, and grab us a bottle of water each. I notice my handbag sitting on the floor and decide to check my phone while I'm here. It's dead, the battery having expired completely. I mentally chastise myself for not checking it earlier. I plug it into the charger and it comes to life.

_Oops._ Three missed calls and one voicemail and they are all from Edward. He really had been trying to get hold of me all afternoon. This reminds me, I had better get back upstairs, before he wonders where I've gone.

I dart up the stairs, carrying the drinks. When I get back to my room, Edward is curled up in my bed, looking very much at home. He smiles, sleepily and moves over, lifting the covers and making room for me. I snuggle up to him and realise he's wearing just his boxers. I lie against his chest, wrapped in his arms, loving the feel of his warm, delicious-smelling skin. He kisses my forehead and we cuddle.

"So...are you sleepy?" he asks. Actually, I'm not sure if I am, I seem to be wide awake after my earlier nap.

"Not exactly..." I reply. I feel a little guilty, Edward is probably exhausted and in need of his sleep. I shouldn't keep him awake.

"So, what would you like to do then?" I glance up at Edward and he has a playful smile on his face.

"Well, there's always Scrabble..." I feel Edward's chest rumble with chuckles.

"That's an idea. Do you have a set?"

"Damn, I don't think I do." Now we're both laughing.

"Ok, so no Scrabble, and you're not sleepy. Let's see...Monopoly? Cluedo? I-Spy?"

Now I'm laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it, Edward, before you make me wet my pants!"

He holds up his hands.

"Okay, okay. No more. Shall we just snuggle and talk?"

I cuddle back into him.

"Now that is a good idea. What shall we talk about?"

"Well..." Edward ponders this. "How about we just ask anything that's on our minds, take it in turns, something like that?"

"Okay," I agree with him. "Do you want to start?"

"Nope, ladies first," Edward insists. He waits, patiently, while I think of a question.

"Right, I've got one. What were you like, growing up?"

This has intrigued me. Rose said there were never any girls around when she knew him. I want to know why.

"When I was little? Or older?" Edward asks. His face is open, honest and he seems totally comfortable with my questioning.

"Both?"

"Well, let's see. For starters, my hair was a lot more red than it is now. I was a proper ginger when I was at school. I was teased a lot. There were lots of jokes."

"Jokes?" This doesn't seem possible, when I look at the god in front of me. He's gorgeous.

"Yeah, you know, Carrot-top, Duracell, Copper Knob. The usual. I was tall and skinny so they used to call me Match-stick as well."

"How long did this go on?"

"Until I hit my late teens, grew more, and started working out more I guess."

"And the girls never noticed you?"

"Not really. Even then I was wrapped up in my studies. Bit of a bookworm, you know?"

I do know, only too well. I was the same growing up, with the shyness thrown in.

"But that's enough about me, I do believe it's my turn." Edward smiles, teasingly.

"Okay, what did you want to know?" I take a deep breath and hope he doesn't ask anything too embarrassing.

"That fucker, James. Was he your only boyfriend?"

_Oh crap._ That's the one I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"No, there was someone else before that."

"Oh," Edward replies, quietly.

He doesn't seem surprised. Why do I get the feeling he already knew this? I wonder if Jasper has said something. I'll throttle him if he has. I take a deep breath and blurt out the whole story.

"Well, I met Jacob when I was a teenager. We were together for a few years. We broke up when I was at college."

"Why did you break up?" Edward is trying to be nonchalant but I can hear tension in his voice.

"Well, Jacob was a bit controlling. I used to be painfully shy, and he seemed to like it that way. When I went away to college, I met new friends and he didn't well...approve. We fought a lot and it...ended."

That's only the half of it. It ended when I came home early and found him in bed with someone else, but Edward doesn't need to know all that, just now.

Edward pulls me close, his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"You really have had it rough, haven't you. I'm amazed you let me anywhere near you at all." He shakes his head.

"Well, you did come highly recommended." I offer a little smile to try and lighten the mood. It works, the tension seems to dissipate a little.

"So, are you sleepy now?" he asks. I am just about to deny it when I yawn, widely. Edward chuckles.

"I guess that answers my question. Come on, let's get some sleep."

He turns out the light, softly kisses me goodnight and we cuddle together. Before I know it, I'm falling asleep in his arms.

As the day dawns, I slowly drift back awake. Daylight is filtering through my curtains which I totally forgot to close last night. I crack one eye open, and glance at my alarm clock. Just after six o'clock. Good. I don't have to get up just yet.

As I awaken further, I am aware of a warm body next to me, spooning me. I am pinned beneath Edward's heavy arm. I wriggle, trying to free myself a little but come into contact with something very hard, which seems to be poking my back.

_Oh._ So the morning wood thing is true. Now I have a dilemma. _Do I just lie still and wait for him to awake, or do I wriggle further and risk waking him up?_ I hear a low chuckle.

"Good morning," a sleepy voice whispers in my ear.

"Mmmorning," I mumble. I shiver as his lips trace a trail from my ear, down my neck. His hand has slid under my t-shirt and is gently stroking my bare skin.

"Sleep well?" he asks, but he doesn't stop his slow, gentle touches. I wriggle in his arms. I want to kiss him but I need to clean my teeth first. I manage to extricate myself and run to the bathroom.

Once I've done what I need to, washed my face and cleaned my teeth, I totter back to bed. It's still early and I haven't woken up properly yet. I find Edward has turned, sprawled and is now taking up the entire bed. _Damn._ I contemplate tickling him but then I realise he is making a very poor attempt of pretending to be asleep. I grab a corner of the duvet and whip it off him.

He sits upright and feigns hurt.

"That was a dirty trick Bella." He raises an eyebrow at me. He looks so damn adorable, hair mussed, eyes sleepy. I dive into bed next to him. He pulls me close for a deep hug then excuses himself.

While he's gone, I notice there is still a little time before I have to get up, so I turn on my side and cocoon myself in the duvet. I'm just drifting off to sleep when a warm body gets in behind me and pulls me backwards.

"Now, where were we..?" A husky voice murmurs in my ear. His mouth is on my neck again.

_Goodness, he's frisky this morning._

I feel something on my shoulder, and realise Edward has started to ever so gently bite me. His fingers trail down my arm, and he takes my hand. We lie like that for a few moments then I turn to face him, snuggling into the warmth of his chest. He lifts my chin and kisses me, softly to begin with, then a little more firmly.

He surprises me when he grasps my leg, just behind the knee, and hitches it over his hip. He rolls, and suddenly I am straddling him. Our kisses become more heated, his hands roaming beneath my top. I am now so hot I am roasting beneath these covers. Feeling bold, I sit back, grab my t-shirt and pull it off over my head. I am exposed, sitting atop Edward in just pyjama bottoms. My skin feels much cooler once it is exposed to the air.

Edward devours me with his eyes, before his hands and lips get to work. He flips me so I am lying on my back, and starts exploring. He kisses and teases my breasts then his lips trail lower. I tense, realizing he's going to see more of me than he did before. Of course he notices this.

"What's wrong?" He sits up and gazes at me, his eyes full of concern, and tenderness.

"I...um...have a few scars and stuff," I murmur.

"That doesn't bother me, Bella. You're beautiful, all over," he breathes. Before I can argue, his hands and lips go back to exploring. His thumbs hook into the waist of my pyjamas and he slowly eases them down. His lips lead the way, followed by gentle touches. He just doesn't stop. He kisses all the way down to my toes, then strokes his way back up again, not stopping, until he reaches my lips.

His legs tangle with mine, and we kiss again. My skin is burning where he brushes against me. He rolls onto his side, and pulls me to him, hitching my leg over his hip. _Oh my_. His morning wood is still very much in existence and is pressing right into me.

I realise, there's only going to be one outcome to this, if I don't stop him soon. We are going to have sex in my bed. But do I want him to stop?

_Am I ready for this?_

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Edward murmurs in my ear. He's panting, and I don't think I want him to stop. He's so hot and firm and he smells so good. I wriggle closer to him. We are pressed together, naked skin on naked skin. His light dusting of chest hair is tickling me. His mouth is on mine again, hot and wet and needy. I wrap my leg tighter around him, seeking friction which he gives, all too gladly.

He rolls and I am beneath him again. His hand snakes up my thigh and he slips two fingers inside me. Twisting, rolling, thrusting, the heel of his hand bumping against my clit. His mouth is on my breast as he relentlessly sucks and licks. I want more. I want him naked too. I grab the waistband of his boxers and yank them down. He assists and kicks them off.

Now he's on top of me. Kissing me. And I feel him, right there. I feel the head of his cock brush against me and I give a whimper. One thrust and he'll be inside me.

He looks up and gazes into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asks, checking one last time, before it's too late.

_Am I sure?_

"Yes," I breathe.

I feel his body relax and he's just about to sink into me when he stops...again.

_What is it this time?_

"Should I use something?"

He's panting. I can feel the tension as he holds back. I meet his gaze and smile.

"It's okay, I trust you, and I have a..."

Rather than go into detail, I grab his delectable bum and pull him forward. He pushes into me with a sigh.

Oh.

Oh God.

_Oh My God!_

It feels great, really great, but he's so big. Bigger than I've ever encountered and frankly, it smarts a little. Edward hasn't moved yet, he's very still, ecstasy on his features.

"Fuck," he curses. "Fuck. So good. Oh God, it's so good. You're so...so..." he mumbles and babbles.

Gradually my body gets used to him and the stinging subsides. I feel ready now and want him to move. I kiss all over his face and find his lips, running my fingers down his back, wriggling slightly under him.

Edward snaps out of his daze and slowly starts to move his hips. I'm lost in him and the feelings and sensations as he thrusts. I've never had an orgasm through intercourse before, never ever, but I'm pretty sure I feel one approaching. Rapidly.

I move my hips in time with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. This excites him and he moves faster, until he's pounding me, grunting loudly, skin slapping on skin. We're both panting, working up a sweat. This is hot, passionate sex, the likes of which I've never ever experienced. Anything else from my past just seems like a sweaty fumble.

"Bella...oh God, Bella!"

He speeds up again, I lock my legs around him, unable to get enough. The flames in me alight and I'm overcome by my orgasm. It's so powerful, crashing over me. I squeal and clutch him closer, clinging to him like a drowning man to a raft.

My cries and writhing drive him over the edge too and he follows me, trembling and shuddering in my arms, as he burrows his face into the crook of my shoulder. I'm pretty sure he bites me again.

I hold him to me, until we are both still, welded together in a sweaty jumble of limbs. As Edward slowly comes down from his high, he gazes up at me, bewildered.

"Wow," is all he can murmur. He looks intoxicated.

He showers my face and neck with kisses. He slips out of me and I feel the loss. He rolls to his side and pulls me with him. He cuddles me close and gently strokes my back. I snuggle into him, content to lie together for a moment but unfortunately my body has other ideas.

I wriggle out of his arms and wobble off on unsteady legs to my bathroom, to clean myself up. I splash cold water on my face, trying to get my head around what just happened.

I can't, so I stagger, yes stagger, back to my bed. Edward is now sitting on the edge of it, still naked, smiling shyly. I dive back under the covers the embarrassment over my nakedness winning out again. He leans across, kisses my cheek and heads for the bathroom, grabbing his boxers on the way.

I huddle under the covers and turn on my side, away from the door.

_What have I done? _

_What if it's too soon?_

_What if he gets dressed and walks out of the door? _

Lost in my musings, I fail to notice Edward's return until the covers are pulled back and a warm body is spooning me, arms wrapped tightly around me, gentle kisses on my shoulder. He nuzzles my hair, burying his face in my neck, gently stroking my arm.

"Hey..." he murmurs and turns me in his arms, so I am cuddled into his warm chest.

"Look at me." He lifts my chin so I can't avoid his gaze.

"That was...without doubt...the best thing ever. If we weren't so pushed for time, I'd want to do it all over again right now." He winks.

"Really?" I blink at him, still a little overwhelmed.

"Yes, really," he replies, and brings his lips back to mine.

**A/N**

**There. They did it at last. Happy now?**

**Thanks again to the usual suspects – pre readers annetteinoz and JAustenlover and Beta Queen and Enabler of Ginger Jokes EMCxo. Without you three this would have just been a big old mess.**

**Just a reminder - voting is still open in the Golden Lemon Awards and the link is here**

**http:/www(dot)goldenlemonawards(dot)com/nominations/timetovote/**

**Now two of my favourite stories finished this week so I needed some new ones. **

**If you're in the same boat, have a look at these **

"**Beautiful Nightmare" by Simone and Marie**

**I'm stepping out of my E/B comfort zone for this one. It's my first Jasper/Alice and is so good. If you're strictly an E/B purist then check out their other story "Sex on Fire" you won't be disappointed.**

"**Paper Cutouts" by Twistedcoincidence**

**Is anyone not reading this? You should be. I started reading yesterday and couldn't put it down. It's incredible and this Edward just makes me melt. **

"**First & Ten" by Nolebucgrl**

**Hot hot hot QBWard. What more can I say? And her other story "Taste of Innocence" is excellent too.**

"**Idee Fixe" by DizzyUptheGirls**

**This was rec'd to me earlier this week and I read it in one sitting. Only 4 chapters in and it is truly captivating.**

**Next update – Sorry I have no idea. Only two weeks of the school holidays left so normal service should be resumed shortly.**


	14. Don't Cry Trust Me

**Hello and welcome back. Only just over a week's wait this time, I'm getting better. **

**This one's for my beloved Trayce/Monamour whose strength and courage knows no bounds. There's a little something special in it just for you my sweet.**

**Right let's get down to business...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 11..._

"_That was...without doubt...the best thing ever. If we weren't so pushed for time, I'd want to do it all over again right now." He winks._

"_Really?" I blink at him, still a little overwhelmed._

"_Yes, really," he replies, and brings his lips back to mine._

**Chapter 12 Don't Cry Trust Me**

We lie there together for a little while longer, just holding each other and enjoying gentle kisses. I feel totally blissed out and boneless, I could easily spend the rest of the day like this.

_Hold on a moment._

I never lie in bed. I can't remember the last time I did it, but I feel no urge to get up. I glance at the clock. It's nearly nine o'clock. Oops! Edward never mentioned his schedule for today.

_I hope I haven't made him late._

He glances up from the slow trail of kisses he was leaving along my collarbone. He must have felt me tense up. He strokes his nose with mine.

"Are you okay?" he murmurs.

Before I can reply he leans in for a deep kiss. A few moments pass before I can get my wits together and work out what I meant to say to him. Slowly the kiss-induced fog clears from my brain.

"I'm fine. I was just looking at the time. I didn't want you to be late for work."

Edward glances at the clock and does a double take.

"Shit!" he curses and leaps out of bed.

He grabs his clothes and dresses rapidly. I watch him from my position under the covers, frozen. He's leaving...and rapidly.

"I'm late...I have an early meeting. I hate being late."

Edward is grumbling away to himself while he gets dressed. He darts across to my side and kisses me firmly on the lips, pulling me to him. I can't help myself. I cling to him and try to prolong the kiss as much as I can. I don't want our bubble to burst. Soon the kiss deepens and Edward's tongue is in my mouth. It's no longer a kiss goodbye, it's heating up again. I twine my fingers in his hair. I know he needs to go but this is just so intoxicating, like a drug. His kisses make me tingle all over and it's a good thing that I am still in bed because my knees feel weak.

Slowly the kiss softens, and with a few more soft pecks on my lips, Edward finally pulls away. His eyes are full of regret.

"I'm sorry...I don't want to but I really do have to go."

He kisses my forehead and stands up. I go to follow him, glancing around for my clothes. Edward takes my hand.

"You stay in bed," he murmurs, winking at me. "I can let myself out. Get some more rest. I'll call you as soon as I can, I promise."

He must see the disappointment in my eyes as he leans in for another kiss. It's soft and sweet this time and with a whispered "later" in my ear, he's out of the room. I listen to his footfalls on the stairs and the bang of the door as it shuts behind him.

He's gone.

_Gone._

This time I am determined not to let the melancholy overwhelm me. We've just had sex for the first time, it was wonderful and he wants more. I want more…more of him. Suddenly my secure little existence seems empty and hollow without Edward. I turn on my side and snuggle myself in the duvet. The pillow smells a little like Edward and I can almost feel his warmth as if he's still here. I'm still feeling sleepy so I decide to stay in bed for a few more moments and enjoy my Edward cocoon. There's nothing I need to do that can't wait a little longer...

I open my eyes, groggily feeling all disorientated. _What time is it?_ I sit up, rubbing my eyes and glance at the clock again. Then I take another look as I don't believe my eyes. It's gone eleven! This can't be possible. My stomach growls noisily. Maybe it is? I can't believe I slept another two hours. Everything comes back into focus. I stretch and head for my bathroom to try and wake myself up. I had such a lovely dream. I woke up with Edward and we...

_Wait a minute._

_Did we? Oh my God. We did._

I wasn't dreaming. I really did have sex with Edward in my bed this morning. The slight stiffness in my muscles and soreness between my legs confirms this. I step into the shower and turn the water on hot. This should help wake me up. Once I'm clean and dressed I go downstairs and raid my kitchen for food. I'm starving. I've slept through breakfast and our early morning activities have left me ravenous.

After tea and toast I feel much better. Now what to do? I need to exercise the horses and I have some work to do. I decide to venture down to the yard and start there. As I am about to leave I notice my phone blinking at me from the table. I take a look. There are two texts from Edward and a missed call from Rose. I'm not surprised she called. I never sleep late and she is probably wondering where I am. At least she hasn't come and hammered on my door. I'm guessing she saw Edward's car and decided to give us some privacy. She will want to interrogate me later, that is for sure. I open Edward's texts before I go out.

***I miss you already Beautiful* **

This one must have been sent as soon as he got to work. Then half an hour after the first...

***This meeting is boring. Wish you were here. Will call later***

So while I was sleeping, he was thinking of me. This warms my heart. I wander outside with a goofy smile on my face.

The weather has woken up while I was sleeping and I squint at the bright sunlight. I head to Charlie's box, deciding to take him out for some quiet road work before lunch. It'll help me wake up and maybe I will feel strong enough to face Freddie's antics later.

However, before I reach the stable door I am accosted. A whirlwind of blonde hair and squealing noise grabs me and drags me into the nearest empty stall.

"Bellaaaa! Where have you been? You didn't answer your phone. I saw his car leave ages ago

"I was asleep," I confess, blushing.

"Asleep? Asleep!" Rose yells at me furiously.

Her angry face is suddenly replaced with a triumphant grin as the penny drops. I can see the gleam in her eye. She's going to enjoy this.

"So, Bella, pray tell me what it was that you were doing that made you so exhausted you slept in... for the first time in, let me see, YEARS?" She is almost bouncing with glee.

"Edward stayed over," I respond, thinking I can tease her a little longer.

"I know that, Bella," Rose says sarkily, eyes boring into mine.

I realise I can't deflect her for long. She wants details and she wants them now.

"Well, we were up late, um, talking and stuff," I continue, trying to put this into words. I've never been good at sharing girly things, always preferring to take a back seat in these kinds of conversations. Plus for a long time now, I never really had anything much to share.

"Talking?" Rose cocks her head to one side and eyes me.

Yep. As I thought, she isn't buying this for a moment.

"Talking," I insist, firmly. "Then I fell asleep in his arms, it was lovely."

This is all true, I did and it was.

"Okay," Rose accepts, "but what about this morning? What on earth were you doing that caused Edward to be late and rush out of here like his arse was on fire?"

This time I can't deflect her. My blush gives me away. What we were doing is written all over my face. Rose starts to laugh.

"You totally did it, didn't you Bella? I could tell as soon as I saw you with that look on your face. Plus you are walking like you've been riding all day, and I know for a fact you weren't in the saddle at all yesterday."

Really, Rose is filthy at times. She leaves me speechless with this latest comment and all I can do is nod mutely at her.

"Aha, gotcha! Really Bella, you would be hopeless in a game of poker. So come on, tell me all about it! You look happy so I am guessing it was an enjoyable experience?"

Rose is now in full flow, eyes glinting evilly. She is going to enjoy every moment of this.

Slowly, I fill her in on the events of this morning. I don't give her too many details – that kind of stuff is private – but I tell her what we did, and how Edward dashed off in a hurry as he was late for a meeting.

"So?" Rose is eyeing me beadily. "How did you leave things with him? When are you seeing him again?"

I realise that I have no idea. Edward left in such a hurry we didn't make any plans. He has sent me texts this morning though, surely this is encouraging.

"Bella?" Rose nudges me. "What's wrong? You've gone all pale."

"We, um, didn't make any plans," I confess.

I look at Rose, nervously. She pats my shoulder and tries to reassure me.

"Well, if you say he left in a hurry, maybe it slipped his mind? Have you heard from him since he left? I wouldn't worry if you haven't – it has only been a couple of hours after all."

I tell her about the two text messages I received and I swear she almost does a happy dance. Either that or she really needs the loo. Without elaborating further, she dashes off back to the house and I go back to my plans.

A couple of hours later, I return Charlie to his box and rub him down. Feeling hungry, I glance at my watch and realise it's almost two o'clock. I dash home, deciding to grab a quick snack and drink and then head straight back. As I come from the yard I go the back way to my cottage. I notice my front door is open.

This is odd. _I'm sure I locked it._

I glance around nervously as I step over the threshold. No sign of anyone. I walk towards my kitchen, slowly, heart pounding in my chest. We are in a quiet area and it's secure. _Surely it can't be a burglar?_ Maybe Rose popped in, she does have a key after all. Before I can go another step I am grabbed from behind by two very strong arms.

I squeal loudly and am in full panic mode before I recognise the scent and sound of Edward.

"Gotcha," he breathes in my ear, chuckling.

He starts sucking on my earlobe and I melt into his arms. I am turned and pressed hard against the wall as Edward attacks me with his lips, hands roaming everywhere. I enjoy his sensual assault until it slowly dawns on me I am in my sweaty riding gear and Edward is in his work things, smelling delicious where as I probably smell rather...I freeze.

"Bella, what is it?"

Edward pulls back and gazes at me, confused. His eyes are hooded with desire and he is almost panting.

"I'm a little...dirty." I gesture towards my clothes, and suddenly realise I have committed probably the biggest double entendre possible. I clap my hand over my mouth, horrified.

Edward cracks up laughing. Then he straightens up and leans in, all traces of humour forgotten.

"I happen to like you...dirty," he murmurs and leans in for another kiss. My fingers reach into his hair and I pull him closer to me. We kiss frantically, all tongues and wandering hands. Edward kisses his way back to my ear and this time he is panting, hard. Actually it's not the only thing about him that's hard. I feel him press into me, as he growls in my ear.

"I want you...right now."

Oh God! I want him too, he's so sexy and edible and he smells so good. As he's whispering in my ear I lean closer and kiss his neck. I can't help myself - he tastes so good. I flick my tongue out against his warm skin. _Yes, I lick his neck._

Edward groans.

"Need you, now. I can't wait..." he pants.

What happens next is so quick, it's a blur. One minute we are kissing with hands roaming everywhere, then the next I am pressed against the wall, my jodhpurs on the floor at my feet. Edward lifts me and pushes inside me.

"Hold on to me," Edward murmurs in my ear.

I wrap my legs tight around him and he begins to thrust, hard and fast.

Oh my God! _What is he doing to me?_

I've never had sex like this - fast, hard, hot sex. It's always been in a bed, apart from one awkward car fumble.

Edward is grunting as he pushes into me, mumbling so fast I cannot understand what he's saying. Not that it is possible to be coherent. Each thrust is that bit deeper and hitting spots inside me that until this morning I never knew existed.

I am gasping, panting, groaning and already feeling close to my orgasm. This isn't all slow and sensuous like my romantic ideals. This is raw, rough, but so good at the same time.

Edward growls into my ear again.

"Please...Bella...please I can't hold out much longer."

I realise he wants me to come before he does, ever the gentleman. He slides a hand between us and starts to rub me. I can't hold out much longer either. The feelings surge through me with a rush and I convulse around him. Within seconds, he follows after me, panting into my shoulder.

Slowly our breathing returns to normal. Edward gently stands me on my feet and we right our clothing. I feel shocked and stunned by this outcome. I expected a phone call, or a text, not a sudden visit. Certainly not a visit that ended up with me being shagged against the wall of my house.

I quickly mumble something and dart upstairs to my bathroom. While I am there I try and get my head around what just happened. I walk downstairs, trying to act nonchalant but this sails out of the window when I see Edward, casually leaning against the wall, a satisfied grin on this face. He winks at me.

I try to speak but can't form words. I truly can't process this. Before I can struggle any more with my inner musings Edward takes my hand and pulls me back into his arms, nuzzling my hair.

He grasps my chin and lifts it so I have to look at him. Once my eyes meet his, and I see the warmth there, my awkwardness starts to lift. He gently kisses my eyes, forehead and finally my lips. After a few soft, gentle kisses he pulls away, leaning his forehead against mine.

"You truly are spectacular," he breathes. "I only came here hoping to catch up with you as I felt bad about leaving this morning. I thought we could maybe grab a cup of tea or something. I never thought anything like this might happen. You take my breath away."

"I didn't...I don't," I mumble, unable to put a sentence together. Maybe this is what "fuckwitted" means. My mind seems to be completely scrambled.

"Shh." Edward traces his finger over my lips. "It's okay. Calm down sweetheart."

He kisses me again -once, twice, three more times.

"So," Edward asks, once I am finally calm in his warm embrace. "What are your plans for this afternoon?"

"I was going to exercise Freddie, and then try to fit some work in at home."

Edward nods, as I explain that Freddie really needs some work. There's a novice competition on Saturday that we are entered for, a horse trials. He seems interested, asking about the time and what is involved.

I wonder if he will come along and watch like last time, even though it seemed to freak him out a little. Before I can summon up the courage to ask him, he beats me to it.

"I'll try and be there, if you like? Cheer you on and all that? I have a meeting up north tomorrow but I am hoping to be back by late evening."

_Bless him, he seems so unsure. _

"I'd like that." I smile and he smiles even more widely in return.

"Well, I tell you what, how about I give you a call tomorrow evening when I get back and you can tell me where to be?"

"Sounds like a plan," I agree, nodding. I'm waiting for Edward to tell me he has to dash back to work. Surely his lunch break must be over by now? Then again he is sort of the boss. I decide to ask, rather than wait for him.

"So are you heading back to work?" I try and act like the thought of him leaving isn't painful.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He pouts, doing the lost little boy look again.

"No, I just didn't want to make you late again." I smile back at him sweetly.

He blinks, shakes his head slightly as if he's trying to clear it then grins at me.

"Actually I cleared everything so I could come here and see you for a bit, as I won't have time later. I've got to leave for this meeting later, driving up tonight as it's an early start tomorrow.

_Oh._ On one hand I'm thrilled he made time to come and see me, but I had hoped to spend the evening with him. All in good time, I tell myself.

I manage to shake off the slight disappointment and gesture towards the kitchen. Edward sits with me and we have some tea. I ask if he's had lunch, as my growling belly reminds me that I have not. Edward says he had some "plastic catered sandwiches" so I offer to make him something. His eyes light up at this. _So he enjoys being cooked for. _That's nice to know. In our short time together I don't think James ever once complimented me on a meal, it was just assumed I would cook whenever he was at home, which wasn't all that often.

I raid my cupboards, there's not much in as I was planning to do a shop at the weekend. It looks like it might have to be plain beans on toast. I am in mid apology for this when Edward suddenly spots the loaf of homemade bread on the worktop. I love baking, it happens to be one of my weaknesses. His eyes light up and it's all I can do to stop him seizing the bread and devouring it whole.

I end up making us doorstep sandwiches and we eat hungrily. We linger at my table and share some quiet moments. Edward fills me in on his morning, and just how boring his meeting was. He explains that he likes getting things done, not sitting around listening to others. I can sympathise, I detest meetings myself. He asks about my morning and I confess to my long lie in after he left. He chuckles at this and gently strokes my face.

"Wear you out, did I?" he asks and winks at me. "I nearly fell asleep in that meeting to be honest."

"Oh, really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, really," Edward insists, a glint in his eye. _Uh oh, what's he up to?_

"You know what?" he asks, still grinning.

"What?" I ask, nervously, wondering what on earth he's thinking.

"Well, if we're both still tired, how about we take a little nap now?"

_Now? He wants to go to bed now? What on earth for?_

Then it dawns on me. _Again?_ He's insatiable. Although, I could get used to this.

"Bella?" Edward waves his hand in front of my face. "You okay? You were miles away? What do you think? Shall we?"

The look in his eye is irresistible. I can't refuse him. I quickly clear the dishes then take his hand and we go upstairs. Once in my room I strip to my underwear and get under the covers. Edward does the same and we snuggle together. I never thought I'd be able to sleep in the middle of the day but within moments I find myself drifting off, wrapped in Edward's warm embrace.

I wake, and it takes me a while to figure out what has happened. Judging by the fading light the afternoon is almost gone. We've slept a couple of hours. Edward is still out. _Maybe I should wake him?_

Before I ponder this any further Edward starts to stir, his arms winding tight around me as he clutches me to him, like a cuddly toy. He's murmuring sleepily into my neck. I cuddle back into him, enjoying his warmth. I don't want to leave this warm cocoon.

Unfortunately we have to get up eventually. We dress and I walk Edward to the door. This goodbye is more prolonged by lots of sweet kisses and we don't let go of each other until we have to.

He drives off with a cheery wave and that is that. I decide to give Freddie some schooling as there's still time. We spend a couple of hours in the lower paddock. It's mostly productive, though my arms are aching by the time we're done. After I've put him away I drag myself back home. I make a quick supper, this time it _is_ beans on toast, and collapse into my bed.

Friday dawns dull and drizzly. This doesn't help my mood as I'm already missing Edward. He sent me several texts last night, and called me just before I fell asleep, as he'd settled into his hotel.

The day drags. I manage to exercise both horses but it is curtailed due to the weather. I want to spend some quality time working with Freddie but there's no point in prolonging the agony; he's in a foul temper. He hates the rain, his ears are back and his tail twitches the whole time. Eventually I give in and put him away, after he's rubbed down and rugged up.

I go back home to try and get some work done. By early evening, I'm getting twitchy. Edward has texted a couple of times during the day but there's been nothing since lunch. He said his meeting was a brainstorming session with some new clients, so it was expected to go on all day.

Seven o'clock arrives, and then eight. Still nothing from Edward. Maybe he's driving back now? It was about a three to four hour trip. I decide if I haven't heard anything in half an hour, I'll call him. I look at my phone and try and will it to ring.

Eight thirty comes and goes and I have to pluck up the courage. Hands shaking, I dial his number. If he's driving, I'm sure it will go to voicemail anyway. It rings and rings. Just when I think I'm about to get his mailbox, the phone picks up, but it's not the voice I was expecting.

"Hello, Edward's phone." The voice is shrill, harsh and distinctly feminine. Harsh and nasal, I think I've heard it before. It belongs to one of those awful women from the drinks evening. Tanya or someone else?

_What on earth is she doing answering Edward's phone?_ I feel sick with dread all of a sudden. _Why is she with him?_ At this time in the evening it can't be work related.

"Is he there?" I ask, trying to keep the quiver from my voice. I am not going to cry.

"He's just grabbing a shower. Can I take a message?" she asks, still with that sneer in her voice.

"No it's okay," I stammer, and end the call.

She was there with him. _Where?_ _His place?_ He was taking a shower. _Had they?_

_Oh God, I feel sick. No. This isn't possible. He wouldn't...would he?_

I can't stop the tears. They flow and flow. The one time I trust someone and this happens. _What to do?_

_I need Rose._

I run over to the cottage, leaving my phone behind in my haste. When I get to Rose's kitchen I burst through the door, and she spots my anguished tear-stained face instantly.

"Bella?" she gasps and pulls me into a tight hug.

In the warmth of her arms I let loose and sob. She lets me cry for a few moments then pulls me to the table. We sit, with a glass of wine each, and she insists I tell her the full story.

This was the right thing to do. Rose, the voice of reason, points out I really don't know what happened or why the harpy answered his phone. She says not to judge him until I have the facts, but sympathises with me entirely. The evening turns into a "men are arseholes" ranting session, where we drink several glasses of wine and I forget my anguish for a brief time. This is just what I need, not to stay at home and snivel into my pillow all evening like I was going to.

I drag myself home around eleven, and after a glass of water, collapse in my bed. I realise my phone, has been sitting on the bedside table all evening. I don't have the energy to check it now, but I do manage to set my alarm in time, just before sleep takes me and I'm out.

I wake suddenly, with a jolt. My alarm is blaring. I feel lousy . All the crying and putting the world to rights with Rose has taken a toll on me. I haven't got any time to mope this morning. I haul myself out of bed and into the shower. Luckily I got everything ready yesterday when I was in a better mood. I am just grabbing my phone and shoving it into my bag when I notice the display.

There are at least a dozen missed calls, all from Edward. Several texts too.

***Bella sorry I missed you, please call me***

***Bella are you okay? I am starting to worry***

***Bella please call me?***

I look at the phone, perplexed. I don't know what to do about this, but I don't have time to ponder it. Jane will be here with the lorry soon.

I manage some tea and toast, and dash to the yard. As I thought, Jane arrives just after I get there. For once, Freddie decides that the lorry isn't a terrifying monster and lets us load him. I grab my things and we are on our way.

Jane is her usual quiet self but she does tell me about the horse she is riding today, one of her new ones. He's a real handful, worse than Freddie used to be. It's his first competition too, and she's not sure how he's going to handle it. We are reminiscing about Freddie's first competition when my phone rings, startling me.

I grab it and answer, without looking at the display. Then my stomach drops...it's Edward.

"Bella!" I can hear the relief in his voice. "Finally. I was really starting to worry. Are you okay?"

I take a deep breath. Rose suggested I play it cool but give him a chance to explain. Here goes.

"I'm okay..."

Before I can elaborate Edward interrupts me. He sounds anxious.

"I wondered if I had upset you? I'm sorry the meeting overran and I stayed in the hotel overnight. I'm driving home this morning. I'm not sure if I'll make your competition though. I really am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

This all comes out as one of his rambles. He's nervous I can tell. I really don't want to go into details about Tanya the harpy, and certainly not over the phone.

"It's okay, Edward. Look I have to go, we're nearly here now. Talk to you later?"

"Okay, later then. Good luck, sweetheart. I'll be thinking of you."

"Okay, goodbye." I end the call. My hands are shaking slightly.

"Trouble?" Jane asks, raising an eyebrow.

We don't really talk about much apart from the horses. I don't want to go over it all again, and certainly not with Jane's teenage groom sharing the cab with us. She's been plugged into her iPod for most of the trip but I can't be sure she's not listening.

"Nothing serious," I reply, and decide to change the subject. "Is it much further?"

I haven't ridden at these particular trials before so I'm unfamiliar with the location. I look at the map to distract myself from any Edward thoughts. We drive for another half an hour and then we arrive.

Once we are parked, and registered, we set off to walk the course. It's nothing too tricky, although Freddie will probably spook at the water and the woodland fences, as they mean jumping from the light into the darkness of the trees. I pace out a few distances to be sure, then it's back to the lorry. Rose has arrived and she has brought one of the girls from the yard to help out.

We unload Freddie and walk him round. He's all bouncy and eager as usual. Jane unloads her horse, Volturi. He's black all over, huge and looks slightly evil in my opinion. He makes Freddie look calm. He careens down the ramp, eyes boggling at the new sights and sounds. Jane's groom doesn't have a tight hold on him and he charges into us. As Jane tries to grab him he slips in the mud, treading hard on Jane's foot. She curses loudly as her ankle twists. It's nothing too serious, but she goes off to ice it just in case. She has a later draw than me anyway.

Soon Freddie and I are on our way. Rose is there to watch us at the start line. As I thought, we manage to get round safely with no mishaps, although my arms are aching by the time we get to the finish. I walk him back to the lorry and we check him over. He's absolutely fine and could probably go again. I am just preparing to relax when Jane hobbles over.

It turns out her foot is badly bruised. She asks if I will ride her horse so he gets to compete. She doesn't want to have brought him here for nothing. I am apprehensive, as I've never sat on him before. To be honest, he looks more than a handful, but I don't want to disappoint Jane. I am so grateful to her; she has given me so much help with the sport . With trepidation I agree, and she sends her groom off to register the change.

I mount Volturi and start trying to ride him in. He's prancing and side stepping all over the place. We try and find a quiet corner so I can settle him. I manage to calm him a little and we manage a few practice jumps. I can see why Jane thinks he has such potential. He's a natural jumper, but he needs a lot of training.

Trying to contain my nerves, we edge to the start. Rose looks concerned for me, and asks at least twice if I'm okay. I nod, as we are counted down, and we're away.

_Oh hell._ If I thought Freddie's pulling was bad, its nothing compared to this. This horse is so headstrong it's all I can do to keep him under control. He pulls and pulls, tucking his nose into his chest. The fences flash by, far too fast. We approach one of the trickier ones- it's a brush fence with a large drop on the other side. Volturi is going far too fast and takes a big leap. He lands hard on the other side and stumbles. I am pitched forward and only just manage to stay on board. If I fall we will be eliminated and I want to do my best for Jane.

As it is my shoulder jolts badly. Volturi rights himself and I feel the pain shoot through me. My arm feels weak. Volturi seems to realise I have less control and bounds on eagerly. I can't stop him. We crash through the water jump, soaking the spectators but I manage to stay on board. My shoulder is really throbbing now. Just five more fences and we're home and dry.

By the time we reach the last fence, the pain is really taking hold. My hand can barely grip the reins and I have to steer one handed. We bound over the last jump and gallop towards the finish. Gritting my teeth I pull hard and try to slow us. Fortunately, Volturi is spooked by the crowd and stops. Unfortunately this jars my shoulder even more.

A small crowd of people surrounds us; I notice Jane and Rose amongst the sea of faces. They seem pleased. Someone shouts that we have the fastest time of the day.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're white as a...no, more like green actually..." Rose remarks

"Shoulder..." is all I can whimper between my gritted teeth. Black spots appear in front of my eyes. As I try to dismount the pain becomes too much. The ground seems to tilt and I glimpse a flash of bronze and green before everything goes black.

**A/N**

***Ducks for Cover***

**Right before you all come after me and Cuddleward with the pitchforks please remember things are not always what they seem.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I cannot believe we are almost at the amazing heights of one thousand reviews. Truly, thank you all from the heart of my bottom. Seriously I treasure every review and reply to as many as I can. And those of you new readers who left me a review for every chapter, thank you so much, you made my day.**

**JAustenlover and EMCxo you two have been fantastic this week. I was worried about this chapter and your advice was a great support. Thanks also to my pre reader annetteinoz, for finding time to help me despite your hectic schedule. I would truly be lost without you three.**

**Right, rec time. Some new to me fics this week**

"**If You Only Knew" by ChiTwiGal**

"**Masquerade" by Twilightheaded23**

"**Who Says You Can't Have it All" by Phoenixfan1**

"**The Other Side of Me" by anthonymasen0620**

"**A Pound of Flesh" by jaxon22**

**Should you want to, you can follow me on twitter. I'm HKPfanfiction and Edward is Cuddleward. Please be gentle.**

**I'm off to hide. Oh and to work on the next update. Laters taters.**

**HKP**


	15. All The King's Horses

**Hello, welcome back and thanks for not lynching me! So sorry I kept you hanging but RL is kicking my arse harder than I imagined. **

**This one is dedicated to my beloved girls Allyinperth/ChampagneAnyone who I am delighted to be tweeting with once again and Muse-aholic Dancing Queen Trayce/Monamour who never ceases to amaze me. Did I mention how much I love you two?**

**Right let's get down to business I think Cuddleward has some explaining to do...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 12..._

"_Bella, what's wrong? You're white as a...no, more like green actually..." Rose remarks._

"_Shoulder..." is all I can whimper between my gritted teeth. Black spots appear in front of my eyes. As I try to dismount the pain becomes too much. The ground seems to tilt and I glimpse a flash of bronze and green before everything goes black._

**Chapter 13 All the King's Horses**

The first thing I become aware of is a lot of noise. A jumble of raised argumentative voices but I am unable to pinpoint any of them. I keep my eyes closed. My head is still swimming.

The second thing I become aware of is the searing pain in my shoulder.

The third thing I become aware of is a clear voice. Rose.

"Edward, put her down. Let them look at her."

_Edward. Edward is here?_

I realise that strange blur of bronze and green I saw earlier must have been him. That's odd.

_What on earth is he doing here? And how did he get here so fast?_

Arguing is what he is doing. I recognise his velvet voice, although it sounds strained. I struggle to try and figure out what is going on. As I am yet to open my eyes, no one has rumbled me yet.

"You must let them treat her!" Rose insists.

There are other voices that I don't recognise. I realise that if I am going to solve this puzzle, I'm going to have to stop playing dead and open my eyes.

I open them slowly and it takes a moment to focus and figure out where on earth I am. I'm on the ground but I'm in Edward's arms. My head is resting against his chest and he's cradling me tenderly, clutching me to him like a life raft. He looks very angry, his face is fierce with a scowl. He's not looking at me, focusing instead on a couple of St John's Ambulance people who are trying to examine my shoulder. He won't let them anywhere near me.

Rose is hovering over me anxiously. Once she sees my eyes open she calls my name.

"Bella! You're awake. Thank heavens. Bloody Hell you gave us a fright!"

I stir in Edward's arms but he holds me fast.

"Don't move sweetheart," he growls. "I'm not letting these people anywhere near you. We're going to get you some proper treatment."

_Oh Crap! _

Before anyone else can argue he stands.

The sudden jolt shoots through my shoulder and the pain makes me want to scream. I bite my lip hard but I can't smother the sound completely and a strangled whimper makes it out. Edward freezes immediately.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay? I'm so sorry." He's full of apologies, his face stricken with concern.

"Please...Mr...?" One of the volunteers is trying to get Edward's attention

"Cullen!" he snaps angrily, still shielding me like a bodyguard.

"Please Mr Cullen, just let us get her on the stretcher and make her more comfortable."

Edward looks torn. He doesn't seem to want to let me go but the guilt that he might be hurting me is written all over his face. I gaze up at him and his posture immediately softens as we lock eyes.

"Please," I ask. "Edward, just put me down for a moment." He complies at last, gently setting me down upon the stretcher. He stays glued to my side like a limpet, though.

Once I am on the stretcher the two volunteers spring into action. The female one is all motherly concern, trying to soothe me as I tense as soon as anyone comes near my shoulder.

_Where oh where are the doctors who can knock me out with drugs? Or at least make all this pain go away?_

The consensus is that I may have a dislocated shoulder. They agree I need hospital treatment and once that admission is made, Caveman Edward makes an appearance. He is insistent upon driving me there himself but he makes one mistake.

He underestimates Rose and her Mama Bear persona where I am concerned. She intimidates him with her icy glare and he backs down instantly. In fact, he looks a little pale. Things happen very fast then and before I know it, I am laid upon the back seat of Rose's car. She insists upon using hers as it's one of those giant people carrier things and there is more room.

Of course Edward tries to get into the back with me, but there's just no space as I am draped across the seats. Rose suggests he follows on behind. He's not happy but accepts and stomps away scowling and punching the buttons on his Blackberry.

The journey to the hospital is excruciating. Rose drives as slowly as she can but I feel every minor bump in the road and it adds to my pain, making me feel even more nauseous. I try and focus on the upholstery of the car to distract myself. The last thing I want to do is to throw up in here. I can't see out of the window so I have no idea if Edward managed to follow us or not.

We eventually arrive at hospital and Rose drives straight up to the A& E entrance. Before she can help me from the car, Edward appears and opens my door. He has a nurse with him, stretcher at the ready. This is new. I was expecting to have to make my own way there and have a long wait on one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs.

There is a flurry of activity and I am set upon a stretcher and rushed through to what looks like a private consulting room. _This is bizarre._ Obviously the hospital has a private wing. This is a severe contrast to my previous hospital visits.

Edward never leaves my side, holding the hand of my good arm tightly in his, gently stroking my fingers. I haven't spoken to him yet, the pain is distracting me and I feel thrown by his sudden appearance. Before we get the chance to talk, the door opens and an extremely handsome doctor walks in.

He looks like something out of a film. _Definitely a private doctor_, I muse. Not a badly dressed exhausted NHS doctor, the likes of which I am used to. His blonde hair, blue eyes and handsome face have me intrigued; he looks vaguely familiar.

_No. Wait a minute._

He looks like Edward. _How can this be?_ I don't think he mentioned any doctor relatives. My mind races with the possibilities as he moves briskly to my side.

"Isabella Swan? I'm Doctor Cullen. Let's have a look at this shoulder of yours."

He's all kindly smiles, although he is strictly businesslike.

Edward actually moves aside and lets him near me. _Hmm this is a turn up._ Finally! Someone that Edward seems to trust. He's so protective.

As the mysterious doctor nears me I realise there is a definite resemblance to Edward. And he's a Cullen so they must be related. Interesting. Father? Uncle? I wonder how I can find out. At least this theorising is taking my mind off the pain. At least it was until...

"Owww! Buggering Bollocks" I yelp as the doctor's probing fingers find their target. Then I almost combust with mortification when I realise what I've just said, no, more like bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. Yes, it does look like your shoulder is dislocated. I'm afraid I'm going to need to manipulate it back into place for you. I won't lie to you, this is going to be painful. Would you like these two to stay with you? Or would you like some privacy?"

_Oh great. More pain. Just what I need._

Edward takes my good hand and squeezes gently.

"Sweetheart, I'm here," he murmurs encouragingly. "I'll stay if you want."

Through the fog of pain I remember something. I'm mad at him. Of course he doesn't know this yet, we haven't had the chance to talk.

_I'm not sure if I want him here right now._

"Actually, umm Rose? I'd like just you to stay if that's all right?" I ask.

Rose is by my side in an instant. Edward backs off and goes to leave the room. I notice the slight look of bewilderment and hurt in his eyes.

"I'll just wait outside then..."

He shuffles away and closes the door. The doctor and nurse close in on me and they do their thing. And it hurts. A lot.

Even if I wasn't mad at Edward, I wouldn't have wanted him to see me like this. It's soon over and my shoulder is strapped up to keep it in place. I'm given painkillers and instructions to rest for a few days. I'm free to go.

Doctor Cullen shakes my good hand and says his goodbyes. I suddenly realise, with a shudder, that this was most likely private treatment. _Am I going to be hit with a huge bill?_ I pale.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Rose is by my side again. "Are you still in pain? Do you want me to call the doctor back?"

I whisper furiously in her ear that I am worried about the prospect of an enormous medical bill that I can't afford. Rose reassures me that it's all taken care of. She helps me to my feet and we exit the room, almost tripping over Edward who is hovering outside the door.

"Are you okay?" He's fussing over me, insisting on taking my bag and helping me to the car. He wants to see me home but Rose manages to deflect him, telling him to let me get settled in and then he can visit later. _Oh thank heaven for Mama Bear Rose_! I don't have the strength to deal with this at the moment. I'm feeling slightly woozy from the pain meds and I just want to lie in my own bed and have a rest.

Edward still looks a little hurt. Of course he doesn't know about the phone call and he is probably wondering why I am backing away from him. I still don't know where I stand and I can't possibly let him back in until I do. He finally lets me go with Rose, saying he will call later to see how I'm doing. He strides off towards his car and he's gone. Once he disappears I regret it instantly, and wish I had asked him to stay.

I just about manage to stay awake on the journey home. It is a lot less painful than it was before, due in large part to the meds that have mercifully kicked in. Rose makes small talk during the drive. Apparently Jane has taken Freddie back to the yard and settled him so I don't need to worry about anything. Soon we are back at home and Rose helps me through the door of my cottage. She wanted me to crash at the farmhouse but I want my own surroundings. Finally, after fluffing my pillows multiple times and insisting she will check on me in a couple of hours, she leaves...

I lie back on my bed, close my eyes and let the weariness take over. I'm asleep in minutes.

I wake to the sound of voices downstairs. It takes a few minutes for my brain to wake up from its medicine-induced fog. I get up gingerly from the bed and make my way towards the stairs to see if I can figure out just who has invaded my sanctuary. I can definitely hear Rose, but there are other voices too. _Great._ I really wanted some peace and quiet right now.

_Perhaps if I stay up here long enough they might go away?_

My shoulder is really starting to hurt. I glance at my watch. I think it's time for some more painkillers. I hunt around for my prescription bag but it is nowhere to be seen.

_Damn. _

I shuffle to my bathroom and glance in the mirror. Ugh. My face is pale and my hair is a total mess. I'm still in my riding clothes. I really need to shower but I have no idea how to manage that at the moment. I'm sure it is going to be a complicated affair and I will likely need assistance. Deciding to put it off for now, I hunt around for my meds. No sign. Looks like I am going to have to brave downstairs after all.

Grumbling, I slowly make my way down the stairs. As I get halfway down, the front door bangs shut and the voices go quiet. Phew. Hopefully whoever was there has gone away.

I head for the kitchen as the prescription bag is more than likely there. I suddenly have a vague recollection of depositing it on the kitchen worktop en route to my bedroom.

As I wander into my kitchen I do a double take.

Edward is in my kitchen. He's rummaging through my cupboards. Great. _Thanks Rose for letting him in and leaving me to face the consequences._ I'm going to throttle her...when my shoulder is better.

Edward has his back to me and hasn't heard my approach. I think about grabbing my meds and retreating. The bag is almost within reach. I could swipe it quickly and get the hell back upstairs and back into my bed-pit.

But of course, being Clumsy Bella, I stumble and bump into the worktop. I curse to myself, quietly for once but it's not quiet enough. Edward turns abruptly, narrowly avoiding banging his head on the open cupboard door.

"Why are you here?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

Edward grimaces at the harshness of my tone. I probably did sound a little unfriendly but I wasn't expecting him to just appear in my kitchen.

"I'm here to take care of you," he replies.

He moves to my side and goes to help me to a chair; I flinch instinctively. Partly as I don't want anyone anywhere near my bad shoulder, but also because I'm not sure if I want him anywhere near me right now.

"I don't need any help," I snap harshly. Well that's not entirely true, I just don't _want_ any.

He looks at me quizzically, head on one side, with more than a trace of hurt in his eyes.

"I think you do, Bella. You're injured and in pain."

Now he's lit my fuse, the patronising...I can't bring myself to call him a name – this is Edward after all. I grit my teeth.

"I can manage," I growl.

Edward takes another step backward. He's gazing at me intently, probably trying to figure out why I am so hostile towards him, as we parted on good terms before.

I fidget under the scrutiny of his gaze and shuffle off to retrieve my bag of tablets. I turn my back to Edward as I try and open the bag, which as the universe hates me, is stapled and impossible to open one-handed. I struggle fruitlessly before taking the bag between my teeth and tearing it open. When I finally retrieve the bottle I can't get the lid off. I drop it in frustration.

_Damn! Where is Rose when I need her? Buggered off that's where._

I contemplate smashing the bottle open against the worktop but that's a bad idea as it is unlikely to work due to the child-proof bottle lid and the likelihood of me jarring and injuring my shoulder.

Edward is still hovering nervously. _Why won't he leave me alone?_

I pick up the bottle and struggle with it again. I need these tablets. Before I can struggle further Edward is behind me. I breathe in the essence of him. _Oh it's not fair. Why does he have to smell so good?_ I almost feel hypnotized.

"Let me," he breathes in my ear as he carefully reaches around my injured shoulder and takes the bottle. I feel the warmth and firmness of his body behind me. My fickle inner perv is trying to take over. She wants me to melt into him. It's so tempting, but I can't.

He shakes out two tablets and places them in my palm. He steps around me carefully and fetches me a glass of water. I swallow the pills and down the water, and contemplate my next move.

I was going to shower, but I need Rose to do that. Perhaps I can just crash out in bed again 'til she comes back. But what am I going to do with Edward?

He senses my hesitation and is instantly by my side again.

"What can I get you? Can I help with anything?" His face is etched with concern.

_Oh why does he have to be so bloody nice?_ _It makes it so damn hard to be angry with him._

"I'm fine," I mumble. "I'm just going to go lie down again."

I decide to go lie on the sofa. Maybe I can watch some television or something. I sit gingerly on the sofa, and slowly lie back against the cushions. I make a vain attempt to get comfortable but it's futile.

Edward is still hovering. He sits on the edge of the sofa, not crowding me but not giving me too much space either. There is an awkward silence then...

_Oh crap._

My stomach has just decided to make its presence felt. It rumbles loudly.

"When did you last eat?" He peers at me, frowning.

I don't think I've eaten since this morning. Come to think of it, I am absolutely starving.

"Umm...I'm not sure," I respond, noncommittally.

"Don't move," he orders, and heads back to the kitchen.

I lie back uncomfortably against the cushions and switch on the television. It is early evening; some sort of game show seems to be on. I concentrate on the inane antics of the contestants and try to ignore the banging and crashing coming from my kitchen.

_What on earth is he doing in there? He had better clear up after himself._

I turn my attention back to the television and soon start sinking back into a pleasant fog as the second dose of painkillers takes effect. My eyes become heavy and I drift back off to sleep.

When I wake again, it looks as though a few hours have passed. It is growing dark outside. I feel cosy and warm. This is mainly due to the warm blanket that someone has draped over me.

_Someone?_

Oh that's right, Edward was here. I glance around furtively. No sign of him. _Phew._ Maybe I can just slink off to bed. A good night's sleep and I might be able to work out just what I am going to say to him. Which reminds me that before I fell asleep, he was in my kitchen, making a lot of noise, and most likely a mess.

Sighing to myself, I decide to investigate the devastation that Edward has wrought upon my kitchen. I shuffle to the door, which is closed. That's curious. I never shut the kitchen door. Never felt the need. Grumbling under my breath, I carefully edge it open and freeze.

Edward is still here. He's sitting at my kitchen table, with his head in his hands. He's very still. I tiptoe closer, miraculously managing not to trip or bump into anything.

He's fast asleep. He has one of my books open in front of him, and is slumped over the table. I should wake him really. That can't be comfortable.

I glance around and realise my kitchen is completely tidy. In fact, it is gleaming. He not only tidied up after whatever he created here, he cleaned as well. That does surprise me. He seems to be that rare commodity: a domesticated man. So they do exist after all!

I tentatively place my good hand on Edward's shoulder.

No response.

I shake him a little

No response. How on earth am I going to wake him?

_Well I could always kiss him..._

No, I'm not going there… I can't. Not until we get a few things sorted out.

I shake his shoulder again, a little firmer this time. My traitorous fingers dig in a little, caressing the skin there. He slowly comes to life under my touch.

He starts a little when he sees me standing over him, but his confused expression turns to a sleepy smile as he reaches and takes my hand, stroking my fingers.

I need to put a stop to this. He is overriding my defences and it is becoming harder and harder to keep him at a distance. _How on earth does he do this? Some kind of voodoo?_

I squeeze his hand gently and drop it, taking a step back so he can get to his feet. He stands and stretches. I fail to look away in time and get a glimpse of his delicious toned stomach as his shirt rides up. Mmm… that toned skin with the delicious trail of hair leading to...

_Snap out of it Bella! You're drooling a little._

Edward finishes stretching and cracks his knuckles. _Ugh. Why did he have to do that?_ That sound goes right through me. It at least has broken through the weird sex spell he was casting over me.

"So, Bella, we should get you to bed," Edward announces. His voice is still a little harsh from sleep. It's husky, sexy..._uh oh here we go again. Stop it._

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." I trudge towards the stairs. Edward follows me, insistent on seeing me back to my bed.

As I get to my bedroom, I grab my pyjamas from my bed. I need to change out of these clothes. This is going to be interesting. Before Edward can get any funny ideas about helping me, I dart into the bathroom and close the door.

After an uncomfortable struggle, I manage to get my clothes changed and brush my teeth. I don't even attempt to pick up my things from the floor. I'll worry about them tomorrow.

I shuffle back to my bedroom. Edward has made himself at home, as usual, sprawling across my bed. He's kicked off his shoes. Hmm interesting, he seems to be planning on staying.

_What am I going to do about this?_

He shows no sign of leaving; he is intent on taking care of me. If only last night hadn't happened, I would be over the moon to have him here.

_What to do?_ Clearly we need to talk, but do I have the energy?

Edward hops up from my bed, pulls back the covers and settles me in. After briefly using the bathroom, he lies down, carefully, next to me.

"Now Bella," he murmurs as he strokes the hair back from my face.

"Are you going to tell me exactly what it is that I seem to have done to upset you?"

_Oh crap._ He went _there_ straightaway.

"I beg your pardon," I respond, trying to buy myself a little more time.

"Bella, you haven't let me anywhere near you today. Please tell me what's wrong. I'm starting to worry here."

Edward is pulling at his hair and looking anxious. _Oh no._ Not the little boy lost look. I can't resist that one.

Inspiration arrives from the most unlikely source as Edward's phone starts to ring. He pulls it from his pocket, cursing under his breath as he glances at the screen.

"Yes," he snaps angrily, a stony expression on his face.

"No I don't. Thank you, Tanya. I told you yesterday, I wasn't interested." The bile rises in my mouth.

_Oh no she didn't? Not again! When is she going to bugger off and stop tormenting me?_

Actually this is just what I need to re-ignite my anger. As Edward shakes his head angrily and shoves his Blackberry back in his pocket I sit up. I'm still not entirely sure I'm not going to be sick. I cross my good arm across my chest and glare at Edward. This is it. I want some answers and I want them now.

Edward sees the flash of anger in my eyes and shrinks back slightly. He's never seen me angry before. Tearful yes, angry no. Well, he's about to witness it now.

"Who was that?" I ask frostily, despite knowing full well. Let him tell me.

"Tanya," Edward replies, scowling.

He mutters under his breath, "I told her I wasn't interested. Why won't the damn woman leave me alone..." He rubs his eyes, tiredly.

"What did she want?" I ask, keeping the icy tone in my voice but being perfectly polite.

Edward sighs dramatically.

"She wanted me to accompany her to some get together tonight, I told her I wasn't interested, I did tell her this yesterday. Damn woman's a nuisance..." he grumbles.

"Yesterday?" I ask. Finally he might tell me just what the hell she was doing with him. I still feel a little sick as to what the answer might be, but Edward seems thoroughly disinterested in Tanya, despite her many attempts to ensnare him. Or so it appears.

An unwelcome image pops into my head though, of Edward and Tanya in a hotel room. A few drinks...

_No. Stop it Bella. Don't even think about tha_t.

Edward sighs.

"Well she was there yesterday, at the meeting, you see..."

"I know," I retort angrily.

"H-how do you know?" Edward asks. He looks confused.

_Hmm, caught out maybe?_

"She answered your phone," I reply. There. It's out at last.

Edward looks puzzled.

"When?" he asks.

"I called you last night, she answered and said you were in the shower."

"What time was this?" Edward asks politely, grabbing his Blackberry and scrolling through it.

"Just after eight thirty," I reply, watching him eagerly to see how he responds.

He stands and paces. He looks totally perplexed. Not in the slightest like someone trying to cover his tracks. He freezes, glaring at the screen.

"She never told me," he mutters. "She never bloody told me!"

Edward turns to me, face stricken. He drops to his knees beside my bed.

"Bella?" He takes my good hand in his and squeezes it gently.

"I _was_ in the shower when you called. Everyone else was in the hotel bar, including Tanya. I left my phone with her. She was supposed to tell me if anyone called. Especially if you called. Oh I could throttle her for this..." He looks furious.

"Is this why you were upset with me?" he asks, gazing into my eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella. I hate the thought of you being upset by this. Are you okay?"

I'm not sure what to think. Tears of relief are pricking my eyes. He wasn't with her. Well not in that sense. I was worrying over nothing.

"Bella?" Edward is awaiting an answer. He's starting to look unsure and uncomfortable.

I need to show him its okay. I reach across awkwardly and touch his face. He leans into my touch instantly. I tentatively lean closer and gently touch my lips to his.

He's not having that. His arms snake around me and the kiss deepens. I throw all my relief into it, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. Within moments we are both panting for more, then Edward seems to get a hold on himself. His lips slow and he gently pulls back, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Am I forgiven?" he asks, giving me the full on Little Boy Lost look, coupled with the Tractor Beam.

I stand no chance against that kind of ammunition.

"You're forgiven," I reply as I gently pull him back to me.

All is well.

**A/N**

**There we are. See that wasn't so bad...was it?**

**A couple of explanations for you non-Brits**

**St John's Ambulance are a voluntary organisation who provide emergency medical attention/first aid at public events, just in case you were wondering.**

**NHS = National Health Service. Free healthcare for all even though it does have its shortcomings. But enough about that...**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Seriously I treasure every review and reply to as many as I can, usually with a teaser for the next chapter. **

**Thanks to my band of merry helpers annetteinoz, JAustenlover and EMCxo for helping turn this around so quickly once I finally got off my backside and got it finished. You three...well I have no words.**

**Right, rec time. Some more great reads**

"**Let's Get Physical" by lalina**

**Trainerward. Phwoar! That is all.**

"**Million Dollar Baby" by clpsuperstar**

**Hot hot HOT! Phew!**

"**Super Objective" by kymclark **

**This is a new story by one half of the excellent duo PachasPickMeUp who write the wonderful "Voice for Me". If you're not reading that, well you should be. Nuff said.**

**And finally as the MOTU anniversary had me feeling all reminiscent, how about the first fic I ever loved, that has pride of place in my favourites list. **

"**Failure to Thrive" by Julesnerd **

**This Edward, well, he makes me melt...**

**Should you want to, you can follow me on Twitter. I'm HKPfanfiction and Edward is Cuddleward. Please be gentle.**

**Laters taters.**

**HKP**


	16. All You Need

**We are back again! And within a week too.**

**Huge apologies for the epic fail in review replies and lack of teasers but I thought you might like a whole brand spanking new chapter instead?**

**This one is dedicated to my dear friend ChiTwiGal who hasn't been feeling well recently, but always finds time to be an awesome friend. I love you babe.**

**Right let's get down to business I know you've all missed Cuddleward...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 13..._

"_Am I forgiven?" he asks, giving me the full on Little Boy Lost look, coupled with the Tractor Beam._

_I stand no chance against that kind of ammunition._

"_You're forgiven," I reply, as I gently pull him back to me._

_All is well._

**Chapter 14 All You Need**

I awake to soft kisses on my face. It was a restless night. I was unable to get comfortable because of my shoulder, but I managed some sleep at least. Poor Edward. He was so obsessed with making sure I was comfortable. I think he even spent part of the night asleep on the floor, near my side.

At some point, however, he must have got back into bed. He's kissing along my jaw, and his arms are wrapped loosely around me. He's so gentle, treating me as if I am made of glass.

This feels nice; the warmth between us is back. Tucked in Edward's arms, albeit uncomfortably, is exactly where I want to be.

I'm so glad we managed to get over the misunderstanding. After our little talk last night we cuddled until I fell asleep. Edward made no mention of leaving. He's still here, holding me close and nuzzling my neck. If it weren't for this damn shoulder, I would roll over and jump him right now.

"Morning, beautiful," he mumbles into my ear. He looks up and gazes sleepily at me, warm green eyes full of concern.

I'm still only half awake and all I can manage is to sigh gently into his neck.

"Did you manage much sleep?" he asks as he strokes my face.

"Some," I reply. I'm not feeling very verbose as it's so early. I think I need more medication again, as well as my other usual morning needs. But I don't want to leave his side, this warm bed cocoon that we have created is so welcoming.

I awkwardly extricate myself from his embrace and stagger towards the bathroom. I splash water on my face, one-handed and feel slightly more human. By the time I get back to bed, Edward is not only out of bed, he's found my meds and a glass of water. He really is dedicated at this nursing business. And the good news is he still hasn't got dressed, so I can indulge in a little ogling.

I sit down next to him and take the tablet he's holding out in his hand. Hopefully it will take effect soon so I can contemplate the next hurdle: getting washed.

Edward excuses himself to use the bathroom. I'm so tempted to sneak back to bed but I don't indulge myself. It would be bliss to spend the whole day there, if I had Edward for company, but I should be getting up and around. Although it's a Sunday, I have things I should be doing and I need to work out how to handle the next few weeks if I am going to be out of action. There are plans to be made. That is, of course, if Rose hasn't already made them for me. Knowing her she may well have my life organised by now.

Lost in my daydream, I jump as Edward sits down next to me. He takes my good hand, smiling tentatively.

"So...what's on the agenda first?" he asks.

"I need to wash," I decide firmly. Let's tackle this monster.

"Okay..." Edward is on his feet instantly and gently helps me to my feet.

Now how am I going to do this? I decide it's now or never and set off towards the bathroom. Edward hovers, anxiously, as I step forward. It's a good thing he does, as I wobble near the door, and he catches me carefully.

"Bella, careful." He frowns at me. "It looks like you do need my help." He smirks.

With that, he takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom. He leans over the bath and turns on the taps. I hesitate as the room slowly fills with steam. Edward turns to me, compassion and concern in his eyes. I shuffle anxiously. I don't know why I'm so shy all of a sudden. After all, he has seen me naked.

"Do you need me to undress you?" Edward asks. He looks concerned, but there is also a little amusement in his gaze, and a little bit of something else. Hmm, I think I've seen that look before.

Suddenly the room seems very small. And very warm. Edward moves closer still and gently takes my hand in his.

"Let me help you, Bella...please?"

I manage a tiny nod. He lets go of my hand and takes hold of the hem of my t-shirt. Slowly and incredibly gently, he eases it over my head. I'm naked underneath and instinctively I move to cover my breasts. This jars my shoulder and I whimper. Edward takes hold of my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Don't be shy..." he murmurs. "It's just me."

His hands reach the waistband of my pyjamas and he slowly eases them down, dropping to his knees before me. The material pools at my feet, and I step out of them slowly.

This is it. I'm standing here, fully naked before him. I feel his eyes travel over me as he stands. My body is heating up from his gaze. I'm wearing an all over blush for sure.

Edward tests the water and turns off the taps. He gently helps me step into the bath. It's awkward to balance as my arm is strapped down tightly. Holding on tight to Edward with my good arm, I slowly lower myself into the shallow bath.

Hair washing is out of the question at the moment. I don't want to get my bandages wet and trying to bend over the sink or bath to do it is just too difficult to contemplate. I feebly splash some water over myself, one-handed. Edward is still hovering, a conflicted expression upon his face as he watches me struggle. I can see he's dying to step in and help me but he's holding back. Maybe he's still wary after my moody antics yesterday.

Then he seems to pull himself together, and springs into action. He moves to my side.

"Scoot forward," he instructs.

I manage to awkwardly shuffle forward a little, using my one arm for leverage. I'm concentrating on getting comfortable and staying balanced, so I fail to notice Edward shuffling around next to the bath. There's a sudden disturbance in the bathwater and two very long, very hairy legs appear alongside mine. It appears Edward has joined me in the bath. Good thing the tub is a generous size.

Then I feel him. Oh my goodness. He's naked. I can feel everything. His light dusting of chest hair is tickling my back, as he leans forward and ever so gently starts to scoop water over my skin.

One of his arms wraps around my waist to hold me steady. He murmurs into my ear.

"Lean back, Bella. Lean back and let me take care of you."

Before I can contemplate struggling, Edward reaches for my body wash and sponge. He is gentle and tender as he gingerly washes me all over. He's painstakingly careful, making sure he avoids getting my bandages too wet. I can't help myself, my body is tingling from his touch.

Edward isn't unaffected either. His breathing seems to be getting more laboured and if I'm not mistaken, there is something very long and hard poking against my back. I glance round and see his green eyes are alight with desire.

He's very methodical, not leaving a part of me out, apart from the obvious one between my legs. He comes very close, as he tenderly washes and massages my inner thighs. It's torture. I lean back into his embrace, feeling the deliciousness of his wet firm body against mine.

As I lean back, I reach behind me with my good arm, and just about manage to make contact with his face. Instantly, he leans into my touch. Feeling emboldened, I turn slightly, using Edward for support. I'm able to twist a little more so I can kiss him.

It's an awkward embrace, with my bad arm strapped to my side. His hold on me is gentle and tentative. I don't hold back with the kiss though, sighing into his mouth which rewards me with the entry of his tongue. We're both breathless, kissing each other hungrily, wet bodies pressing against each other. I can feel Edward's obvious arousal against my thigh.

I am really not sure where this is going to lead. If my shoulder was okay and my arm was not immobilized there would be so many possibilities. Delicious fantasies run through my head of straddling him in the bath and riding him until the water sloshes out over the sides. Unfortunately that's going to have to remain a lovely fantasy for now.

Edward seems to be have taken over the driving seat at the moment so I let him lead. He kisses me hungrily, and takes a firm hold on my hips. Ever so carefully, he lifts me and helps me to turn so I am indeed straddling him.

_Maybe we can act out my fantasy?_

He slowly kisses his way down my neck along my good shoulder, moving my hair backwards. His hands move up from my hips, caressing my torso carefully, avoiding the strapping around my shoulder and arm, until they reach my breasts. He takes them in his hands and slowly kneads and fondles, my nipples hardening under his touch.

He gently lowers his head and starts worshipping my breasts with his mouth. I twine my fingers in his hair, not wanting him to stop. I fear that he will start over thinking things with me being injured and he will panic and pull away. So I need to encourage him. I need to feel this. I want him. I need him. I can feel his hardness beneath me, right where I want him to be. The temptation to grind away on him is very difficult to resist. I'm so hungry for him.

He kisses his way back to my lips while his hands resume where his mouth left off, stroking, touching, gently pinching. He's reduced me to a whimpering, panting mess. Just when I start thinking I would happily stay like this all day, he pulls back.

He's stopping? _Oh no!_

"Time to get out, I think. Let's get you dry, I don't want you to catch cold..." he murmurs.

Come to think of it, the water is feeling a bit chilly. We must have been here a while. It felt so good I failed to notice. Edward gently pushes me back, and helps me to stand. Once I am on my feet, he carefully extricates himself from under me, takes my hand and helps me to step out of the bathtub. Once I am safely standing on the bathmat he hops out and drapes a towel loosely around me, being extra careful of my shoulder. He wraps a towel around his hips and leads me back to the bedroom.

Once we are back in my room, Edward gestures for me to sit on the edge of the bed. I comply and he kneels between my feet. Carefully unwinding my towel, he starts to dry me thoroughly, starting at my feet. He's so delicate and gentle. As I relax into his pampering, I can't resist another sneaky ogle. He's still deliciously half naked and his body is so firm. I have to fight the urge to lean forward and lick the water from his skin. For the moment, I am able to rein myself in.

He finishes drying my lower legs and slowly moves up to my thighs. The towel slips slightly and I feel his warm fingers brush my skin instead. The fire from our earlier embrace in the bathtub still hasn't been fully extinguished. It starts to burn more fiercely from the warm tingles of him touching me. I tremble slightly under his touch. He glances up at me and our eyes meet. I want to kiss him again. Actually if I just leaned forward a little more I could accidentally on purpose pull his towel loose...

Edward must have read my mind. He leans in and gently kisses me on the mouth and it's not a chaste peck. His tongue is instantly sliding along my lips, begging for entrance. I can't refuse him. Instead I grab hold of him with my good arm and encourage his kisses. Soon our towels fall to the floor and we are naked once again. But I need to move. This is getting uncomfortable but the feel of Edward's warm skin against mine is so intoxicating - I can't get enough of him.

I try to scoot backwards, without much success. Luckily for me Edward catches on quickly. He stands, his lips not leaving mine and gently helps lay me back down on the bed. In an instant, he's by my side and we are entwined once more. I can't keep my hands off him. Well, my one good hand anyway. I lightly scratch my nails down his back and he groans loudly. I can feel his arousal against my thigh, hot and hard. This is causing an ache of my own. I rub my thighs together, desperately seeking some kind of friction. I need something. Edward thrusts his leg between mine. He's still being so careful, but we are both hungry. And not for food.

Edward gently breaks our kiss and his lips form a hot wet trail down my throat. He kisses my breasts and captures a nipple with his lips. All I can do is pant and writhe under him. It all feels so good. Then his lips travel even lower...

I freeze. It's daylight and he's close enough to see. Close enough to see the stretch marks on my hips from when I was younger and carried more weight. The reason for Jacob's taunts. There's also my appendicitis scar, which isn't huge but isn't pretty either. He is going to see everything. Edward glances up at me.

"What's wrong, Bella...are you in pain?" Concern is written all over his features.

"I'm not in pain...I just..." I gesture towards my lower body. "It's not pretty..."

With a muttered "Ridiculous" under his breath, Edward returns his lips to my skin. And he traces every single line on my body with his lips. Several times he simply murmurs "Beautiful" as his lips and tongue explore every inch of skin.

And just like that, I feel beautiful. No one has ever made me feel this way. Then his lips move lower. And lower... He gently starts kissing my inner thighs.

Oh my goodness...he isn't...is he? I've only ever had that done to me twice. Once when Jacob did it for about ten seconds before deciding it was gross and once on a one night stand where I couldn't relax enough to enjoy it.

Do I want him to stop?

That would be criminal when he's making me feel this good. Will he want me to reciprocate? I'm not very good at it, according to my exes.

I am jolted out of my musings as Edward's warm tongue finds my most delicate of places. He takes a tentative lick and I moan loudly at the pleasure that surges through me. This urges him on.

He growls and kneels between my legs, his hands spreading my thighs wide. I feel incredibly exposed but I know I don't want him to stop. I can feel myself trembling in anticipation.

I don't have to wait long. He dives back in and I'm in heaven. He licks and sucks in all the right places, tongue insistent and firm. Oh God. I'm going to orgasm very very soon. This is incredible. How have I been missing out on this?

He pushes a finger inside me and moves it in tandem with his tongue. My hips are bucking and writhing under him and I'm making noises like a porno queen. Thank goodness I don't have neighbours. He adds another finger, curls them, and I am done.

My orgasm shoots through me like a rocket and I cry out. But he doesn't stop. He carries on with his ministrations as I ride it out against him, whimpering. Until I still. Then he slowly moves his lips back up my body and places a gentle kiss on my shoulder. Thank goodness he doesn't go for my mouth. I'm not sure I could handle that.

He lies down next to me, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Feeling better?" he asks. I blush instantly. Yes, I think I am.

"Yes, thank you," I reply as I return his smile. I feel warm and tingly all over.

"Good." He gently kisses my forehead, and stands.

He's still naked and as far I can see, his needs haven't been met yet. He's still very aroused indeed.

But he walks away from me and starts rifling through my drawers. My underwear drawers.

"What are you doing?" I call to him.

Oh please don't let him have a fetish for women's knickers? I knew all this was too good to be true. He turns and smiles...

"Finding you something to wear, of course." Phew, what a relief. Of course that's what he was doing.

I can't help but feel a little sad that our little intimate encounter is over.

"I think I need some help here." He scratches his head.

I stand and grab a towel to drape over myself. Silly really as Edward is still as naked as the day he was born, and has just seen every part of me. In extreme close-up. I walk over to the chest of drawers and deftly pick out a clean bra and knickers. Then from another drawer, I select some track bottoms and a loose-fitting t shirt. Once I have my haul of clothes, I carry them one-handed back to the bed.

I sit down. This mundane task would normally take seconds but it feels like a marathon ahead of me. Edward is instantly by my side and insists on helping. This feels so intimate, even more so than sex. This beautiful man is by my side, tending to my every need. And he's _still_ naked. If it weren't for my injured arm this would be every woman's fantasy.

I discover it's going to be impossible to put my bra on unaided. Its an awkward task at the best of times, but with my arm strapped down, even more so. Edward takes over. His touch is so gentle, but firm enough to get the job done. I can't help but start and whimper when his fingers brush against my nipple. Edward smirks. I wonder if he did it on purpose.

Finally, I am dressed. My hair is a mess but I decide to leave it loose. I'll tackle it later...somehow. Edward wanders to the bathroom and reappears almost instantly, but sadly now wearing his boxers. He grabs the rest of his clothes and dresses in seconds. I eye him, enviously, a little disappointed that my ogle-fest has come to an end. He takes my hand and carefully leads me downstairs.

Once we are in the kitchen he insists I sit, while he attempts to make us some breakfast. It's only scrambled eggs on toast and tea, but it's perfect. He doesn't destroy my kitchen in the process. After all his rummaging and banging last night I wasn't hopeful but he seems to have found his way around my kitchen now. He's the perfect gentleman, refusing to let me lift so much as a finger. When we are finished and the kitchen is cleared, we go to sit in my lounge. Soon we are relaxing on the sofa. I can almost cuddle into him. It's blissful.

I've never had a Sunday quite like this one. I am content to relax in Edward's bubble of tender loving care. I can feel myself becoming sleepy already. Maybe it is the pain meds, or the mind-blowing orgasm I had earlier? Or both? I am soon asleep in my man's arms.

I wake a short while later, feeling slightly disoriented. I'm not in Edward's arms anymore. I'm lying on the sofa wrapped in a blanket. Instantly I look around for him, and there's an amused chuckle from the armchair.

I look across the room to see Edward sitting in a chair, reading the Sunday papers. He looks very comfortable. At home almost.

"Sorry," he apologises. "I didn't mean to make you jump."

"That's okay," I reply. "You look very...settled... there?"

"Well, you were asleep, again," he teases. "So I went and found Rose. She directed me to the local shops so I could get a paper. I hope you didn't mind me leaving you?" He raises an eyebrow. He looks so earnest.

I smile, and decide to torture him a little.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't wake up and find you gone," I reply, a little tersely. Instantly he's by my side.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, unless you want me to that is?"

Oh bless him, he looks genuinely worried that I might ask him to leave. I need to be more careful, I forget how new he is at this. I take his hand in mine and squeeze gently.

"I won't ask you to leave. I don't want you to go." These words seem so true once I utter them. Today has been perfect so far. The sweetest Sunday I have had since...thinking about it...the last one we spent together. My life really is changing for the better with him in it.

"Good," he murmurs, smiling.

He leans in and kisses me softly. I touch his cheek, stroking gently. He leans into my hand, closing his eyes. We sit like this for a moment, just enjoying the closeness. Then he stirs.

"Right, well now you're awake...we should get going."

Going...where?

"Relax, Bella," Edward announces. Crap! Did I say that out loud? "Rose asked us over for lunch, that's all."

Oh now that I can do. Although I'm not sure how Rose is going to behave with Edward in attendance.

Edward takes my hand and off we go.

Rose seems to be her usual chatty self. All smiles as she hurtles round her kitchen organising food and drinks for us. It's just the three of us, the children being on a surprise access visit with their father. Apparently there was some family function that they just had to attend. I don't know how Rose puts up with this at times.

Although the children being away makes eating and conversation easier, it also means we have Rose's undivided attention.

She sets the food on the table then gestures to us to take our seats. Edward and I are seated side by side, with Rose opposite us. She sits down and we are met with her inquisitive blue eyes.

"So...how are you two?" She smiles, sweetly, but I see the steel behind it. She's still wary of Edward's intentions, even though she has known him longer than me.

Edward takes my hand under the table and gives it a gentle squeeze. He then rests it back on my thigh and covers it with his own. He doesn't let go. He's trying to tell me something, I'm sure.

"Well I'm fine." Edward smiles and turns to me. "And I think Bella's fine too, aren't you Sweetheart?"

I can't keep the ridiculous grin off my face.

"I am, indeed, fine." I manage to splutter out before I am consumed by the naughty giggles. Edward joins me, though of course his are manly chuckles. Men don't giggle.

Rose watches us in disbelief until we compose ourselves. She shakes her head.

"Well you two seem to be on much better terms," she muses. "Wine anyone?"

And just like that the atmosphere changes. Lunch passes without incident. Edward and I are unable to be parted from each other's side. We hold hands as much as possible. He even steals a kiss whenever Rose leaves the room.

Edward insists on clearing and washing the dishes. He waves the two of us off towards the sitting room. On occasions like these, Rose and I would normally polish off a bottle of wine but I can't drink because of the meds. We drink tea instead. As soon as the door to the kitchen closes, Rose is off on one. She wants to know everything of course...

"So… I take it he's forgiven then?" She cuts straight to the chase, as always.

"It was a misunderstanding," I explain. "The harpy had his phone while he was elsewhere."

"And you believe him?" Rose queries. Of course I do. He was so sincere.

"Yes, I do," I insist firmly. "He has never given me reason to doubt him and he was SO upset. I think she's in trouble when he catches up with her..."

"Well as long as you're sure." Rose takes my hand. "I'd hate to see you hurt again, you know that."

"I do," I agree. "But I trust him. And Rose, it just feels so right. He's so good to me."

"Good for him. It's about bloody time a man treated you right." She has a point there.

"Yes, it is," I agree with her again.

Before we can say any more, Edward is back with us. I hope he didn't overhear anything. He is all smiles, his handsome face untroubled. He joins me on the sofa and I relax against him as he slips his arm around me carefully. He gently plays with my hair.

We all share a lazy afternoon, watching an old film on the television. I'm happy to lounge in Edward's embrace. Rose curls up on the other sofa, her feet tucked underneath her.

When the film ends, we get to our feet. Edward and I say our goodbyes. Rose needs to get ready as the children will be back soon, and I have no idea how much longer Edward is staying. Rose says she'll call me later and we make our way back to my place.

Once home, Edward asks if he can borrow my laptop to check his emails. I show him where everything is. I insist on making us a cup of tea, despite Edward's protests. I can't be an invalid forever. I curl up on the sofa next to him, while he works. My eyes grow heavy after a while and I doze.

I wake groggily to find Edward by my side.

"I think we need to put you to bed, sweetheart."

I haven't slept this much in ages. Edward takes my hand and leads me towards the stairs.

"Wait...are you staying?" I ask him. I want him to. How things have changed since last night.

"Of course I am, Bella. Remember," Edward chides, stroking my face, "I said I'm here until you say otherwise. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to grab a change of clothes from the car."

Oh bless him. He brought a bag. He really is sticking around.

In no time we are tucked up in bed together. Almost like an old married couple, I muse to myself. I snuggle into Edward's embrace. My evening pain medication has taken hold already and I feel pleasantly woozy. Before I can drop off, Edward turns to me.

"Do you have any plans for next weekend, Bella?"

I struggle to think. I'm very tired. I'm fairly certain I don't. Everything has been cancelled because of my injury.

"Umm...I don't think so?" I respond. I wonder what he wants. I'm very sleepy.

"Good," he replies, as he snuggles me closer. "Because I think it's about time you met my parents."

If I wasn't so sleepy I would be in shock. All I can manage is a sleepy "mmmkay" before unconsciousness takes me.

**A/N**

**Aww...isn't he lovely?**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Seriously I read and treasure every review and reply to as many as I can, usually with a teaser for the next chapter. Sorry I didn't manage it this time.**

**More thanks and snogs to my pre reader annetteinoz and super betas JAustenlover and EMCxo for your sterling help in making sense of my continuity cock-ups and other nonsense, despite your busy lives. I can never thank you enough.**

**Right, rec time. Some more great reads. Go enjoy and tell them HKP sent you.**

"**The Cube" by Sdfreeze**

**This is the funniest thing I have read in ages. And there's a sequel, "Tilt" and another sequel "Drift". Edward, ah. That's all I can say.**

"**One of These Nights" by MellieB40**

**I found this on Friday, and spent the whole afternoon reading it. It's excellent.**

"**Master of Distaster" by Tropical Sorbet **

**I only discovered this today, and it's wonderful. Written by the author of "Edroar" and if you're not reading him, well you definitely should be.**

**Should you want to, you can follow me on Twitter. I'm HKPfanfiction and Edward is Cuddleward. Please be gentle.**

**Laters taters.**

**HKP**


	17. Getting to Know You

**Finally we are back! Sorry for the delay. What can I say? RL has been extremely challenging lately.**

**Apologies again for the lack of review replies and teasers. To make up for it I am sending this out on my birthday. How's about that for dedication?**

**This one is dedicated to my girls Trayce/Monamour and Allyinperth/ChampagneAnyone who are busy keeping the hospital staff on their toes. Girls I am thrilled to see you back in my Twitter feed again. Love you both. Also I dedicate this to all you lovely people who made avis and sent me birthday wishes today. Thank you all.**

**Right let's get down to business I know you've all missed Cuddleward and he's missed you too...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 14..._

"_Do you have any plans for next weekend, Bella?"_

_I struggle to think. I'm very tired. I'm fairly certain I don't. Everything has been cancelled because of my injury._

"_Umm...I don't think so?" I respond. I wonder what he wants. I'm very sleepy._

"_Good," he replies, as he snuggles me closer. "Because I think it's about time you met my parents."_

_If I wasn't so sleepy I would be in shock. All I can manage is a sleepy "mmmkay" before unconsciousness takes me._

**Chapter 15 Getting to Know You**

After the shock of Edward's surprise invitation, the rest of my week seems rather mundane. Sadly he has been unable to be my live in, round-the-clock nurse. I thought I would have been relieved to see him go back to work, to have my space back to myself, but the truth is I miss him from the moment he leaves.

Not that he has left me alone for very long. He has been around every day, often calling in for lunch and coming home to me every evening. He has stayed every night, spending each night wrapped around me in my bed before departing for work each morning.

It is now Friday, and I am preparing for the weekend ahead when I will come face to face with Edward's family. He left me instructions when he went to work this morning. I am to be ready and waiting so that we could leave by four this afternoon. His parents don't live that far away, about an hour and a half's drive from here, but as always, Edward is planning everything in meticulous detail. He's worried about the traffic and fretting about me being comfortable enough while travelling in the car.

My shoulder is still heavily strapped and I am not supposed to be using my arm at all. Quite frankly that's been impossible, but I am doing my best to obey orders. Thankfully, there are only a few more days until my appointment next week, when I hope to be given the go ahead to start using my arm again and I can try to get back to normal.

Luckily Rose has been popping in every day while Edward has been at the office in order to help me out with laundry and stop me from going insane. I have even managed to use my laptop, albeit one handed. I've been popping down to the yard every day too, just to check on the horses. Rose has been exercising Charlie for me, but Jane has been the only person willing to work with Freddie. All the other staff seemed to be mysteriously unavailable whenever I look for someone to exercise him.

I can't wait to be back in the saddle. This is the longest exile from riding I have had in some time, probably since I broke my arm as a child. I know it is going to be a while before I am allowed back and I am missing it dreadfully. The yard is like a second home for me and I hate being on the outside of things.

So here I am, pacing back and forth as I wait for Edward to arrive. I have been ready since mid afternoon. There is only so much daytime television a girl can take and even my other escape, reading, becomes tiresome after trying to hold a book one-handed. My bag is packed, with a little help from Rose since the alternative was Edward doing it for me. He did offer, but I put him off. It was bad enough having him rummaging through my knicker drawer the first time.

Of course having little else to occupy myself, my thoughts are sending my nerves into overdrive. _What if his parents are horrible?_ I'm fairly certain that the mysterious and charming Dr. Cullen, who helped me at hospital last week is related to Edward. He may even be his father. I've tried peering at my discharge sheet but I cannot make out the first name. Typical doctor's indecipherable handwriting. Edward has not elaborated any further, saying nothing more than to not worry about any medical bills. He is being mysterious. I wonder why.

_What if they don't like me?_ What if his mother is one of those awful types who think no woman is good enough for her son, and is programmed to hate me on sight? Maybe this is why he has not really had a serious girlfriend before – perhaps his mother scared them off?

I really need to get a grip on myself. After all, if they produced Edward then they can't be all that bad, surely?

I even tried pumping Rose for information, but she is of little use. Although she knew Edward growing up she knows precious little about his family. Apparently his father worked very long hours and was never around. She vaguely remembers his mother from school events but as they were teenagers, her memories are vague. Rose also remembered that he has a younger sister named Alice. This is all I was able to find out.

Edward and I haven't really discussed his family and this upcoming weekend in much detail. When he has been here in the evenings he has been obsessed with taking care of my needs, and every night I have fallen into an exhausted sleep in his arms. Who would have thought being incapacitated would make me so tired?

When I say take care of my needs, well I mean every need. We haven't made love again since the day before my accident but Edward has been very caring and attentive. He has refused to let me return the favour, despite his obvious need for _attention_ in that area. He has been home once or twice to collect clothes and shower so maybe he has been taking care of things himself. After all most blokes do, don't they?

At precisely five minutes to four, Edward pulls up outside my door with a flourish. He opens the door and saunters along my front path. Of course I am watching him from my window like some sad curtain-twitching nosey neighbour with nothing better to do. I enjoy a sneaky ogle as he walks along with that confident, easy stride. Hmm, his sex-walk. I shake my head to clear the frankly pervy images that are filling it as I hear Edward's polite knock at my door.

I try to refrain from sprinting to open it, as that would appear pathetic and would betray the truth that I have been lurking, waiting for him. I manage to restrain myself to a fast walk instead and I yank the door open, awkwardly, to reveal Edward's beaming form on my doorstep.

The first thing he does is gather me into his arms for a hug, followed by a gentle kiss. Before things can escalate too far he pulls back, smiling.

"Ready?" he asks, looking around for my luggage.

"As I'll ever be," I respond, smiling and gesturing to my bag which is sitting in the hallway.

We beam at each other for a moment until Edward's features cloud over with a slight frown.

"Bella, please tell me you didn't carry that bag downstairs?"

I bite back the sarcastic remark that is on the tip of my tongue, realising Edward is just being his normal caring self. He genuinely worries about me. I need to put him at ease.

"Of course I didn't," I respond. "Rose helped me."

Edward exhales, noisily.

"Phew, thank goodness for that, Bella. I'd hate for you to go hurting yourself unnecessarily."

Before I can do anything else, Edward grabs my bag and takes it to the car. He's back in an instant, swiping my jacket from the banister rail where I left it, draping it around my shoulders, before leading me outside.

As always, he opens the car door and makes sure I am comfortably settled in the car. He steals a quick kiss before he shuts the door. I sit, basking in the warmth of his affection as he slides into his seat and starts the car. Soon we are on our way. We have a reasonably long journey ahead of us, so I settle back into my seat and try to relax.

Within a few minutes, we are on the ring road, bypassing the local town and heading towards Cheltenham. Luckily the traffic is fairly light; the local offices must have emptied early in preparation for the weekend. The journey so far has been fairly quiet, Edward filling me in with a few snippets about his day at the office. I don't have much to report, having spent the day at home, packing and mooching about the house. The longer we travel the more my nerves start to build.

We travel further along the ring road and out into the leafy suburbs. This is an area I have never really visited before, so I peer eagerly out of the window at my surroundings. Edward chuckles at my enthusiasm. I mock-pout at him.

"Are we there yet?" I poke my tongue out for good measure.

Edward laughs and shakes his head.

"Just a little further." He catches my eye and winks.

"Nervous?"

Damn. He sees right through me.

"Just a little..." I admit.

He takes my hand in his and gives it a little squeeze.

"Me too," he admits and offers me a sheepish smile.

That's a new one.

"Why are you nervous? They're your parents, you must see them all the time, surely?"

Luckily I manage to get a grip on my verbal vomit before it gets out of hand.

"Well...you know I told you I don't have much experience in these matters...in fact..."

Edward pauses, he seems to be struggling for words.

"In fact what?" I prompt him.

"I'veneverbroughtagirlhomebefore," Edward blurts out in a rush.

I think I heard him right. He's never brought a girl home before? At almost thirty years of age? Should I be worried about this?

"Never?" I ask him.

"Nope, never." He smiles sheepishly. "I never really met anyone that special...until..."

_Oh my goodness._ This sweet man is saying I'm special. I feel colour rushing to my cheeks.

I take his hand. Now it's my turn to reassure him.

"Thank you," I murmur, and give his hand a little squeeze as it rests on his thigh.

His hand feels so warm and I can feel his firm thigh muscles beneath. I start to stroke him gently-oh hang on, I'm getting sidetracked here...what were we talking about?

Edward groans, softly.

"Bella, I need to concentrate on the road."

He makes no move to stop me and my fingers explore a little further, inching up his firm thigh until I come into contact with something...else.

Hmm, I am having an effect on him all right. Feeling brazen, I stroke a little further, gently brushing the back of my knuckles against the growing bulge in Edward's trousers.

He lets out a strangled moan, before checking the rear view mirror and pulling off the road down a narrow, woodland lane. He parks the car on the grass verge, shuts off the engine and before I can figure out what we are doing here he turns in his seat and his lips claim mine.

Several times this week I have thanked my lucky stars that it was my left arm I injured and not my right. This was mainly down to me being right handed and thinking how much more difficult things would be if I lost the use of my right arm. But today I am even happier as it means my right hand is free to explore. I realise this is my moment. My chance to repay Edward for all the _favours_ he has done for me this week.

I shift slightly so I can get in a better position to explore Edward further. I can feel the hard outline of his cock through his jeans and I trace it with my fingers. He groans into my mouth again and his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer. His hands are caressing my back, as his kisses become more intense. His lips leave mine and leave a hot wet trail down my neck to my collar bone. I am quivering from his attentions. Then he starts to gently suck along my collarbone.

Oh he is so naughty. I wanted to do something for him but he is too good at distracting me. His lips move back up my neck and he whispers in my ear, panting.

"Oh Bella, what are you doing to me? I can't help myself."

Oh my. He's all over me. Lips, tongue, hands burrowing under my clothes. Within moments his hands are under my shirt, groping my breasts over my bra, squeezing gently. I can't feel much due to the heavy strapping on my shoulder but it's still a lovely sensation. This is my moment. I need to act before Edward gets me so far gone I drop my knickers and we have awkward but hot car sex.

I turn slightly, still letting him fondle my breasts as I reach across and caress his cock again. He moans and his hips buck under my hand. Feeling emboldened I squeeze gently. I feel him twitch under my touch. This is all the encouragement I need. I slowly and awkwardly undo his belt and start unbuttoning his jeans. My one-handed skills are definitely improving.

He breaks away from kissing me, momentarily.

"Bella...what?"

"Shh." I place my finger on his lips and then go back to my task at hand.

"Let me take care of you," I insist and before he can argue further his jeans are undone. I reach into his boxers and take him in my hand.

Oh, I've missed this. He feels so good. So hot and hard and pulsing under my touch. I turn and kiss him hungrily as I start moving my hand. He's moaning and groaning and writhing under my touch as his hips involuntarily start to move with my rhythm. I kiss along his incredibly lickable jaw to his ear and nibble gently on his earlobe.

He whimpers. Yes, whimpers. Then he starts talking, mumbling incoherently.

"Oh yes...oh Bella...yes that's good...so good...so fucking good...Jesus..."

If he's starting to curse, he must be getting close. Suddenly I am gripped by an impulse and I turn awkwardly, leaning down to capture the head of him in my mouth. I give a tentative lick. Mmm he tastes good. Surprisingly good. A little salty maybe but nothing I can't handle. I'm not ready to do the full porn-star BJ thing but I settle for sucking the head gently and swirling my tongue as my hand pumps him.

This sends him over the edge. He's gasping and moaning and suddenly with no warning he twitches and my mouth is full of him. I swallow bravely and suck and lick him thoroughly and clean him up, then sit back to observe him. He's come undone, reduced to a panting mess. I snuggle awkwardly into his shoulder while he comes back down to earth. Slowly his eyes open and he gazes at me in wonder.

"Bella...you really do take my breath away ," he breathes.

I smile shyly, bravado having deserted me now I have carried out my task satisfactorily. I am feeling stunned at my actions. I pleased my man. He's fallen apart because of me. I _can_ do this after all.

Edward tucks himself back into his clothes and then offers me a drink of water from the bottle he has in the car. That's my Edward, thoughtful as ever. Then he gently pulls me into his arms and kisses me softly.

"You really are incredible. I'd love to return the favour but we really should get going. Maybe later..." He winks at me. _In his parents' house?_ I'm not so sure about that. Surely that will be beyond awkward. And I haven't even thought to ask him if we are sharing a bedroom. I assume we will be as we are all adults but you never can tell. Especially if he's never brought a girl home before.

We put our seatbelts back on and are back on the road. A few miles later, Edward takes a sharp turn off the main road onto a long winding private road, passing through woodland that eventually thins out into a circular driveway in front of the most beautiful white house. I'm not one for architecture, but this is lovely. A proper double-fronted house with an impressive entrance. Wow. His parents must have money. A far cry from the semi-detached house I grew up in.

Edward parks the car next to a sleek black Mercedes and switches off the engine. He takes my hand.

"Ready?" he asks, squeezing my hand again.

"As I'll ever be," I respond. He leans in and kisses me softly.

I sit tight as Edward comes around and opens my door, I let him take my hand and help me from the car. Announcing that he will come back and get the bags later, Edward leads me away from the car and towards the house. This is it. Here we go. I walk alongside Edward, holding his hand tightly as we approach. Edward rubs gentle circles in my palm as we walk, trying to soothe me. He can tell I'm nervous. My sweaty palm is probably giving me away.

I manage the short walk across the gravel without stumbling, tripping or otherwise making a fool of myself. I look up as we approach the steps at the front of the house. I see his parents have now acknowledged our arrival and are standing on the front doorstep ready to welcome us. One very familiar face smiles back at me. Dr. Cullen from the hospital. Why didn't Edward tell me? The sneaky bastard. He's dressed in casual clothes, but they ooze designer chic. Standing next to him is a beautiful woman. She's tall, with caramel coloured hair swept back in an elaborate up-do. She's wearing pearls. Oh crap. I knew I would never fit in here. Cold sweat trickles down my back. They are never going to accept me. Why didn't I realise his parents would be so wealthy and sophisticated?

Edward squeezes my hand. I realize I've frozen. I squeeze him back and steel myself towards the welcoming committee ahead. When I manage to look up and at something other than my feet, I notice that Edward's parents are both smiling warmly. There's nothing fake about them, nothing seems forced. They appear genuinely pleased to see us.

Dr Cullen steps forward with his usual charm.

"Hello Bella...we meet again." He's got that same sexy smirk as Edward. He extends a hand and I shake it calmly, hoping my hands aren't too clammy.

Finally Edward decides to put me out of my misery.

"Dad...this is Bella. Bella this is my father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen," I murmur. I feel like an inarticulate fool but this is all I can manage.

"Please..." He's all charm and smiles. "Just call me Carlisle."

Then Edward's mother steps forward.

"Bella...how lovely to finally meet you."

His mother's smile is warm and sincere. She doesn't shake my hand, instead she leans in and pecks my cheek. I can't help but flinch a little, I'm not used to the contact. I hope she's not offended.

Edward pipes up...all too late.

"This is my mother, Esme."

Esme Cullen is lovely. She's friendly, but not over exuberant. There is what feels like genuine warmth about her. I'm not used to this. I never met James' parents and Jake's dad never acknowledged me with anything more than a grunt.

Esme takes my hand and leads me inside, leaving the men to follow after us. I am led through a stylish hallway with a parquet wood floor to a small sitting room. Esme gestures for me to sit on a small sofa and then she takes me by surprise by plonking herself down next to me. The men seem to have mysteriously disappeared.

Oh no. This is it. She's lured me in here on purpose. This is when she morphs into the Monster-in-Law I was expecting and she tells me never to come near her son again. I brace myself for the onslaught.

But it never comes.

Instead Esme takes my hand and charms me. She tells me how happy she is for Edward and how thrilled she is to meet me at last. She doesn't fawn enough to make me uncomfortable, just shows warm kindness. It almost brings a tear to my eye. I miss my own mother dearly. Renee succumbed to cancer many years ago and I still feel the loss. My stepmother Sue is great but she would never try to mother me; we worked that out a long time ago. Esme's warm motherly tendencies totally win me over. It is obvious she adores Edward and is immensely proud of him.

As if on queue, Edward appears in the doorway, Carlisle by his side.

"We wondered where you two had disappeared. Mum, you haven't even got Bella a drink yet..." Edward chastises her. She leaps to her feet, blushing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry...please excuse me." She is gone before I can say anything else.

I frown at Edward. That was mean. His mother meant well, she really did. Carlisle seems to have melted away as well. Edward sidles up to me and sits down, taking my hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it. I know how much Mum likes to chat, so I thought I'd rescue you."

Before I can argue with him further he leans in and steals a kiss. He doesn't settle for one. Our surroundings disappear as his lips meet mine and the kiss deepens. His tongue darts out to lick at my lips and the kiss turns into a passionate clinch. Until someone clears their throat and we break apart. My face is burning with mortification.

Carlisle is standing in the doorway, trying to restrain his amusement. He's not succeeding.

"Your mother wanted to let you know she's made some tea if you want to come on through."

I get to my feet, cheeks still flaming. Edward takes my hand and leads me across the hallway. Sheesh this place is huge! I could do with a map. He leads me to a larger, more opulent lounge. We sit on a sleek leather couch, nowhere near as comfortable as the overstuffed sofa Esme and I were chatting on earlier. I perch on the edge, nervous. There's a tea tray on the coffee table in front of us. But it's nothing ostentatious. No fancy bone china. A set of mismatched mugs. _Will this family ever stop surprising me?_

This is like a home from home, like being in Rose's kitchen all over again. Carlisle enquires politely about my shoulder, wanting to know how my recovery is going. It's obvious he has trouble taking his doctor's hat off at times. He only just stops short of giving me an examination. Esme is all kind concern too. I feel extremely relieved. Edward's parents seem so normal. _What on earth was I worrying about?_

After we finish our tea, Edward shows me upstairs. He has already retrieved our bags while Esme and I were having our little getting-to-know-you session. They have been placed in our room. Yes, our room. I wasn't sure if I would be in a guest bedroom, but it seems Edward had other ideas. We're in his old room. Mercifully there are none of his childhood things lying around, that would be too weird. It's obviously a man's room though, from the stark colour scheme and lack of bits and pieces. I make hasty use of the adjoining bathroom. I need at least to wash my face and it gives me a few moments breathing space.

When I re-enter the room, Edward is sitting on the bed, smiling. He takes my hand and pulls me down next to him. I lean into his shoulder happily, but make no move to kiss him. I am not risking another embarrassing incident like earlier. The last thing I want is to be caught rolling around on the bed with him. We snuggle for a short while before heading back downstairs.

Dinner is a comfortable affair. The food is simple, traditional battered fish and what I think are homemade chips, followed by ice cream for dessert. It takes me a while to eat one-handed but I manage. Edward cheekily offers to cut up my food and I pretend to glare at him. After our relaxing meal, Esme refuses my offer to help in the kitchen. Then Carlisle lets the cat out of the bag; it all came from the local takeaway. Apparently Esme doesn't really cook at the weekends. They aren't fancy enough here to have live in servants but Esme admits she has a cleaner. Then she reveals that washing up is the traditional job for the Cullen men after dinner. Edward and Carlisle disappear to the kitchen to carry out their domestic duties and Esme and I retire to the lounge, where we settle in with a bottle of wine.

I am able to drink again, having stopped taking my painkillers. A couple of glasses later and I am feeling delightfully fuzzy. Once the men rejoin us we simply relax in front of the television. Edward's parents really have no airs and graces. Esme is addicted to some reality tv show and becomes more vociferous over the so-called celebrities attempts at dancing as the wine flows. This evening is pure fun. Thank goodness they haven't pulled out the board games. That would be excruciating.

As it gets later, I yawn several times. I am feeling sleepy again. Aided by the wine, my eyelids become heavier and heavier as I snuggle on Edward's shoulder. Edward notices I am becoming a dead weight. He shakes me gently, and takes my hand and lifts me to my feet.

As I turn to make my excuses I notice Esme is snoring gently on her sofa. I must have been drifting myself as I never noticed she had fallen quiet. Carlisle winks and shrugs at us and we say goodnight. It is hard work dragging myself up the stairs to bed as I am so sleepy but I manage. Once we are in our room it is similar to the last few nights. Edward helps me to undress, we both use the bathroom and are soon snuggled up in each other's arms. I am thrilled to have Edward all to myself but sadly unable to take advantage. Due to exhaustion and wine I fall asleep within moments.

I wake feeling groggy and disorientated. Luckily I don't have much of a hangover. I'm happy to remain where I am for now. Edward is spooning me, his warm body wrapped around mine and I am so comfortable, apart from the extremely hard something that seems to be poking me in the back. Oh.

Edward stirs and nuzzles my neck.

"Good morning," he mumbles sleepily into my shoulder.

"Urngh" is all I can manage to reply. I have trouble speaking until I have had a cup of tea and Edward's mouth on my neck is more than rendering me speechless. He is getting very frisky indeed as his hands begin wandering. I'm just getting into it when I realise where we are. In his parents' house- they could knock on the door at any moment. I try and wriggle away from him but he's having none of it.

This reminds me, our first time was a morning. Edward obviously likes morning sex. I am beginning to think I'm quite partial to it as well.

"Where do you think you are going?" he growls.

"Your parents...?" I wonder aloud.

"Will be comatose til at least eleven."

Edward glances at the clock. "We have ages yet, now come here and let me wake you up properly."

He pulls me back to him before I can protest further.

Edward's fears over my injury seem to have abated after my impromptu hand/mouth job in the car last night. His lips are exploring my neck and shoulder, sucking gently and nipping at my skin with his lips. He doesn't go in for a full-on kiss, mercifully as I shudder to think what my morning breath is like. He reaches down, pulls and suddenly I am pyjama bottomless. Lifting my leg, he pushes against me. I can feel him, hot, hard and right there.

Mmm. I push back against him eagerly and he responds by shifting his hips and thrusting deep inside me. He holds me against him as he moves. Gentle and slow to begin with but within moments we are going at it like the proverbial bunnies. It is frantic and fast and amazing. Edward reaches around and helps touch and stroke me to climax; moments later he follows on behind, biting my shoulder as he comes. We lie there, spent, holding each other as we recover.

"Mmm now that was a good way to wake up," Edward murmurs in my ear.

Yes, indeed it was. I could get used to this.

Edward is the perfect gentleman, dashing off to fetch me tea. Luckily he also raids the kitchen and we have biscuits in bed. We have a leisurely breakfast with his parents later. Well, it turns out to be brunch. For someone who doesn't cook much, Esme is queen of the fry-up.

The rest of the weekend speeds by in a blur.

On Saturday we have a walk in the grounds and nearby woods. Then we venture into town for a little light shopping, well Esme's shopping. I'm really not much of a shopper, only for necessities.

When we get back to the house Carlisle vanishes to his office upstairs to do paperwork and with an evil glint in her eye, Esme leads me to her small sitting room again. Aha, operation torture Edward has begun- out come the photographs. I am shown snaps of all stages of his childhood, from the obligatory naked bathtub baby pictures to the awkward gangly teenager. Oh bless him. His hair really was ginger. He also wore hideous NHS glasses to correct a lazy eye, complete with the plaster over one lens. I gaze across at him as he pretends to glare at us. He has undergone a true metamorphosis into a beautiful butterfly. There are pictures of a dark haired tiny girl at his side, with freckles and a cheeky smile. When I ask, I'm told she is Alice, the mysterious younger sister. I am sad to learn that I won't get to meet her this weekend as she is away visiting friends.

When Esme tires of making Edward squirm we end up pigging out on a large Chinese takeaway. Apparently it's a Saturday night tradition in the Cullen household. For a doctor, Carlisle really doesn't seem to embrace healthy eating. Our meal is washed down with more bottles of wine. This time Edward carries me to bed after I doze off in his arms.

Sunday dawns with another special "wake-up" from Edward. Again his parents don't surface early and we are left to share a long lazy lie-in. After a large Sunday roast which renders us too stuffed to do anything else, we retire to the garden to enjoy the last of the spring sunshine. It's pure heaven. This weekend has been bliss, a welcome idyll away from my humdrum life. Again the thought pops into my head. _I could get used to this_. Lazy weekends with Edward at my side are rapidly becoming the norm.

All too soon it is time to go home. We say our goodbyes and both Cullens hug me hard.

I am quiet on the way home, nowhere near as tense as I was on the journey there. I think about the week ahead. Now I am "back on my feet" what will Edward do? Will he still spend the night? I really want him to. The more time I spend with him, the more infatuated I become. I feel like it may actually cause me physical pain to be separated from him.

When we get back to the farm he pulls in outside my cottage and helps me with my bags. He leaves the engine running. Oh dear. That's not a good sign.

He pulls me into his arms and holds me tight to him.

"I really hate to leave you but I have work I need to do." He is full of apologies. Frankly I'm gutted to say goodbye to him but I think of how much time he has given me this last week. I can't keep monopolizing his time as much as I have been.

Edward grabs my chin and tilts my face up to his.

"I can't wait to be with you again. Tomorrow?" he asks, eyes beseeching me.

I explain about my hospital appointment. Instantly he offers to take me, insisting on moving any meetings he might have. I try to stop him, I have made plans to go with Rose anyway but he is determined. As it is an afternoon appointment, he decides to pick me up, take me to lunch and then the appointment afterwards. It turns into a date. How does he do this, make the most mundane things seem so exciting?

We really do say goodbye then, with lingering kisses. I can't help myself and stand in the doorway to watch him leave, lingering until the car disappears from view. Once inside I can't settle. I try but I can't. As it is not that late I decide to go over to the farmhouse and see Rose.

It's odd, she hasn't been in touch and I've been home an hour. She was so excited about my weekend with the Cullens I expected her to be stalking my doorstep. Silly, selfish Bella. She does have a life outside yours. As I cross the yard I notice the house is in darkness. That's odd. Surely the kids must be in bed by now? Oh, the upstairs lights are on. Rose's car is outside, parked alongside another that is vaguely familiar. Maybe Rose isn't feeling well and has crashed in bed early? I'll just knock on the door and if there's no answer I'll go.

I knock. There's no answer, but the door gives as I push on it. Worry takes over my mind. What if there's been an accident? I push the door open wider and tiptoe into the hallway. Then I hear it. Voices coming from the kitchen. I edge my way through the utility room and pop my head round the door...that can't be...can it? Sex noises?

Oh God. Rose isn't alone. I try to leave, quickly but being me I trip over the kids welly boots and cause a commotion. I hear cursing from the room next door. Two figures appear, both naked and not in the slightest bit embarrassed. I cover my eyes in embarrassment.

Then I hear Rose's voice.

"Oh Bloody Hell! Bella, trust you!"

I peep from behind my hands at the naked man next to her, and do a double-take.

_What on earth is he doing here? Rose has some explaining to do..._

**A/N**

**Ooh so who was Rose doing the nasty with? Answers on a postcard...or a review? Go on? Please? It is my birthday...**

**Newsflash - I am contributing a one-shot for Fandom for Preemies. If you are not already, please support this fabulous cause? Thank you.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. I truly appreciate each and every one of you and I want to say a special thank you to those of you new readers who have been reviewing from the beginning. I do normally try and answer all reviews if I can. If you have a specific question, send me a PM and I'll get back to you.**

**I have to say a huge thank you to my team, annetteinoz, Jaustenlover and my Beta Queen EMCxo. Without you three, this update simply wouldn't have happened.**

**Right, bumper rec time to make up for the delay. Go enjoy and tell them HKP sent you.**

"**Imperador" by Mariamaral**

**Fun and hot too. Pornward (yes Pornward) and his inner monologue are hilarious.**

"**Giofogach" by lterthqak**

**Plugging a FMLW reader and new author here. This is totally gripping. I love it.**

"**My Name is Edward" by RobMyDream **

**Incredibly moving and the sequel My Name is Seth is well underway.**

**Grand Jete by Stella Luna Sky**

**Another moving story and this Edward is so different and vulnerable. I love him.**

**Come Find Me by Samrosey**

**This is very different, but compelling. Give it a chance.**

**Should you want to, you can follow me on Twitter. I'm HKPfanfiction and Edward is Cuddleward. Please be gentle.**

**Next update – soon but the half-term holidays are fast approaching so I can't promise anything.**

**Laters taters.**

**HKP**


	18. Just a Boy and a Girl

**Sorry for the delay again folks. What can I say? RL just keeps getting in the way...**

**This one is dedicated to my birthday girls Trayce/Monamour who has a birthday coming up soon (Nov 3) and Allyinperth/ChampagneAnyone who recently celebrated hers. Also belated birthday dedications to Babsiebaby and Rhian000 and anyone else who I may have missed. Also there's a little shout out to my dear friend Pearl421, she'll know why.**

**Right let's get down to business I know you've all been desperate to find out who, I mean, what Rose was doing in the kitchen...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 15..._

"_Oh Bloody Hell! Bella, trust you!"_

_I peep from behind my hands at the naked man next to her, and do a double-take._

_What on earth is he doing here? Rose has some explaining to do..._

Chapter 16 Just a Boy and a Girl

I really don't know where to look. I stare at my feet, cheeks flaming. The trouble is I don't think I could get these images out of my head if I tried. I think they have been burned there with a laser, or at the very least written in permanent marker.

_I knew I recognised that car from somewhere._

Emmett McCarthy. That's where.

Emmett is our local farrier. He's here frequently, tending to the horses. There's always a horse that needs a new shoe or two. He's a great guy. In fact when I bumped into him only a few days ago he gave me a ferocious ribbing about the performance of my football team.

But – _gaah!_ Now I have seen him naked! I am never going to be able to look him in the eye again. And blimey, I really had no idea he was so hairy.

I am pulled by my inner musings by a deep voice.

"Excuse me girls..." Emmett shuffles off, chuckling to himself. Trust him to find it funny.

Rose is dressing, having grabbed her clothes while I was standing there gasping like a goldfish.

"Come on, Bella...let's talk. We had better get you sitting down before you manage to injure yourself again." She takes my hand, laughing, and leads me back to the kitchen where mercifully, Emmett has his clothes back on.

We all sit around the table with a cup of tea, and I wait anxiously for one of them to fill me in.

"Bella, I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Rose tries to look contrite but she can't. She's frankly glowing, to be honest. Yeah, I kind of know what that feels like, now Edward is in my life. _Mmm Edward_. My thoughts start to drift and a slight flush creeps up my cheeks.

"So..."

I glance up and Rose is looking at me expectantly. She's sitting next to Emmett, holding his hand. Blimey, this is serious all right.

"Well..."

This time both Rose and Emmett try and talk at once. I can't help but giggle a little. They are so cute together and this whole situation is more than a little ridiculous. They chime in and soon we are all laughing away like fools. After a few moments I wipe my eyes and try to get a grip.

Maybe I had better start the ball rolling.

"So...you two, when?" I ask. And Rose is off.

It turns out they grew close a while back, while I was away visiting family. One thing led to another. It has been difficult for them to spend much time together due to the kids. Emmett is divorced and has a son, who he sees alternate weekends. This has not been going on while Rose's kids have been around. I knew they would have let something slip.

Despite the awkwardness earlier, it turns out to be an easy conversation. Rose and Emmett are so natural together. It is so good to see her smiling again. She has been on her own for a while now and I know her ability to trust was shot to pieces after Royce left her. It is hard to think of Rose as vulnerable, though; she always seems so confident with everything else in life.

Emmett stays for a while longer. I feel a little guilty for interrupting their time together but Rose assures me, with a wink, that this is not a problem. Apparently they have had plenty of fun already. She is also very keen for some "girl time," which is Rose speak for wanting to hear all the details about my weekend.

After Emmett leaves she opens a bottle of wine and we crash out in her lounge.

"So..." She raises an eyebrow.

"So?" I ask, playing dumb. _Ha!_ It's my turn to torture her for a change.

"So, what were the Cullens like? I really can't remember them all that well."

"They were... well, just perfect really." Rather like Edward is, I add silently.

"Perfect? That can't be possible. No one is perfect. There must have been something?"

"Nope...not really. They were laid back, friendly and I felt totally at home."

It's true, I did. This is quite strange for me. Maybe it's the Edward effect, after all? He seems to be changing me in so many ways.

"Nothing at all? No weird habits?" Rose is still digging.

"Well, Esme seems to have a rather unhealthy addiction to reality TV, but apart from that..." I trail off.

"Really?" Rose chuckles. "That sounds funny. Did she cook?"

"Not really, no," I admit. "Why do you ask?"

"She never used to cook, that I do remember. It was always beans on toast for supper whenever we were there for a visit." Rose laughs.

"Did you meet the famous Alice?" Rose asks.

"No, she was away. What do you mean, famous?"

"Well she was something of a mystery when we were growing up. She never really hung around with us, being younger. It was almost as if she wasn't there. Then they sent her off to some fancy all-girls school so she was never around after that."

Wow, this is more than I learned from Edward. It takes a girl to tell you details. He did say he and his sister weren't very close. _Hmm maybe there was more to this than meets the eye._ Well there has to be something; nobody is perfect, like Rose said.

"Oh...I see. Well, they were very welcoming and it was lovely." I reply, getting back on target.

"Well, that's good to know. Now tell me more about that man of yours. How are things going?"

Man of mine. These words seem unfamiliar but I guess he is. We haven't had that discussion yet, but we are a bit old for the "will you be my girlfriend" stuff anyway.

"Bella!" Rose snaps her fingers in front of my eyes. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I frown at her, puzzled.

"You have that look in your eye." She grins. "No need to ask who you were thinking about."

I shrug and shake my head. I'm not going to win this one. I admit that Edward was on my mind and that he is almost all the time. Rose is almost bouncing with excitement.

"Oh Bella...finally. You have it bad for him, don't you?"

I can't disagree with her, I do. I'm falling for him so deeply. The floodgates open.

"Rose, he's just amazing. I keep wanting to pinch myself. I keep expecting it to end or for him to do something wrong, but he just gets sweeter and sweeter every day. I can't imagine being without him." I am gushing beyond belief.

Rose gives me a knowing smile, then pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Bella. It's about time!"

"I just never thought it would happen for me," I admit "You know, after the horror show that has been my love life."

"Forget about that for now." Rose takes my hand. "Just let yourself go Bella...be happy!"

I try and follow Rose's words of wisdom. On Monday, the doctors are pleased with my progress and I am released from my heavy bandages. I have to report for physio regularly, which frankly fills me with dread. Physiotherapists, or physioterrorists as I call them, from my experience, are bossy and make me feel like a naughty child. Oh well, they tell me this is necessary if I wish to ride again anytime soon.

Edward accompanies me to my appointment, as promised. He doesn't insist on going into the examining room with me, but he waits outside patiently. When I walk out, he's by my side, anxious for details. I tell him all went well and he beams and whisks me off for a long lunch. I could definitely get used to this.

As the days go by, I gradually integrate myself back into yard life. I have missed the place so much, and hated not being a part of it. My shoulder improves; I keep my appointments with the dreaded women in white and they actually aren't too scary this time. My physio, Hannah, is newly qualified and extremely keen. She doesn't tell me off too much and is very thorough. She's also very friendly, telling me all about her busy social life and in return I let a little slip about Edward. Talking about Edward is getting easier. It's so nice to actually have a social life. By the end of the week, I feel like I have made a new friend for the first time in ages.

Edward is an ever-present fixture in my life now. We see each other almost every day and if that isn't possible for any reason, he's frequently on the phone. Most nights he sleeps over at my place. In fact, it now feels weird to wake up without him. We meet his parents for lunch once or twice but there is still no sign of his mysterious sister. Edward hasn't asked out loud, but I know he is keen to meet my family. I haven't seen them in a while and plan a visit soon, although I am a little concerned about my Dad pulling his overprotective father act. At least he doesn't have a gun to scare Edward with, thank goodness.

Rose and Emmett seem to be going from strength to strength. They are spending plenty of time together and now the cat is out of the bag she talks about him a lot. Of course Jasper doesn't know about him yet so we have to be cautious when he is around. Actually that hasn't been all that often lately. I haven't had to go into the office much and all of my free time is spent with Edward these days. So much so that Rose decides a girls' night out is needed. She is a woman on a mission when it comes to these things. She even gets in touch with Heidi and Gianna and makes sneaky plans.

I sulk a little when this is mentioned, but decide to go with it. After all, as much as I don't want to, it is probably a good idea to have some time without Edward. Rose plans the evening in such meticulous detail, it is almost frightening. As it turns out she has perfect timing. On the evening she has chosen, Edward and Jasper have a client dinner, so I wouldn't have seen him anyway. _Hmm I smell a plot here._

Before I know it, the big day arrives. Edward stays over the night before and we linger over kisses as he gets ready to leave for the office. We know we aren't going to see each other that night, so we make the most of things. It's quite a wrench to be honest- the first Friday we will be apart since the dreaded Tanya fiasco. She hasn't been mentioned since, apart from Edward assuring me he made sure she got the hint never to mess with his business again. He didn't say how she took the news.

We finally manage to tear ourselves away from each other and Edward heads off to the office.

Within an hour there is a text from Edward.

***I miss you already***

I sigh. I send one back, instantly. Honestly, we must be nauseating to outsiders at the moment. I leave my phone in the kitchen so I am not distracted and head off to the yard.

By late afternoon, Rose arrives. It is Royce's access weekend and the kids have already left so she wants to get the party started early. She turns the music up loud and we get ready together. I wasn't planning on getting dressed up but Rose has other ideas. She persuades me to don the dress I wore for my date with Edward, together with some scary heels. _Oh please tell me we aren't going to end up in some dodgy club?_ Rose has been making some noises about going dancing but I thought I had talked her out of it. When I am primped and preened to within an inch of my life she finally agrees that we are ready to go.

We head into town by taxi. First stop is an Italian restaurant for dinner. The girls are meeting us there. The plan is to load up on pasta before we get some serious drinking in, but when Heidi and Gianna arrive, the plan changes. Heidi isn't feeling a hundred percent so she doesn't plan on drinking. She refuses to forego our night – she is determined to get out and have fun. I don't think she has stayed in on a Friday night in years.

The meal goes well, and is washed down with lots of wine, well for three of us at least. We catch up and as the drinks flow, Rose and I finally let slip with our secrets. I can't not talk about Edward as he has texted me several times already and the giveaway goofy smile on my face is too revealing for the girls to ignore. I have to admit that yes, I have a boyfriend, yes, he really is something special, and yes, finally, I am happy.

Rose is evasive, she tells the girls she has a mystery man, but she's not giving details. I overhear Heidi and Gianna planning to get her more drunk and get her to spill. Rose must have realised when she let something slip that they wouldn't let up until they knew more.

Gianna has been on a few dates but not met anyone special yet. Heidi hasn't even got that far. She mentions a few men she has kissed in bars but no one special. I realise how lucky I am to have Edward in my life and what a lonely existence it was before him.

We move on to the cocktail bar of a nearby hotel. Thankfully it's not the same place where we had the Victoria showdown. Soon the drinks are flowing freely. I stick to the only cocktail I can tolerate, sex on the beach. Well actually it's the only one I have ever tried and I have no intention of going through the list. Mixing drinks always makes me sick and that is the last thing I want tonight. As it is I am likely to have a thumping hangover in the morning. I decide to order the next round and substitute my drink for a lemonade. I can always lie and tell the girls it has vodka in it.

I am standing at the bar when I hear an oily voice behind me. The hairs stand up on the back of my neck. _Oh no. It can't be._

James.

As I turn slightly, I can see him. He hasn't noticed me yet. Thank goodness. He doesn't seem to have changed much. At least he has finally ditched the dodgy pony tail. He now has one of those artfully messy short hair cuts. It almost suits him, except his hair is starting to recede a little. _Hmm_, Edward does that look so much better without trying.

_Mmm Edward_. I turn away and lose myself in a little Edward daydream while I am waiting at the bar. I wonder how his client dinner is going. Unfortunately this causes me to take my eye off the (slime) ball and he manages to sidle up behind me.

"Well, hello there, sexy lady."

I decide if I ignore him, he might go away. I still have my back to him so he hasn't had chance to clock who I am yet. Unfortunately he then goes for the direct approach and pinches my bottom. _Ugh._ I almost throw up a little in my mouth. This also means I can't ignore him any longer. I turn, slowly.

James does a double take.

"Blimey. Bella, is that you?"

I gulp and try to swallow down the bile rising in my throat. I take a deep breath. I can do this.

"James," I reply. I keep my voice as flat and disinterested as I possibly can.

James looks me up and down, his eyes lingering over me like a piece of meat. I feel unclean.

"Wow, looking good Bella. Life must be treating you well?" The slight sneer is still evident in his voice.

"Very well, thank you," I respond politely.

I try to choose my words carefully. I really don't want to be drawn into conversation with him. _Damn! Where are the girls when I need them?_

"Good, glad to hear it," he replies, still leering at me.

He is just about to ask me something when we are interrupted.

Sadly it is not the rescue I was hoping for. There's a click clack of heels, a swish of hair and a whiff of nasty perfume.

Victoria is in my face before I can take a breath.

_Oh bloody hell._

That is all I need! Both of them in one night? The universe really does seem to hate me tonight.

However, I find I don't care as much as I should. Maybe it is the alcohol, maybe it is knowing I have Edward to go home to. Who knows? All I do know is I don't feel as intimidated as I did before.

"Well, Loser Bella, we meet again. What brings you here this time? On another manhunt?"

James has sidled back to Victoria's side and slid his arm around her shoulders. Obviously kissing arse. Hmm. She definitely wears the trousers in this relationship.

"I was just wondering that myself," James remarks.

"Yes, out on the town, all dressed up, I'd say Loser Bella's out on the pull." Victoria sneers at me.

"So what happened to your pretty boy? Didn't take him long to get fed up with you then?"

"Actually, Edward is busy tonight," I bridle, unable to resist rising to the bait.

"Oh, _Edward_, is it?" Victoria replies, smirking. "Well that's what he told you, anyway."

I am not falling for her poison this time. For starters, I know exactly where Edward is. I am not going to let her wind me up. I take another deep breath and straighten my shoulders.

"Yes, _my_ Edward is busy tonight. I know exactly where he is, in fact I'm seeing him later."

This is complete rubbish. I hadn't planned it, but once the words are out of my mouth it is incredibly tempting. I wonder if Edward is up for a late night booty call? First, I need to deal with the two poisonous nuisances in front of me.

Victoria is quiet. I think she is stunned that I stood up to her for once. James is also speechless. Well, actually make that just gormless. I feel a smile creep across my face. I am just about to let forth with a drunken rant about what a pair of complete twats they are when I hear Rose's voice.

"BELLA! There you are. We wondered where you had got to." She strides across the bar confidently. Of course she knows who these two are. She gives them a contemptuous glare and leads me away.

Once back in our seats, she gives me a huge punch on my good shoulder. It almost hurts.

"Bella...way to go! I knew you could do it." She's beaming at me.

"Do what?"

"Give that bitch what for. I heard you. Well done!"

I guess I did. It's all becoming a bit hazy because of the alcohol. I really need to slow down. I sip my lemonade while listening to the low down from Gianna on the hot men at the bar. She is thinking about making a move on one of them. Half an hour later they are sucking face in a quiet corner.

_Hmm and then there were three._

I glance sneakily at my watch. It's half past ten. _How soon can I make a move?_ Rose and Heidi disappear to the Ladies so I pull out my phone and contemplate calling Edward. His dinner must be nearly over by now. Maybe I can grab a taxi and meet him at his place?

I try dialling but it goes straight to voice mail. He must be busy still. I try to squash my disappointment. Maybe Jasper has convinced him to go for a drink. I sigh to myself and decide to send him a quick text.

***Are you still busy? Fancy a drink?***

I put the phone back in my bag. The girls are back. Luckily the clubbing is off the menu. Gianna was really keen but she isn't rejoining us any time soon. Heidi isn't feeling well and is heading off soon. We decide on one more drink. I stay away from the bar this time, not wanting another run in with the gruesome twosome. Of course this means I can't dodge the alcohol. Rose comes back grinning, brandishing a sinister looking cocktail.

"Get this down you, Bella. The night is still young!"

So I do. Another hour or so passes in a haze of chatter. Rose is really letting her hair down and enjoying the music in the bar. She is making noises about going dancing when her phone rings. Her face lights up with a goofy grin. It's Emmett of course. _Hmm it seems like she had the same idea I did._ It turns out Emmett is on a night out too, and is coming to meet her for a nightcap. Within minutes he arrives, all smiles, and they cosy up together. I shift uncomfortably. Heidi yawns.

"I'm about to call it a night Bella. Tell you what, save the taxi fare, I'll give you a lift home."

This is a perfect idea but I feel a little guilty. It's well out of Heidi's way but she insists she doesn't mind. I suppose she thinks she owes me one for all those times she had abandoned me at a bar when the men swooped in. We walk to her car, leaving the loved up couples behind. I get in and it's quiet, a relief after the noise of the bar. My ears are starting to buzz a little. There isn't much traffic around due to the lateness of the hour. We trundle through the streets, passing revellers waiting outside fast food outlets or falling in and out of taxis. As we pass the queue outside a nightclub I sigh with relief at my lucky escape.

As we head further away from the busy pavements, Heidi switches on the radio and turns it to an oldies station. I remember to open my bag and check my phone. There's a text from Edward. Oops, I forgot I messaged him earlier.

***Sorry sweetheart I was driving home. Call in and see me if you like? ;) ***

This is a much better idea. It means I don't have to worry about Heidi taking me all the way home.

I quickly send him one back.

***Ok on my way***

I tell Heidi there's a change of plan and quickly give her directions to Edward's apartment. Thank goodness I can just about remember the way. She looks for a safe place to turn around. I spot a junction up ahead, just past the next set of traffic lights. We sit, waiting for the lights to change to green. Finally, as they do, we pull away steadily and are about halfway across the junction when I spot a vague shape in the distance just over Heidi's shoulder. It seems to be moving very fast, whatever it is.

_Hmm, maybe it's just the alcohol making me see things?_

I shake my head to clear the image and think of Edward. My Edward. I glance back at my phone, smiling. _I'll be with him soon._

**A/N**

**Yes I know, that was evil and you probably all hate me now...**

**I am contributing a one-shot for Fandom for Preemies. Fundraising for this starts on November 1, I believe. Details on the blog http:/fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**Again thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I cannot believe over 1,000 of you have this in your favourites. I'd love to hear from more of you.**

**Thanks as always to annetteinoz, Jaustenlover and my Beta Queen EMCxo. You three do such a wonderful job of tidying up my muddles.**

**These stories have totally owned me this week.**

"**There Came a Stillness" by HappyInLove**

**This was recommended to me by a fellow author and I lost a whole day reading it. This Edward is in a wheelchair and is quirky and (I think) totally loveable.**

"**Metaphysics" by anais mark**

**How was I not reading this before? It is wonderful. Vampfic with a mystery attached. Totally compelling.**

"**A Room With a View" by ShortHappyLife **

**This is nothing to do with the novel, its set in Hollywood. Its great and this Edward is sooo sweet he seriously gives Cuddleward a run for his money. (Sssh don't tell him)**

**Finally ShinyVolvoLurver has a new story "Heavy In My Arms" check it out. **

**Edward has a Twitter account if you didn't already know. He's Cuddleward. Go follow him and he'll (hopefully) keep you updated on FMLW.**

**I am actually already at work on the next chapter. I hope to get it to you soon.**

**Laters taters.**

**HKP**


	19. What Do You Do When Things Go Wrong

**Welcome back. I'm just going to get on with it this time. All I can say is brace yourselves...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 16..._

_We sit, waiting for the lights to change to green. Finally, as they do, we pull away steadily and are about halfway across the junction when I spot a vague shape in the distance just over Heidi's shoulder. It seems to be moving very fast, whatever it is._

_Hmm, maybe it's just the alcohol making me see things?_

_I shake my head to clear the image and think of Edward. My Edward. I glance back at my phone, smiling. I'll be with him soon._

**Chapter 17 What Do You Do When Things Go Wrong?**

Unlike the movies, in real life nothing happens in slow motion. Before I can so much as blink, there is a screech and a thud as the blur I saw over Heidi's shoulder turns out to be a white car that hits us broadside. Everything is lost in a jumble of sound; my view blurs and there's a painful thump as I am thrown and hit my head hard against the side of the car. There's a sharp bang as the car's airbags explode. Heidi screams and there is a horrible cacophony of crushing metal and breaking glass as the white car keeps on coming despite the screeching of brakes.

We are locked in some sort of gruesome dance as both vehicles slide relentlessly across the tarmac towards the traffic lights on the other side of the road that give way noisily, but finally slow our progress to a stop.

Then there is silence. An eerie stillness. The only sound is the creaking, groaning and popping as everything starts to settle.

I glance across and instantly wish I hadn't. Heidi is silent. She's not moving. And from what I can see in the dark there's blood and broken glass everywhere. I can still see the white car just to the side of us. I am too stunned to notice much else as my head is swimming. It hurts to keep my eyes open. But I have to try. I have to do something.

The quiet seems to last forever but in reality it is probably no more than a few minutes. Then there is the sound of footsteps and voices, shouting. I want to look around to see what is going on but I'm so so tired. _Edward._ I need Edward. I need to call him, he's going to worry when I don't arrive at his place. _Where is my phone?_ I'm sure it was in my hand just now. I glance around for it anxiously. Bad idea. My head really really hurts. My eyes are growing heavy. I must stay awake. _Isn't that what they say on the television? Don't go to sleep after you bang your head?_ My eyes grow heavier and heavier. My last thoughts are of Edward as my eyes drift closed.

~o0o~

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Someone is talking to me. _Where am I? What is going on?_ I blink, furiously trying to clear my head. Then the pain comes. My head is throbbing. I reach my hand up to it instinctively and it comes away bloody. My insides clench. I'm not good with blood. Not good at all. I take a deep breath, the last thing I need to do now is to vomit, but the shock of the accident coupled with the alcohol in my system means it is extremely likely. I need to get out of here. I push at the door but it won't move.

"Please, try not to move. Help is on its way, dear."

I squint, trying to get a better look at who is talking to me. There is an elderly lady standing next to the car, sheltered from the rain under an umbrella. I have no idea where she came from. She must live in one of the nearby properties or something, I guess. Why else would she be out on the street this late at night? There are also other voices. I think I can hear someone shouting on a mobile phone.

The old lady doesn't leave my side. She keeps talking to me, talking at me. Telling me to stay awake, not to worry, help is coming. Help is coming. What is most alarming in all this, is Heidi still hasn't said a word. She must be out cold. _Maybe she banged her head like me?_ I glance over again but really can't see much, the interior of the car is dark and we aren't near any streetlights. I can't see much of the other car at all so I have no idea on the status of its driver.

I fight to keep my eyes open but it's so tempting to just let them close again. I listen to the lady talk at me as I drift. I can hear sirens in the distance. I'm just falling back under when suddenly there's a rush of heavy footsteps and...

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"

_What is this?_ Someone is shining a horrible light in my eyes.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Can you tell us your name?"

I open my eyes fully. Two green-suited paramedics are standing next to me shining a torch. There are multiple flashing lights surrounding the car. It's making my eyes hurt and my head even more painful. I can hear radio static and I can see some burly firefighters hovering close by. I hear people talking about removing the door of the car as it won't open fully.

There's a loud wrenching sound and the car door is pulled away. The two paramedics crouch closer and start checking me over. Within moments I'm placed in a neck brace and a needle is pushed into my hand. I avert my eyes, looking down at my feet – I hate needles at the best of times but if I can't see them I can usually cope. I am lifted carefully, placed on a stretcher and wheeled away. As I trundle past I can see a very mangled looking white car surrounded by concerned emergency personnel. I only catch a glimpse before I am moved to the safety of a nearby ambulance. I don't understand why there seems to be no one tending to Heidi. _Maybe they need to move the other car first to get to her?_

"What's your name dear?" The older of the two paramedics asks. She's a kindly looking lady, the practical no-nonsense type. I can just about make out her name, Maggie, on her chest.

I try to speak but no words come out. The other paramedic, a man, is brandishing what looks to be my handbag and a crumpled bit of paper that vaguely resembles my driving licence. It must have fallen out of my bag when they retrieved it from the car.

"Isabella Swan? Is that your name?" I try to nod but I can't because of the collar. I manage a faint "Yes."

"Ok, Isabella. We're going to get you to hospital. Is there anyone we can call for you?"

_Call? Where is my phone? _I need to call Edward. _Oh God, he'll be wondering where I am_. I told him I was on my way to his place.

"Ph-phone." I mumble, incoherently.

"What's that dear?"

"My phone...need...call...my boyfriend."

"Don't you worry dear, we can call him for you. What's his name?"

"Ed-Edward," I stutter out

"Ok, don't worry. Someone will phone your Edward for you. Now try to stay calm dear."

I'm starting to bristle. The shock must be wearing off. I can't stand being called dear. It's so patronising.

"Please, please you have to help her?" I gesture towards the car and Heidi. _Why is no one tending to her?_ Surely she must be more of a priority than me? This is wrong.

"Don't worry about your friend, dear." _Gaah, there she goes again._ "We'll see that someone takes care of her."

I feel a bit like a fraud to be honest. Now the initial dizziness has passed I think I'm okay. My head hurts a bit, I have some nasty glass cuts and I'll probably be sore tomorrow, but otherwise I seem to be unscathed. Nothing that a quick clean up and a lie down won't fix. Maybe some pain killers. Above all I just want to go home.

I try and mention this to the paramedics but they are adamant I go to hospital and have a more thorough check over. They also won't give me anything for the pain. Scowling, I lie back on the stretcher while they strap me in and we are on our way.

I've never been in an ambulance before. It's quite an experience as we head to hospital. I don't know why they have the sirens blaring as I don't feel like an emergency. Within minutes we pull up at the hospital entrance and I am whisked inside. No sitting around in crowded A&E waiting rooms this time. I feel a little like a goldfish in a bowl as I am wheeled past all the bored looking individuals sitting on their plastic chairs.

There is no sign of Carlisle, unfortunately. This is certainly an occasion where I could do with a friendly face around. I hate hospitals at the best of times. I am wheeled into a side room and surrounded by a whole group of people. Nurses, doctors, and some annoying person with a clipboard who wants to know my life story.

I manage to answer the basic questions, my name and where I live. Next of kin is technically my Dad but I really don't want to drag him here. I lie and say Rose instead – she's the nearest thing I have to a relative nearby. Of course I have no idea what her mobile number is, or come to think of it, Edward's. Oh crap. I give them the landline at the farmhouse but of course I have no idea if Rose or Emmett made it back yet.

Mrs. Busybody marches off back to her computer to try to contact Rose for me. Oh I hope she answers. She doesn't return so hopefully there has been some success. I don't have time to worry about this as I am subjected to a whole series of unpleasant tests. Lights are shone in my eyes. I am asked strange random questions which I fortunately manage to answer correctly before being whisked off for x-rays and scans. Once I return there is more prodding and poking until eventually I am given the all clear and they take the horrible collar off.

I am told it is just a nasty concussion. That's the good news. The bad news is they won't let me go home just yet. I have to remain here for the remainder of the night under observation. Damn. I just want to go home. I try arguing the point but I don't have the strength and my impression of being well enough is severely hindered when I vomit into a basin.

I am sent to an observation ward for the rest of the night. The bright side is that the only bed free is in a side room. At least I will have a little peace. I am settled into bed to rest, having managed to sluice water over my face so I feel a little more comfortable. Finally I am allowed something for the pain, which helps. I lie down uncomfortably on my lumpy hospital pillow and close my eyes.

Sleep doesn't come, unfortunately. I am regularly interrupted by a nurse for "obs" which involve more inane questions, poking and prodding. Eventually, I give up and switch on the television, keeping it down low. It is now really late, or should I say early. All that is on at this time of night is the rolling news channel. I wonder if they did get hold of Rose. Of course she wouldn't be allowed in to see me at this late hour. Hopefully she will get the message and be able to come to see me in the morning. Rose is good at taking charge so she should be able to persuade them to let me out of here.

I drift off to sleep just before the sun rises, probably sleeping for about an hour at the most, until the hospital decides that it is time for everyone to awake and on go the lights.

I blink, confused, taking in my surroundings. I wonder for a moment where I am before remembering the horrors of last night; horrors that are still yet to be fully explained. No one gave me any answers last night. I don't know what happened to Heidi, at what point they brought her to the hospital or what became of the mystery driver who rammed us. Every time I tried to ask I was fobbed off with the standard line "someone will fill you in later," but no one ever did.

A smiling lady in a green uniform wanders in and offers me a cup of tea. Actually, that's a great idea. I'm gasping. All I have been allowed since I got here was a little water. My throat is as dry as the desert, in fact. I'm mildly hungover from the cocktails and my head is pounding. I still feel a little fuzzy; maybe the tea will help to clear my head. I want to be back to myself and out of here as soon as possible.

I drink my tea and feel a little better. Hopefully the nurses will be round soon and I can have some more painkillers. I settle back on my bed and switch the television on again, watching the breakfast news programme. It will help pass the time. Despite being exhausted my mind is wide awake.

My eyes are starting to feel a little heavy and I am just thinking I might be able to manage a bit more sleep when I am disturbed by a commotion outside. It sounds like raised voices and they seem vaguely familiar. Before I can ponder this any further the door swings open and a fresh-faced nurse breezes in.

"Good Morning, Isabella! How are we today?"

"Umm I'm okay thanks," I mumble quietly. "When can I go home?"

"Well, why don't I have a look at you, and we'll see, shall we?"

I look at her nametag - "Emily". She's very smiley. It's only just not annoying. She checks me over; all seems to be in order. She re-dresses my cuts a bit more securely, smiling the whole time.

"Got to clean up your face sweetie, your boyfriend is outside."

"B-boyfriend?" I blink at her, confused.

"Yes. Goodness me he's handsome." She blushes a little. "You're a very lucky girl."

_Edward?_ Edward must be here at last. I really need to tidy myself up then.

"Your friend is here too," Emily interrupts my musings. "Rose, is it?"

"Yes," I reply. Oh thank goodness, Rose is here. Maybe she can get me some answers. She is always so good at taking charge in a situation like this.

"Right, then, I'll show them in." Emily smiles politely and exits the room.

Almost instantly, the door crashes open. Sadly there's no time for me to use the adjoining bathroom to check my appearance. Instead Rose and Edward burst through the door simultaneously, each battling to reach my bedside first. They look a little the worse for wear, both white faced and Edward looks as though he has been running his fingers through his hair constantly; it is almost standing straight up.

"Bella!" Rose just about wins the sprinting contest. I think Edward's inner gentleman probably lets her. He walks around to my other side, eyes not leaving mine as he reaches for my hand.

Rose starts talking, nineteen to the dozen.

"What the hell happened? I went back to Emmett's thinking you were going to meet up with Edward, then when I got home first thing there was this strange message on the answer phone saying you'd been in an accident...I came straight here of course...but they wouldn't let me in to see you, we've been waiting ages..."

I can't get a word in edgeways. Instead I gently squeeze Edward's hand, hoping he'll come to my rescue. He does, as always.

"Rose...let her speak, please?"

"Sorry!" Rose is instantly apologetic. She takes my other hand.

This kindness does me in. Seeing these two lovely people so concerned is like opening the floodgates and it all comes tumbling out.

"We were driving home, and we were hit from nowhere...a white car...I don't know if Heidi's okay...they won't tell me...I don't know where my phone is!" I ramble on for a few moments until I run out of things to say. Rose and Edward don't interrupt; they let me carry on until I'm done. Until my outburst finally gives way to frustrated tears and they both rush in to comfort me, almost head-butting each other in the process.

I relax into Edward's comforting embrace, his familiar scent soothes me as I breathe him in. Then I tense, realising I am dishevelled from last night, dressed in nothing but a flimsy hospital gown and I could really use a wash. I lean heavily against Edward's shoulder instead.

Rose concedes this battle, letting him hold me until I calm down. Once I feel a little more composed, I look up, only to be met with both their worried faces. They start bickering.

Rose thinks Edward can find out more information, due to his family connections, but he doesn't want to leave my side. I don't want him to either, but I understand Rose's point of view. And maybe she can help me tidy up my appearance a little. I probably look like hell on earth right now.

Edward concedes defeat gracefully. He kisses me softly and takes his leave, promising to be back soon. Once he's gone, Rose takes advantage of his absence and pulls me into a hug. She strokes my hair gently, carefully, as it is still a little matted. I sit up and look her in the eye.

"How bad do I look? Be honest please."

Rose produces a mirror. It isn't a pretty sight. My hair is a complete mess. There is what looks like blood in it. Ugh. My face, neck and shoulders are a mess of tiny lacerations from the glass, and two of the larger ones are covered by adhesive dressings. There's also a long bandage on one of my arms, and my hands are also a mess of cuts. I have a lump on my head and what appears to be a black eye developing. It's not pretty, but it could have been far worse. Nothing seems to have gone in my eyes. I am still wearing some of my makeup from the night before as well. I am a little horrified that Edward saw me like this, but he has seen me first thing in the morning before and not run away screaming, after all.

Rose helps me clean up my face and we carefully, gently run a brush through my hair. I want to get dressed but when we look at the bloodstained mess that is my clothes, we decide against it. Rose promises to bring some clean clothes for later when I go home. I use the adjoining bathroom and have just climbed back in my bed when Edward returns. He is accompanied by another doctor; not one I recognize.

He introduces himself as Dr. Aro, head of the Emergency Department. He wasn't on duty when I was brought in, but he's in charge now. _Hmm, so Edward, or rather Carlisle really does have some influence here._ I feel honoured. I was expecting a senior nurse or something. Emily has also rejoined us; she's hovering nervously at the foot of the bed.

"So...Isabella?"

"Bella."

"Bella...you wanted to know more about what happened when we brought you in last night?"

"Yes, no one has told me anything since I got here. My friend...what happened to her?"

"Hmm…well, this is difficult. I can't give you any details on another patient unless you're a relative. All I can say is that the other driver involved in the crash was brought in and has been treated."

"Treated? The other driver? But what about..."

Suddenly a horrible realization dawns on me.

Heidi wasn't brought here; wasn't treated here. Now there is no other main hospital in the area so unless she was flown off somewhere else she wasn't treated at all. Which means...

"Oh no. No no no NO!" I break into sobs. This can't be true. It can't. Not her. Not my beautiful, bubbly friend. She can't possibly be gone...

Edward takes me in his arms, gently patting my back. For once his touch fails to comfort me. I simply cannot get my head around this; it's too much. My sobs carry on until I am gasping for breath.

Instantly, Emily and the doctor close in. I am given oxygen to calm me down. Once they get my breathing under control, Edward sits by my side and takes my hand. The medical staff finally leave when they are satisfied that I am calmer, after giving me some more pain medication. They are insistent I need to rest, trying to get Rose and Edward to leave with them, but I cling to them desperately. Images from last night are becoming more and more clear in my head. I can't bear to be alone right now.

Eventually Rose leaves, as she has to get back before her children arrive home. She insists I am to call if I need her later, as I will hopefully be allowed home after a little more rest. The doctors are due to review me later.

Edward sits by my side. He doesn't speak. I don't speak. I don't know what to say. I just need him. He gently strokes my face and squeezes my hand, which he holds tight in his. We stay like this for a little while. His touch is so soothing. I can see the worry in his eyes and I want so badly to take it away, but I'm so tired. Best try to get some rest so I can be better for him. Eventually my eyes drift closed.

I wake a short time later, sadly not to anything pleasant. I hear arguing, raised voices. I blink, confused. Two police officers are at my bedside. As I become more awake I get the gist of it. They want to take a statement from me. Edward wants to let me sleep. Ironically the argument woke me up. He tries to shoo the officers away, telling them to come back another time. They are fairly insistent that they need a statement from me while the events are still relatively fresh in my memory, but agree that it can be done another time.

Edward moves back to my side and takes my hand again. He leans closer and rests his head against mine, sighing gently.

"I was so worried..." he murmurs. I gaze at him, feeling lost to ease the pain in his eyes.

"You said you would be right there, then you didn't arrive. I tried calling and calling your phone but there was no answer. Eventually I decided you must have had too much to drink or gone home and fallen asleep. At least that was what I hoped. I crashed out a little while later, then Rose called me as soon as she got the message from the hospital. I just had this gut feeling that something was wrong..."

He looks so vulnerable. So lost. I gingerly rub my nose against his.

"I'm sorry," I breathe.

"No, Bella, no. Don't you dare apologise. It's not your fault."

I feel like it is. Heidi was driving me to him. We wouldn't have been on that road if it wasn't for me. _How on earth am I going to get over the guilt for this?_ I can't say anything to Edward, or he will feel awful too. Oh this is too much. My head hurts too much right now.

I touch Edward's face, gently. He gazes back at me, intently, and kisses my lips softly.

"No. More. Apologies. Okay?"

"Okay," I concede. I'm too tired to argue.

We sit like this for a while, until I am sleepy again. This time I persuade Edward to go home and catch up on some sleep. He looks exhausted, bless him. He doesn't want to go but I tell him I am likely to be allowed home later, and I'll call him. As I still haven't located my phone, he writes his number on a piece of paper and leaves it with me. In fact I think I'm still clutching it as I drift back to sleep.

~o0o~

I awake a while later, having finally managed some sleep. I do feel a little better. My head is aching, but it's just a dull pain. I can cope with it. I desperately want to go home.

Emily reappears and checks me over. She says if I agree to rest I can most likely go home. She comes back in a few moments with a very tired looking junior doctor, who gives me a quick once over and agrees to let me be discharged. Finally.

They bring me a phone so I can call Rose. When she arrives I get up, slowly, on weak, wobbly legs and she helps me dress in clean clothes and walks me to the car. Outside, everything seems too bright and too noisy. I try not to cringe and keep quiet in case she panics and insists I see the doctor again. I just want to get home. Get away from here.

I am silent on the drive home. I can't help but think back to how Heidi will never be coming home. I don't want to talk. Not now. I know Rose will give me space for now but she won't let it drop forever. I will have to talk about it at some point. Rose won't let me go to the cottage and I don't fight this. She insists on taking me back with her and makes up a bed on the sofa for me. I gratefully sink into the cushions. Her children, Bree and Riley, are happily playing outside while one of the grooms watches them so the house is peaceful. Rose brings me a cup of tea and sits with me for a while. It is so nice to be out of the hospital. Rose jumps when the phone rings.

The phone.

Damn.

I meant to call Edward.

Rose comes back from the kitchen. The phone call was Emmett, apparently. As it is now early evening he was calling to make arrangements to come round once the kids were in bed. She cancelled him. I tell her I could easily go home but she is having none of it. I am to stay here tonight apparently so she can keep an eye on me.

Rose makes a light supper of soup and sandwiches for everyone. I fall on them gratefully. I am starving. I realise I haven't eaten properly since last night; none of the hospital food seemed appealing. Once the kids are upstairs having their bath, I call Edward from the kitchen. He sounds a little put out but when I explain Rose has been taking care of me he becomes a bit less bristly. He wants to come over to check on me. Even though I would love to see him, I put him off for now. I'm so tired and I don't feel like talking and it is not fair to drag him over here after all he has done for me today. After I tell him I am going straight to bed he insists he will be over first thing in the morning to check on me.

I end the call, abruptly when Rose comes back downstairs after having settled the children in bed. It's so difficult not having my phone. I need to get it replaced as soon as possible.

I can still sense she is itching to ask me more about the accident, but she is holding back for now and letting me take things at my own pace. Rose sits with me until I fall asleep. I am worried I won't be able to sleep, feeling scared to close my eyes, but Rose's quiet company is comforting . I manage to sleep well, exhaustion winning over anything else going on in my head.

The morning doesn't bring any respite. When I wake it all washes over me again. The crash. The hospital. My beautiful friend who is gone. I get up and walk back home to the cottage, leaving Rose a note. Once I am in the sanctuary of my own surroundings I let go for the first time since hearing the news and give way to a full-blown cry. Not just tears, full gut-wrenching sobs, finally letting myself go. I cry and cry until there are no tears left. Once I finish crying I go for a long, hot shower. It feels so great to be clean again. As soon as I get out the shower I hear a persistent knocking downstairs. Who on earth could be here at this early hour? It's only just gone eight a.m. Of course, it is Edward on my doorstep, pacing frantically.

He takes one look at my face and he is through the door and by my side instantly, holding me to him. We stay wrapped around each other for a bit. I just lean into him and let him hold me. It's so good to see him. I don't know what I was thinking last night; why I didn't have him here? I've missed him so. He gazes into my eyes, desperately.

"Please Bella, let me in," he pleads.

"I'm trying," I murmur, apologetically. "I really am."

"I was going out of my mind," he murmurs into my neck. "I should have stayed here last night, I've been waiting here for ages, just sitting in my car in case you needed me." He looks a little sheepish and my heart swells. "I waited until I saw the lights come on. I was convinced I wouldn't impose but I heard you crying and I couldn't just..."

I cling to him and pull him to me, kissing him frantically in my urge to soothe him. I am wracked with guilt as it is and now I have made this lovely man worry over me. Could I be any more of a bad person right now? I can't shut him out or I'll hurt him even more.

So I do try. Throughout Sunday, Edward doesn't leave my side. Unfortunately we are not entirely left alone. The police come back and I finally give them my statement. It is horrible reliving everything while it is still so raw, but Edward sits with me while I do it, holding my hand. He's my rock. He waits on me hand and foot, refusing to let me do a thing.

After we've had some lunch, he insists I rest. We go and lay on my bed, side by side. I relax into his chest, his steady calm heartbeat and irresistible Edward scent relaxing me. I can't help but give his chest a little kiss. And a nuzzle. It feels so good in his arms. Then, the atmosphere subtly changes. Soft kisses turn to tender kisses that turn to heated kisses. He flips us and I lay under him, panting as his lips wander. Clothes are shed and we come together, tenderly. I need him so much to help me make it all go away. All I want to feel is him.

He holds me afterwards as we lay together. No need for words. Eventually we come back to earth and we talk a little. Not about the crash. Not about Heidi. I just want to forget about it for a while. We talk about the week ahead. I need to get into the office to run the payroll but Edward is adamant it can wait a few days. He has an early breakfast meeting, offsite with some potential clients. He insists on staying with me tonight, though. It's non negotiable, apparently.

We stay on my bed a little longer. I am feeling more than a little stiff and sore but I decide to go for a short walk as I need to move around and there is still plenty of daylight left. The fresh air helps too. We go down to the yard and I check on the horses. It's good to lose myself in some normality for a while. Comforting. As always, Edward is nervous around the horses, but he seems to be getting a little braver. I am determined to get him in the saddle at some point.

The rest of the evening is quiet. Edward makes us a light supper and we watch a little television. Conversation is limited, since neither of us seems to want to address the elephant in the room. At the moment, I just want it to go away. Edward seems content to go at my pace for now, but I can tell he is going to say something soon. I can see it brewing below the surface.

We sit for a little longer before going up to bed. Ever the gentleman, Edward lets me use the bathroom first. Once I am dressed in my comfiest pyjamas, he joins me under the covers wearing only his boxers. I snuggle into his chest happily, content to cuddle with him in his gentle embrace. He plays with my hair, humming softly. It's a perfect moment. I lean in and kiss him softly.

"Thank you," I murmur against his lips.

"Thank you?" His expression changes from blissful to puzzled. "What for?"

"For today, for everything, for being you," I say, then blush at my words.

"There's no need to thank me...honestly," Edward insists, gazing at me with an earnest expression.

"I just wanted you to know, how much today meant to me," I reply, still gazing back at him. "I would have been lost without you today, I'm so sorry I made you worry."

I can feel the atmosphere changing subtly. I need to let this wonderful man know just how special he really is, how he is slowly turning my life around. But I am tongue-tied. I have the words in my head but they just won't come out.

Then Edward does something that floors me completely. He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Bella...I...I love you."

**A/N**

***Ducks for cover***

**Before you all start throwing things can I just say that this was always in my outline. We are, dare I say it, wading into slightly angst-ier waters for a little while.**

**Again thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I cannot believe over 1,000 of you have this in your favourites. I'd love to hear from more of you. I'm sorry I couldn't send you a teaser this time, but it just wasn't possible without giving the game away.**

**Thanks as always to annetteinoz, Jaustenlover and EMCxo for your sterling efforts in helping me get this beast of a chapter make sense. You three do such a fantastic job of keeping me in line. Also huge thanks to the lovely Anais Mark for your guidance with writing this chapter.**

**Rec time.**

"**Green" by Bratty-Vamp**

**This is really clever and has a very different Edward and Bella. I'm loving it.**

**I haven't any more new recs so I'm going to plug the work of some dear friends**

**The lovely Kymclark is part of PachasPickMeUp. Please read their brilliant story Voice for Me and Kym's story Super Objective. You won't regret it.**

**My lovely friend ChiTwiGal updated her story If You Only Knew tonight. Give it a look, I'm really enjoying it.**

**Next chapter – I have no idea but hopefully within the next two weeks.**

**Laters taters.**

**HKP**


	20. So This is Love

**Welcome back everyone! Happy New Year to you all. I'm not going to waffle on as I have kept you all waiting long enough. Let's get straight down to it. See you on the other side.**

**This is dedicated to my beloved Trayce/lemonamour for the usual reasons. I love you girlie.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 17..._

_Then Edward does something that floors me completely. He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly._

"_Bella...I...I love you."_

**Chapter 18 So This is Love**

I blink at Edward, completely flabbergasted.

_He loves me? Really?_

I try to speak but first I need to swallow the huge lump that seems to have formed in my throat. And what the hell do I say? I need to give him some sort of reply.

_He loves me._

This wonderful man loves me. I don't deserve him. Here I am lying here all tongue-tied when he's waiting desperately for an answer. How do I feel about him?

_Do I love him?_

He's turned my lonely life around. Everything is better when he is with me, like the world becomes colour when it was black and white. He's so sweet and attentive and well he just makes me melt.

My stupid subconscious takes over. Reminds me that I've been hurt before. I can't put myself out there again. Can I?

The silence is deafening. I have to say something or poor Edward will be crushed. I swallow heavily and gaze into his eyes.

"Edward...I," I start to speak then stutter to a halt. I can't get the words to come out.

Edward squeezes my hand.

"It's okay Bella, you don't have to say it back. Say what you feel, I won't bite."

"It's just a bit soon – you caught me by surprise – it's been such a long day. My head is all over the place right now."

The nonstop bumbling apologies come pouring out. I need him to understand I do care about him, but I need more time to get this straight in my head. Luckily, Edward seems to take it on the chin and pulls me into his arms.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you to bed."

Curled up in his arms I am unable to mull this over in my head for long as I soon fall fast asleep in his warm embrace.

~o0o~

Edward leaves early the next morning as he has to get to his breakfast meeting. He leaves me tucked up in bed with a cup of tea and insists I don't get up. He wants me to stay home and rest but within less than an hour of him being gone I am already too fidgety to stay in bed. I try switching on the television, but there is nothing on that holds my interest. I get up and prowl around the house, leaving half drunk cups of tea in my wake. By the time it gets to eleven I am climbing the walls. I have to get out of the house and do something.

What can I do? Edward is likely to be gone all day. I could go to the yard? Nah I don't feel like riding. A walk? Nope. I never was one for hiking, too many tripping incidents. Then it dawns on me. I can go into the office and get some stuff done. Edward won't be there to tell me off and Jasper – well I can deal with him. Yes, this is an excellent idea. I quickly change out of my scruffy clothes and head out the door.

Surprisingly being in a car again is okay. It doesn't feel anywhere as near as awkward as I thought it might be. I'm a little stiff and uncomfortable but nothing I can't handle. That is until I become aware that I am on the same road as Friday night and I realise I am heading towards the same set of traffic lights.

_Why on earth did I go this way?_

There are several other routes I could have taken. I guess my brain was on autopilot and has brought me here. This quiet street that on any other occasion I wouldn't have paid any attention to is suddenly a horror-stricken landscape. The street lights are still damaged and there's a yellow sign at the kerb asking for witnesses to come forward. I feel sick and my palms begin to sweat. My heart is hammering in my chest and I can't breathe.

I freeze. . Time seems to stand still until I am startled by a ferocious hooting from behind me. I look around and a small queue has formed. I'm holding up the traffic. My panic intensifies until I feel as if I am going to pass out. The cacophony of horns increases. I have to do something. I close my eyes and take some deep breaths until I eventually get a grip on myself and manage to pull away and the rest of the journey passes in a blur.

I get to the office and try to sneak in through the back entrance, but I'm spotted by Jessica. Of course she's heard about the accident and tries to give me the third degree. I manage to wave her off and make for the stairs. Ensconced in my office I am able to calm myself somewhat and try to engross myself in the work that needs to be done. There are no disturbances so either Jasper hasn't rumbled me or simply isn't here.

I plough on and manage to get things done, before beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The drive and subsequent panic attack has taken it out of me and my head is really starting to ache. I hunt around in my bag for some painkillers, but come up empty.

_Damn. _

I rub my temples and sit for a few minutes. I have two options. Give in and go home or ask someone in the office for painkillers. Asking might just open up another can of worms. I'm still trying to decide what to do when there is a rush of heavy footsteps outside and the door bursts open.

"Bella! Here you are! What on earth are you doing?"

Of course it's Edward and he looks furious. He rushes to my side and is about to lecture me when he notices my pallor. Instantly he takes my hand and strokes my brow, looking over me worriedly. It is just what I need. I'm exhausted and I almost collapse in his arms.

"That's it, come on." He scoops me up and carries me to his office. . I can feel the eyes of everyone on me, but there is no resisting him. He gently deposits me on the sofa and won't leave my side until he is sure I am comfortable, covering me with his jacket. I explain about my headache and he fetches me some painkillers and a glass of water.

Once he is happy I am settled and won't try and escape he resumes his work. I feel so tired and now that I am more comfortable I start to get sleepy. I close my eyes and drift; the only noise coming from Edward's fingers on his computer keyboard and the occasional murmur to himself.

Edward is gently shaking me awake; a few hours have passed. I feel much better having rested. Edward insists it is time to go home despite it only being mid afternoon. He takes my hand and helps me to my feet. I manage to walk to Edward's car – it was that or he threatened to carry me again. The last thing I want is to be another spectacle.

The drive home is quiet. Edward doesn't say much apart from murmuring that he will arrange for someone to collect my car from the office car park. I sense he is still angry at me for coming to work, but I feel too tired to start a fight. So I sit quietly, looking out of the window, bracing myself for passing "that" junction again, but it doesn't happen. I realise Edward has taken another route home. He is trying to spare me. _So thoughtful_.

The rest of the journey passes quickly and we pull up at my home. In a flash, Edward is out of the car and taking my hand. The fatigue is still present and I lean heavily on him on the way to my door. He takes my keys from me and lets us in. Before I can contemplate anything else I am swept up in his arms again and carried to bed. He even helps me out of my clothes and tucks me under the covers.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muses, as he lies beside me on the bed.

I shrug apologetically. I know I shouldn't have done this today. Despite Edwards care and loving attention I am still not used it. I sense the little bit of distance between us and I want it gone. I gaze up at Edward imploring him with my eyes, pull back the covers and pat the space next to me.

"Please?"

I need him with me. I need to feel his arms around me again.

He smiles and winks then hops up and strips down to his boxers before climbing under the covers with me. Wrapped in his warm embrace everything seems so much better. His skin almost feels hot against mine. I turn my head towards him for a kiss and lose myself in him. His warm soft lips that massage mine. His firm, but gentle hands that trail over my body, caressing, stroking, exploring. Within moments the few garments we have on are shed and I am naked in his arms. This is what I need. Him. Pure him. Nothing else. I want to lose myself in him and shut the world out forever.

Edward's mouth trails softly down my neck, exploring with soft open mouthed kisses. His tongue brushes my skin causing goosebumps to form. My body feels like jelly. How can a few kisses do this? My neck has always been sensitive but never anything like this. I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips. I want him. I need him. Right now. I run my hands all over him, relishing the sensation of his warm skin against my fingertips. Loving the way he shudders at my touch. He moves to lie between my legs, still trying to keep most of his weight off me. My legs part to let him in and I can sense him. That part of him. Hot and hard against my thigh, almost pulsing. It makes me quiver. He gazes up at me and silently asks the question with his eyes.

_Do I want him?_

Of course I do. I don't just want him, I crave him. I grip his shoulders and squeeze trying to urge him on. He doesn't need much in the way of encouragement and slips inside me eagerly. The feeling of completeness is immense. Being joined like this. It isn't just sex. This is making love. I feel as one with him. It's never felt this powerful for me.

As I gaze in his eyes I see he is affected too. As he starts to move within me I raise my hips to meet him. Join him. His lips worship me. I can't get enough of him. I grab at him with hungry hands, squeezing and clutching unable to get close enough. I've never felt this hunger before. Sex has always been just something I did; the guy always instigated it and I would go along with it. Almost passive. I always enjoyed it, but I never felt like this; this brazen need; this incredible desire to be so close.

Our movements become more frenzied as our pleasure builds. Edward suddenly wraps his arms tight around me and flips us so I am on top of him. He lays back and gazes up at me, adoringly. I can't help but tense. I feel so exposed like this. But as I gaze into his eyes and see the love and devotion there, it gives me the courage to enjoy this. He loves me. He wants me. I push on his chest and sit back, taking his hands as I start to move again. He raises his hips to meet me and we find a rhythm. I gaze into his eyes the whole time. I've never felt this connected to anyone before. I feel things starting to build. When Edward reaches between us to touch me I see stars, and convulse in an immense climax. This triggers his and he freezes, pouring himself into me. I slump forwards against his chest and we lay in each others arms and recover.

Our lovemaking was so intense it exhausts me; I fall asleep in his arms. When I wake a short while later, Edward is still out. I study him as he sleeps, admiring his long lashes and perfect chiselled face, a faint area of stubble on his jaw already. I am unable to resist stroking it. I try and be as gentle as I can; I don't want to wake him. He looks so peaceful. I lay in his arms for as long as I can before my body makes me aware of other needs. I carefully extricate myself from his arms and nip to the bathroom.

As I return, I notice Edward is awake. He's sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. I feel self conscious walking back to bed naked in front of him. This really is ridiculous given what just happened between us. I scuttle to his side and dive under the covers to conceal my nakedness. He wraps me in his arms and I lean into him, content and secure. I gaze up at him tenderly. This time my heart doesn't fail me and the words come.

"I love you."

He blinks at me, and then the smile spreads across his face.

"Oh Bella...I love you so much." He kisses me. Long and tender. I stroke his dear face and never want this moment to end. It feels magical.

We lay there together for a while, just holding each other, until it really is time to get up. Much as I would love to stay here all night I am getting hungry. I skipped lunch and I'll not sleep tonight if I stay here much longer. I reach for my clothes and we dress. This feels so decadent being in bed in the middle of the day.

Once downstairs I make us a cup of tea and we sit together. Edward pulls me into his lap, which suits me just fine because even sitting by his side feels too far away. This something that we have together is just so absorbing, like our own private world. I wish it would never end.

~o0o~

Of course it does. Over the next few days life gradually goes back to how it was before the accident. I get back into my routine of working once my soreness from the crash fades. Edward resumes his schedule once he realises I am stronger. He even goes away for one night. It is a wrench being without him, but I manage. The amount of time we spend on the phone makes it easier. He races back in record time on Thursday afternoon and we are reunited.

That evening is a tense one. It's Heidi's funeral the following day. Edward is unsure about me going and has been fretting over it all week. He is insistent upon accompanying me, rearranging several important meetings to do so, despite me trying to assure him I can go with Rose. To be honest, I am secretly a little glad he will be with me. I am dreading the ceremony and feel like all eyes will be on me, the "survivor." Despite having met with Heidi's family and been reassured they hold no grudge towards me, I cannot help wondering if someone will.

Friday dawns and it's raining. I can never be sure what weather is best for a funeral. Whether it should be raining and dark to reflect everyone's mood, or sunny and bright to help lift everyone up. I remember my mother's funeral, a bright sunny day, even though it was freezing cold. It was as if the sun shone just for her.

Even dressing is tricky. Heidi's parents decide it is to be informal dress. All the black seems wrong for someone so young and full of life. Of course it gives the conundrum of what to wear. I settle on some simple dark jeans, boots and a colourful top, with a leather jacket. It's smart, but not stuffy. I put my hair up at the sides and put on some simple silver jewellery, a little light makeup and I am done. I walk downstairs where Edward is waiting. He is in a suit as he has to go on to work afterwards, he'll just swap the jacket for a casual one and leave his tie off. It's so easy to be a man sometimes.

He looks me up and down, a soft smile on his face.

"Will I do?" I ask, nervously. I so want to get this right.

Of course he knows how to put me at ease. He walks up to me and pulls me into a gentle embrace, whispering in my ear.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

I cling to him briefly, taking comfort from his feel and his scent as I close my eyes and breathe him in. His warm tender arms give me strength. I can do this.

Edward has insisted that I eat a little something beforehand, to settle my stomach. It helps slightly. He takes my hand and walks me to the car, opening my door and settling me in as always. Rose waves at us from across the courtyard. She's taking her own car as she is dropping the kids off with a sitter on the way. It means also that she can bring me home once Edward goes back to work. He is still uneasy about leaving me, but there are some things he just can't reschedule. There is a wake afterwards, Heidi's parents have hired the local golf club. Rose and I are going, to be polite.

We drive to the church and arrive in plenty of time. A few people I know are waiting outside, huddled under umbrellas. Heidi is being buried in her local church, out of town. I freeze momentarily. I don't want to get out of the car. Edward is sympathetic and holds me for a while, but then encourages me out. He holds my hand tightly, his support unwavering. When we meet with Heidi's parents Edward keeps a respectable distance and lets me talk to them, but I can sense he is right there watching my every move, ready to step in at a moments notice. After a brief hug with Heidi's mum, he escorts me inside and we take a seat towards the back.

I sit on the pew next to Edward and try to calm my breathing. My heart is pounding and my hands feel clammy. I squeeze Edward's hand and close my eyes.

_Relax Bella, they are not all staring at you. _

"Are you okay, love?" Edward leans in and whispers in my ear. I lean against his shoulder and take another deep breath before I answer.

"I'm okay...just...you know?"

I look around the church, which is filling rapidly and immediately wish I hadn't. I can now feel their eyes on me even though they probably aren't looking. Then the music changes and we all stand. It's time. As we rise to sing the first hymn, the sun makes an appearance shining through the stained glass windows. I feel as if it is truly shining for Heidi.

~o0o~

We file out of the church into bright sunshine, such contrast to the gloom beforehand. Heidi's parents and little sister have gone on to the private burial site. Edward, Rose and I linger outside. A few people greet me tentatively. Each time they do Edward seems to clutch my hand tighter, and meet their eye; they instantly back off. I feel so protected and loved. No one has ever had my back like this. It is so sweet, but doesn't feel in the least intrusive.

Eventually the crowd disperses and we make our way to our cars. Sadly Edward really does have to leave me. After a few tender kisses and a long embrace he gives my hand one last squeeze and heads back to his car, with one long lingering look over his shoulder. I stare after him like a lovesick teenager. Rose wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me to her car. She gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"C'mon tiger...let's go drink."

The drive to the club seems to take an age. Luckily we have directions as the convoy of cars heading to the club has already left. Rose's fancy satellite navigation system gets us there without a hitch. Rose takes my arm and leads me to the door. She has replaced Edward as my prop.

"Ready?"

I nod.

"Yeah, as I'll ever be."

We push the door open and walk in. The family haven't arrived yet. We each grab a drink and sit in a quiet corner. Gianna joins us. I didn't see her at the church; she must have been sitting behind us.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" She pulls me in for a tight hug.

"Bearing up," I reply. She meets my eye sympathetically.

"I just can't get my head around this." Gianna sinks heavily into a chair and leans her head in her hands. "This can't be happening."

"I know," is all I can utter. I'm exhausted. All the tears at the church have left me empty. I join Gianna in the slump pose. Rose pats us both on the shoulder and fetches fresh drinks. I can see Gianna is itching to ask more about the accident, but it's like the elephant in the room. She won't say anything. For the moment I am glad. I can't face it today. I know I will have to talk it over at some point, but just not now.

A group of girls all walk in. One or two of the faces are vaguely familiar. Their voices carry.

"Oh, that's her. She's the one that was in the car."

The blood drains from my face as I can feel them all stare. I feel sick. Luckily Rose is back by my side. She takes one look at my face and sees I need to leave. We make our apologies to Heidi's parents as we make our exit. It's easy to give into the excuse that I am feeling under the weather. I'm not sure they even register it. They need to focus on getting through the day. I can't even begin to imagine how they are feeling.

Once in the car I sink into the seat, worn out from all the emotions of the day. I just want to go home and crash, but Rose refuses to allow this. She's worried I'll wallow. Instead we go back to the farmhouse and drink some tea, and put the world to rights as usual. As the day runs into evening we decide a drink is in order, to raise our own glass to Heidi.

Unfortunately when I go to the cupboard we are out of wine. Rather than face a trip to the nearest shop we decide to walk to the pub, which is just at the end of the lane. We are well known in there and it will be a perfect place to relax.

The Bear is one of my favourite places to be. I've missed it. It's fairly small, just the main bar and the back room. The pub is fairly quiet when we walk in, just the usual regulars propping up the bar. The old boys Embry and Quil try to tempt me into a game of darts. I decline. I am nowhere near drunk enough, and my dart throwing borders on dangerous at the best of times. Rose and I settle in the corner with some drinks. We can always buy a bottle to take home later.

I check my phone once we are settled. There are a couple of texts from Edward. He's been in touch throughout the afternoon, checking on me between meetings. I let him know where we are and he promises to join us as soon as he can. A couple of drinks later Edward arrives. He settles into the bench seat and sits me on his knee. I must already be mildly drunk as I don't mind, I just settle into his lap and lean into his shoulder. He plays with my hair; his gentle touch soothing.

We have attracted an audience, though. The old boys from the bar wander over for a chat and introductions have to be made. They regale Edward with tales of my atrocious skills on the dartboard, but inform him that I am their secret weapon on their pub quiz team. Edward finds this hilarious. This is just what I need. The relaxing atmosphere here is like a warm blanket, comforting me. I am just about starting to enjoy the evening when something causes the hair to stand up on the back of my neck and my good mood to evaporate.

I look towards the door as two men walk into the main bar. Two very familiar men. One of them catches my eye and winks and my stomach drops into my boots.

Jacob is here.

**A/N**

**Dun dun dun...*hides***

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through my epic fail in updating.**

**As always a huge thankyou to all my reviewers, old and new. I love hearing from you and am usually much better at replying to your reviews. If you have a specific question – send me a PM I am much better at responding to those – honest!**

**Much praise and grovelling to my prereaders sscana and annetteinoz for their reassurance I wasn't writing total nonsense. Extreme gratitude goes to Jaustenlover and EMCxo for making this chapter a much tidier and more polished place to be. Also thanks to afoolishmortal for your help in naming the pub.**

**Rec time.**

**I am really really behind on my reading. I would rec The Plan but surely everyone has read that by now? So I'll re hash some of my old favourites.**

"**Daniel Gale – Cumming to America" by Danielgaleh00rs**

**This crossover fic is just hilarious and Daniel makes me smile so much. A perfect antidote to the January Blues in my opinion.**

"**The Companion" / "Come Find Me" by Samrosey**

**I was thrilled when I found this author's work. It's so different and I cannot get enough of it. Give it a try.**

"**My Cowardly Lion" by laughablelamb**

**This is quite honestly the sweetest, most adorable Edward ever. He even gives Cuddleward a run for his money. A lovely gentle story that warms my heart.**

**RL should be back in a routine for me now, if I can shake off this flu, so hopefully updates will become more regular. I anticipate around 25 chapters in total for this, plus epilogue, if any of you were wondering.**

**I recently uploaded the oneshot that I wrote for Fandom for Preemies. It's called Part of the Furniture and you will find it on my profile. I hope you like it. If there is enough interest I am hoping to turn it into a multi-chapter story.**

**Laters taters.**

**HKP**


	21. I'm Not Afraid

**Yes we are finally back. I'll get straight to it. See you all on the flip side.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 18..._

_The relaxing atmosphere here is like a warm blanket, comforting me. I am just about starting to enjoy the evening when something causes the hair to stand up on the back of my neck and my good mood to evaporate._

_I look towards the door as two men walk into the main bar. Two very familiar men. One of them catches my eye and winks and my stomach drops into my boots._

_Jacob is here._

Chapter 19 I'm Not Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf

_I think the universe really does hate me. In fact, I'm sure this time._

Just when I think I have been given my fair share of grief and stress, that it must surely be someone else's turn, the ex from hell reappears before my eyes.

Ugh.

_Jacob._

I haven't seen him in years. Every time I have visited my father back home I have never run into him.

_Why on earth is he here? _

This is not his regular stomping ground. This is miles away from his comfort zone, in fact. He is rarely to be seen anywhere but in his local, the La Push Inn, where all his other arsehole mates hang out.

_So what the bloody hell are they doing here? Walking into MY local? _

It's an _American Werewolf in London_ moment. The whole pub stills as the locals swivel their heads and stare at the new arrivals. The silence is deafening. I almost expect someone to call out, "Stay off the moors." In my knowledge, this has never happened before. Even when Rose first brought me in here I was welcomed with open arms.

_Oh, Rose._ _How I could do with you being here now. Why oh why did you decide to "leave us to it" and go home half an hour ago?_

Slowly conversation resumes and everyone returns to what they were doing before the intrusion. Embry and Quil have melted away from us, back to the dartboard. Eli, the landlord, is polite but cold as he serves the two newcomers, Jacob and his crony Paul.

Oh great, Paul, the most unpleasant member of Jacob's little gang. He used to laugh and laugh at Jacob's snide remarks, hanging on his every word.

_And the way he used to look at me? Well, frankly it gave me the creeps._ I always made sure to avoid being alone with him at all costs.

I shake my head from side to side trying to clear it. I blink furiously in the hope that when I open my eyes he will not really be here, and this will be just some kind of evil hallucination. It has been one hell of a day, after all.

Edward has already sensed my change in demeanour. My body language has gone from relaxed and happy to rigidly tense in the blink of an eye.

"Bella, what is it?" he asks, frowning at me in concern as his fingers gently stroke my palm.

I swallow nervously and squeeze his hand tightly. I can feel my palm becoming clammy with sweat. The expression on Edward's face progresses from concerned to downright worried. My stomach is churning with nerves. This is not going to end well.

"Bella?" he repeats.

It is as if I'm frozen. I literally can't move. I'm trembling.

I consider doing a runner, glancing over to gauge the distance between us and the door.

_Maybe I can make an excuse and we can go home?_

Jacob and Paul haven't moved from the bar...yet. Before I can make a move they collect their drinks and saunter cockily over to where we are sitting, plonking themselves into the spare seats, completely uninvited. _Oh hell_.

"Room for two more?" Jacob asks, smirking. I don't know why he is asking when they have already imposed upon us.

Edward eyes them curiously. He can tell something is up. He smiles, but it is a glacial smile that doesn't reach his eyes. I feel him clutch me closer to him, his arm drapes around my shoulder and he caresses me gently, placing a soft kiss upon my temple. It's a sign, a statement: back off, she's with me.

Jacob smiles his fake smile to begin but once he sees Edward touching me it evolves into a sneer; his heavy monobrow furrows as his small brain works overtime. Paul lounges in his chair, eyeing us both sceptically.

The air is thick with tension as Jacob and Edward stare each other down. Neither has spoken; they seem to be preparing themselves.

_Who will crack first, I wonder?_

I squirm awkwardly in Edward's embrace.

_How long is this standoff going to last? Dammit, I had better say something. _

I clear my throat noisily. Three heads swivel to look at me.

"So...umm...Edward, this is Jacob Black, my ex." Edward nods, coldly. He is still holding me very close to him. I try and take comfort from the warmth of him. He can give me strength.

_I will not let Jacob intimidate me. Not this time. I am not that scared little girl any more. _

I don't bother with the other half of the introduction. Jacob does not deserve any favours from me.

"So, what can we do for you, Jacob?" Edward asks, icily. The question we all want to know.

_Just what exactly are they doing here?_

"We were just passing through and fancied a change of scene," Jacob utters, trying to be casual. His excuse is wafer thin.

_No way is he just passing by. He has to have made at least a fifty mile detour._

"Really?" I am unable to refrain from asking.

Jacob nods, following through with the lie; trying to intimidate me with his stare.

_He really is thick. How did it take me so long to notice this?_

"So, Bella, how have you been?" he asks, as he looks me up and down appreciatively.

"You're looking well. Very well. Finally managed to stick to a diet then?"

_He just had to; the jibes have started. Same old Jacob. _

But I am not the "Same Old Bella". I have grown up so much. I am strong now. And I have Edward by my side.

_I am not going to let this man bully me any more._

Before I can get a suitable retort in, Edward launches into the attack.

"I beg your pardon? How DARE you speak to her like that!"

He is out and out glaring at Jacob now. Green eyes blazing with fury; nostrils flared with anger. I can almost feel the heat of his rage. His voice isn't overly elevated but icy cold with contempt.

Jacob is instantly flustered. No one stands up to him. I never did. Our fellow drinkers have noticed Edward's raised voice and are watching intently.

Jacob squirms. He tries to bluff it out, shrugging his shoulders, but I can see he is seriously rattled.

"Sorry, man, I was just making an observation. You see Bella was a little different to look at when I knew her. Had a little more meat on her bones, you know."

Jacob makes a crude gesture with his hands, as if he's squeezing my backside in mid air. I cringe. This goes back to Jacob at his worst; his desire to belittle me and portray me as the little woman, a mere sex object, his property.

_It's revolting. I feel sick._

Edward isn't fooled for an instant. His freezing glare remains.

"That does not give you a reason to speak to my girlfriend like that. If you can't be polite, and show her the respect she deserves, I suggest you leave," Edward snarls.

_Yes, please leave. Please go back under the rock you crawled out from. Leave us in peace. Let me sit here and ponder the fact Edward just called me "his girlfriend" in public. Well that's what you are, Bella. You love him. He loves you. You've been more than intimate. Stop being surprised every time he comes through for you._

Jacob smiles. Well, he tries to smile. It is more of a twisted leer.

"There's no need for that. I'm sure we can all be friends here."

_Um, I don't think so. I feel a little sick at the thought of it. We can't sit here and have a cosy chat._

Edward is still tense. I sidle closer to him, hoping he will pick up on my need for him. I just need to be closer. He grounds me.

Edward turns away from trying to intimidate Jacob and slips me a small wink, before scooping me up into his lap. I lean into his chest, welcoming his protection. I feel more confident.

_We can get through this._

Unfortunately all this seems to do is wind Jacob up even more. He scowls angrily at our obvious closeness. Edward glances at our empty glasses and offers to buy some more drinks. Jacob and Paul still have full pints so they aren't included. I don't want Edward to leave me with them. I whisper in his ear.

"I'll get them, love."

Edward smiles and makes a show of giving me the money to pay.

_Ha! This should be one in the eye for Jacob as he never used to pay for anything._

I take the money from Edward and go to the bar. Eli catches my eye.

"Everything all right over there, Bella?"

"Yeah, I think we have things under control thanks," I reply as I place my order.

By the time I walk back to the table things seem to have eased slightly. Well, there are no signs of bloodshed anyway. Just the awkward atmosphere you could cut with a knife.

"So Bella, it seems things are going well for you. I ran into your Dad last week. He was telling me how you are doing. Still playing with horses, I hear?"

_So that explains the impromptu visit. He has most likely come over here to make trouble, as I thought._

"Actually, Bella is a very accomplished rider," Edward interjects.

Of course Jake and Paul have to see the innuendo in this and snort like a pair of teenage boys.

However, this proves to be a bad idea for them as Edward simply adopts his "cat that got the cream" smirk.

"In more ways than one." He can't resist adding, eyes twinkling with devilment.

Jacob's smirk instantly transforms to a scowl.

_Oh, what is it with men and their damn pissing contests? This is ridiculous._

I need to put an end to it before things get out of hand. I take the bull by the horns.

"So was there actually something you wanted Jacob? Only it's been a very long day for us and Edward and I need to be getting home." I yawn, theatrically, just to make a point.

Jacob appears taken aback by my apparent bravery. Although some of it is down to the man by my side, I actually feel strong; stronger than I have ever been. I don't have to live with his taunts any more. I'm not that scared little girl who thought she would never do better than the likes of Jacob or James.

_I can do this._

"Um...no," he stutters, at a loss for words for once. "I just thought I'd say hi, and all that. Nothing important."

_I thought he would be bound to cause trouble. I can't believe my luck. Definitely time to get out of here before it runs out. _

I down my glass of wine and stand, taking Edward's hand. He is all smiles now, actually shaking Jacob's hand as we turn to leave. Edward excuses himself to the Gents on the way out.

It is a pleasant enough evening so I decide to wait outside in the car park. There's no one around. The alcohol has gone to my head a little so I use the quiet calm to sober up and gather my thoughts. Today has been such a rollercoaster of emotions. I'm exhausted and just want to flop into bed. I don't hear the footsteps behind me. Well, I hear them but they don't really register until a slimy voice murmurs in my ear.

"Abandoned you already has he?" Jacob's beer soaked breath wafts in my face.

_Just how many pints has he had tonight?_

"N-no...he's just in the loo," I stammer. My earlier bravado has diminished as Jacob has me cornered. I back away instinctively and bump into the wall. There's nowhere to go now. He leans in, leering.

"My, you really are quite fit now, aren't you?" Jacob's meaty paws roam down my body. His touch makes me shudder with revulsion. My heart is racing.

_Where oh where is Edward? Surely it doesn't take this long to have a pee? Unless..._

Dread sinks into my stomach. Paul is missing. _Where is he?_ Visions of Edward cornered flood my brain.

_Hang on a second, no, Edward works out. He can handle himself. Paul wouldn't have been able to do anything. Except detain him long enough for Jacob to..._

Jacob leans in closer, pinning me against the wall.

"So, you enjoy it do you? Giving it to Pretty Boy? Does he not mind what a lousy lay you are? That you just lie there like a sack of potatoes?" The insults are coming thick and fast.

My voice has deserted me, no words are forthcoming.

_I should have known better, that Jacob wouldn't just let this go._ _He always was a poisonous bully. _

He leans in closer.

"Does he know you like it rough? Maybe I'll tell him, give him a few tips. Or we could show him..." Jake eyes me greedily.

I try to scream, but nothing comes out. My useless mouth gapes. I feel sick. My head is spinning. _So much for adrenaline rushes._ I feel useless right now.

"N-no," I manage to push out, but it's barely more than a murmur.

"What was that?" Jacob chides. "I can't hear you."

"No," I utter, a little louder this time.

"Too bad," Jacob huffs.

"I'll...I'll..." I try and force the words out from my dry throat.

"You'll what, Bella?" Jacob mocks.

"I'llscreamifyoutryanything," I blurt out, trying to sound braver than I feel.

"No, you won't," he states. "Doesn't matter if you do, no one to hear you. Doesn't look like Pretty Boy is coming to your rescue anytime soon.

Jacob decides to snatch his moment. He leans in and shoves his tongue in my mouth. It is foul and I almost gag. My hands helplessly attempt to shove him away.

Of course if this was a movie my knee would fly up and hit him in the groin. Or a passer-by would come to my rescue. But it's not. It's real life. No white knight is coming for me.

I struggle helplessly in his grasp, trying not to be sick, when suddenly there's a commotion.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT YOU FILTHY BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Edward's piercing yell can be heard across the car park. Jacob is yanked away from me and Edward floors him with a punch to the face. I sway slightly, shocked.

Jacob staggers to his feet, clutching his bloody nose. All his earlier swagger has disappeared.

And Edward?

Edward is furious. His face is an angry mask, eyes glittering with unrestrained fury. He grabs Jacob by the throat and pushes him against the wall.

"If you ever...EVER...lay as much as a finger on her, in fact if you try and breathe the same air as her...I'll make you wish you had never been born, you understand?"

Silence.

"You understand? Meathead?" Edward taps his knuckles on Jacob's temple. "Get that into that thick skull of yours?"

"Y-yeah," Jacob grunts.

Edward reluctantly releases him.

"Good," he utters. "Now I suggest you crawl back where you came from before I go back into that pub and tell all of Bella's friends, yes her FRIENDS, what you did. They might not go as easy on you as I did."

Jacob nods and shuffles off, bumping into Paul who is staggering towards him. What became of him I have no idea, but it doesn't look good.

_That can't simply be from too much to drink?_

I lean against the wall, breathing hard. My head is still fuzzy and it's all I can do to remain upright.

Edward takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose before turning back to me.

"Are you okay?" He takes my hand and I stumble against him. He catches me easily and pulls me into his embrace. Once in the safety of Edward's arms the dam breaks and I fall apart, sobbing. Edward pulls back slightly, frowning at me in concern, anger still evident in his eyes.

"I swear...if he's hurt you...I'll..."

"It's okay. I'm okay." I lean into Edward. "Can we go home please?"

Edward left his car at my place so we have to make the short walk along the lane to get home. I lean heavily on him, his arm wrapped tightly around me. My legs feel like lead and it is all I can do to stumble and trudge along by his side. Soon I see the comfortable lights of my little home up ahead. My bed is calling me right now.

_I can't wait to get there._

We don't talk on the way home. Once or twice I think I hear Edward mutter a few things under his breath, but I can't make out what they are. He still seems so tense, almost businesslike as he tows me along.

_What if he's mad at me?_ _Surely he can't think I actually wanted Jacob's hands on me._ _He must realise how repulsed I was._

Once we get in I drink a glass of water at Edward's request and we go straight to bed. I hold off the urge to just flop down fully clothed and I undress and slip on my favourite pyjamas while Edward strips to tee shirt and boxers. He pulls me into his arms.

I close my eyes and drift. _I don't want to talk._ I know there are questions to be answered but right now I am just too tired. Luckily Edward seems to realise this and doesn't push me. He kisses my hair as he holds me close.

My brain refuses to play along, however. As I listen to Edward's breathing even out as he falls asleep I remain awake. The horrors of the past few days wash over me. Whirling around and around in my head, tormenting me. I'm unable to stop the flow of tears that fall from my eyes.

_I'm not meant to be happy, it seems_.

Since Edward has come into my life there has been disaster after disaster.

_Maybe I should remain alone?_ It would be less complicated that way. However as I gaze at this gorgeous man sleeping beside me, my eyes fill with tears. I realise I don't want to be without him. I truly don't. I cry and cry until eventually I fall into a troubled sleep.

When I awaken in the morning Edward has already left. There's a lukewarm cup of tea by the bed and a note saying he had to leave early and he'll call later. I rub my tired, red eyes and clutch the tea desperately. I have a feeling I'm going to need it today. I feel exhausted as if I have barely slept at all. Well in truth I _have_ barely slept at all.

I down the rest of my tea and slump back against the pillows. I need to shower and get my head together. As it's a Saturday, I can enjoy a rare lie in. I grab the remote and flick on the television, hoping the breakfast news can distract me a little. Absorbed by a story of a missing girl I feel my eyes grow heavy and I drift off again.

When I wake its gone eleven and I have a stiff neck together with a stack of missed calls on my phone. Three are from Edward, one from Rose and one strangely from my Dad.

_This is odd, he rarely calls me in the middle of the day._

I stagger out of bed before I can fall asleep again and drag myself into the shower. Fifteen minutes later I am dressed and feeling a bit more awake. I make myself another cup of tea, grab my phone and get ready to tackle my messages.

I call Dad first. It's not a lengthy conversation but the gist is he ran into Jacob last week, sadly not literally, so he thought he should put me on my guard.

_Such a shame that this conversation has come twenty four hours too late. _

Dad is concerned when I explain I have already crossed paths with Jacob. Of course when I tell him about Edward and his part in my rescue he insists it's about time I brought my boyfriend home to meet him. I promise to arrange something soon.

_There it is again. That word, boyfriend. After being single for so long I finally have a man I can call my own. It certainly takes some getting used to. _

I mull this over as I head over to the stable yard. I text Edward on my way, explaining that I missed his call because I slept late and that I will talk to him later. I figure it will be easier to speak to Rose in person. The tale of last night is after all not the sort of conversation you want to have over the phone.

Rose is, as I expected, horrified. She fusses over me like a mother hen, apologising profusely for not being there to help. I feel surprisingly matter-of-fact about the whole ordeal and am able to relate it relatively easily.

_Maybe I'm just numb?_

Rose is proud of my strength in dealing with Jacob and very keen to hear about Edward putting Jake in his place and getting all riled up. She seems to enjoy that part a bit too much.

I go back out to the yard and try to lose myself in physical work for the rest of the day. The horses are in desperate need of some exercise. Two long hacks and a marathon tack cleaning session later I decide I have done enough. Physical exhaustion should ensure I sleep tonight and I manage to get through the afternoon without needing a nap.

By early evening, I am indeed exhausted and trudge back home. To my surprise I find Edward is waiting on the doorstep for me, looking tired and anxious. I feel momentarily guilty that I never called him. He pulls me into his arms showering me with sweet kisses.

I try to shrug him off as I feel sweaty and in desperate need of a shower, but this doesn't deter him one bit. He simply follows me up the stairs and when we get to my room he insists on helping my remove my clothes. Within a matter of moments we are both naked and stepping under the shower together.

I lean back under the warm spray, letting it wet my hair and soothe my aching muscles. For a moment Edward simply stands and watches me. I close my eyes feeling embarrassed under his scrutiny. Then I feel his touch. Edward's hands are everywhere as he lathers soap all over my body, his long fingers firm but gentle at the same time. He trails hot open-mouthed kisses down my neck and over my collar bone while his hands do their work.

He pulls me closer to him, pressing his firm body against mine. I feel his need for me pulsing against my belly. I baulk a little. I have a simple bathtub with a shower above, it is a little cramped at the best of times.

_Can we really manage anything in here?_ _Maybe we can just wash each other then fall into my bed and take things further? _

Edward has other ideas as suddenly he lifts me, wrapping my legs around him and presses me against the tile and rapidly buries himself inside me, making me gasp in wonder.

My eyes roll back in my head a little. _Oh wow._ I feel the power of him as I rake my fingers over his back, tracing his rippling muscles as he drives into me. Any sweet tenderness from before is forgotten. This is primal, raw need. He grunts as he thrusts into me harder and harder, hitting spots I never knew existed.

For a moment, Jacob's horrible words echo in my head.

"Does he know you like it rough, Bella?"

I shake my head, slightly to deter these thoughts.

_Edward is different. He isn't just taking what he wants. He's giving me what we both need. He needs me._

He buries his face in my chest, sucking and licking my nipples as he drives on. The cries that escape me are brazen, wanton. I find myself calling his name aloud as I fall apart around him, my orgasm crashing over me all of a sudden. Edward follows with another animalistic grunt, filling me as he pants into my shoulder, growling out one word.

"Mine."

That was intense, so intense.

_Where did it come from?_

I turn the water off while it's still warm and we walk to the bedroom collapsing on the bed wrapped in our towels. I lay my head on Edward's chest as his fingers trace lazy shapes on my back. We still haven't really spoken much. I am content to lie in his arms; my cheek pressed against his warm skin as I lace my fingers with his.

I know we desperately need to talk. My head is a total mess right now, but for this moment all that matters is I am his and he is mine.

I close my eyes. _I'll worry about it later. _

But just as my eyes grow heavy and I am about to drift off to sleep I hear Edward speak.

"Bella...I think we need to talk."

**A/N**

**Yes I did it again...*hides***

**Where do I start? First huge thanks to you all for sticking by me despite the epic failure with updates. This has been a very difficult few months for me but things are slowly improving. I can't promise regular updates but they should be far more frequent.**

**As always this chapter wouldn't be here without the sterling help of my prereaders annetteinoz and kymclark plus the truly wonderful beta team of EMCxo and JAustenlover. I don't have enough words to thank you as much as you deserve.**

**Rec time**

**I'm going to pimp to two brand new sparkly first time authors. It's almost a year since I uploaded FMLW and I know how nerve-wracking an experience it can be. If you could show them some review love it would truly mean a lot.**

**Best Laid Plans by toni0204**

**This only went up yesterday and is showing great promise.**

**Opposites Attract by love2read30**

**An interesting plotline and definitely worth a look.**

**So what exactly does Cuddleward want to say? I would love to hear your thoughts as always. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I wish I could reply to them all.**

**I recently uploaded 2 new things – Edward's POV for Part of the Furniture and a new oneshot, Checkout, originally written for SFFR. Hope you like them.**

**I'm off to enjoy this glorious sunshine while it lasts. Laters taters.**

**HKP**


	22. Let Love In

**Welcome back FMLW readers. Sorry it took so long. This one is dedicated to my dear friend northernsally for various reasons and to my eldest son who turned eight today. Where has the time gone? Anyway, Cuddleward wanted to talk, so I'll let him get on with it...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 19..._

_I know we desperately need to talk. My head is a total mess right now, but for this moment all that matters is I am his and he is mine._

_I close my eyes. I'll worry about it later._

_But just as my eyes grow heavy and I am about to drift off to sleep I hear Edward speak._

"_Bella...I think we need to talk."_

Chapter 20 Let Love In

_Oh no_. Those words are never a good thing to hear. I'm now well and truly wide awake. I feel a creeping tension set in as I slowly sit up, turning to look at Edward. His head is propped up on his arm, as he watches me intently.

The light in the room is very dim; I can't quite make out the expression on his face. I scoot back against the pillows, keeping a little distance between us. I won't be able to concentrate if I'm in his arms.

I swallow hard.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

Edward sighs heavily and sits up, turning to face me. He flicks on the bedside lamp and I can see his face more clearly. He's not happy.

"Well, how about we start with why you keep shutting down on me, Bella. Why do you do this? I have told you time and time again I'm here for you, whatever you need..."

_I've never been good at confiding in people. _

I take a deep breath and blurt out.

"I find it hard, Edward, okay? I'm a private person. I keep myself to myself. And it's been quite a long time since I had a boyfriend, I'm not used to all... this." I throw my hands up in the air in frustration.

My heart is racing. Edward has never been angry at me before. I don't know how to handle this. I have always been poor at confrontations. I try to breathe deeply, but I can feel the walls of the room closing in and my palms getting clammy.

Luckily he seems to pick up on my mini meltdown and takes my hand gently.

"Relax, Bella. Breathe. It's okay. I just want you to open up to me a little. Please?"

He squeezes my hand, slightly.

I nod, cautiously. I have to try. _I can't lose him_.

"So what did you want to know, Edward?"

"That arsehole, Jacob. He's your ex, right? The one you told me about before." Edward watches me, expectantly.

I nod slowly.

"Yes, he is," I reply, meekly.

"Well then," Edward goes on. "What the bloody hell was he doing at the pub? It was obvious to me he wasn't just dropping by; he was there to cause trouble. I'd like to know what the hell he thought he was playing at." Edward huffs.

_Oh if only I knew._ I spent most of yesterday trying to figure that out.

"Why exactly did you two break up?" Edward interrupts my train of thought.

_Oh crap_. I knew he would want to know this, and the thought of re-living that sordid day makes my stomach clench. It's buried deep in my memories and I'd rather it stay there. But Edward wants to know. He wants to try to understand. _Hell._ I take a deep breath, but procrastination takes over, as always. I decide I need tea. I mention this to Edward and scuttle off downstairs to make us both a cup. While the kettle boils, I ponder what on earth I'm going to say, my mind slipping back in time.

_It was Christmas. I had finished college a little earlier than anticipated so I packed up and went straight home. Dad was thrilled to see me. We spent a little time together then he suggested I go over to see Jacob, to surprise him. I dragged my feet a little. Things had been more than a little awkward between us the last time I was home. He resented the time I spent away at college. At least the unannounced visits had ceased._

_I drove to the small red brick house, steeling myself for a confrontation. I secretly hoped he wouldn't be home from work yet. As I pulled up outside I noticed not only Jacob's beat-up car, but another one that I didn't recognise._

_I knocked several times, but there was no answer. There was loud music blasting from upstairs. Maybe he was in the shower? I noticed the door was unlocked so I walked in. I could wait for him in the kitchen. _

"_Jacob...," I called out, uncertainly, "Jake...you here?"_

_No reply. I decided to make myself a cup of tea and wait. Jake's dad had always implied I was to make myself at home._

_I sat down at the kitchen table, waiting. If he was having a shower he would be down shortly. I heard a door slam upstairs then footsteps of someone running down the stairs. My brain just started to register that the footsteps sounded far too light to be Jacob when someone burst into the kitchen, wearing just a towel..._

_A female someone._

_Leah Clearwater. Leah sodding Clearwater._

_She didn't notice me initially, calling over her shoulder "Jake, no-one's here, it's just that over sensitive hearing of yours..." Then she went abruptly silent._

"_Hello, Leah," I spoke, alarmingly coolly. I was amazed any words came out. I felt sick as reality crashed over me and I realised what had been going on upstairs._

_Leah didn't speak. She remained frozen in position, eyes boggling in horror._

_I had to leave; had to get out of there before I lost it completely. I grabbed my keys and ran for the door, fumbling to get it open._

"_Bella, wait," Leah called, "It's not what you think, honest."_

_Oh please. If it wasn't then why was guilt written all over her face. And she had called herself my friend, my soon to be sister._

"_Lee...who you talking to," came a booming voice and a clump of heavy footsteps. _

_Innocent my ass. Jacob wandered in, towel slung over his hips. I took one look at him and the bile rose. Finally managing to wrench the door open I tore outside, jumped in my car and drove off in a cloud of gravel and exhaust fumes. I barely made it home before I threw up. _

I am jolted out of my memories by the click of the kettle as it boils and shuts off. Time to face the music. I finish making the tea and take it back upstairs.

I sit down cautiously, scooting back against the headboard. Edward is quiet, watching me curiously, waiting for me to say something.

"Jacob and I, well it was just a bit of a messy breakup, that's all," I announce, shakily, hoping we can leave it at that. I take a swig of my tea, awaiting Edward's reaction.

"Just a messy breakup?" he repeats. He's not buying it. I can see many more questions in his eyes.

"Messy how?" He probes. _Oh bugger_. I really don't want to relive it all. I try to brush it off.

"I – I dumped him. He didn't take it well. That's all you need to know," I insist. Hopefully Edward will accept that and leave it be, in the past where it belongs.

"That's all I need to know?" Edward shakes his head. "No. There is much more to this, Bella. He obviously still has feelings for you. Even I could see that," Edward insists.

I notice that look in Edward's eye again, that fire. The pieces are starting to fit together. Edward's passionate declaration of "mine" earlier. He wants to stake a claim. He sees Jacob as a threat. This is another damn pissing contest. I try to squash the resentful feelings that are rising within me.

_I'm not some toy to be fought over._

"Edward, after Jacob I never really dated. I trusted him, put my faith in him and he let me down. Afterwards, I swore no one would ever get close to me again. I made a brief lapse in judgement with James. Since then, I've built a wall and no one has really got close. Until you."

I peek across at him, he's obviously not happy, his eyes look troubled.

"I get that, Bella, I really do, but you have to understand I'm here for you. In every way, any way you might need. I love you. Trust me. I can't read your mind. Please let me in?"

"I'm trying, Edward, I am," I insist.

He sighs.

"I don't see that Bella. You shut me out and push me away every time the going gets tough. I feel like you're keeping me at arm's length emotionally."

"Edward, it's just too much for me to cope with at times. You swoop in all superhero like to rescue your damsel in distress. I'm not a weak and feeble damsel. I'm a strong independent woman who is used to being by herself. I can cope."

Edward recoils in horror, as if I've slapped him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was just trying to do my best for you. I am new at this, remember. I've never been here before. The one time I thought I might be getting close to someone, well, it never worked out so I walked away. I haven't a clue what I'm doing. And I have this need to protect you,...you mean the world to me. I love you so much. I've never said that to anyone before, outside of my family."

He rests his head in his hands. _Oh shit_. This is not going well at all. Now I've hurt him. I never meant to do that. And there was an almost girlfriend in the past? _This is news._ I take his hands in mine and kneel, facing him.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I do appreciate you, truly.. You being here is wonderful, I just need time to adjust. That's all."

He looks up at me, slowly blinking. I can see hurt and confusion in his eyes. _Should I have told him that I love him_? I gently squeeze his hands. He needs my reassurance. Suddenly it becomes clear.

_He needs me._

"I have something to tell you," Edward insists, still looking into my eyes. He pulls gently and I rise; he scoops me into his lap and his arms wrap tightly around me.

"This protectiveness, the way I am? You know I have a sister?"

I nod against his chest. Alice, I think he said her name was.

"Well, she is much younger than me, by five years. And she's always been very small. When she hit her teens, she put on a little weight. She was badly bullied for it. So much that it lead to an eating disorder. She had to change schools several times and has been in and out of hospitals for years."

Now it's my turn to gasp. Rose mentioned a mystery around his sister and how she was never around. _Poor Alice_. I know exactly what it's like to struggle with your weight. Luckily being tall, I could carry it better.

"I failed, Bella. I failed her. I didn't protect her and I let her down. Now, I need to protect the ones I love. I can't fail again."

"I'm not Alice, Edward." I touch his cheek gently, wanting to comfort him. "And you can't erase the past. You just have to learn from it and move on."

"I know," he states, nodding, then his eyes lock with mine. "Bella, this is me. This is who I am. Cards on the table."

Edward glances at his watch.

"This conversation is not over, Bella, but it's getting late and we both need sleep. Listen, I'm going away, for work next week. I'll be gone from Monday through Friday. I think we both could use some time." He takes a deep breath. "Maybe, when I'm back, we can try to work this out some more."

I swallow hard and murmur "Okay" as I rest my forehead against his. My eyelids are drooping; I'm so tired. We sit there in silence while he holds me gently.

"C'mon you, bed," he murmurs, lifting me and tucking us back under the covers. No more talk for tonight. I glance at the clock. He's right it's now very late indeed.

_At least he's staying. For now._

Edward falls asleep quite quickly. I lie still in his arms, listening to his breathing as it deepens and slows. Although I feel exhausted, sleep refuses to come. My mind is racing. My beloved boyfriend isn't as perfect as he seems. He's insecure and flawed; haunted by the past. His sister, this girl from his past who he ran from before they could get close. He's a mixed up bundle of insecurities.

I glance at his peaceful sleeping form. _I love him, but where on earth do we go from here? _

I eventually drift off in the early hours. When I awake late, I am groggy and disoriented. I stagger downstairs to find Edward is already up, freshly showered and dressed. He makes me a cup of tea and pulls me into his arms for a brief hug, but something seems off.

"I need to get home, sweetheart. Remember, I'm going to be away all of next week? I've a ton of preparation to do that I never managed to get finished yesterday. I'll call you when I'm home on Friday, we can catch up then. Maybe have dinner or something?"

He seems very aloof. Last night, all the walls came down. This morning they are definitely back up, in force.

_It's like he's pulling away from me already._

I nod, slowly. I don't have it in me to say more. I'm exhausted after last night and my brain still feels half-asleep. He kisses me briefly and I follow him to the door.

_Why do I feel like this is goodbye?_

"I'll be in touch," he murmurs and kisses me on the cheek. I watch him walk to his car, unable to tear myself away from the doorway until he has driven off. I slowly shuffle back to the kitchen, flopping down into a chair and slumping over the table, my head falling into my hands.

I sit there for what feels like ages, unable to move. By the time I lift my head, my tea has long since grown cold. I pour it down the sink; I can't face it. My stomach is churning.

I don't know what to do with myself. I can hear my subconscious ticking me off already in my head. _Silly Bella, this is exactly why you should never let anyone get close. It gives them the power to hurt you, to break you._

The rest of Sunday passes, somehow. I don't take it in. I'm in a daze.

I want to just lie here and mope, but I know word will get back and Rose will smell a rat if I don't show my face. I eventually shower, dress and go over to the stables. Mercifully there are few people around. I am able to work both my horses around the local lanes without bumping into a soul. When I get back there is no sign of life up at the house. Rose must be gone for the day.

Once home, I lapse into moping. Nothing holds my interest; television, music, books, or work. So I give up and drag myself to bed. I feel exhausted even though it's only seven in the evening. I glance at my phone and am suddenly hit by the reality that Edward has not been in touch all day. Not one word.

Only then do I give in to the tears that have been threatening all day. I'm not a crier but I just can't hold it in any longer.

_This hurts so much_.

I can't believe how much I miss him after less than one day apart. He has never gone this long without contacting me before.

_Maybe he's busy?_

My tears give way to sobs as I contemplate the alternative that he doesn't want to talk to me. I think of what he said last night, about how he backed off when he thought he was getting close to someone. I am so scared this is history repeating itself. I'm frankly disturbed that he has managed to get under my skin like this, so easily. I eventually drift off into a fitful, disturbed sleep.

When I wake in the morning my throat is sore and my eyes sticky from dried tears. I look in the mirror and am horrified by my reflection. I'm white as a ghost, with dark shadows under my eyes, which are red and puffy from crying. Simply, I'm a wreck. I can't go anywhere like this.

I drag myself downstairs and make tea and toast. But the tea tastes like dishwater and the toast sticks in my throat. It's like chewing on cardboard.

The day passes. I spend it holed up in the cottage, working. I know I'm neglecting my horses but surely one day won't hurt. I wait until late evening when everyone has gone home and sneak down to the yard to check on them, whispering apologies into Charlie's neck. He whickers softly, laying his head on my shoulder as if in understanding. This brings a fresh bout of tears.

I dash home before I lose it all over again. While tidying up I dislodge a pile of papers and my phone falls to the ground. I buried it earlier in order to stop myself from checking it obsessively every five minutes, waiting for a phone message from Edward that I suspected would never come.

I curse, briefly grabbing the phone from the carpet. I notice the red light is blinking. I press the buttons to bring the phone to life, my heart in my mouth, bracing myself for the crashing disappointment of there being nothing from him again. Miraculously, there is.

***Arrived safely, hope you are well***

This sends my heart soaring then crashing into my boots. Yes, he was thinking of me, enough to let me know he arrived safely. But there are so few words, and he's so formal. Again my fears hit that he is backing off. Before I can stop myself I am writing a reply.

***I'm glad to hear that**

Then I stop.

_What else do I want to say?_

I miss him? I'm desperately lonely and pining without him? I love him?

_I can't possibly say that in a text message, can I?_

I drop the phone on the table and pace, furiously. I feel like a silly, lovesick teenager obsessing over a boy. I need to choose my words so carefully. After a few minutes of pacing and chewing my lip I finally come up with something acceptable.

***I'm glad you arrived safely. Thinking of you. Hope the trip is good. Looking forward to Friday***

Yes, it's not very eloquent, but the best I can come up with. Then I face the wait for a reply. Fortunately I don't have to wait long. When his reply does arrive, it's very brief.

***Me too ***

I send a brief "Goodnight Edward" as I climb into bed. I turn the phone off and try to sleep. This time it's easier than before. Maybe I'm just more tired or more hopeful but whatever, sleep comes and I feel more rested.

Good thing really as today I need to face Rose. I can't avoid her forever. Once I'm up, showered and breakfasted I trudge over to the stables. It's raining, a light drizzle that looks like nothing much but in reality gets you soaked to the bone very quickly. I decide to postpone any riding for now. I have a bigger hurdle to face.

I push the door open, stepping slowly over the threshold and into the kitchen as if I'm going to my execution. I swallow hard and call out.

"Rose – you here?"

_Idiot_, of course she's here. She confirms this as I wander into the kitchen. One look into those piercing blue eyes of hers and my resolve crumbles. Tears start to flow. I need my Mama Bear.

"Bella!" She crosses the floor in seconds, wrapping me in her comforting embrace. I sob and sob as the dam breaks. She holds me tightly, rubbing my back, until finally my breathing slows and I calm enough to step back. She pats my hand and leads me to the table, putting the kettle on before turning to face me, arms folded, her expression fierce.

"Let's have it then, Bella. I'm guessing Edward's responsible for this. What did the bastard do? Good thing he's away or else I'd be hunting him down to remove his balls and use them for earrings."

I snort a little at Rose's choice of phrase. It's so her; it really is. I shake my head.

"We had a bit of a disagreement..." I venture forth.

"Disagreement? I'll say. I think it's more than that to reduce you to this state, Bella. Let's have it. All of it..."

So I tell her.

After a long discussion and several cups of tea I feel a bit better. Slightly awash maybe, but the tea was needed. Rose has been on the whole, very sympathetic. I don't confide anything specific –. I just tell Rose that Edward isn't perfect. She raises a brow but doesn't press me any further.

She eyes me sternly, squeezing my hand and I know she's about to let me have it.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I think he has a point."

I gasp, stunned. Rose gives my hand another squeeze and I flee the urge to bolt back to the cottage and sulk.

"Bella, I'm your friend. I'll always be there for you, you know that. But listen, Edward loves you, he's told you so. He's been nothing but honest and giving. I know he pissed you off with the caveman act, but men are like that sweetie. It's obvious how much he cares. You have to let him in before it's too late. Now if you let this man, a _good_ man, slip through your fingers because of foolish pride, when you have a true chance of happiness, then I will throttle you myself, okay?"

Rose relaxes her grip on my hand, but her eyes still bore into mine. She's not going to let this go.

I swallow hard, holding back fresh tears. Deep down I know she's right, on all counts. He bared his soul to me the other night. He loves me. I've been a fool and if I lose Edward I'll only have myself to blame. I can only hope it isn't too late already.

I ponder this a great deal during the rest of Tuesday. As the time ticks by my longing for Edward shows no sign of abating. I am truly a lost and lovesick idiot. We exchange a few more text messages, but again, they are brief and polite.

On Wednesday it rains heavily all day. Once I finish my indoor tasks I hang around Rose's kitchen until she's sick of the sight of me. Finally, exasperated, she calls Jasper over for a 'crisis meeting' as she calls it. In other words, they're ganging up on me.

Jasper arrives late afternoon and insists upon dragging me to the pub. According to him we are both in need of a drink. After several pints and two games of darts we make our way home, a little worse for wear. During the walk, Jasper reassures me several times that Edward is a "Bloody Good Bloke" and how I "shouldn't let him get away as the silly sod is head over heels". _Hmm this is intriguing._ Jasper seemed a little evasive earlier when I mentioned I hadn't heard from Edward and he seems to know an awful lot about how he feels. I wonder if Edward has done some confiding of his own.

When we stumble through the door, Rose is waiting for us in the kitchen, looking rather amused at our slightly merry state. We share a late dinner and thankfully the conversation turns to other topics, leaving me less browbeaten. Instead we choose to laugh at Jasper as yet again he can't hold his drink.

It gets late and I'm far too fatigued to move from the room let alone shuffle home. I take Rose up on her offer of staying here and am about to just curl up where I sit but Jasper insists I take the spare bed instead while he crashes here. Ever the gentleman. Or maybe just too drunk to move? I heave myself to my feet and go to trudge upstairs but he grabs my arm, pulling me close and murmuring "let him in, Bella" in my ear before playfully ruffling my hair and releasing me.

Once upstairs I collapse on the bed, exhausted. I pull my phone from my pocket and quickly send Edward a goodnight. Thankfully I managed to dissuade Jasper from phoning him as we were walking home. That would not have been a good idea. I fall asleep before any reply arrives.

For some bizarre reason, I'm not too badly hungover the next morning and manage to devour the cooked breakfast Rose places in front of me with a knowing smirk. Once I've eaten and helped clear away I'm just crossing the kitchen in search of my boots when the realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

_I can't go on like this another day. I love Edward. I need to talk to him. _

I blurt this out immediately.

"Rose. I need Edward. I love him."

"I know, sweetheart. Why don't you ring him?" She steps into the other room to give me some privacy, while remaining close in case I need her.

I grab my phone and I call him. Of course it goes straight to voicemail. I glance at the clock and it's just after nine in the morning. Of course, stupid Bella, he's more than likely in a meeting. I pace the floor, frantically. I have to talk to him. Tell him how much I need him. This can't wait. And it can't be done in a voicemail either. I need a plan.

"Aaargh, Bloody Hell!" I scream out in frustration, throwing my phone but mercifully not breaking it.

"Bella," Rose cries, rushing to my side and taking my hand. "Whatever's the matter? What did he say?"

"I...I need to speak to him Rose, I can't wait til tomorrow. He needs to know how I feel. And his stupid phone's on voicemail. What can I do, short of driving up there?"

Rose studies me intently to see if I'm serious.

"Go to him then, Bella. Do it. Seize the day and all that crap."

"Seriously? But Rose I don't even know where he's staying."

"Where who is staying?" Jasper shuffles into the kitchen, scratching his head and rubbing his eyes. His hair is standing on end and his eyes are bloodshot. He's frankly a mess. Thank heavens he doesn't have any meetings this morning – does he?"

"Oh, the monster awakes from its lair!" Rose gloats. "Need breakfast, brother dear? You do realise its after ten."

"Oh, bollocks," grumbles Jasper. "I better call into the office. Yes, I need tea. And a fried egg sandwich, I think." He nods, stretching.

"Who am I, your bloody slave?" Rose growls as she smacks Jasper around the back of the head. "But we need your brain so I'll let you off. This time."

"You need my brain? Now I'm intrigued." Jasper suddenly seems wide awake. Once he is seated at the table with his greasy breakfast Rose starts the interrogation.

"Edward. We need to find Edward. Where in the name of fudge is he staying, Jasper?"

"What do you need him for?" Jasper stares beady eyed at Rose. "Spill or I'm not telling you anything Rosey Posey."

She glares at him in return.

_Oh bloody hell! Why do these two have to start their games? I need answers NOW!_

I cough, loudly. Two blonde heads glance up from their battle of wills.

"What?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake! I want to talk to him, Jasper. I can't wait any longer. If you tell me where he is, maybe I can go see him?" I blurt out, hands on hips.

Jasper blinks at me incredulously, mouth gaping. At least he swallowed his bite of sandwich first.

"You really want to do that? Bella he's in Leeds. It's hours away. Are you serious?"

I nod. Now the idea has taken root in my brain I have to act now, before I lose my bottle.

Jasper stares at me and he sees I'm not backing down.

"Right then. Let me finish my breakfast and I'll see what I can do."

An hour later, I'm on my way. I am seen off by Rose and Jasper like proud parents sending their child off on a school trip. I have food and drink, a map and detailed set of directions, and, courtesy of Rose, a smart casual outfit teamed with "kick-ass shoes". Jasper offered me his car but I declined, daunted by his fancy BMW with all its bells and whistles. My little car hasn't let me down just yet.

Three hours later I finally reach Leeds. It's a little after two in the afternoon; I've made great progress. My car has behaved and the roads have been mercifully quiet. Now I just need to locate The Merrion Hotel.. I silently curse the fact that Edward isn't staying at the Hilton as it's the first hotel I pass. Nothing is ever that easy.

The complexity of the one-way system here is mind-boggling. I try to follow the directions to the letter but it's not that simple. I become flustered by the number of rapid turns and lane choices I need to make, making mistakes and soon I'm hopelessly lost. After a complete circuit of the city centre and back out again. I give it another try, but one wrong turn follows another and I become more stressed and panicky by the moment.

_I'm never going to find it_.

I start to feel like I'm going to be lost in Leeds forever.

Eventually I see a sign for a car park and pull in. Thankfully there's a space. I switch off the engine before my car overheats and sit and study my map. I'll do the rest of this on foot if I have to. I make a brief survey of my surroundings and realise I'm only a few streets away from where I need to be. I take a swig of water and give myself an inner pep talk before setting off again.

This time I manage to make it successfully and pull into the multi-storey car park attached to the hotel. This is it. I check my appearance in the mirror, I don't look too dishevelled. I get out of the car, deciding to leave my bag behind. After all I might not be staying if this goes badly. My stomach lurches at this point.

_What if he rejects me?_

I squash these negative thoughts. I'm going through with this.

I lock the car and head towards the lifts. A few floors later and I walk through the plush entrance of the hotel. I take a deep breath and approach the front desk.

"Um..hello...I'm looking for Edward Cullen," I mumble nervously.

Once I give the name of Jasper's company, the kindly receptionist is very helpful.

"Okay luv, let's see. Now they were in the conference suite but I think Mr. Cullen went back to his room. Why don't you go on up, duck. You know the room number, yeah?"

I remember Jasper telling me this. Edward is in room 412. I approach the lifts nervously. Edward is only moments away.

The lift chimes announcing my floor and I step out. Okay here goes. I march determinedly down the corridor and am just outside the door of room 412, summoning the courage to knock, when it opens and out strolls the bitch from hell.

Tanya.

_What the bloody hell is she doing here?_

She jumps slightly as she realises someone is blocking her path. But when she spots me her startled expression turns to a smug smirk.

"Hello, Bella isn't it?" She sneers, looking me up and down. "Nice shoes."

_Shoes_? I glance down. _Oh bugger!_ The sexy shoes Rose lent me are of course still sitting in my car and I'm still wearing my grotty but comfortable trainers I use for driving. No wonder I got those odd looks while I was in the lobby. I feel my previous confidence evaporating.

"Hello Tanya," I say, coolly. I don't want any arguments.

"So what brings you here?" she queries, a delicately plucked brow raised. "You're a long way from home."

"I'mheretoseeEdward." I blurt out in a nervous rush.

_Why am I letting this harpy intimidate me?_

"Pardon?" she replies. I glare at her. The bitch heard me perfectly well, I'm sure.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm here to see Edward. It's important. I've driven a long way. So if you don't mind..."

"Actually, I'm afraid that won't be possible," she states, smiling sweetly.

_Won't be possible? What is she on?_

The receptionist downstairs had no problem with letting me up here.

"Yes, Edward's had a long day. He's exhausted. He explicitly asked not to be disturbed."

She folds her arms, firmly blocking my path, smug expression firmly in place.

My shoulders slump. _He's exhausted?_ I'm exhausted after the hours in the car getting here. And now I can't see him. _Why can't I?_ And why was she looking so damned smug?

_Oh no. She didn't. He didn't_. _They didn't._

I feel a bit sick. I've come all this way and it's like a slap in the face. I turn, about to run back to the car with my tail between my legs. Run away, back home and forget all this ever happened. _Obviously this is just not meant to be._

I take two steps down the hallway when I have an epiphany.

_Wait a minute..._

This might not be what it seems. I remember the last time Tanya kept me from Edward. I can't fall into that trap again. If something is going on, if he really doesn't want to see me then I deserve to hear it from him directly.

I feel like I'm on the edge of a precipice. No, actually it's a water jump and Freddie's refusing to go any further. I can give up and retire or drive him forward. Fight or flight.

I'm not giving up on him. On us. Not just yet.

I stride back towards the door, brushing Tanya aside as if I'm swatting away an annoying insect.

"I said you can't go in there." She sounds infuriated.

I knock on the door and the resulting voice confirms I was correct in one of my assumptions.

"Bloody hell, Tanya, I told you to leave me alone. I don't want company. I'm trying to get some work done here."

Edward sounds furious. He doesn't want her in his room, that's for sure.

I knock again.

"For crying out loud!"

But this time he yanks the door open and pops his head out with a furious glare.

"I said no bloody interr..." His voice dies off as he sees me. He stands, frozen, mouth gaping open.

"Bella," he whispers.

I look into his eyes and see everything I want. I don't waste words. I hurtle into his arms before he can stop me. He seems a little surprised by my attack, but he opens his arms and clutches me to him, tightly.

I take a deep breath, inhaling his Edward smell. Just like that, I am home. I know there's nowhere else I want to be but right here in his arms.

He steps back, pulling me through the door and closes it behind us. Right in Tanya's face.

"So," he murmurs, still holding me tight. "What brings you here? Not that I'm complaining."

I lift my head from the security of his chest, gazing up at him and speak the words I need to say.

"Edward. I love you more than anything. I trust you. I need you."

He blinks at me incredulously before pulling me close and pressing his lips to mine.

**A/N**

**I know, a bumper chapter and no lemon. Please don't throw things...**

**Where do I start? Thank you to everyone who stuck by me during the long wait for an update. And welcome to my new readers. I really do appreciate your reviews and wish I could reply to more of them.**

**Huge grovelling thanks to my top team of annetteinoz, JAustenlover and EMCxo who did a sterling job of whipping this beast into shape. Also big love to my two new prereaders Jadedtigger and Toni0204. If you aren't reading their fics, take a look, please?**

**And on that subject, here's a bumper rec list. I'm not going to choose all the obvious stuff that everyone is reading but instead a few lesser known fics by some dear friends of mine.**

**The Count of Tuscany by withany**

**This is a cracking vampfic that has me constantly guessing what will happen next.**

**Come Dance With Me by love2read30**

**New fic by the author of Opposites Attract with another intriguing plotline**

**A Desperate Housewife's Escape by SweetLovinCullen**

**Love this. Gardenerward is hot too.**

**Loved & Lost by TwiLucy-UK**

**Sweet vulnerable Edward in this one. Silly Edward...**

**The Phantom Vampire by **

**PhantomoftheOperaWard. Need I say more? Fascinating.**

**Hidden Affairs by Jhrbrown**

**I don't usually read Jasper fics but this has me hooked despite only being one chapter in. Give it a chance.**

**For those who didn't have me on author alert, check out my profile. Cuddleward now has two EPOV outtakes uploaded. Hope you enjoy them. Also I posted my prize winning entry from the Real Love Contest, it's called Granny Pants and might give you a laugh to make up for all the angst in this chapter.**

**Til next time. **

**HKP**


	23. Love and Magic

**Hello? Anyone still there? Yes we are back! Don't all faint at once. ****I'm just going to get on with it. See you on the flip side.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.

_This storyline is still mine though, so please no fiddling with it without my permission_

**A little recap. A long, long time ago when we last saw them Edward and Bella had just spent a week apart following some tense times. Still reeling from an unpleasant encounter with Jacob and the death of her friend, Heidi, Bella started to push Edward away. Feelings boiled to the surface and Edward confided some things from his past. Deciding they both needed time apart Edward departed on a business trip up north. Bella did some thinking and realised she needed to go find her man and tell him how she really felt. After a long car journey and a Tanya-shaped obstacle she finally made it.**

_From Chapter 20..._

_"So," he murmurs, still holding me tight. "What brings you here? Not that I'm complaining."_

_I lift my head from the security of his chest, gazing up at him and speak the words I need to say._

_"Edward. I love you more than anything. I trust you. I need you." _

_He blinks at me incredulously before pulling me close and pressing his lips to mine._

Chapter 21 Love and Magic

All the anguish and pain of the last few days fades away to nothing as Edward and I kiss. For the moment, nothing else matters. I just want to lose myself. Unfortunately this precious moment of abandon ends all too soon and Edward pulls back, smiling down at me as he tenderly caresses my cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here." He sounds breathless.

"Me too," I answer, equally breathless.

I know we have way, way more talking to do, but for the moment I just want to hold on to this wonderful man and kiss him until we can't breathe. Unable to hold back, I launch myself at him once again.

Edward doesn't seem to mind this in the slightest. He returns my kisses with unbridled enthusiasm, one hand entwined in my hair, the other sliding down my back, anchoring me to him.

We continue to kiss until I start to feel the strain from craning my neck. As if he reads my mind I'm suddenly lifted into Edward's arms and carried off as he stalks across the room, depositing me upon the small desk, sandwiched between his laptop and a messy pile of paperwork. Now I'm somewhat more comfortable I take a moment to survey him in greater detail.

He's smiling but I can see the toll this week has taken on Edward; his handsome face is marred by strain and shadows. I want to kiss it all away. I can't resist seizing his tie, using it to pull him closer to me as I attack his jaw with kisses. I feel the rumble of his laughter. We are carefree as we kiss, tease, and touch before things become heated. I trace his lips with my tongue; he opens his mouth, groaning when our tongues finally meet. With frantic fingers I yank his tie loose and off, pulling his shirt apart. I need to feel more of him...now.

"Jesus, Bella," he groans. That groan makes me feel empowered. He needs me just as much as I do him. My hands greedily roam over his exposed chest, but it's still not enough. I have to feel him. I reach down and quickly undo his straining suit trousers, freeing him, taking his hardness in my hand and giving him a couple of firm strokes. He growls and bites down on my shoulder, making me yelp in surprise and still my movements.

"Bella, careful love or this will be over before it's begun," he warns.

Removing himself from my eager grip, he shoves down his trousers and boxers, kicking them off and sliding his shirt off his shoulders to the floor. Then with a twinkle in his eye he squats between my legs and slowly eases off my trousers and underwear, carefully removing my tatty old shoes. I cringe as he struggles with the well worn, knotted laces.

Once Edward is done with the offending articles he strips off the rest of my clothes before rising to his feet, his lips claiming mine with a searing kiss. My hands eagerly caress his naked back, lightly scratching with my nails. I feel him pressing against my damp thighs.

_Please._

"Need...you...now," I pant desperately. Edward pulls back and gazes into my eyes.

"Ready?" He breathes. Almost before the "yes" is completely out of my mouth he sinks into me. I revel in the feeling of him as he starts to move. My legs wrap around his waist as I cling to his shoulders. His powerful thrusts jolt me back against the wall, the fragile cheap hotel desk rocking, papers scattering everywhere as he slams into me with abandon.

This isn't loving, tender or sweet. This is pure need to come together and be joined once more, to reconnect that bond. No words are spoken, just panting breaths, groans, grunts and sighs. We climb higher together, all too soon the fire ignites and I reach my climax, clutching Edward to me, my nails no doubt leaving marks in his back as I call out his name.

_My Edward._

"Mine," he growls, as he reaches his peak too, collapsing on top of me with a strangled grunt.

I close my eyes, breathing deeply as I bury my face in his shoulder. I'm surrounded by his familiar Edward scent. It's so comforting. All the stress from the last few days and lengthy drive here dissipates and I feel boneless beneath him. It's sheer bliss.

Unfortunately reality soon intervenes. My senses return and I become more aware of my surroundings, perched rather uncomfortably on a cheap wooden desk. I think there may be at least one piece of paper sticking to my bum. Edward's laptop is mercifully still in one piece, albeit hanging precariously close to the edge of my makeshift perch.

Edward raises his head from my shoulder, gazing tenderly into my eyes as his fingers smooth a lock of damp hair back behind my ear.

"Mmm Bella, that was quite the reunion," he murmurs.

He places a soft kiss on my lips but makes no further move. He's as blissed out as I am. As I was but damn I'm starting to get cramp in my bum cheeks, I swear. I fidget, awkwardly, trying to get some feeling back. This startles Edward out of his reverie and he abruptly stands, lifting and placing me gently upon the bed. He sits down himself, scooting back against the headboard and pulling me into his arms.

I turn, snuggling into his embrace. Once in his arms I don't want to leave. My eyelids grow heavy, all the adrenalin from the journey and our passionate reconciliation having deserted me. I know I need to shower and we need to talk, but none of this is able to prevent me drifting off in the arms of the man I love.

I blink my eyes open, startled. I glance around.

_Where the hell am I?_ And hang on...where are my clothes?

Slowly, my consciousness returns and it all comes flooding back. I'm in a hotel room – Edward's hotel room. Hang on a minute where the hell is Edward? I sit up in the bed, pulling the duvet to my chin to cover myself. Glancing around, Edward is nowhere to be seen.

_Where is he? _

The bathroom? Nope, door is wide open. I strain my ears as I suddenly detect the sound of voices. I think they're coming from outside in the corridor.

"Hey sleepyhead, you're awake!" Edward walks back into the room pushing a room service cart. Hmm, something smells good and I am, now fully awake, totally starving. He sits down on the edge of the bed, shirtless in just his suit trousers. He still looks edible.

I swallow hard as I blatantly ogle him. I know I'm staring and I think my mouth is hanging open like a speechless fool but it's been days since I last saw him and a half-naked Edward really is something else. A true feast for the eyes.

Oh I want him _again._

_Don't be greedy, Bella. You just did it! And he's not a sex toy. You did come here to talk to him._

Jeez what is wrong with me? I've turned into some kind of sex crazed fiend. I fist the duvet to stop my hands from reaching out to pull Edward closer so I can molest him.

"Sweetheart...are you okay?" Edward is peering at me oddly, his head tilted to one side.

_Speech, Bella, speech. Before you scare him off!_

I shake my head to clear my errant thoughts and clear my throat.

"I'm okay love, just a little sleepy still."

I reach up and rub my eyes, which unfortunately or maybe fortunately causes the duvet to fall down to my hips, revealing my nakedness. Now Edward is the one confounded, his mouth falling open. Before I can say another word he's on me, crushing his lips to mine. His momentum pushes us backwards, crashing the headboard against the wall.

Surrounded by his masculine scent I clutch him to me, my lips moving with his in a frantic rhythm. I feel him nudging against my thigh, hard and ready again. I reach between us and guide him in. He pushes into me slowly, our breath catching. His movements are slow to begin with but soon gather in pace and intensity. He drives deeper and harder, the headboard banging against the wall.

I pant and gasp as our bodies move in tandem, soon becoming slick with sweat. It's everything, but still not enough. We can't get enough. Edward rears above me, gripping the headboard tightly as he alters the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot inside me that makes me see stars. Everything happens so fast that I can't keep up. I hear a cracking, splintering noise as he drives into me in a frenzy, but it's not enough of a distraction to prevent my climax which washes over me until I'm breathless. He follows immediately after.

Coming down from our mutual high, reality is once again a tad uncomfortable. Edward is lying heavily on top of me, panting in my ear. Our sweaty bodies are stuck together and there are splinters of wood on the pillow. I squirm under him, trying to rouse him from his post coital daze as I really do need the bathroom rather urgently.

Edward groans, stirring and pulling out of me. I feel the loss instantly and shiver as the air cools my damp skin. I wriggle out from beneath him and bolt to the bathroom on somewhat wobbly legs. Once cleaned up I glance in the mirror over the sink. Jeez it's a train wreck.

My hair is a complete tangled mess, my face is flushed and neck covered in stubble rash. I look like I've been well and truly worked over, which is the truth really. But there is a sparkle in my eyes once more; the flat dull look is gone. I splash cold water over my face and neck, soothing the angry skin. I really need a shower but that will have to wait until later. A brisk futile attempt at taming my hair with damp fingers and I'm done.

Walking slightly stiffly back into the bedroom I see that Edward has laid out an array of food. There are sandwiches, cakes and if my eyes are not deceiving me, chips! As if I couldn't love the man any more. My stomach growls loudly in anticipation, reminding me that I haven't eaten since I left this morning. My nerves wouldn't let me.

I grab a bottle of water and drink from it before I spot Edward. He's quite blatantly staring from his position reclining on the bed, a lazy smirk on his lips. He really does look like the cat that got the cream. He's wearing his boxers once more but nothing else. It dawns on me all of a sudden that I am completely stark naked which would explain the smirk. As if by magic I am suddenly enveloped in an all over body blush.

_Bit late for that now, Bella! You did just molest the man. Twice._

My legs feel a little wobbly and I sink down heavily on the bed. Edward scoots to my side, taking me in his arms. I melt into him, basking in his warm embrace.

"Hi," I murmur, gazing up at him with a goofy grin.

"Hi yourself," he responds, kissing my nose.

After a few moments cuddling and grinning at each other like lovesick fools, Edward excuses himself to the bathroom. While he's gone I try to resist raiding the feast of food nearby. Some of it cooled while we were having our impromptu round two but it's still edible. And I am so hungry! Spying a kettle, I start making tea before I am tempted to stuff myself silly.

Once Edward returns from the bathroom, I hand him a dubious looking cup of tea and we attack the food with abandon. Half an hour later we have both eaten and drank our fill and I am back tucked in his arms.

"So?" Edward asks as he slowly trails a finger down my cheek. "Ready to talk now?"

I feel so contented, full of food and blissfully sated from our earlier romp. Normally I would just want to sleep but I seem energised, boosted. I realise yes, I really do want to talk. It's time to clear the air.

I sit up a little straighter in Edward's arms, slipping my hand into his.

"I'm ready."

**A/N**

**Yes, I really left it there. Before (if there are any of you still reading) you chuck things at me let me just say this. FMLW is completely written. Finished. There are four more chapters to come plus a short epilogue. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days and the rest will follow soon after.**

**Huge thanks to my pre reader Monamour and my beta EMCxo for their reassurance and help in getting FMLW back to you. And even bigger thanks to those of you readers who haven't given up on me despite the epic fail in updates.**

**Recs? Well anything by CaraNo and you aren't reading Wisp by Cris or Torn by Dooba then give them a try.**

**See you all again soon.**

**HKP**


	24. Faith and Trust

**Yes, another update! Let's pick up where we left off. See you on the flip side.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no stealing or fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 21_

"_So?" Edward asks as he slowly trails a finger down my cheek. "Ready to talk now?"_

_I feel so contented, full of food and blissfully sated from our earlier romp. Normally I would just want to sleep but I seem energised, boosted. I realise yes, I really do want to talk. It's time to clear the air._

_I sit up a little straighter in Edward's arms, slipping my hand into his._

"_I'm ready."_

Chapter 22 Faith And Trust

Edward's watching me expectantly. He hasn't said anything since I agreed I was ready to talk. He's just waiting, patiently. Looks like it's down to me to start this ball rolling, then.

_Where do I begin? What the hell do I say?_

The words pop into my head out of nowhere and I suddenly blurt out.

"Leah Clearwater. Her name was Leah sodding Clearwater."

Edward inhales, sharply. Before he can say anything I plough on. I need to get this out.

"The breakup. Jacob and I, things were difficult. He resented me being away at college. Well that's only the start of it. He was very controlling. And he, well, he liked to put me down. Keep me in my place he used to say."

Suddenly, I'm back there. I remember it all in vivid detail. The snide comments that ate away at my self-esteem. The weekends when I had to stay in, waiting for his call. A call that often didn't come. As I speak, I can see anger building in Edward's eyes. Before he can try to say anything I hold up my hand.

"Please, please Edward. Let me finish. I need to get this out. It's been such a long time since I spoke about it and I don't want to lose my nerve."

_I can be strong. I'm not that Bella anymore. I can hold my ground._

Edward nods, and gestures for me to carry on.

"Anyway, as I said, things were becoming difficult. We were seeing less and less of each other due to my workload and Jacob's job and his visits to me were strained. He didn't really care much for my new friends."

That was an understatement. He completely resented the time I spent with Rose and Jasper and got snippy whenever I would mention them. It got worse when they started encouraging me to speak up for myself, to start building a life of my own.

"One day, I came home early for the holidays and I caught Jacob in bed with another woman."

"This Leah person?"

"Yes, it was Leah. She's my stepmother's daughter. My step sister now, I guess. She used to hang around Jacob and his friends all the time. I never knew anything was going on. Never suspected a damn thing."

My voice tails off. I take a deep breath, needing a moment. Edward prompts me to continue.

"What happened next?"

I explain, how after I initially refused to speak to Jacob, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

How he went on to harass me for weeks, insisting it was all innocent, how I was mistaken.

How it wasn't until Leah paid me a visit that I finally found out the truth. It wasn't a one off and basically they hooked up on a regular basis, to "meet their needs" and that she wasn't at all interested in a relationship with him.

How she apologised to me but the words seemed insincere and that to this day, our relationship only just stays the right side of civil.

Once I start talking I find I can't stop. It all comes pouring out. Jacob's controlling behaviour. James and Victoria. The way I struggled with my self esteem and body image for years. Edward listens patiently, nodding sympathetically at intervals until my words finally run out. He doesn't let go of me the whole time.

"Now do you see?" I implore him. "I'm just one big fuck up! A mess."

Suddenly I'm blinking back tears.

"Bella," Edward soothes, cradling my face in his hands, "You aren't a fuck up. If anything you're one of the strongest people I've met. You've coped with so much. Now its time to let me take some of that burden from your shoulders. You don't have to go it alone any more. Let me be there for you. Please?"

I lift my chin and meet his gaze. He's so earnest.

_He really means this._

I try to speak but my emotions are too strong and the words won't come. All I can do is nod slowly.

Edwards tentative smile becomes a full on grin. He kisses me over and over again but unlike earlier there's no desperate urge to ravish each other. I just want to kiss him and revel in his loving embrace.

So we do just that.

Sadly our happy bubble can't last forever. All too soon we're interrupted by Edward's phone ringing and the not-so-dulcet tones of Tanya squawking in his ear. He's due to meet the clients in less than an hour for a very important dinner, the culmination of Edward's week here. Make or break time. Tanya is supposed to accompany him.

Edward announces he wants me there too, but I baulk a little. Client dinners aren't my thing. My initial thought is to just hang out here and order room service. Then I think of him sitting in a fancy restaurant with Tanya by his side and my jealous streak takes over.

_She's not going to muscle in on my man again. _

"Ok, Edward, I'll do it." I acquiesce, glancing over at the clothes I casually discarded earlier. A little crumpled but they'll have to do. Then I spot my ratty old shoes. I can't go anywhere in those. "Bugger," I curse under my breath.

Edward looks up from gathering his scattered clothes.

"What's wrong?"

"My shoes. I wore my driving shoes up here. My proper ones are still in the car. I can't go out in those." I gesture towards my grubby trainers.

"I figured," Edward chuckles. "I don't know much - if anything - about women's footwear but they don't exactly go. Don't worry, we can pick up your shoes on the way out."

He finishes dressing in record speed. "Here, will you help me with my tie?"

Hmm, the room has a full length mirror and I'm sure he could manage just fine, but who am I to resist an opportunity to put my hands on him?

"There," I confirm, giving his tie one last smooth. "Perfect."

"Not so sure about that," he murmurs bashfully. I stretch on my tiptoes, needing to kiss him.

"Perfect for me," I insist.

Fully dressed apart from shoes, I accompany Edward downstairs. I can't stop sneaking glances at him as we slowly descend in the lift. He looks so handsome in his suit. And he's mine. _Mine._ Our reunion and long overdue clearing of the air has put a spring in my step and left me feeling like a new person. I can't wipe the goofy grin from my face.

Still holding hands, we step into the lobby and are met by a tall and rather scrawny fly in the ointment. Tanya. She's lurking by the main entrance, dressed up to the nines in a smart, but rather slutty, low cut outfit. Once she clocks Edward, she sashays over, all swishy hair and obnoxious cloying perfume.

"Edward, there you are! Hurry up we're going to be late." Then she spots me at his side, still hand in hand. "Oh, _you're_ still here. Sorry, but the table is only reserved for four. Edward, you're going to have to leave your _companion_ behind I'm afraid." There is an obvious sneer in her voice.

"Well, Bella has kindly agreed to accompany me this evening." Edward's tone is insistent and he still hasn't let go of my hand. "I'm sure the reservation can be amended."

"Hmmph, well I suppose." Tanya shakes her head in annoyance. "Let's get going then."

We set off towards the car park, a rather awkward threesome. As we walk, I hear Tanya snicker to herself. _Something funny?_ I turn to glare at her and she's staring down at my shoes. _Bugger_. I forgot to change them.

"Edward, I just need to pop to my car a minute," I remind him.

"No problem, sweetheart," he replies. The endearment in his voice makes me bold and I steal a quick kiss, grabbing his backside for good measure. He gives mine a resounding smack.

"Off you go then."

He grins down at me. He knows exactly what I'm doing.

"Be right back." I feel Tanya's hostile glare on me as I scamper off to my car. _Up yours, bitch._ I only just manage to refrain from making a rude gesture at her.

I change into my Rose-approved shoes in lightning quick time then saunter back over towards the car. I remember Edward once let slip he had bit of a thing for heels. As I so rarely wear them I decide to give him a show. I see him watching, smirking as he leans against the car. Unfortunately, Tanya is still lurking at his side. Thankfully I don't trip or stumble – she'd have a field day.

Bless him he's waiting to open my door for me. Unfortunately this gesture is wasted. As soon as I near the car, Tanya barges ahead of me, firmly planting her skinny backside in my seat.

"Thank you, Edward," she simpers, before turning to smirk at me. _Bitch._

Seething, I have no choice but to sit in the back. Edward frowns.

Tanya makes several attempts to engage Edward in conversation during the short drive, but he doesn't appear interested. His replies are clipped and the only time he addresses her is to ask for directions.

We soon arrive at the upmarket restaurant. I glance around. This certainly isn't the kind of place Edward would choose. Or Jasper. Looks like madam must have made the booking. Edward exits the car rapidly and rushes to open my door, taking my hand to help me out.

Tanya remains in her seat, expecting him to give her the same treatment. When she finally cottons on that it won't be forthcoming, she gets to her feet with a huff, shutting the door a harsh shove, only just short of a slam.

She places her garish manicured talons on Edward's sleeve, subtly elbowing me to one side.

"Shall we?" she simpers.

_Wrong move, bitch. Wrong move. I've had about as much of this as I can take._

Edward flinches away from her touch as if burned.

"Tanya," he hisses. "Don't touch me."

He shrugs her off, angrily stalking towards the restaurant entrance, stopping to open the door for us. Ever the gentleman. Once inside, I hang back, blocking Tanya's path. My temper is at breaking point and if the bitch tries to get past me, I'm not above tripping her.

"Excuse us, Edward. We just need to visit the Ladies."

Edward glances at us both curiously, but nods and wanders off to speak to the host about our table. Once he is out of earshot, I turn to face the nuisance at my heels.

"Tanya?" I beckon her closer. "A word please?"

"What do you want, Miss Sensible Shoes?" She sneers. "We're already late and now you're holding us up even more."

"Just putting a few things straight. I'm not going anywhere. This is a business dinner and if you want to stay, you need to behave."

"Hmmph we'll see about that," she mutters under her breath, turning away from me, and barging past. "Who the fuck do you think you are, giving me orders?"

"Oh Tanya, one more thing?" I call after her and she halts, her shoulders still hunched in defiance.

"What?" She turns on her heel to glare at me.

I lean in, my voice low and menacing.

"Edward and I are together. Very much together, and you aren't going to change that, no matter how hard you try. Lay your talons on him or interfere one more time and my "sensible shoes" will kick your arse into next week. And," I pause for extra effect "I'll have you fired."

I stalk off on my uncomfortable heels, leaving her fuming.

_That's right bitch. Don't mess with me._

The rest of dinner passes uneventfully. Tanya behaves, although her demeanour is now that of a sullen teenager. She speaks only when spoken to and spends most of her time scowling down at her plate. Bizarrely, I am something of a hit with the clients. When we ask about outside interests, it turns out that the chairman's wife is a fan of all things equine and once Edward lets it slip that I'm a competition rider, they hang off my every word. It's all a bit disconcerting as I'm never comfortable being the centre of attention. Edward eventually notices my discomfort and changes the topic of conversation back to business.

The meal is pleasant enough, although the elaborately presented food is better suited to an art gallery than my stomach and leaves me feeling hungry.

_I wonder if we can ditch Tanya on the way home and go for chips?_

We say goodbye to the clients and take our leave. It's been a positive end to a productive trip for Edward and it's strongly hinted that a deal will be forthcoming.

The car ride back to the hotel is much more upbeat. Tanya still lurks in the back like a sulky teenager, but she doesn't dampen the mood. Once back at the hotel she stomps off to her room without another word.

Edward shakes his head in disbelief.

"She's a pain in the arse. I need to get her replaced."

I realise I've never asked Edward what her exact role is, so I take the opportunity now. Turns out she's Edward's PA but not full-time. Daddy's money means the spoilt bitch doesn't really need a job. This explains a few things. I'm now certain she only hung around thinking there was a chance she could get her claws into Edward.

Well _good riddance_, I think to myself, unable to hide my smirk.

Edward eyes me curiously.

"I have to ask. What did you say to her? It certainly had the magic effect. I've never known Tanya to be so quiet."

"Oh, I just implied that her behaviour was inappropriate." I reply sweetly.

The expression on Edward's face tells me he knows there's more to it but he looks amused, rather than angry. I stumble as we step into the lift, landing opportunely in Edward's arms. Gah, these shoes are frankly a nuisance and I can't wait to free my feet. I glance up at Edward, and he pulls me closer. I know I probably shouldn't molest him in the lift, where anyone could walk in on us, but it doesn't stop me from kissing him. He returns my advances with enthusiasm.

Kissing and groping like horny teenagers, we stagger back into the room. Giggling, I fall back on the bed, trying to pull Edward with me. He gazes down at me appreciatively, his eyes raking over my body until he reaches my feet.

"You like the shoes?" I can't resist asking. I've never felt this powerful before. I've never held a man in my thrall. Even though these pesky things hurt my feet, I might just keep them awhile longer.

"I love the shoes," Edward answers huskily, leaning in to claim my lips once more.

Clothes are hastily discarded and we make love for the third time today.

The shoes stay on.

**A/N**

**There. How about that? They finally cleared the air, Bella told Tanya where to go and no evil cliffy. This time.**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. It was truly heart warming to get such a warm reception after such a long break. Love you all. Much gratitude to Monamour and EMCxo for whipping this into shape.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as my beta has finished with it. Stay tuned.**


	25. Do You Trust Me

**Here we are again. Happy Mothering Sunday to all those celebrating today. See you at the bottom.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. But I am going to make Edward ride a horse. Muahaha.**_

_**This storyline is still mine, so please no stealing or fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 22_

"_I love the shoes," Edward answers huskily, leaning in to claim my lips once more.  
__  
Clothes are discarded, rapidly and we make love for the third time that day._

_The shoes stay on._

Chapter 23 Do You Trust Me?

I'm really going to enjoy today. Why? Well, not just because the sun is shining, although that's always a bonus. No, today is hopefully going to bring some much needed light relief.

Following our return from Leeds, Edward and I have been much closer. In fact, we would have been inseparable if life hadn't thrown a spanner in the works by keeping us both insanely busy.

Since signing the deal with Collin Brady, work for Edward and Jasper has been frantic. Days of meetings upon meetings that run into evenings that run into dinners means Rose and I have seen very little of either one of them.

As for me, I have thrown myself into work. Once I managed to produce all the reports and financial data Jasper needs from me, I've put my time into working the horses. This has really paid off – we are finally yielding some very impressive results. Freddie and I have placed first in several novice hunter trials and Charlie is finally at the level of fitness we achieved before his injury.

Despite all this, not a day goes by when Edward and I don't manage to connect in some way. Sometimes just a late phone call from our separate beds, sometimes a few hours in each others arms before we fall asleep exhausted.

Today, however, Edward has a rare day off. The workload has eased somewhat and he has decided to spend the entire day here.

So what are we doing?

A romantic picnic? Drive to the coast? Country walk?

Nope. You see Edward is starting to drive me nuts when he frets about my riding. To begin with it was endearing, touching that he cared so much about my safety. Now it's just plain annoying.

So I have a plan. It could backfire horribly of course.

I'm going to get him on a horse.

When I first decided to broach the idea, I thought he would be horrified. But to my surprise he readily agreed. And if he's not keen, he's certainly hiding it well.

_I just hope this ends okay. With his pride intact._

I check my watch. I left Edward almost an hour ago. He was lingering over his tea for some reason. I've had Charlie tacked up and ready to go for half an hour now. He's already fidgeting and looking at me, probably wondering in his tiny brain what's up. Normally, once I get him ready we're off— I don't leave him tied up waiting. Just when I'm about to go back to the house to see what's keeping him, Edward strolls down the path. Meandering, head down. Not his usual confident stride.

Yep, he's definitely nervous. Bless him. But he won't admit it.

_Men are a strange breed._

I watch him as he warily eyeballs Charlie. Charlie snorts in derision. Edward steps closer and Charlie shifts, stamping his foot impatiently. Edward takes a hasty step back as if Charlie's going to come after him. I can't help but crack up laughing. Edward turns and glares at me, his hand on his hip.

_Oh dear. Not funny apparently._

I compose myself and start talking him through the basics, but I sense he's not entirely listening.

_Why are men so stubborn?_

"So what's this called again?" he asks. I growl in frustration. I explained all of this to him in triplicate. I knew he wasn't entirely listening. I'm also pretty sure he was staring at my bum every time I bent over.

"It's a stirrup, Edward. You put your foot in it." I deadpan, quirking a brow.

_I swear teaching a child would be easier._

"This foot?" I watch him, trying not to laugh again. He's staring at his foot and then the stirrup in confusion. _It's a leg Edward, it bends_, I think to myself. I try to be diplomatic.

"Yes, Edward, your left foot." I roll my eyes in impatience. Can't help it. He's so frustrating but kind of adorable too. I've never seen him out of his comfort zone so much.

I stand at Charlie's head, holding him still as I can. Edward eyes the saddle tentatively and steps up.

"Right, Edward. Place your left hand on the front of the saddle."

He does this, stiffly, awkwardly.

"Now you need to spring yourself up and slide your leg over the saddle and sit down."

Yeah, he doesn't grasp the spring. He lurches and awkwardly clambers on board. But he's up. I help him tuck his other foot into the stirrup and he's in place. Then Charlie sidesteps. Edward pitches forward and grabs at the saddle awkwardly.

I hold Charlie tightly while Edward struggles to find his balance. He's still clutching at the saddle as if his life depends upon it and is rigid with tension. He needs to relax or we aren't going to be able to leave the stable yard.

I wrap my hand over his and try to prise his fingers from the grip he has on the saddle. But it's almost impossible. He's holding on so tight his knuckles are white.

_Jeez, I need him to relax!_

"Breathe, Edward, breathe..." I croon, trying to soothe him.

Somehow it finally works. He lets out a huge breath and slowly unfurls from his tightly hunched position. He sits back in the saddle a little, not quite upright but not bent over either. Carefully, I position his limbs into something resembling the correct position.

_I could never be an instructo_r! I simply don't have the patience. I learned to ride when I was a child. I guess it is easier for children who have less inhibitions when they're young. Plus, the Shetland pony I learned on was a lot smaller and therefore nearer the ground.

He still looks nervous but better. And slightly less of a shade of green than before, thank heavens.

I look him in the eye.

"Ready?"

He manages a tense nod. Only one way to find out.

_Oh I hope he doesn't fall off!_

So I relinquish the tight grip I have on Charlie's head and we slowly set off towards the paddock at a walk. Charlie looks quite indignant that we're going so slowly.

I glance up at Edward. He's not enjoying this at all. He's back in the limpet-clutching-the-rock position. I carefully urge him to sit back, else he's going to pitch forward over Charlie's shoulder.

We make it to the paddock, through the gate and start a slow amble around the track. Charlie is starting to sulk at being confined to this. Even dressage practice, when I spent hour after hour perfecting half passes, wasn't this boring.

The further we go, Edward finds his rhythm. Finally, he gets it. He lets go of his desperate death grip on the saddle and attempts to pick up the reins. I show him how to hold them. They're very long, hanging in festoons around Charlie's neck but I have hold of his head so it's okay. When we finish our second lap, I help Edward tighten his grip on the reins and let go completely, so he's not being led around the field like a child on a donkey. I walk at his side, just in case. He's actually relaxing, looking around at the view and almost in a proper riding position.

He has a smug look on his face. _Typical man!_ But this is good. If he gets the hang of this, we can go out together, in time. Wow. I've never had someone to ride out with me before.

Well, never a boyfriend. My mind gets carried away conjuring images of us riding out over the countryside together, taking a picnic, maybe riding along the shoreline of a beach...

My happy daydream is rudely interrupted by a rustling noise as an angry bird suddenly takes off from the hedge alongside us. Charlie isn't easily spooked, but the sudden movement unnerves him and he instinctively sidesteps, almost treading on my toes in the process. Cursing, I reach for the reins, but not before Edward pitches forward over his shoulder, hitting the ground with a thud.

I hold Charlie's head tightly so he doesn't wander off. I don't chastise him because he did nothing wrong. I simply lay a reassuring hand on his neck while I watch Edward stir, holding my breath hoping he's not too badly hurt. He gets to his feet straight away and I breathe a deep sigh of relief.

_Hurrah! He's alright. Time to smooth his bruised ego._

I watch him as he brushes the grass and dust off his backside. He does look rather funny, especially with that expression on his face. Oh, I want to kiss his grumpiness away. But he did fall on his ass.

Mustn't laugh. Mustn't laugh. _Really mustn't laugh._

He meets my eye and spots the smirk I have failed miserably to keep off my face.

_Busted._

He stalks towards me, eyebrow raised.

"Something funny, Bella?"

I try desperately to hold it in, but this proves just too difficult and I dissolve into giggles. Edward's expression as he tries to hold onto his pissed off look is too much. He grabs me, tickling ferociously. I let go of Charlie who gives me a bemused look, he's probably beyond bored. He shuffles off to explore the grass. Edward eventually relents from his tickling and pulls me close. I take the opportunity to run my hands over him. Yeah, he's not hurt.

_Slightly bruised pride maybe._

"Did you want to try again?" I caress his cheek. "You know they say when you have a fall the first thing you should do is get straight back on the horse."

He really ought to. I wonder how hard I should try to persuade him. I'm about to pinch his ass or make some saucy promise to reward him later when he grabs my hand and gestures toward the stables, a wicked glint in his eye.

"I'm sure you're right, Bella but I think that's enough for today, all the same."

_Oh, yeah._ He's giving me that look. I can't blame him. We haven't been together for over a week, only managing a couple of quickies since our sexathon in the hotel. Yeah, we can try again later. I'd rather ride him right now.

I give him a quick kiss, and once I've caught Charlie, we walk back. He gives me an "is that it" look as I untack him and put him away. I kiss him on the nose and rub his neck, but he's still put out, turning and presenting me with his backside. Oh well.

I put everything back where it should be and turn to my man, leading him toward the storeroom with a grin.

Hmm, this was where I first kissed him. _Really kissed him_. Memories of that night flood back and I shiver all over.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, I think it's time for your reward," I purr in an attempt at a sex kitten voice. I'm not sure if I pulled it off, so I settle for groping him instead, my eager fingers sliding up under his shirt. Our lips meet in a fiery kiss. I probably should care that there are people around and we could be disturbed at any moment but I don't. I want him. We're so doing this.

_When did I grow so bold?_

I grab his shirt, yanking it off. Kissing all over his lean chest before reaching into his jeans. I know we need to be quick.

In seconds, I have his jeans undone and his cock in my hand. He's so warm. I toy with the idea of dropping to my knees and giving him a quick BJ. We can always continue later, right? He did say we had the whole day free.

Edward has other ideas, though. He removes my hand, turns us, and pins me against the wall, yanking off my clothes. He lifts me and thrusts inside, urgently.

Okay, he had the better idea. Much, much better idea.

He drives deep into me, movements frenzied. But it's so good, he's so deep, and hitting spots that drive me wild. The power of his movements scooting me up the wall. I'm close already, desperately trying to stifle my cries due to our public location and so is he; I know his tells now. His breathing is laboured and his thrusts are already becoming desperate

He reaches between us, his hand urging me on. No need, Edward, I'm already there and cry out loudly. He follows almost immediately, filling me.

_Wow. Beats a BJ anytime._

He holds me close as our bodies calm, kissing me over and over, before slowly, carefully, setting me back on my feet. We redress and clean up as best we can. Edward makes a quip about this being his kind of riding lesson before pinching me on the ass as we step out into the sunshine. I blink up at him.

_I love him._

Hand in hand, we walk back to the cottage. I plan on making us a special lunch before spending the rest of the afternoon in bed. Hell, maybe the rest of the day. But before we get to the door, we're ambushed by Rose. She's almost vibrating with excitement. I eye her curiously.

_What's all this about?_

"Have you checked the post? There should be a letter for you, Bella."

A letter? Why on earth would Rose be so excited about a letter. I'm not expecting anything.

_Am I?_

I blink at her, confused.

"I haven't checked yet. The postman hadn't been before we went out." I announce.

"Go look then!" She grows impatient with my dawdling and pushes me toward the door.

Opening up the door, I scoop up the pile of mail from the mat. Yes, there's an official looking brown envelope there. What's this? That's a British Eventing stamp. And how on earth did Rose know about it before me?

"I had a call from Jane," she announces. "She had an inkling there might be something arriving in the post for you today. She got hers earlier."

My mind is still blank. What is she on about?

Then it dawns on me.

No.

No way.

"B-badminton?" I stammer out loud.

"Well, why don't you open it and find out?" Rose gives me a dig in the ribs. Edward is looking on, confused. I can almost see the wheels turning in his mind.

Before he can question me further, I grab the envelope, tearing it open. Several sheets of paper fall out. I try to read them, but the words are jumping about in front of my eyes. My hands are shaking.

"Well?" Rose interrupts, impatiently. "Are you in?"

I can't get the words out. A ball of nerves and stunned disbelief are clogging my throat. Rose gives up trying to get any sense out of me and snatches the paper from my hands.

"Bloody hell you are!" she exclaims.

My head is swimming. I need to sit down. I feel myself start to sway. It's been awhile since breakfast and my empty stomach is churning.

"Bella?"

Edward is at my side. Edward. I'd forgotten he was there. He probably thinks I've lost my marbles. Struck dumb that's for sure.

My view starts to tilt and Edward grabs me, bodily carrying me inside. He sits me on a kitchen chair while Rose - having unlike me read the contents of my letter thoroughly and discarded them – makes tea for all of us.

After a short while, my panic calms and I feel much more myself again. I clutch my mug of tea and explain to Edward what caused my momentary dizzy spell.

"I've qualified for Badminton – at the last minute."

He still looks completely confused.

"Badminton? The game?"

I let loose a chuckle which becomes a belly laugh which escalates until I am doubled over clutching my sides. Hysteria. That's what this is.

I glance up. Even Rose is chuckling to herself a little. Edward is peering at both of us. He looks confused and a tiny bit hurt.

_Explain yourself Bella. He doesn't understand this stuff!_

"Sorry. No Edward, not the game. It's a huge competition – the biggest there is. I never thought I would qualify. We're talking world class contenders. It's televised. I thought I might stand a chance of getting into the Novice class, but I didn't do well enough in any of the qualifiers."

I break off, perplexed. Just how is this possible?

"Didn't you keep track, Bella?" Rose sits down next to me, squeezing my hand. "Charlie must have got enough qualifying points."

I shake my head in disbelief, but the letter doesn't lie. Rose and I go through it together. As well as the letter, there are details of how to declare my entry, and basic information on the competition itself. After awhile Rose leaves us to it and we get our picnic – which we have in bed. I spend the rest of the day wrapped up in Edward, kissing every last one of his bruises better. Not that he has any, of course.

Later that week we make a trip to the local pub where the locals are very excited by my news. Several glasses are raised. Edward is every bit the proud boyfriend, a beaming smile on his face as he joins in the celebrations. All I can do is sit quietly, sipping my drink as I try not to be overwhelmed by the situation. All these people will be watching, plus many many more.

I only hope I can live up to their expectations.

**A/N**

**So – Edward survived. Of course those of you who have read the EPOV of this chapter already knew that. If you haven't – check it out its posted under FMLW Outtakes.**

**Trivia – the Badminton Horse Trials is a real event in the UK and takes place close to where I live. I've never been though. Maybe one day. I did take a few liberties with the qualifying process – this is fiction and I have no idea how it really works.**

**Thanks as always to super beta EMCxo for making sense of my strange metaphors and sorting out my commas despite her busy schedule. Thanks also to prereader Monamour for her ever present support.**

**If you are looking for something to read Jaxon22 (author of the incredible Pound of Flesh) has a new fic called Dancing in the Dark. It's my current run-to-read.**

**Next chapter will post later this week.**


	26. Reach For The Sky

**Here we go again. See you on the flip side.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I just put her characters on horseback. This storyline is still mine though, so please no stealing or fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 23_

_All I can do is sit quietly, sipping my drink as I try not to be overwhelmed by the situation. All these people will be watching, plus many many more._

_I only hope I can live up to their expectations_

Chapter 24 Reach For The Sky

The next few weeks pass in a blur of last minute coaching sessions, sorting equipment, and packing. We're travelling down with Jane, who is also competing. Rose and I will be staying nearby once we've got Charlie set up in his temporary stabling. Jane's huge horsebox does have living quarters – the thing is the size of a barn, I swear. As swish as it is, Rose insisted on booking hotel rooms for us all. She must have pulled some strings. We were so late coming to the party, I feared every place in the area would have been booked solid.

Although desperately nervous, there's a ripple of excitement running through me. This is really happening. I have visited the Badminton Estate before, but only as a spectator and shopper. When we drive through those gates next, I will be a competitor. This is like something out of the pony books I read so avidly as a child.

Finally, the big day dawns and it's time to go. Everything we will need has been packed into boxes. Edward isn't here right now – he had a meeting earlier, but he and Jasper are hoping to be back in time to wave us off. Emmett is here – he seems to be a permanent fixture these days – and has been a huge help hefting boxes of equipment around. Who would have thought we needed so much stuff for four days?

Rose's children have already left to stay with their father after several somewhat sticky hugs, leaving me with their own little good luck tokens of smeary drawings and odd garishly coloured plastic toys. I have packed them amongst my things, together with several good luck cards from the locals. You can never have too much good luck, right?

Now everything's ready, I find myself pacing. I wish Edward was here. I hate the thought of setting off without him. I check my watch one more time. Jane and the horsebox will be here any minute. I check on my horses one last time. Charlie is all rugged up and padded, ready to go. He's a pro at this now and looks completely underwhelmed. Freddie would be bouncing around his box by now if he was going. Instead he's sulking, presenting me with his backside and letting off a loud fart when I go in to say goodbye.

I feel a tad sorry for the girls who will be managing the yard in our absence. I've left detailed instructions for looking after him, which include turning him out in the paddock a lot. Last time someone tried to exercise him for me, they ended up being dumped head first into a bramble bush. He only just tolerates Rose and the one other person to manage him without mishap is Jane. I shake my head, trying to dispel the worries. It's just a few days. And I already have more than enough to be fretting about.

My stomach gives another ominous gurgle. _Oh hell._ It hasn't been happy since I got the news of my late entry and the closer things got to the actual date the worse it's been. The good news is I've definitely lost some weight which is never a bad thing.

Still no Edward. I sigh heavily. Then I hear the telltale rumbling engine announcing Jane's arrival. This is it. Time to go. I avert my eyes from Rose and Emmett's rather lengthy clinch, trying to conceal the pang of jealousy I feel. Jane jumps down from the cab, all businesslike. She has brought her groom, Siobhan, with her. Siobhan is all blonde ponytail and muscle. She is scarily efficient and runs Jane's yard like clockwork. She has kindly agreed to be my groom as well, although Rose will be pitching in, too.

Siobhan and Emmett heft the boxes of tack and riding gear into the box's storage compartment, leaving Rose and I to simply stow our travelling bags. I'm not sure who's the stronger – Siobhan or Emmett. He seems a little scared of her to be honest.

I fetch Charlie from his stable and he plods willingly up the ramp. Like I said, he's a pro at this. I fasten the partition and hop back down, while Emmett and Siobhan raise the ramp and secure the bolts. That's it. We're ready. I toss my small bag, and papers to get us through the gate, into the cab, and am about to step up when there's a screech of tyres. Edward parks his car haphazardly and dashes across to me, sweeping me into his arms as he lifts me into a clinch. He kisses me until I'm breathless before setting me back upon my feet. I lean against the cab, my legs a little weak. Wow.

"Good luck." He beams, amused by the fact his kiss has rendered me incapacitated.

"Thank you," I breathe, once I can form coherent thought.

Then it really is time to go, Edward and Jasper (who I had totally failed to notice was there all along) give us both goodbye hugs and Edward insists on helping me up into the cab, with a sly pinch to my backside. I blush and stumble, landing in my seat with a thump, much to Jane's amusement. Siobhan looks on with a stoic expression although I'm sure a hint of a smile crossed her lips. Or maybe it was an Edward-induced-scrambled-brain-hallucination.

Emmett shows no such subtlety, smacking Rose hard on the ass as she climbs up. Laughing loudly, she isn't in the remotest bit embarrassed. Sometimes I wish I had her ballsiness.

Doors are slammed and we roll down the driveway, waving until the boys are out of sight. This is it. Here we go.

Just over an hour later, we pass through the gates of Badminton House. I'm bouncing in my seat like a kid at Christmas as we cruise slowly along. I can't believe it. I'm really here.

I mean, I've been here before as a spectator, but we had to go in through the spectator's entrance and wade through the mud. It's not quite the same. Thank heavens the weather has been kind so far this year and the ground is perfect.

Once in, everything is a blur. The place is a hive of activity. We register, collect our security passes and set to loading the horses into their temporary home for the next few days. I can't believe this time tomorrow I will be trotting Charlie in front of the grand Badminton House, for his first inspection.

After the horses are settled, it's time to check our schedules. The lorry is parked in its allotted space. We have nothing to do until later, when it will be time to walk the cross country course. My stomach is already churning at that thought.

We decide to head into the village and check into our rooms. Jasper and Edward are dropping off a car for us later, before taking us out to dinner, but until then we are on foot. Thankfully our rooms are in the adjoining village. It's a short walk of about twenty minutes. Rose must have some excellent contacts.

The local hotel is rustic and quaint. My room is beautiful and I eye the ensuite bathroom with longing. I know I'm going to need to soak in that tub after cross country day. We leave our bags and stop by the bar. Jane and Rose chat over all things Badminton. Of course, they're fearless. Rose is just watching and Jane has competed here several times already. I find myself growing quiet, nerves gnawing away at my stomach.

Rose nudges me with her elbow.

"No brooding over there! C'mon, Bella, this is your dream, right?"

I snap myself out of it. She's right. She's so right. It is.

After a couple of drinks and a light lunch, Rose insists upon hailing a taxi back to the course. This makes sense as we have quite a long walk ahead of us once we get there. Having cleared security, we make it to the course for our allotted appointment and set off. We examine the first fence, nothing too scary there.

But the rest of it is. _These fences are enormous!_ I try to concentrate as Jane and Rose converse at length about strides and distances. The ball of nerves in my stomach is growing and when we reach the lake, it's reached monstrous proportions. I glance over at the temporary stand that's been erected, right next to the water. Come Saturday it will be full of spectators waiting to see someone fall into the drink. Every rider's nightmare.

_Oh please, don't let it be me!_ The BBC coverage always shows the falls that take place and I do not wish that to be my one moment of fame. I shake off the feeling. I'm not going to fall. I need to make this my mantra.

We walk on. The rest of the course isn't too bad. Well, apart from the bit where one fence has such a huge drop on the other side so you feel like you're jumping into space, or the one where you jump into the dark of a small wood, or the one made out of two pick up trucks. Or well, let's just leave it there, shall we?

Finally, we make it to the end, which is set inside the main arena. As I walk across what will be the finish line, I say a silent prayer that come Saturday I will make it there in once piece. We drop in on the stables to check on Charlie. He seems content, munching away at his haynet. Then it's back to the hotel. Siobhan has plans with the other grooms, I have no idea where. There is a formal dinner at the house tonight, but Jane and I have declined. We need an early night and decided that spending an evening rubbing shoulders with the big names will just be too intimidating.

After a long hot shower, I join the other girls in the bar. Yes, we need an early night, but I don't plan on spending the evening in my room revising tomorrow's dressage test. We're going to have dinner once the boys get here. Jane has no significant other joining her – her life is the eventing circuit and she claims she simply hasn't the time, but Rose and I often wonder in private if she has a secret lover.

I sip my wine slowly. I need a clear head in the morning after all. Soon, the boys arrive. Edward's hug and quick kiss are as comforting as a warm blanket. Emmett is a riot as usual and Jasper his typical witty self. We talk about what tomorrow has in store and I explain what lies ahead. We will have to complete a test of twenty six set movements before three judges. Each movement will carry a mark out of ten and penalties are applied for mistakes. The total penalty score is then carried forward. Of course, Edward and Jasper decide to geek out over how the penalty scores are calculated. They go into it in such fine detail my eyes start to glaze over a little. Men!

Jane joins in with the conversation, but remains aloof, excusing herself to her room immediately after dinner. Much as I would love to smuggle Edward back upstairs to mine, he has to get back as he and Jasper have meetings first thing. I will miss him but I have the girls for company. We have the inspection in the morning and my test is in the afternoon. Jane's is Friday. So we'll all be around to support each other. I can't wait to explore the grounds and enjoy the shopping. Yes, I said shopping and enjoy in the same sentence. Badminton shopping is different. The trade stands are fascinating and I've spent many happy hours exploring them in the past.

All too soon, I'm kissing Edward goodnight. We linger over our embrace, neither one wanting to let the other one go. He kisses me one last time.

"Knock 'em dead tomorrow. I'll be with you in spirit," he whispers lovingly in my ear.

When I have to let him go, I trudge back to my room. Rose and Emmett are still together; he's staying tonight at least. Pyjamas on, I flop onto the bed and read over the dressage test one more time. We've practised it non stop over the last few weeks. I just hope the weather behaves – showers are forecast and a wet horse is an unhappy horse, which usually results in dropped marks. I push the paper to one side and flick on the television. I hate being this far away from Charlie, I would normally have a goodnight pep talk with him before a competition.

I watch the late night news until my eyes become heavy and sleep finally takes me, drifting off to Edward filled dreams.

I wake refreshed after a not too shabby night's rest. Hmm. This is a surprise. I guess I don't fear the dressage test too much. Friday night could be another matter though.

We eat a hearty breakfast and arrive back at the stables bright and early. We pass our first inspection with flying colours and tuck Charlie back into his box. He's taking everything in his stride, cool as a cucumber.

We explore the grounds, the crowds are starting to build although these two days are much quieter than the weekend, when there will be literally thousands of people here. I decide to treat these first two days like a warm up, to get used to the setting so I'm not blown away when Saturday comes.

Our empty hours fly by and I need to get ready for my test. Siobhan and Rose have Charlie polished and plaited and looking his absolute best. I slip off to change into my smart breeches and jacket, tying my tie with shaky hands. It'll have to do. The girls give me a leg up and it's time to face the judges. I repeat the mantra in my head as we ride into the arena. Obedience, Discipline, Accuracy and Elegance. Seven and a half minutes for us to do our best.

All the gods smile on us and things go relatively well. I don't make any glaring mistakes and the weather stays dry. We finish on a reasonable score, it won't be top ten, but I won't be last either. Satisfied, we put Charlie away and descend upon the trade stands. I don't buy anything but earmark a few items to revisit tomorrow when we have more time. Once things wind down for the day, we head back to the hotel. The evening is more relaxed for me. Jane excuses herself early once more and it's just Rose and I sharing drinks and banter. The boys don't visit tonight, but I share a lengthy phone call with Edward once back in my room. Relaxed and a little tipsy, I fall into a deep sleep.

Friday dawns and it's another fine day. The sun shines brightly, Jane's test goes brilliantly, and the rest of the time is spent shopping and soaking up the atmosphere. The boys arrive late afternoon, and Edward and I stroll through the grounds, hand in hand. I glance across at him, the sunshine glinting off the bronze highlights in his hair. How did I get so lucky?

He can sense my anxiety starting to build. We slip away from the others and share a private dinner in a nearby restaurant. It's wonderful to escape for a few hours and just be us. Edward raises his glass.

"To my girl – and her horse!"

I gaze at him, my heart overflowing. He knows just what to do. No pressure on me to perform tomorrow, he's just wishing us well. He takes my hand kissing every finger and I melt a little inside.

Walking back to the car, his arm around me, I can't help but kiss him. He responds eagerly, turning to push me against the nearby wall. I wrap my arms around his neck and tug him closer, deepening the kiss. I don't care that we are outside, in public. I need him so much. He kisses me until we're both panting, before breaking the kiss only just before we risk public indecency. He purrs in my ear.

"Let's go back to your room, sweetheart. Then I'll take care of you."

I clutch his hand tightly as he walks me to his car. I feel all weak-kneed like a lovesick teenager. We hold hands during the short drive and I almost break into a sprint when we get back to the hotel, all but dragging him up the stairs. Once into the room he throws me on the bed, playfully. I bounce, slightly, giggling.

_What is it about hotel rooms? _

Edward quirks a brow, a mock stern expression on his face.

"Something funny, Bella?"

_Oh, he wants to play!_ I like this. I picture myself in his office, contrite.

"N-no. Edward."

I smile, meekly.

"Good, good," he purrs. He looms over me, still standing. My eyes greedily take him in as he shrugs his leather jacket to the floor. My mouth waters – tight tee shirt, snug fitting jeans. Very snug fitting jeans, my eyes linger on the bulge that appears to grow in front of my eyes.

Edward watches me, intently. He knows what I need.

"Undress me," he orders.

I get up on my knees and scoot forward. He bends to help as I peel off his shirt, unveiling the lean muscle beneath. I want to lick him. I lean in, but he stops me.

"Not yet – I'm still wearing too many clothes."

I grasp his waistband, my fingers fumbling in their eagerness. I unzip his jeans and pull them down, slowly, sucking in a breath between my teeth as he springs free. He's naked. And mine. I lean in, my lips caressing his skin as they move lower until I'm brushing the silky skin of his hardness. I look up, meeting his eye as he grasps my hair, pulling slightly as he growls.

"Suck me."

I comply, eagerly, wrapping my lips around his length as I slowly take him in. Damn it's been awhile since I did this and I forgot how much I love his taste. I grip his hips as I start a rhythm. He responds by holding my head still and starting to move. He groans.

"Fuck...Bella, you look so good like that."

He continues to thrust, not too roughly as I still have a gag reflex, but I try my hardest to relax my throat so I can take more of him. He grunts as he picks up the pace. He's getting close, I can tell. I swirl my tongue around him, and in one last bold move cup his balls firmly. This is his undoing and he climaxes down my throat, spewing curse words.

He collapses on the bed next to me, panting hard. Once he regains his senses he looks to me with a wicked grin.

"My turn."

He flips me, pinning me on the bed as he kisses me hungrily. Still holding my arms above my head, he removes my trousers and underwear. He only breaks our kiss when he whips my top over my head and my bra soon joins the pile of clothes on the floor. Then he pins me again, his eyes devouring my bare skin as I lay, spread out on the bed. I'm already beyond excited.

"I think I'll take my time." He grins wickedly, as he slowly kisses my neck. Such sweet torture as he proceeds to kiss me everywhere. I'm a panting bundle of want by the time his mouth reaches my inner thigh, his tongue teasing the crease.

"Please!" I beg him.

He looks up, grinning wickedly as he slowly licks his lips.

"What do you need, Bella?" he asks.

_He's going to make me say it?_ We've never been like this ever.

"Your tongue...Edward. Please?" My voice is full of need. He leans in, his hot breath washing over my already soaked flesh.

"Yes," I pant. Before the word has left my lips he is tongue deep in me, licking hard. Oh holy hell. I moan as he fiercely swirls his tongue around and around. It's so good.

This is what I need. To lose myself in him. He grabs my legs, hoisting my thighs over his shoulders, and really sets to work, bringing his fingers into the mix. He curls them and hits that magic spot and within moments I am done. I feel the pleasure everywhere— my body tingling all over. But before I can recover Edward is crawling up the bed, kissing me, and slipping inside me in one long thrust. His movements are hard and fast and it's not long until we both find our peak again.

Exhausted and sated, I don't give my nerves another thought. I simply curl up in the arms of the man I love and drift off to sleep. Tomorrow? I'll worry about it in the morning.

**A/N**

**A huge thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story. I really do appreciate you all. And to EMCxo and Monamour for helping to give this a final polish. **

**No recs this time. I will include some of my favourite stories in my final authors note. Speaking of which, the next chapter will be the last full one. A short epilogue after that and *sniffles* we'll be done. **


	27. Nothing's Impossible

**Here we are with the final chapter. Sorry it took so long – blame the evil flu bug that wreaked havoc in my house. See you on the other side.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no stealing or fiddling with it without my permission**_

_From Chapter 24_

_Exhausted and sated I don't give my nerves another thought, I simply curl up in the arms of the man I love and drift off to sleep. Tomorrow? I'll worry about it in the morning._

Chapter 25 Nothing's Impossible

I awake to a sound that fills me with dread. The drumming of pouring rain. I glance at the clock on the bedside table, barely five in the morning. Hopefully it'll ease off in time. Edward is still fast asleep, curled around me like a warm blanket.

I carefully extricate myself from his embrace and crawl out of bed to make myself a drink, clutching the cup as I watch the rain cascade down the window. Grey clouds abound, and they don't look like lifting anytime soon. I inwardly rejoice that I've a relatively early draw and will face the course before it's too churned over.

Edward stirs and slowly awakes, reaching for me, and then blinking in confusion when he realises the bed's empty. He sits up, rubbing his eyes, searching me out before he spots me curled up in the window seat. He pats the space next to him with an adorable sleepy man-pout.

"Come back to bed, please? It's early yet."

I eagerly comply. It's starting to get chilled over here in my cramped perch. Curling up by his side, I contemplate pulling the covers over my head and hiding for the day. I fold myself into his sleepy warmth and close my eyes, deciding to try and sleep a bit longer. Just a few minutes - as Edward says - there's still plenty of time. Warm and soothed, sleep takes me quickly.

* * *

I wake in a panic, sitting bolt upright. _What time is it?_ I glance and the clock and leap out of bed. I've been asleep far too long! No time for a shower. I throw my clothes on hastily, deciding against waking Edward. I scrawl a quick note and leave it next to him. He doesn't need to be there as early as me, anyway. As I pad into the hallway I run slap into Rose who was on her way to look for me.

"There you are! I was about to fetch you. We need to go now!"

No time for breakfast, I snag a banana from the buffet on the way out. No sign of Jane, she's apparently gone on ahead. Rose drives us as my nerves are shot to pieces. Sitting in the car, I'm unable to focus as the countryside flashes past, the radio in the background is a wall of noise I can't decipher.

The next hour blurs by. No time to panic. Shoving my banana to one side in disgust, Rose drags me to one of the nearest catering kiosks and insists I have a large bacon roll. I choke it down and hope it doesn't come straight back up. Then its time to collect Charlie and start getting ready. I change into my protective gear and we warm up. No sign of Edward yet. I hope he isn't still asleep. I meant to call him, but there was simply no time.

All too soon we're making our way down to the start. Instead of an inconspicuous starting box, the course now begins in the main arena, before a crowd. The stand is only half full, thankfully, as it's still early. Despite the rain, crowds of people in wet weather gear are thronging along the pathways, jostling to get a good position to watch. I can imagine the lakeside stand being full already. My stomach lurches at that prospect. I dart behind the nearest hedge just in case, but nothing happens.

Scary Siobhan gives Charlie one last polish. I'm in my new protective gear, feeling a bit like Robocop. Forty-five "jumping efforts" await us. _Let's do this._

Fence number one is straightforward and easily cleared by Charlie, we leave the arena and make our way through the park, following the marked track. Groups of spectators line the route. Fence two is simple - made from a log and straw bales - we soar over and head towards the Quarry: two fences, the second with a massive drop on landing as the ground falls away sharply. I remember to lean back as we land, so I don't do a header over Charlie's shoulder. He recovers from the steep drop and on we go.

The next few fences fly by and we jump into the relative darkness of a small wood. It's a reprieve from the light drizzle that's still falling, saturating my clothes. Unfortunately, the respite is brief - we're back out and on our way in no time - heading down the hill to the lake. The crowd thickens as we draw closer. I decide to take the direct route, a deep drop into the lake then a straight line across the middle, jumping two very narrow obstacles. As we head down the path, I hear the noise of the crowd, I can see some of them craning their necks to get a better view.

"Bastards," I mutter under my breath.

Charlie's steps are sure and he soars over the fence, landing in the lake with a resounding splash. I take perverse pleasure in the knowledge that we've likely soaked those closest to the lake's edge. He wades confidently through the water and we pop over the narrow brush fence in the middle, climbing out and up the bank.

_We made it!_ Wet but in one piece.

We push on, the next two fences passing by in a blur. All I remember is one being made of two pickup trucks pushed together. Into the park, with ground to cover. The course has a strict time limit and any lagging will result in penalties. I urge Charlie on, wanting to try and get ahead before he gets too tired. There's still a long way to go, we're not even halfway.

We're just nearing the next fence, a sunken road, when the PA system crackles into life. It almost makes me jump. I can't ignore the tiny thrill that runs through me when I hear my name mentioned. Yes, that's little old me.

The next three fences don't pose any problems. The drizzle has now become more of a downpour. The surface is greasy underfoot and Charlie is not enjoying it, becoming sluggish. As we reach halfway, I check my stopwatch. We're just about ahead of time, but it's going to be close. I glare up at the clouds, wishing they would let up.

Before we get to the next fence, we are stopped by a marshal. There's been a fall and we'll have to wait while the horse is caught and reunited with its rider. I feel sympathetic towards the competitor whose adventure is over. A fall means elimination, regardless. I ride Charlie in circles, trying to keep him warm. The rain is pouring down my neck. Charlie is getting irritated by both the weather and the hold up.

Thankfully after not too long a wait we're on our way again. We clear the next fence - a post and rails. As we approach the next, a bank, I can feel Charlie starting to tire and hang to the left. I use my strength to keep him on track. He baulks as we approach the fence, and we scramble over, only just staying the correct side of the flags. I give him a talking to as we gallop out into the park.

We jump brush fences, post and rails, and one weird brush where we literally jump through the hole in the middle, like a giant doughnut. I urge Charlie on up a set of steps set into the hillside. I can hear him breathing hard now.

The next fence is designed to look like a model village. My heart is in my mouth as Charlie slips and almost straddles one of the fences but we still manage to make it. We jump an odd fence that looks like a tree branch and another road crossing then head for home. I check my stopwatch on the long gallop back to the arena. We're inside the time by a hairs breadth.

There's a muted cheer from the small crowd as we re-enter the arena, pop over the final jumping effort and cross the line. I'm briefly aware of Edward and Rose at my side as I slide to the ground. My legs feel like jelly and my heart is pounding. I manage to weigh in and Charlie is taken away by Rose's groom for a well earned rubdown. I'm almost carried away to the beer tent by Rose and Edward. Jane is mysteriously nowhere in sight. I know she isn't due to ride until later. _Where is she?_

I collapse upon the nearest chair. We made it. I'm sweaty, mud splattered and in dire need of a shower, but I want to just bask in the euphoria for awhile. Then, there's a surprise as my Dad appears at my side. I'm over the moon to see him.

"You think I'd miss this?"

I'm thrilled. My Dad's an armchair sports fan and rarely ventures out of his comfort zone – aka the sofa. He's almost vibrating with pride.

"I'm recording it as well. My girl on the telly!"

I haven't the heart to tell him I'll probably be on screen about thirty seconds at the most. I'm very much small fry here. Several riders pass by, clapping me on the shoulder. Once my legs have recovered, we make a brief walk around. The rain has returned and I completely forgot my coat, having instead to make do with one of those nasty disposable plastic rain capes from a nearby stall.

Excitement builds as the day goes on and the big names make their appearances. The rain doesn't let up and I thank the stars I for my early draw. There are many mishaps as the ground cuts up and those that do complete the course are well and truly mud splattered. Jane makes it round, but well outside the allotted time, clocking up a lot of penalties. She's relieved to be in one piece, though.

Miraculously after the end of day two, I'm in sixth place. I shake my head in disbelief. We leave the grounds and head back to the hotel. After a well needed soak in the bath, I drag my aching muscles back to the bedroom and dress for a celebratory dinner. Having passed this most difficult and exhausting of tests, my appetite returns and I'm absolutely ravenous, devouring all three courses of my dinner.

By ten, I'm drooping over the table so we make our excuses. I have to be up early in the morning to take Charlie for his final inspection by the panel of vets. He won't be allowed to compete if he doesn't satisfy their concerns. Tonight I don't need Edward's distraction techniques and fall asleep in his arms almost the moment my head hits the pillow.

* * *

Sunday dawns and I wake for the last time in my hotel bed. I'm looking forward to going home, for sure. Yesterday's clouds have disappeared and it's a bright sunny day. I leave Edward to sleep in and nip off to meet the girls. Half an hour later I am trotting Charlie up the gravel in front of the big house for the final time. Thankfully, he's in good spirits and passes with flying colours. Jane's horse also flies through but others aren't so lucky. There are some very tired legs following yesterday.

After a hearty breakfast back at the hotel, it's time to head back to the showground. I change into my gear, despite knowing I'm not riding until much later. I'd rather be ready. I walk the course with Jane, trying to listen to the advice she gives me. None of the fifteen fences are overly taxing, nothing much above four feet but that will be enough. I pace out the distances and plan my lines.

The stands are starting to fill up with spectators as excitement builds. I'm the subject of much more attention today, due to my promising round yesterday. The BBC reporter even collars me for a brief interview, much to my family's delight and my absolute horror. I bluster and stumble through my words and only just manage not to humiliate myself.

On the final day, everyone competes in reverse order, subject to score. Jane has an early round, due to her high score yesterday. She completes the course with only two fences down and finishes well down the field. She's disappointed, but happy just to get round, of course. Once done, she claps me on the back and wishes me luck, before disappearing again. Rose and I are still baffled by this. _Where does she keep going?_

All too soon, our moment comes. Charlie has been polished and plaited to perfection by Scary Siobhan. We hop over several practice fences whilst waiting to be called.

This is it. It's time.

My number is called and we ride into the arena. It's full. All eyes and cameras are upon us. My nerves are in full force, stomach churning. I try to calm myself. I am not going to throw up. Not now.

I try to ignore the crowds as we canter slowly in a circle, awaiting the bell. It sounds and we ride to the first fence. Charlie pops over easily. Fourteen to go. On to the next, a double. We clear the first easily but Charlie trails a leg, rattling a pole of the second element. The crowd gasps, collectively.

We move on and Charlie settles into his rhythm. He soars over each fence and I start to believe we really can do this. Then one brief lapse in concentration and a pole falls.

_Damn. _

Can't afford any more. We make it safely over the next few fences and there's just the combination left. You can almost hear a pin drop as the crowd all hold their breaths.

One fence. Clear. Two fences clear. One to go. Sadly there's a resounding clang as Charlie trails a tired leg and the pole falls. The crowd sigh in disappointment. It's now extremely unlikely I'll place in the top three.

_Oh well._

I try to swallow my disappointment as we ride out, reminding myself that all I had hoped was to get round. I pat Charlie enthusiastically. We did our best. We exit to loud applause. Everyone loves the underdog, of course.

I bring my horse to a halt and slide to the ground. Instantly, I'm enveloped by arms. Edward and Rose compete over who gets to hug me first. We settle for an awkward group effort in the end. Edward doesn't let go of my hand and we go off to the riders enclosure to watch the last five rounds. Bizarrely, the next rider has three fences down. But the next rides clear. And the next. So far I can still be third. We all cross our fingers.

The next horse is clearly exhausted and has a simply disastrous round, notching up twenty faults. Just one more to go. Who just happens to be the world number one. Of course he doesn't disappoint and rides a completely faultless round.

But I've placed fourth. Not in the prestige positions, there will be no lap of honour or glorious presentation, but still way way better than I ever hoped for.

I simply can't believe this. I'm surrounded by other riders offering hugs and support. I get separated from Edward by the sheer volume of people offering congratulations. So many faces from back home have made the trip.

Out of nowhere, Jane appears at my side, asking for "a word" and steers me outside, where a couple of famous faces are waiting.

"Let me introduce you," she states.

Of course, Aro and Renata need no introduction. They are among the leading riders in the country and their yard is legendary. I am momentarily star struck.

I shake their hands. They didn't have such a good Badminton. One horse eliminated in the cross country and four fences down today. Then they start talking and I'm speechless. They want me to join them for a year as a protégée. To see if I can "make it" so to speak.

My stomach turns over. Six months ago I wouldn't have needed to give it a thought. It's everything I thought I ever wanted. But now there's Edward. I can't leave him. Aro can see I'm struck dumb and simply pats me on the back, telling me to let him have an answer as soon as possible. They walk away and I stagger back to the horsebox in disbelief. Jane keeps nudging me. She's getting concerned as I haven't uttered a single word since Aro's proposal.

Edward takes one look at me and furrows his brow.

"What is it? What's going on?" He asks. I simply mumble "Later" and we carry on packing up. We won't have chance to talk yet as I'm travelling back in the horsebox and he's following on behind in the car with Jasper and my Dad. The journey back is filled with excited chatter and once we're home and unloaded I feel exhausted.

Before she drives away, Jane comes to my side.

"Well, Bella. You mull things over and let me know, yeah?"

I turn to Jane and nod. Although perplexed, Edward squeezes my hand and his silent reassurance is all I need. We'll discuss this later, in private.

Once Jane leaves, I take a moment to admire this man of mine. He's turned my life around. He's brought me to life. I briefly zone out, watching him help put everything away. He seems to fit so perfectly here, in my little world.

_How did this happen?_ I used to think my life here was complete. Now I see what an empty shell it has been until Edward.

My mind is made up. No more going it alone.

I know, whatever lies ahead, we're in this together.

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone still reading and reviewing. It truly means a great deal.**

**That's it *sniffles* as far as the main story goes. There will be a short epilogue up within the next few days. **

**Thanks always to EMCxo for whipping this into shape and Monamour for her prereading and ever present support. **


End file.
